HOLLOW
by sekhosi osiris
Summary: Ni siquiera la muerte es un obstáculo aceptable para que el decidido Naruto abandone su persecución infatigable de Sasuke. Aunque tener que adentrarse en el Infierno más extraño imaginable para recuperarlo sea un inesperado inconveniente… —¡Esto te pasa por querer seguirme a todas partes, dobe! ¡Ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos idiotas!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I. La llegada.**

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Naruto.

Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo ondear su pelo y sus ropas. Se encontraban enfrentados al borde de un risco en el Valle del Fin, bañados por la luz negra de la luna nueva.

—Te capturaré y destruiré Konoha —respondió tranquilamente Sasuke Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha observaba el enfrentamiento sin intervenir desde un promontorio cercano, junto a varios Zetsus que formaban una corona macabra de hojas y sonrisas afiladas.

—¿Capturarme? —El rubio sostuvo la mirada del otro sin flaquear. Se afirmó más sobre los pies y continuó con su pose desafiante—. Creo que no. Y te informo de que ya queda muy poco de Konoha que destruir, Sasuke.

—Si no te capturo vivo, tendré que matarte. —En el tono del Uchiha había un levísimo toque de extrañeza—. ¿Te es indiferente tu vida?

—Me importa más mi libertad que mi vida. Nadie va a utilizarme para obtener venganza o aumentar su poder. Ni tu amigo de la máscara, ni tú.

—¿Sigues queriendo salvarme? —Los ojos rojo sangre que habían pertenecido a Itachi se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse—. ¿O has entrado en razón y al fin descubriste que yo ya no tengo salvación?

—No quieres tenerla: es el motivo por el que deseas acabar conmigo. Menuda ironía, Sasuke… Después de tantos años, eres tú el que me ha venido a buscar a mí.

Naruto observó detenidamente el pétreo rostro de aquél por el que tanto había sufrido, por quien tanto se había humillado, y a quien nunca había dejado de perseguir. Si Sasuke quería llevárselo a la guarida de Madara, tendría que matarlo; y no le cabía duda de que no vacilaría.

Sasuke.

Su primer amigo. Su único hermano. Su verdugo.

—No vais a arrastrarme a ningún sitio como un saco de patatas, sacáoslo de la cabeza. O morimos aquí los dos o te llevo conmigo de vuelta a casa. A tu casa, Sasuke. No permitiré que me mates y tampoco estoy dispuesto a que mueras solo. O los dos o ninguno. Te lo prometí, no lo olvides.

El futuro Hokage puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió en un resplandor de dientes blanquísimos. Sasuke creyó por un instante que la luna había crecido entre las nubes.

—Así que —continuó Naruto Uzumaki—, todo eso me lleva a mi pregunta inicial: ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

—Le digo que no. Usted no está en la lista, la he repasado tres veces y en ella no hay ningún Naruto Uzumaki.

El funcionario, un hombre de mediana edad, tez amarillenta y gesto cansado, se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, antes de mirar de nuevo a su rubísimo y extraño visitante. Era un chico de unos veinte años, con ojos celestes, unas raras líneas felinas en las mejillas y la expresión más decidida que hubiese visto en ser humano alguno. A lo largo de los nueve mil novecientos cuarenta y siete años y dieciséis días que llevaba en su puesto de trabajo, nunca le había sucedido una cosa semejante. Bueno, a su predecesor le había tocado lidiar con un tal Orfeo, pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo…

—Ya lo sé. No estoy muerto, no puedo estar en esa estúpida lista —resopló Naruto con fastidio—. Tampoco vengo a quedarme, sino a buscar a alguien. En cuanto me deje pasar y lo encuentre, no le molestaré más.

—Pero, ¿qué se ha creído usted que es este lugar? ¿Un hotel? Ni siquiera entiendo cómo ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí con el cuerpo puesto. Delante de esta puerta sólo se presentan las almas, ¿entiende? Almas. No cuerpos.

—Tengo demasiada prisa como para discutir. —Naruto desechó la afirmación con un ademán brusco—. No me marcharé hasta que me deje entrar ahí.

El Guardián de las Puertas del Infierno se revolvió con incomodidad en su asiento y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia los papeles sobre su mesa.

—Aunque yo quisiese dejarle pasar (que no quiero), las puertas son automáticas. Sólo se abrirán si usted está en mi lista. En caso contrario, no podrá atravesarlas y esta conversación surrealista continuará indefinidamente.

El funcionario sonrió maléfico. Esperaba que con aquella acertada observación, el joven rubio desistiera de sus planes aberrantes y se largase por el misterioso lugar por donde había venido.

Pero, obviamente, en el Infierno todavía no conocían la determinación de Naruto Uzumaki:

—¿Y no hay más maneras de entrar? Por ejemplo, rellenando esos formularios que te dan cuando vas a hacer un trámite oficial. Para ser jounin creí que con derrotar a las fuerzas del Mal era suficiente, pero no. Me entregaron este uniforme y dos papelitos azules, y me señalaron un edificio de oficinas. "Planta tercera, pasillo de la izquierda, sección de nombramientos, ventanilla G4", dijeron. Le juro que fue más costoso encontrar esa puñetera ventanilla que derrotar a Madara Uchiha.

—¿Se está usted burlando de mí? —El hombre estaba indignado—. ¿Qué se ha creído, joven? El Infierno es un sitio serio.

—¿No hay otra puerta? Ya sabe, de esas de emergencia… —La cara del guardián era ahora un poema—. Digo, por si hay un incendio ahí dentro, con tanto fuego y todo eso… Imagino que habrá alguna manera de salir rápido, ¿no?

El funcionario parpadeó.

—No.

—Entonces, dado que sólo hay una puerta, no tengo más remedio que entrar por ella.

Naruto respiró hondo, separó las piernas para afirmarse y echó los brazos hacia atrás con la intención de lanzar un rollizo Rasengan contra aquella puerta maligna que entorpecía sus planes de rescatar a Sasuke. La gran bola de chakra azul comenzó a girar entre las palmas de sus manos y el guardián horrorizado se levantó, rodeó la mesa y corrió para ponerse, brazos abiertos, delante del energético Uzumaki.

—¡No!¡No! ¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡Está loco!

—Encontrar a Sasuke, y ni usted ni nadie me lo van a impedir. Siempre mantengo mi palabra y le prometí que no moriría solo. Le mataron por mi causa y gracias a su sacrificio, yo sobreviví. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que su jefe se lo quede tan fácilmente.

—¿Mi… mi… jefe…?

Esquivando al buen hombre que le escuchaba estupefacto y cercano al colapso, Naruto dio un salto. Iba a abalanzarse sobre las altísimas puertas de bronce con la esfera azul en la mano, preparado para destruirlas. Pero en ese instante, una voz cavernosa y profunda se oyó desde el interior:

—Ya basta, permite que entre. Nos divierte.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Las inmensas hojas de bronce se abrieron ante Naruto.

Frente a él, una sucesión de largueros de madera ennegrecida y sin edad se unían con gruesas sogas, formando una pasarela que se dirigía hacia un punto en la lejanía. Sobre una montaña escarpada se alzaba La Ciudad Oscura, sus torres altísimas bajo un cielo plomizo. Rodeando el alto pico hasta donde se extendía la vista, burbujeaba un mar de fuego amarillo líquido sobre el que se balanceaba la extraña pasarela. Tan impresionante visión, no obstante, no hizo a Naruto apartar los ojos de la figura que caminaba hacia él.

El vengador se detuvo. Vestía la ropa con la que había perdido la vida en aquel sangriento campo de batalla, ahora limpia y perfecta para siempre. La mirada en sus ojos, negros nuevamente, aunque penetrante era indescifrable.

—Hola Sasuke.

El mencionado no respondió al alegre saludo. Se limitó a murmurar con su voz grave e inexpresiva, casi como si hablara para sí mismo:

—Ahora no podrás salir nunca de aquí.

—Hum… Ya veremos… —respondió el rubio, nariz en alto, y con su característico tono insolente de "no hay nada que yo no logre hacer si me lo propongo, en Este Mundo y en el otro".

El Uchiha bajó la vista y se giró para retroceder sobre sus pasos. Naruto se mordió los labios para ahogar una risita y se apresuró a ir tras él en un ligero trote.

Las puertas doradas retumbaron al cerrarse detrás de ellos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

—¿Vives allí? —El Uzumaki se refería a la aquella ciudad enorme y siniestra en la cima de la montaña.

—¿Vivir? —Sasuke sonrió sardónicamente y contestó sin volverse—: Sí, Naruto, "vivo" allí.

Llevaban horas caminando por la larga pasarela, no obstante, a Naruto no le daba la sensación de avanzar demasiado. A su parecer, la distancia con la ciudad no menguaba.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar?

Ahora Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tiempo es lo único que nos sobra.

Aquella frase, encaminada a provocar el desánimo en Naruto, no hizo sino crearle un cosquilleo interior muy placentero. Pero había otro órgano de su cuerpo insatisfecho con aquella contestación.

—Es que… es que… empiezo a tener un poquito de hambre, ¿sabes?

—¿Hambre?

—Sí. ¿Las almas comen?

Sasuke alzó las cejas, a su pesar, en un gesto de asombro ya olvidado. Inspiró hondo y reanudó la caminata.

—Comerás cuando hayamos llegado.

Pero el recién llegado continuó como si nada con sus apreciaciones gastronómicas:

—No creo que aquí la comida esté rica —supuso, frotándose la barriga que llevaba un buen rato lloriqueando para que alguien llenara su rugiente vacío—. Pero después de haber probado los platos de la montaña de los sapos, soy capaz de comer cualquier cosa… Comestible, por supuesto —acotó enumerando con los dedos de una mano—. No como… eh… a ver… —El rubio arrugó el entrecejo para hacer un intenso ejercicio mental, tratando de imaginar de qué se alimentarían los habitantes de aquel tenebroso lugar—. No como —miró a su alrededor para buscar inspiración— fuego… mmm… ni personas… ni reptiles… ni piedras… ni… azufre… Los gusanos tampoco me gustan. Y eso que un día se ofrecieron a prepararme un guiso de ramen con orugas. No me lo comí, no creas, pero… pero por un momento… me pregunté…

—¡Esto te pasa por querer seguirme a todas partes, dobe! ¡Ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos idiotas!

Sasuke resopló con irritación, mientras Naruto lo escuchaba atónito. Con aquel involuntario estallido, con aquel insulto pronunciado de manera inconsciente, ambos habían viajado de regreso por arte de magia a la época en la que compartían la más ácida rivalidad y la amistad más inquebrantable. Sus lazos.

Sasuke Uchiha continuó caminando hacia La Ciudad Oscura por aquella larga pasarela colgante tendida sobre un abismo de llamas eternas. Naruto le siguió con la cabeza gacha; sin embargo, una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminaba su boca y su corazón.

El antiguo Sasuke seguía allí, oculto, agazapado, hundido en lo más profundo, cubierto por capas y capas polvorientas de odio, venganza, resentimiento y culpa. Pero seguía ahí.

Sasuke seguía allí.

Estaban atrapados, pero lo había encontrado. Después de tantos años se lo habían devuelto.

Y nada más le importaba.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

El trayecto se prolongó hasta hacerse interminable. El hambre de Naruto crecía por momentos, pero pronto dejó de protestar. Por el contrario, se dedicó a hablar de cualquier otra cosa, por peregrina que pudiera resultar. Inicialmente se trató de cuestiones de índole práctica. ¿Orinar por el borde de la pasarela estaba permitido? El futuro Hokage no quería que una lengua de fuego rencorosa ascendiese súbitamente y se llevase por delante sus posibilidades de ser padre de los hijos de Sakura-chan algún día. Al no recibir respuesta, Naruto tuvo que correr el riesgo y aliviar su vejiga antes de estallar. Eso sí, echando ojeadas ansiosas, por si acaso, a la ardiente y sagrada lava que envolvía el Mundo de Ultratumba; no fuera a ser que quisiese rebelarse sin previo aviso contra aquella ofensa inusitada. Por cierto, después de vaciar los depósitos, lo normal era volver a llenarlos. Estaría bien encontrar por el camino alguna fuente de agua potable (y fría). El hambre Naruto podía soportarla, pero la sed…

Su locuaz perorata era recibida por un silencio gélido. Sasuke no respondía a ninguno de sus intentos estrafalarios de entablar conversación. Teniendo en cuenta las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado antes de su muerte, era de esperar. Pero el rubio necesitaba descargar sus emociones de algún modo, aunque fuese unilateral. Albergaba un nudo en su interior, apretado, endurecido por el paso de los años hasta doler. A medida que seguía mirando la nuca de pelo puntiagudo y hacía preguntas estúpidas o le contaba al otro cosas triviales sobre lo sucedido en el mundo ninja desde su fallecimiento, sentía que se iba aflojando el nudo, aunque Sasuke no reaccionase más que con algún gruñido ocasional. Se aflojaba un poco. Otro poco…

De repente, el moreno se paró en seco. Naruto oteó en todas direcciones con curiosidad. No había ningún cambio visible en el paisaje, el burbujeante calor amarillo que los rodeaba, kilómetros de pasarela bamboleándose delante de ellos y la Ciudad Negra recortada en el horizonte.

—Vamos a descansar aquí.

—No estoy cansado, Sasuke. Sólo agradecería un poquito de agua fresca y algo de comer.

—Tenemos que esperar a que vengan.

—¿Quiénes?

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y se sentó con las piernas recogidas. Estiró los brazos, reposó las palmas sobre la tela de su pantalón y cerró los ojos.

Naruto se quedó de pie. Pero sus ojos azulísimos no se posaron en la figura sentada, sino en el cielo gris oscuro que no cambiaba de color con el transcurso de las horas. Concluyó que, tal y como el Uchiha le había dicho, el tiempo no era algo que contase para nada en aquel sitio.

Se encogió de hombros, se sentó y después se tumbó junto a su amigo con las rodillas alzadas.

Volvió a mirar al cielo. Antes tan distante, ahora se veía espeso y envolvente; le daba la sensación de que si alargaba la mano, podría arrancar de él algunos jirones. Pero su mano permaneció pegada a las ásperas maderas de la pasarela.

No más experimentos por ahora, dejaría que las cosas siguiesen su curso.

Esperaría a que llegasen.

Quienesquiera que fueran.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Eran dos.

Se materializaron a un par de metros de ellos, igual que un espejismo borroso. Sasuke se levantó con parsimonia y se cruzó de brazos. Sus únicos movimientos a partir de entonces fueron los de sus pupilas afiladas al contemplar la escena.

Naruto, más sobresaltado por la aparición, se había erguido con rapidez y emitió una exclamación con esa voz que aún conservaba algo del timbre estridente de su infancia y adolescencia:

—¡Vaya! Son clavaditos al de la entrada.

El parecido era evidente. Rasgos idénticos en sus caras, gafas metálicas e inicios de calvicie, disimulada con un reparto estratégico del cabello restante. Vestían pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La única diferencia entre aquellos dos en concreto, era que uno portaba una libreta y un bolígrafo y el otro un pequeño maletín. Al aproximarse más, hicieron una ligera inclinación de cortesía.

—Uzumaki-san, me llamo 7942549752074 y este es 89028549029504. Nos han encomendado que organicemos su estancia. Antes que Uchiha-san y usted lleguen a su destino, es preciso que conozca las reglas que regirán su permanencia en la Ciudad.

—Reglas… ¡Uy! —Naruto torció la boca—. Aquí mi amigo Sasuke les puede informar de que las reglas no son lo mío. Haré lo que pueda, pero no les prometo nada.

—Si quiere continuar —intervino el otro funcionario, cortante—, tendrá que aceptar las limitaciones que le impongamos. Sin rechistar.

—De acuerdo. Dígame… eh… Número-san. ¿Cuáles son esas reglas?

Hubo un fruncimiento de ceño de los funcionarios al unísono, tras escuchar la desvergüenza con la que el rubio se dirigía a ellos.

—Se lo advierto. Abandone desde ya esa infame costumbre suya de preguntarlo todo. Nosotros haremos las preguntas a partir de ahora.

—No les voy a explicar cómo llegué aquí. En cuanto a lo demás, pueden interrogarme sobre lo que quieran.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, en un gesto amistoso que ellos no interpretaron del mismo modo, y se volvieron a mirar. Su repertorio de expresiones faciales era bastante limitado. Sin embargo, aquel chico les estaba obligando a utilizar variantes que no sabían que poseían.

—Menudo tormento… —se oyó un murmullo—. Me gustaría saber a qué mente brillante se le ocurrió la idea de permitir…

—89028549029504, céntrate, por favor. —El otro funcionario volvió a dirigirse a Naruto, ojeando su libreta—. Uzumaki-san, puesto que al estar vivo ha traído consigo un equipaje inesperado, le proporcionaremos cuanto necesite para su subsistencia física. Todo está listo para su llegada a la Ciudad. Si precisa cualquier otra cosa, pídala. Uchiha-san nos hará llegar sus requerimientos.

—Servicio de habitaciones, qué bien… Pues su trillizo de la entrada trinaba que esto no era un hotel —canturreó Naruto.

Nueva expresión para el catálogo.

—993428943 no es nuestro hermano en el sentido biológico al que se refiere —aclaró 89028549029504 carraspeando—. En realidad, nosotros…

Se calló al ver una mirada destinada a él que nunca esperó ver en los ojos de su compañero.

—Las condiciones que deberá cumplir son muy sencillas —continuó el otro, recuperada la serenidad—: La primera es no perturbar a otras almas con las que pueda encontrarse. Si no puede resistir sin molestar a alguien, lo que parece ser el caso, incordie a Uchiha-san. ¿Acaso su intención no es reconciliarse con él antes de regresar al mundo de los vivos?

Sasuke emitió un pequeño siseo desde su apartado rincón en la conversación. Naruto no le miró, pero el sonido del aire al salir entre los labios entreabiertos del Uchiha le agradó.

Reacciones, sentimientos, emociones.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke, no aquella estatua helada, muda e insensible que tenía a su lado. Su primer objetivo era encontrar al auténtico Sasuke. El segundo, como aquellos tipos pensaban, era restablecer sus vínculos.

El tercero…

—Tampoco podrá usar ninguna de sus "habilidades especiales". Nada de bolas de energía giratoria destructiva, clones femeninos indecorosos, o alteraciones del azul de sus ojos sin nuestro consentimiento. El nombre de Naruto Uzumaki es muy conocido en La Ciudad Oscura, debido a que numerosos huéspedes que albergan nuestras instalaciones se hallan aquí como consecuencia directa o indirecta de sus acciones. Por tanto, es posible que se tope con algunas pequeñas o medianas… complicaciones.

—¿Qué complicaciones? —El tono del funcionario no gustó mucho a Naruto. Hasta ese instante, no había pensado en el Infierno como en un lugar eventualmente peligroso, pero debía admitir que no sabía qué, ni a quién, se iba a encontrar en aquella ciudad lejana. Quizá debería comenzar a inquietarse un poco.

—Olvide eso y escuche con atención la tercera regla. Es la más importante. En caso de que la vulnere, sea cual sea la forma, el castigo no recaerá sobre usted sino sobre Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san, bajo ningún concepto debe animar, apoyar o ayudar a Uchiha-san a encontrar a su hermano. Si rompe su promesa, el alma de Sasuke Uchiha se evaporará y no volverán a encontrarse jamás…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II. El odio.**

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron los últimos tramos de aquella larga pasarela oscilante y se presentaron ante las puertas de La Ciudad Oscura.

De cerca, su apariencia era todavía más imponente. Las inmensas construcciones asomaban por encima de la muralla, alcanzando una altura que sobrepasaba lo imaginable. Frente a la entrada no había nadie, y las puertas se abrieron en cuanto ambos posaron sus pies en tierra firme. Bueno, en tierra firme… no exactamente. Era firme, pero no era tierra. Naruto se frotó los ojos con los puños, porque le costaba dar crédito a lo que veían.

¿Cómo era posible que en el mismo centro de ese mar de llamas abrasadoras se irguiese una ciudad de hielo?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Horas antes, los individuos de nombres impronunciables habían entregado a Naruto una botella de agua fresca que no se vaciaba por mucho que bebiese. Previsor, al verlos marcharse la escondió en el interior de su chaleco de jounin, pero desapareció tras atravesar los portones de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que esperase y se metió en un estrecho túnel abierto en la muralla. A su vuelta, llevaba en las manos dos capas grises forradas de largo pelo blanco y le tendió una. Mientras se la echaba por encima de los anchos hombros temblorosos, el rubio contuvo sus ganas de preguntar a qué clase de animal autóctono había pertenecido esa piel. Abrigaba un montón, pero olía como si el bicho aún estuviese moribundo.

Una compacta neblina húmeda desdibujaba los contornos y ocultaba las agujas heladas que coronaban las torres. El frío era terrible. Un fuerte viento cortaba las tostadas mejillas del rubio y le hacía lagrimear. Bajo sus pies, el suelo era una capa de nieve sucia y pisoteada. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la pasarela, en la ciudad se notaba el oscurecimiento del cielo. Daba la impresión de ser casi de noche y las pocas farolas de gas, en lugar de iluminar, contribuían a crear sombras fantasmagóricas.

¿Realmente aquella ciudad brumosa, oscura, sucia y fría era el Infierno?

Se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando retener algo del calor que le había proporcionado su paseo anterior sobre las llamas. Arrebujado en la capa peluda y olorosa, continuó la marcha detrás de Sasuke.

Recorrieron las calles hasta llegar a una de las torres. Entraron en el vestíbulo en penumbra y un viejo ascensor chirriante los trasladó hasta un piso superior, donde la única puerta se hallaba marcada con el símbolo Uchiha. Se abrió sola, para variar, y penetraron en el hogar de Sasuke.

La casa era un fiel reflejo de la ciudad: gélida e inhóspita. A Naruto lo asaltó un pensamiento con la brutalidad de un kunai lanzado a su cabeza: la absoluta certeza de que cada lugar en el que había vivido Sasuke desde la muerte de sus padres hasta la suya propia había sido similar. Helado, vacío, sin vida… como lo eran ahora sus ojos negros. Naruto cerró los suyos y empujó ese pensamiento deprimente hasta que lo sintió salir imaginariamente por su oreja derecha. Se sintió mejor, pero aún quedaba un asunto importante por resolver.

El frío.

_Joder._

Hacía un frío horripilante allí. El rubio probó a sacarse la capa tentativamente y se la volvió a poner como un rayo, tapándose hasta las cejas. En cambio, Sasuke había colgado su capa en el ropero, aparentemente inmune a las bajas temperaturas que reinaban en su casa.

—Sa… Sa… Sa…. Sas…. Sassssss… Sasu… ke… ¡Qué frío! ¡Brrrrr…! —Naruto, envuelto en pelo blanco como un gusano de seda aterido, daba saltitos por toda la habitación—. ¿No tienes calefacción aquí o qué? ¡Qué frío, qué frío…! ¡Brrrrrrr…!

El moreno bufó, se acercó a una pared y giró una ruedecita. El aire comenzó a templarse. Sólo cuando el termostato llegó a unos hermosos y aceptables veinte grados, el rubio accedió a desprenderse de su "cadáver de oso".

—La cocina —dijo Sasuke, abriendo una puerta lateral.

Naruto sólo se fijó en una cosa: sobre la mesa se hallaba un recipiente humeante de plástico. Lo reconoció en nanosegundos y se le hizo la boca catarata. Sasuke creyó ver incluso dos pequeños colmillitos filosos, asomando lentamente sobre el rosado labio inferior…

—¡Rameeeeeeeeeeeeen! —Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diabl… eh… como una centella hacia la mesa, olvidándose del frío y del universo en general, igual que hacía siempre que se presentaban ante su nariz aquellos sagrados fideos.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas—. Ramen. Pero no es para ti: es mi comida.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —El Uzumaki frenó tan bruscamente que casi derrapa sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas.

—Mira ahí… —Impertérrito, el moreno le señaló un papelito rosado, cual prosaico "post it" de oficina, adherido a la nevera mediante un imán en forma de abanico Uchiha.

La decoración de interiores no era el fuerte de Sasuke.

Naruto leyó la nota:

"Estimado Uzumaki-san. Abra el horno, por favor. Confiamos en que le guste la comida que hemos preparado. Se trata de una combinación muy saludable de hidratos de carbono, proteínas y vitaminas. Hemos procurado excluir de su dieta las grasas saturadas y el azúcar innecesario. La nevera y la despensa de Uchiha-san se han llenado con todo tipo de nutrientes para garantizarle un óptimo estado de salud. Su contenido no se renovará hasta dentro de un año de su calendario terrestre, raciónelo con prudencia.

"Post data: le rogamos encarecidamente que se mantenga alejado de la comida de Uchiha-san. Él ya no tiene que preocuparse por su colesterol o sus triglicéridos. Comprendemos que le será costoso, pero para alguien con tan legendaria perseverancia y voluntad como Naruto Uzumaki nada es imposible. Usted mismo se encargó de que eso nos quedase claro a chillona voz en grito. ¿Lo recuerda?".

Naruto rechinó los dientes y maldijo abundantemente al sádico autor de la nota. Estaba visto que Sasuke no había perdido el tiempo predicando por allí sus enseñanzas malignas sobre la venganza.

En fin. Dejando a un lado la posible guerra psicológica en la que se iba a ver envuelto, abrió el horno porque se moría de hambre.

Y vio…

—¡AAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

—¡Esto es injustooooo! ¡Atroz! ¡Totalmente inhumano! ¡Se supone que el que está en el Infierno por merecérselo eres tú, teme, no yo…!

El aludido se encogió de hombros. En un extremo de la mesa, un plato de sanísimas verduras hervidas con arroz y una ración de sashimi eran picoteados por un desdichado rubio. El pobre Naruto salivaba más que un perro rabioso, viendo el ramen de Sasuke que era ingerido con idéntica desgana. Después de explorar la despensa, las alacenas y la nevera, Naruto se encontraba sumamente deprimido. Yogures desnatados, queso blanco, fruta, verdura, pan bajo en sal... No halló ni un mísero y lindo envase de ramen; la comida de Sasuke se guardaba en otra pequeña despensa a la que él tenía vetado el acceso.

Aquello era el Infierno, ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

Asumido su hambriento futuro, Naruto se dedicó a estudiar detenidamente la cara de Sasuke. En el instante en que se encontraron en la pasarela, le habían llamado la atención sus pronunciadas ojeras, similares a las de Itachi. El parecido familiar se había acentuado. Los dos Uchiha habían alcanzado la misma altura, y ahora Sasuke parecía una versión más joven y pálida de su hermano.

—Nunca te gustó demasiado… —observó el rubio, mientras masticaba su zanahoria cruda con resignación—. ¿Por qué tú estás comiendo suculento ramen, y yo esta mierda verde?

—Precisamente por eso.

—No lo pillo… —respondió Naruto, perplejo.

—Da igual. Termina de comer, quiero acostarme.

Aprovechando que el otro estaba más cooperativo, Naruto trató de sonsacarle nueva información. No obtuvo mucho: el día a día de Sasuke no variaba, salía de casa cada mañana para trabajar y regresaba por la noche. En el interior de la ciudad existía una atmósfera ficticia que dividía el tiempo en dos. De ese modo, las almas podían distribuir su jornada de trabajo, tal y como habían hecho en vida.

—¡Anda…! ¿Trabajas? —se interesó Naruto, curioso—. ¿En qué?

—Mañana lo verás.

—¿Te has encontrado con alguien conocido desde que llegaste?

Mala pregunta. Naruto se arrepintió después de pensarla y antes de formularla, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Alguien conocido? Sí… —musitó Sasuke, relajando el rostro y perdiéndose en una extraña ensoñación.

El silencio posterior se prolongó, y se hizo tan sólido y compacto como la niebla de fuera. Naruto pensaba a toda velocidad. No estaban hablando de Itachi, cosa evidente dada la prohibición impuesta por los tipos de la pasarela, así que decidió que ya se preocuparía por eso más adelante. Pero no iba a descuidarse, no señor. Los números le habían advertido ante la posibilidad de tener algún encuentro desafortunado con ciertos sujetos enviados allí de una patada en el culo por parte del rubio, real y metafóricamente. Era recomendable estar prevenido.

Sasuke había terminado su comida y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ven.

Naruto lo siguió hasta una habitación amplia con una sola ventana, alta y estrecha. Su cuarto. La cama era grande y no parecía incómoda. Sólo… fría.

—El baño —continuó el Uchiha lacónico, abriendo otra puerta más.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

El moreno le condujo hasta el fondo del pasillo y le mostró su habitación. Naruto retuvo el aliento. Una cama pequeña, pegada a la pared y cubierta con una manta, era el único mueble.

Una mazmorra, el cuarto de Sasuke era una celda sin barrotes.

Sasuke detectó de reojo la expresión afligida y abrumada de Naruto y le explicó en el mismo tono monótono que había utilizado todo el rato:

—Apenas duermo. Me es indiferente la cama.

—Pero… comes… y bebes, y sientes frío y calor… —afirmaba el rubio, incrédulo y cada vez más horrorizado—. Y… y tienes unas ojeras espantosas, Sasuke. Eso significa que necesitas dormir, ¡maldita sea…! ¡¿Por qué no lo haces?!

—Ellos quieren que duerma. No voy a darles esa satisfacción.

—No… entiendo. No entiendo nada, Sasuke. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

—El Infierno no existe, Naruto. —Sasuke se volvió hacia él, una carcajada amarga brotando de sus labios, el negro de sus ojos totalmente opaco—. Existen billones de infiernos, billones de almas. Lo más amargo, lo más doloroso que hayamos soportado a lo largo de nuestra vida, nos hacen recrearlo mientras dormimos. Una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin tregua, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar de la pesadilla, hasta que despiertas empapado en sudor helado.

"Dormimos y comemos, y hacemos todo lo que hacíamos cuando éramos humanos, aunque solamente somos almas. ¿Sabes por qué? Para concederles poder sobre nuestro sufrimiento. Trabajamos todo el día para continuar con la construcción de esta ciudad que nunca dejará de crecer, y de noche somos atormentados por nuestros más sombríos temores y nuestros peores miedos. En eso consiste mi eternidad aquí, Naruto. En saber que no volveré a ver a Itachi, que jamás me perdonará ni será perdonado por mí. En recordar el día en que me arrancaron los ojos por mi asquerosa voluntad. En ver las caras de todas mis víctimas inocentes en sueños; las cosas que pude haber hecho y no hice, las que hice y no debí haber hecho... ¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¿Sabes por qué te han permitido entrar aquí? ¿Por qué dejaron que te quedaras…?

"Estás aquí. porque tú eras lo único que quedaba. Lo más cruel que podían hacerme lo han hecho. Lo peor. Mi mayor sufrimiento, mi peor tormento no es Itachi, Naruto…

"Eres tú".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Naruto no había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra desde que Sasuke le reveló el verdadero motivo por el cual le habían permitido entrar en el Infierno a buscarlo y quedarse junto a él.

La cama de su habitación había resultado comodísima, aunque algo fría; pero de haberse acostado sobre un bloque de hielo, no lo hubiese notado. Hacía horas que no percibía ningún estímulo externo: se había refugiado en lo más profundo de su cabeza, en sus recuerdos y en todo cuanto había sacrificado para llegar hasta Sasuke.

Y ahora… Ahora descubría que todo su esfuerzo, su feroz entrega, su firme decisión… todos carecían de sentido. Se sentía como si la mayor parte de su vida hubiese sido pura basura. Un desperdicio.

Inútil. Era un inútil. El salvador de Konoha… Qué puta mierda, si no podía salvar a Sasuke, no podía…

Pero aún podía. Podía. Para eso estaba allí…

¿No?

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños, tendido boca arriba sobre la cama. ¿Desde cuándo se rendía tan fácilmente? Un año, dos, diez, cien… los que fuesen precisos para demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que era capaz. Lo había perseguido hasta el mismo Infierno, había llegado donde nadie habría soñado llegar para salvar el alma de su amigo. ¿Por qué no ir un poquito más allá?

_Y pienso empezar hoy. Ahora._

Se levantó.

Estuvo a puntito de quedarse sin lengua, cuando posó los pies descalzos sobre el suelo congelado y recordó que no había dejado sus sandalias a mano. De la impresión, se le habían cerrado las mandíbulas con la rapidez de una de las serpientes de Orochimaru. Felizmente, sus partes bajas no se le habían encogido hacia la garganta a idéntica velocidad. Si no, posiblemente ahora sería un eunuco mudo.

La casa se iba templando, pero fuera debía hacer por lo menos treinta grados bajo cero. Para colmo llevaba un pijama prestado, cuya tela era tan ligera que no abrigaba nada.

Total, Sasuke no dormía. No lo iba a despertar.

Atravesó el corredor y abrió lentamente la puerta del fondo. Dentro, todo era negro como boca de lobo.

—Sasuke… —llamó en voz baja, estirando el cuello para tratar de ver algo sin conseguirlo.

Un minuto.

Otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —se escuchó por fin desde el centro de la oscuridad.

Naruto exhaló. Se formó una nubecilla de vaho frío ante sus ojos y se frotó los brazos con las manos antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Puedo entrar? Quiero hablar y en tu pasillo hace un frío que pela.

—¿Ahora? —Hubo un resoplido de fastidio—. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? Hoy recorrí toda la puta pasarela del Infierno de ida y vuelta para ir a por ti. Estoy agotado.

Las palabras malsonantes eran un avance.

_Reacciones. Sentimientos. Emociones._

—Pero si dices que no duermes… —El rubio se internó en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Estoy descansando, Naruto. Sobre todo de ti. Lárgate a tu cuarto.

—Es que…

—Vete.

—No.

Se escuchó un chispazo.

En el aire flotó un ácido olor a fósforo, al tiempo que se encendía una luz amarillenta en un extremo de la habitación. Sasuke había prendido una vela, la había dejado en el suelo al lado de la cama, y observaba a Naruto desde una circunferencia de luz ondulante. Sentado sobre el colchón, con la espalda contra la pared y el torso desnudo, sólo cubierto por un pantalón flojo, los ojos del moreno eran dos rendijas.

Naruto caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde junto a él. Sasuke ya no le miraba, tenía la vista clavada en la negrura frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto.

—Has tardado más de lo que pensaba.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntar… No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar antes. Estabas demasiado ocupado intentando matarme, y yo tratando de evitarlo.

—¿Nunca es bastante cuando se trata de mí?

—¿Sinceramente? No.

El rubio se echó hacia atrás, hasta tocar la pared con la parte alta de su espalda. Ahogando un gemido lastimero y tiritando un poco, se acomodó sobre la cama. Estaban a medio metro de distancia: Naruto en la zona más alejada del resplandor de la vela y Sasuke en la parte más iluminada.

—¿Considerarías muy grosero que use tu manta para abrigarme? No sé cómo soportas este frío. Y encima estás medio desnudo...

No esperó la concesión de permiso y agarró la manta doblada que sentía rozar contra su cadera. El tacto era más caliente y confortable de lo que sugería su aspecto carcelario. Tomándola por las puntas, la extendió con brío y se la colocó sobre las piernas. Luego, pensándolo mejor, se cubrió por entero y la usó para proteger su espalda de la gélida pared.

Sasuke continuaba callado e inmóvil, y Naruto se sintió egoísta. Calculando la distancia por el rabillo del ojo, ahuecó la tela hacia la derecha en un movimiento fluido hasta que cayó suavemente sobre las piernas del otro.

Aquello sobresaltó al moreno. No se lo esperaba, y parpadeando repetidamente, le miró ceñudo. Ofendido por el gesto protector del rubio, dio un manotazo a la manta para apartarla de sus piernas.

—¿No vas a contestar? —insistió Naruto, recuperando lo que pudo de la tela sobrante para volver a cubrirse.

—Vete de una vez. Tú no tienes ningún problema para dormir, siempre has roncado como una manada de elefantes en celo.

—No tengo sueño. Prefiero estar aquí.

El Uchiha sonrió por vez primera desde la llegada de Naruto al Infierno. Pero su sonrisa era escalofriante a la luz de la vela: la misma sonrisa despiadada y cruel que el rubio le había visto esbozar en las ocasiones en que se habían enfrentado y Sasuke iba a usar el Susanoo para acabar con él:

—No sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad?

Pero Naruto no era tan fácil de atemorizar.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes, Sasuke. Ibas a matarme, lo leí en tus ojos. No habrías vacilado, me habrías asesinado sin remordimientos. He pasado estos años dándole vueltas, recordando cada cosa que ocurrió para entenderlo. Te prometí que no te dejaría morir y me salvaste sabiendo que si te interponías entre Madara y yo, serías tú el que moriría.

"¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me odiabas antes de morir en mi lugar?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

El Uchiha se levantó en un movimiento veloz. Naruto se encontró solo en la cama, en lo que dura un parpadeo. Instintivamente se tensó, preparándose para defenderse de un eventual ataque.

Y no iba desencaminado. La luz de la habitación era tenue, pero la furia de Sasuke Uchiha había alcanzado su máxima intensidad.

—¡Porque es cierto! —reventó, ciego de ira—. ¡No te soporto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Eres la carga que llevo perpetuamente sobre mis espaldas! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué no me olvidas? ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera en el jodido Infierno puedo verme libre de ti?! —siguió escupiendo, rabioso—. ¿No entiendes que no puedo soportarte, que tu presencia me repugna, que detesto esa cara de estúpido, tus aires de héroe, esa nobleza vomitiva, esa voz que me enferma y esa cantinela continua: "te salvaré te salvaré…" —remedó con voz ya aguda e histérica—. ¡No quiero que me salves! ¡Ojalá no volviese a verte nunca! ¡TE ODIO! —aulló Sasuke, atragantándose de rabia; jadeando, con la cara enrojecida por los gritos que brotaban de lo más profundo de su alma.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre él.

Naruto ya lo había anticipado; sin embargo, no logró desprenderse a tiempo de la manta que lo cubría. El otro consiguió derribarlo y, enrollados en lana, se encontraron rodando por el suelo.

Durante varios minutos, Sasuke volcó toda su frustración, su ira ardiente y su resentimiento de años en duros golpes que Naruto esquivaba como podía. Ahora que ya no podía emplear su chakra y sus técnicas malignas, y puesto que Naruto tampoco podía usar sus técnicas allí, Sasuke y él poseían aproximadamente la misma fuerza física. Estaban empatados y lo único que podía hacer el Uzumaki era soportar estoicamente los golpes que no lograba evitar.

Mientras giraban como peonzas por el suelo, notaba el cuerpo del moreno desbocado contra el suyo y aquello le inundó de una calidez extraña. Esa proximidad que llevaba tantos años sin sentir, el regreso al recuerdo tangible de aquellas peleas que mantenían en su infancia era tan agradable, tan confortante… Tan familiar. Pero debía detener aquel arrebato. Si no, Sasuke acabaría por hacerse daño.

Se colocó sobre él, apretándolo contra la piedra helada y los metros de manta que habían quedado apresados bajo los cuerpos de ambos. Entonces lo cogió por las muñecas e inmediatamente el Uchiha paralizó su ataque furibundo. Se quedó estático, mirándole con sus pupilas inflamadas por la ira, aspirando el aire en grandes y ruidosas bocanadas.

Y con el pelo hecho un desastre.

A Naruto le resultó muy gracioso pensar en el pelo de Sasuke en semejante momento. Era rarísimo ver al moreno despeinado, ni siquiera cuando eran niños y dormían en el bosque durante las misiones conseguía verle sin peinar más de uno o dos minutos. En cuanto detectaba una mirada inquisidora y se sentía descubierto, un despelujado Sasuke corría a buscar un peine y su producto favorito para el pelo. Naruto habría jurado que cuando el moreno desertó para reunirse con Orochimaru, en su mochila viajaban también dos tubos de gel fijador, tan traidores a Konoha como él. Su complejo peinado era un gesto de coquetería que había mantenido incluso en los peores tiempos de la guerra, y en los instantes más crudos de su vida y de su muerte. Un delgado hilo de cordura al que aferrarse, quizá. Algo que conservar de su pasado, para conservarse a sí mismo.

Naruto rió despacito, muy despacito. Tirado en el suelo sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha y sumido en la oscuridad más fría en la que recordaba haber estado jamás, rodó hasta tener a Sasuke encima de él. Agarró con firmeza la nuca revuelta para apretar a su amigo contra su cuello y rodeó su espalda con el otro brazo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el otro se aflojaba contra él, maldiciéndolo entre jadeos. El rubio sentía su aliento calentando la piel bajo su oreja.

Un susurro.

—Shhhhhh… Todo está bien ahora, Sasuke. Estoy aquí… Todo está bien. Shhhhh…

El moreno notó un temblor en su carne. La vibración partió de la voz susurrante de Naruto y de las caricias suaves que mimaban su espalda, se internó en sus huesos, y se expandió otra vez hacia fuera.

Aquel brevísimo instante de debilidad lo venció. No había frío, no había miedo, no había muerte. Sólo aquella voz tibia y la mano de su amigo en su espalda.

Sasuke Uchiha se rindió entre los brazos de Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III. El recuerdo.**

Al despertar, Naruto no sabía dónde estaba.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeó e intentó que su cerebro se despejase al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba boca arriba sobre una superficie mullida, con la cabeza hundida en una blanda almohada y abrigado con el edredón hasta el cuello. Lo rodeaba ese agradable y amoroso calorcito que brinda tu cama, las mañanas de crudo invierno.

Pero el techo era blanco.

Por sugerencia de Gaara, el techo y las paredes de su minúsculo apartamento en la Aldea de la Hoja ahora estaban pintadas de un vistoso tono arena. Durante la última de sus frecuentes visitas, el Kazekage de Suna había dejado caer que quizá debiera mudarse a una vivienda más grande. Gaara siempre se quedaba a dormir con él, rechazando el lujoso alojamiento oficial que le era ofrecido. A las gentes de Konoha y a las de Suna les había resultado chocante, al principio. ¿El Kage de una de las grandes naciones ninja, despreciando las comodidades para apretujarse con Naruto en el pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación y una sola…

…cama?

_Sasuke._

Naruto se encontraba en su cama. En su cuarto, pero no en Konoha.

Estaba en el Infierno. En casa de Sasuke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior cayeron sobre él con el impacto de una avalancha de nieve. Se irguió a toda prisa, retirando el suave cobertor. La luz fría de la mañana se colaba por la alargada ventana del cuarto. Echó un vistazo rápido y pudo ver de refilón la imponente ciudad gris, invadida por la neblina, bajo un cielo nublado muy brillante.

El pasillo olía ligeramente a pan tostado, a salmón y a miso. Hambriento como estaba (y probablemente seguiría estando), anduvo hacia la cocina.

Sasuke colocaba sobre la mesa un cuenco de arroz, junto a otros recipientes de contenidos variados. Al escuchar pasos, levantó la vista hacia los radiantes ojos azules que le sonreían desde la puerta.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

Mientras se rascaba la barriga del pijama y se sentaba a la mesa, Naruto observó risueño las ojeras del Uchiha. El día anterior eran moradas y esa mañana violeta; un cambio de matiz sutil, aunque apreciable.

Aprovechando que le estaba sirviendo el desayuno, apoyó los codos sobre la madera y estudió a su amigo con detenimiento. La ropa negra y ajustada resaltaba su esbeltez. Protegía el pecho y la espalda con un chaleco metálico, a manera de armadura ligera. Al rubio le recordó al aspecto militar de los Ambu, aunque sin hombros tatuados al descubierto. La vestimenta marcial se completaba con robustas botas cortas para la nieve y el hielo, y una insignia en forma de espiral, cortada por cuatro rayas verticales, y prendida a la izquierda del pecho.

—¿De qué vaf veftido…? —Concluido su análisis, Naruto masticaba a dos carrillos un panecillo de semillas, en previsión de que algún ente diabólico de más de diez cifras lo sustituyese a traición por un todavía más repulsivo plato de algas al vapor.

—Es mi uniforme —respondió Sasuke, altivo—. Soy policía.

El otro estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el zumo de naranja encargado de convencer al consistente pan de que se dejase tragar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, secando con el dorso de la mano un reguero naranja en su mentón y posando el vaso.

—¿Te sorprende?

—En realidad, no. En el Infierno están los peores criminales del universo: es lógico que haya que controlarlos. Pero creí que los Números se ocupaban de eso.

—Sólo en la pasarela. Si sobrepasan las puertas de la Ciudad, están sometidos a las leyes que rigen en el interior de la muralla. Nada de chakra, ni poderes especiales. Igual que nosotros.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió Naruto, recordando la botella desaparecida en cuanto llegaron—. ¿De dónde sale tanta comida y las demás cosas?

—Ni idea. —Sasuke daba discretos sorbitos a su sopa de miso—. Cuando quiero algo, lo escribo en un papel y lo introduzco en el buzón de la entrada. La conserje del edificio me lo sube al rato.

Parte del cerebro de Naruto escuchaba a Sasuke; la otra se debatía entre caer en picado sobre el arroz, el pescado cocido, las verduras, o sobre todos a la vez.

Ganó la última opción. Mejor llenar el buche y esperar tiempos mejores fuera de la cocina Uchiha. Enganchó dos cuencos lacados frente a él y separó los palillos para empezar a atacar el insípido contenido.

—¿En qué consiste tu trabajo? En atrapar a los malos no, porque ya están aquí.

—Investigo… en ciertos sitios —definió Sasuke, tras unos segundos de duda—. Este distrito es uno de los más conflictivos, porque la mayor parte de los locales se dedican a…

Interrumpió la frase en seco, y se levantó a colocar los platos y cuencos en el fregadero.

—¿A…?

El intuitivo Naruto percibió turbulencias bajo el repentino silencio. Sasuke nunca se habría quedado con la boca abierta en mitad de una frase, a riesgo de deformar la perfección de su perfil. Ni vivo ni muerto.

—Al ocio —acabó de explicar de espaldas—. En esta zona se encuentra la mayoría de los… establecimientos… dedicados al… entretenimiento.

—¿Entretenimientos en el Infierno? Suena raro de la hostia, Sasuke.

—Más que diversión es… un desahogo y… una manera de… motivar. Los Números, como tú los llamas, no pueden satisfacer todas las… necesidades de la población.

Boca abierta. Puntos suspensivos cada tres palabras. Decididamente, Sasuke no estaba en sus cabales esa mañana.

A no ser…

_Ajajá. _

_Gracias por esos libritos guarros e ilustrativos que escribías, Ero-sennin. Y gracias a ti también, Kakashi-sensei, por advertirme de que los leyese con una libreta para tomar notas._

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Había captado por dónde iban los tiros. Si su retorcida suposición era acertada, se iba a divertir mucho puteando a su amigo.

Jiraiya estaría tan orgulloso…

—Te lo expliqué ayer —aclaró Sasuke, ignorante de tan sucias divagaciones internas—. De día pretenden que trabajemos y procuran mantenernos tranquilos. Sólo nos atormentan de noche… Y ya es suficiente.

El rubio estaba impresionado por lo sencillo que había sido sacar a la luz las espinosas confesiones de la noche pasada, sin intermediación de kunais o patadas voladoras.

—De todos modos, me sorprende. ¿Lo del ramen es una penitencia suya o un sacrificio autoimpuesto?

—¿"Autoimpuesto"? —Sasuke elevó una ceja—. El sorprendido soy yo: has conseguido hilar más de dos palabras complejas seguidas. ¿Aprendiste a leer en mi ausencia?

—Aprendí muchas cosas después de tu muerte. La más importante fue cómo encontrarte de nuevo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de su error, en el instante en que pronunció la palabra prohibida y le subió a la garganta la peor noche de su vida.

Sasuke había muerto con la cabeza en su regazo.

Su mejor amigo, que nunca llegaría a cumplir diecinueve años…

Pero ahora estaba ahí. Tan mordaz y altanero como solía ser, y hablando sin dar muestras de haber notado el remolino de dolor en las facciones del rubio:

—Para que lo asimile esa cabeza de chorlito: al purgar parte de tus culpas despierto, reduces la condena nocturna —recalcó con los brazos en jarras—. Las pesadillas se espacian cada vez más.

—Lo he entendido. Y comprendo que te reclutaran, eres una de las almas más poderosas que han existido. Sólo que lo de ser policía no te pega… Que te hubiesen visto como yo: un esqueleto gigante sentado en tu cabeza, los ojos girando como ruedas de carro, y aullando que ibas a descuartizarnos a todos… —Naruto escenificaba lo que decía con expresivos gestos de las manos—. ¡Joder! Dabas mucho miedo, Sasuke. Mucho, mucho.

—El clan Uchiha integraba la policía de Konoha. Pero me consta que tus conocimientos sobre la historia de "tu" aldea son del mismo nivel que los que tienes sobre cualquier otro tema: cero o nulos, a elegir.

_Oh, oh. Sasuke se ha vuelto a cabrear._

—Imagino que este patético intento de limpiar el honor de la familia y del clan después de mi muerte te parecerá ridículo —continuó—. Sin embargo, no tengo nada. Ya no me queda nada. Mi orgullo y mi apellido es lo poco… lo único que conservo.

Sasuke acabó de hablar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, envarado y rígido. Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo había herido sin pretenderlo. De sobra sabía lo importante que era para él la reputación y el honor de su familia. Había tratado de recuperarlos a toda costa a lo largo de su corta vida.

—¡Sasuke, espera! —Corrió detrás de él y, al alcanzarlo, lo cogió por el brazo. El Uchiha miró la mano de Naruto con un desprecio infinito, los ojos negros queriendo abrasar los dedos que lo apresaban.

—Dúchate y vístete. Te espero en veinte minutos en el salón.

Arrancó su brazo de la mano dorada y salió al pasillo.

Naruto escuchó el portazo y suspiró. La noche pasada, Sasuke había abierto una diminuta grieta en su coraza y él se había colado dentro, pero sólo había logrado permanecer en el interior unos segundos. Sasuke lo había expulsado esa mañana sin contemplaciones, y el rubio no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo sería capaz de volver a entrar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Caminó con medida lentitud hacia la puerta del fondo y llamó con los nudillos suavemente. De nuevo, le tocaba arreglar sus desastres.

—Sasuke… —llamó.

No recibió respuesta. Nuevo golpeteo.

—Sasuke, voy a entrar.

La puerta se abrió con ímpetu y Sasuke se presentó en el umbral.

—¡Llevas un día aquí y ya me tienes harto! ¡Vete a tu habitación y deja de perseguirme!

—No, hasta que escuches mis disculpas. Tú mismo acabas de afirmar que soy un cabeza hueca. Hablo sin pensar y meto la pata, pero no lo hago a propósito. Y eso también lo sabes. Ven…

De pronto, el Uchiha se vio arrastrado hasta la habitación del otro. No le dio tiempo a rechazar las disculpas o reaccionar de manera más agresiva.

Naruto entró en su cuarto y después soltó a Sasuke. Frotándose el brazo, éste lo miró con las cejas tan fruncidas que casi se le clavaban en los ojos.

—¿Qué coño quieres? Nos retrasaremos por tu culpa —refunfuñó. Pero la entonación había variado.

Naruto supo que había ganado temporalmente. No obstante, tendría que ser más prudente con su lengua a partir de ahora.

—Quiero que me digas en qué orden tengo que usar la ropa del armario para no morir con las pelotas congeladas. No sé vestirme de cebolla, teme, necesito tus sabios consejos. Recuerda que soy un burro.

Sonrisa luminosa.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se estaba haciendo inmune a los blancos dientes de Naruto. Le devolvió una mirada de pepinillo en vinagre, apretó los labios y fue hacia el armario, mientras el rubio comenzaba a desvestirse para tomar su ducha. El moreno abrió la puerta corredera, introdujo la cabeza y comenzó a lanzar prendas de abrigo sobre la cama.

Naruto se había metido en el baño. Sasuke escuchó el correr del agua a sus espaldas, escogió varias piezas de ropa y guardó las restantes. Buscó unas botas semejantes a las suyas y se sentó sobre el colchón a esperar a que el rubio terminase su ducha.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Entre nubes de jabonoso vapor de agua, apoyado contra la pared de azulejos, el Uzumaki tenía la mirada clavada entre sus piernas.

_Vaya. _

El frío tampoco podía con él, después de todo. Al levantarse, creyó que sí; pero era probable que la falta de erección matutina se debiese más a la preocupación por Sasuke, que a la temperatura del ambiente. Y ahora, con aquel calorcillo a su alrededor y el relax tras la reconciliación con su amigo, pues…

Sus prioridades a partir de los doce años se habían centrado más en Sasuke que en el sexo, y sus sueños húmedos habían girado fundamentalmente alrededor de Sakura-chan.

Hasta que una noche reveladora había cambiado por entero su concepción del sexo y del enamoramiento.

Quería muchísimo a Sakura; era su mejor amiga, la adoraba, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. La cuestión era que, siendo honesto, la había desconectado de cualquier interés sexual hacía tiempo. Desde lo sucedido con Gaara en su apartamento.

El amor no era controlable. El sexo menos aún. Lo que a uno le excitaba, lo que a uno le hacía arder, no se podía imponer.

En fin. Había que aplacar como fuese aquella erección intempestiva. Lo cual implicaba llevar a cabo una actividad que llevaba más de dos semanas sin practicar. Cuando sus necesidades corporales le martirizaban, siempre se desahogaba en soledad. La idea de proponerle a Sakura que le ayudase, era en sí misma un atentado contra la integridad física. Y no estaba interesado en ninguna otra mujer.

Ni en ningún hombre. Por eso había sido tan increíble la noche en la que Gaara y él…

No, no, no. No quería pensar en el pelirrojo ahora.

_Oh, mierda._

Aquello no bajaba. Tantas emociones concentradas tenían que descargarse por algún sitio. Nunca mejor dicho.

Claro que el impaciente Sasuke, que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño, era un hándicap. Se arriesgaba a que el moreno le cortase el rollo a berrido limpio desde su cuarto.

Lo malo es que la cosa empeoraba por momentos.

_Bueno, Uzumaki_, se dijo. _Cuando hay que hacer algo, hay que hacerlo. _

Mordiéndose los labios para evitar cualquier gemido delator al fino oído Uchiha, comenzó a acariciarse lentamente y su cuerpo respondió obediente a la llamada. Buscó imágenes que pudieran inspirar su libido y adelantar la faena, pero no acostumbraba a necesitar recursos tan complicados para masturbarse. Solía estar tan caliente que se limitaba a estimularse con el contacto de su mano y, tras una agitación vigorosa de pocos minutos, a correrse sin aspavientos.

Así había sido hasta Gaara.

_Otra vez mierda._ En lugar de excitarle, el recuerdo le estaba desconcentrando.

Arriba y abajo, los dedos amasaban y masajeaban la dureza bajo la suave piel. Apretando, soltando. Apretando con más y más fuerza. Más velocidad. Deslizando el pulgar sobre la punta, restañando las gotas que poco a poco asomaban por la delicada ranura.

Más rápido.

Calor. La humedad condensada le bajaba por la espalda, el pecho, el vientre…

Más rápido.

Un cuerpo tenso apretado contra su costado. La dureza frotándose en su pierna. Se frotaba, se frotaba…

Más rápido.

_Más… rápido… _

_Más… ah…_

—¿Te has ahogado ahí o qué? ¡Llevas más de media hora! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás…? ¡OH, JODER!

_No. _

_Joder no. _

_Imaginar que lo hacía._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

—Oye, Sasuke, yo…

—No me hables.

—Pero es que yo…

—Que no me hables, te digo.

Una hora después del vergonzoso percance del baño, dos figuras de negro envueltas en capas grises avanzaban por un callejón detrás de una hilera de silenciosas almas, tan abrigadas como ellos, en dirección a uno de los túneles subterráneos de la Ciudad. Cientos de metros más abajo, grandes vehículos sobre raíles transportaban a los habitantes hacia sus lugares de trabajo.

En la boca del túnel, un cartel blanco rezaba: "Distrito cuatro".

—La culpa fue tuya. Entraste en el baño hecho una fiera, sin llamar a la puerta —murmuró el rubio.

—Así que la culpa es mía. Esto es increíble…

—Yo no me meto a traición en las duchas ajenas para ver cómo otro tío se hace una paja.

—Afortunadamente intuí más que ver, pero fue suficiente. Si aún pudiese introducirme en tu mente, al salir estaría cubierto de babas.

—¡Teme! Te repito que la culpa no fue…

—¡Cállate ya! Por mí, zanjado el tema. Haremos como si no hubiese ocurrido. Ahora céntrate en no caer de culo en la nieve y no te separes de mí. Con tanta gente es fácil perderse.

—Vaaaaaale…

_Qué espanto de ciudad_, pensó el rubio, aburrido tras otro largo rato_. Igual de fea de día que de noche. _

No se divisaban las cimas de los edificios, cubiertos por las nubes; el suelo estaba helado; el aire flotaba húmedo y espeso; y todo a su alrededor era de color blanco, negro o diversas tonalidades ceniza. Encima, le costaba un triunfo andar con aquellas botas, a diferencia del Uchiha que se movía por las superficies resbaladizas con la misma agilidad que si caminase por el suelo de su cocina.

Naruto gruñó para sí, mientras el alma de una señora tamaño mamut le daba codazos en los riñones, intentando colárseles en la larguísima fila de almas que esperaban entrar en el túnel.

La capucha de la capa peluda también era un estorbo tremendo. O la cerraba y no veía bien por donde caminaba, o la abría y le entraba el viento helado por rincones de su cuerpo en los que jamás hubiese supuesto que habría agujeros. Escupió unos cuantos pelos de bicho y dio un tirón a la capa del moreno a su lado.

—¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar en entrar y meternos en ese maldito tren? Hace media hora que estamos aquí de pie, pasando frío.

—Ya falta poco, no seas quejica usuratonkachi.

Naruto se tapó la boca con la capa para poder sonreír y que no se le partiese la cabeza por la mitad. En cada ocasión en que escuchaba uno de sus antiguos insultos de Sasuke, se obligaba a reprimir el impulso feroz de echarle los brazos al cuello y darle otro abrazo como el de la noche anterior.

Y hablando de eso…

—Eh… ¡Eh! Espabila, es nuestro turno.

Sasuke agitaba la palma abierta delante de los ojos perdidos de Naruto. Era hora de atravesar la puerta de entrada y meterse en un ascensor que los llevaría al andén subterráneo. Ambos corrieron para alcanzar una de las cabinas, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Ya en el interior, apretujados hasta completar las cincuenta almas de capacidad, Naruto se inclinó hacia su amigo y le dijo al oído:

—No me acuerdo de cómo llegué a la cama ayer. Creo que me dormí debajo de ti después de que rodáramos por el suelo. ¿Me llevaste en brazos a mi alcoba como si fuese una princesa?

El moreno rebufó bajo su largo flequillo.

—Eh, Sasuke. ¿Me has oído?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que te he oído! ¡Yo y todo el ascensor! ¡¿Es que nunca eres consciente de que tu voz no sabe susurrar?!

En efecto. Cada alma criminal de mediana capacidad auditiva, comprimida en aquel ascensor, había oído nítidamente el comentario del rubio. Cuarenta y ocho ceños mostraron, por etapas, un asombro escandalizado.

Confirmado. No era su día.

Dentro del vagón, se sentaron en un banco de dos plazas, y se quitaron la capa y los guantes. En el interior del tren no había calefacción, pero una temperatura de diez o doce grados bajo cero en la superficie era un gran incentivo para desvestirse un poco.

El traqueteo del tren era hipnótico y el trayecto hasta su primer destino bastante largo. Al cabo de un buen rato, Naruto dormitaba sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke contempló a aquel chico rebelde e intenso que babeaba su jersey. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en él durante veinte estaciones más. Cuando se cansó de mirar a Naruto, cerró los ojos.

Les esperaba un día muy largo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más. Y resulta que sí podía.

Delante de ellos, sobre una otomana de cuero rojo, se recostaba una mujer. Bueno, al menos actualmente lo era. Por el tono aflautado de su voz, quizá en vida hubiese sido otra cosa. Pero tenía más curvas que su Sexy no Jutsu, por lo tanto, le otorgaba el beneficio de la duda.

—Qué mascota tan linda has traído hoy, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo se llama?

_¿Sasuke-kun? _

Habían cruzado medio distrito cuatro, para bajarse en una estación abarrotada. Tomaron otro ascensor y salieron al exterior, a una zona extensísima de casas bajas de madera, con su tejado curvado a dos aguas, blanco por la nieve. Las pequeñas puertas se hallaban pintadas de rojo, cada una con un letrero colgando del alero. Los alegres colorines de los carteles y de las puertas herían la retina entre tanta blancura circundante; no había que ser adivino para saber a qué clase de negocio se dedicaban. Y si no, los letreros ya se encargaban de indicar con precisión las diversas ofertas que esperaban al visitante, si se animaba a entrar.

Eso hicieron. Sasuke sabía bien dónde iba, y Naruto simplemente lo siguió.

Seda plateada por aquí, muebles lacados y tapizados en rojo y negro por allá; la decoración de aquel burdel no difería mucho de las que conocía. En ocasiones, Jiraiya olvidaba enviar al niño a la posada antes de entrar en el local de turno a dejarse querer por rubias de exuberantes pectorales. En el minuto en que el mayor tardaba en darse cuenta de su descuido, el pequeño Naruto ya había explorado todos los rincones más o menos honorables del antro, y era achuchado maternalmente por bellas mujeres con debilidad por sus impresionantes ojos azules.

—Soy Naruto. Su nuevo compañero… creo —le dijo a la mujer de la otomana.

El maquillaje verde y dorado pestañeó.

—Oh, pues bienvenido, cielo. Yo soy 7894510948.

Naruto se había quedado de piedra.

—¿Eres un… una… Número?

—¿Número? —La mujer volvió a parpadear.

—Déjala en paz, Naruto —intervino Sasuke—. Necesito hablar contigo, Siete. En privado —dijo, girándose hacia el rubio—. ¿Podrás quedarte quietecito diez minutos, sin causar una hecatombe?

—Signifique lo que signifique eso… sí.

Naruto buscó con los ojos una silla aterciopelada, y se dispuso a sentarse tranquilamente a esperar a su amigo. Más vergüenza no, ya era suficiente por hoy.

Sasuke y la morena desaparecieron detrás de una cortina de cuentas doradas y Naruto resopló. Si el otro tardaba mucho, siempre podía echarse una siestecita rápida. No llevaba encima nada de valor y tampoco es que le fuesen a robar. En el Infierno se obtenía lo que se quería, pidiéndolo. Lo había escuchado de labios de Sasuke.

Eso le hizo meditar más.

Si en el Infierno le facilitaban a todo el mundo lo que quería, ¿qué harían en el Paraíso? ¿Darte lo que "creían que deberías querer", y no lo que "querías" realmente? En caso de que tuviese razón, habría que replantearse seriamente eso de hacer el Bien… ¿no?

Ensimismado en sus profundas disquisiciones teológicas, no oyó cómo una figura de largo cabello y piel blanca como porcelana se aproximaba silenciosamente y se situaba de pie frente a él.

—¿Naruto?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Sasuke había terminado sus gestiones y se encaminaba hacia la habitación donde había abandonado a Naruto. Tal y como sospechaba, del rubio no había ni rastro. Maldijo, blasfemó y vertió cuanto insulto pudo recordar de su infancia, pero eso no iba a hacer que lo localizase más deprisa.

—Siete, ayúdame a buscar a Naruto. Ese anormal debe haber encontrado a Haku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV. La pesadilla**

Haku había sido el origen del singular camino ninja de Naruto.

Delante de su tumba y de la de Zabuza, enunció por vez primera los principios que gobernarían su vida: no rendirse, no ser instrumento de nadie y no abandonar a un amigo. Ahora aquel chico continuaba aparentando quince años y trabajaba en un prostíbulo. Se vendía y se dejaba hacer, con tal de pasar una noche sin pesadillas. Accedía a cuanto le pedían, a cambio de un poco de paz.

Igual que Sasuke.

Tras erguirse de la silla, Naruto fijó sus ojos en la fina silueta vestida de rosa pálido. La genética había terminado triunfando y el hijo del cuarto Hokage ya sobrepasaba el metro ochenta de estatura. De pie frente a él, Haku le parecía muy menudo. E inocente.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡No deberías estar aquí! —chilló.

El joven no se inmutó.

—Maté a muchas personas, Naruto-kun —respondió dulcemente.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Por qué trabajas aquí?!

—Yo…

La cara tostada sufrió una mutación abrupta y las finas líneas de sus mejillas se contrajeron en una máscara de ira que pocos habían tenido la desgracia de contemplar. Sin embargo, su voz sonó precisa y acerada al interrumpir al chico:

—¿Quién te obligó?

—Naruto-kun, tranquilízate.

—Estoy tranquilo —aseguró el mayor con la mandíbula rígida—. Nos largamos. Si alguno de esos putos Números o "Númeras" trata de impedirlo, saldrá rodando por delante de nosotros de una patada en la boca.

Cogió a Haku del brazo del mismo modo que había hecho con Sasuke esa mañana. El chico siguió dócilmente al resuelto Uzumaki por los pasillos hasta la salida. Pero al pasar bajo el dintel y pisar la nieve sucia de la entrada, Naruto se percató de que no habían recogido capas o abrigos. Consideraba entrar a por ellos, cuando retuvo su atención un pequeño carro de mano, cubierto con un toldo rojo y lleno de cajas de cartón, apoyado contra el muro junto a la puerta.

—Es mío —sonrió Haku, a quien el gélido clima no daba señales de incomodar.

El rostro andrógino de rasgos delicados, la piel de leche, las espesas pestañas y el pelo castaño suelto sobre los hombros lo convertían en la imagen de la belleza absoluta. Naruto tragó saliva. Únicamente las sonrisas sinceras de Sasuke, borradas para siempre de su boca por la fatalidad y el destino, osaban compararse a las de aquel adolescente.

—¿Es Sasuke-kun la razón por la que vino a parar al Infierno el hombre que menos lo merecería de cuantos he conocido? —añadió el chico, aproximándose al carrito para deshacer los nudos de las cuerdas que sujetaban las cajas.

—Has acertado, pero no estoy muerto. Nadie me atormenta —Naruto vaciló un par de segundos—, salvo a la hora de comer. No sufro pesadillas y no se me obliga a prostituirme. Y si supones que por cambiar de conversación permitiré que se sigan aprovechando de ti, estás equivoc…

—Cállate ya, dobe, no montes más drama —le cortó una voz grave desde atrás—. Haku no trabaja en lo que imaginas, viene a traer la comida.

Naruto miró a la izquierda y descubrió a su amigo sobre el escalón de entrada, flanqueado por la pintarrajeada dueña del burdel. No obstante, no estaba para bromas mientras alguien no se explicase:

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó, receloso.

—Sí —respondió a su derecha el más joven, al tiempo que acomodaba unas cajas bajo sus brazos—. Hago el reparto para una casa de comidas y este local está en mi ruta.

—Haku —murmuró el rubio—. ¿Has encontrado a Zabuza?

Naruto ladeó el cuello hacia la puerta de entrada. Los ojos de los nacidos en Konoha se conectaron en una mirada cargada de significado.

_¿Y tú, Sasuke? _

_¿Te has resignado a no volver a ver a Itachi?_

No esperaba respuesta, no de Sasuke. Regresó la vista al joven vestido de rosa.

—Zabuza-san es el encargado de los puestos de esta zona —contestó Haku sonriendo—. Ya no tengo pesadillas: él aceptó asumirlas por mí. Cuando cae la noche y le acosan los demonios del pasado, le abrazo muy fuerte y le aprieto contra mi cuerpo hasta que logro que se vayan. Regresarán, pero no importa. En el Infierno soy inmensamente más feliz de lo que lo fui en la Tierra. Lo mismo que Zabuza-san.

"Ahora tengo que dejarte, cientos de almas hambrientas me esperan. Me ha alegrado hablar contigo; hasta pronto, Naruto-kun."

Su bellísima sonrisa desapareció con paso grácil en el interior de la casa.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Hice mucho el ridículo, ¿verdad?

—No especialmente. En todo caso, no más de lo habitual y tenías cierta justificación.

—Gracias por la amabilidad, teme —ironizó Naruto, acelerando para llegar a la altura del otro.

El local de Siete se dedicaba a complacer a los interesados en seres de sexo controvertido o dudoso, motivo por el que Naruto pensó que Haku formaba parte de la plantilla. Ahora los ninjas se encontraban ante la puerta de un lupanar de muy diferente temática: las principales ofertas del elegante edificio de piedra clara se centraban en los masajes relajantes y en el disfrute de sus aguas termales.

En el descansillo, cedieron sus capas, corazas y botas, y se calzaron unas zapatillas al estilo japonés. Apenas llegaron a la recepción, Naruto salió disparado ante la sorpresa del moreno. Justo enfrente, una corredera se abría a una enorme zona de baños minerales cubierta por paneles de cristal. Naruto no salió: se quedó absorto, con el antebrazo apoyado en el marco de la cristalera, contemplando a un grupo de mujeres desnudas que deambulaban con mojada sensualidad entre las orillas rocosas.

—¡Corre, ven a ver esto, Sasuke! —le hizo señas al otro para que se aproximase—. Me encantaría estar dentro de una de ésas.

Dos cejas compusieron un delgado trazo negro.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Y yo tengo la mente llena de babas? —rió Naruto por encima del hombro, sin distraerse de la celestial visión—. Me refiero a las pozas termales, malpensado.

El moreno anduvo en dirección la corredera con paso digno, aunque más apresurado de lo que querría admitir. Desde su última visita, se había instalado una cubierta transparente en el área de los baños mixtos. Hombro con hombro, observaron la extensión de pozas humeantes. Unas personas tomaban un cálido baño; otras charlaban sentadas o tumbadas; y bastantes se entretenían más o menos discretamente en menesteres íntimos y ocultos bajo el agua.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió una voz esperanzada.

Naruto hizo una mueca. _Vivo o muerto,_ _mueve el flequillo ante cualquier tía y se le caen las bragas. _El Uchiha seguía siendo tan popular entre las féminas que habitaban el Infierno como lo había sido entre las demás.

Delante del mostrador, aguardaba una alta pelirroja. Su pelo velaba un ojo aguamarina. Naruto inspiró profundo; de no ser por la falta de un tatuaje en la frente, y porque le sobraban un par de cejas y un par de tetas, habría pasado por hermana gemela de Gaara.

Sintió un vacío desagradable en el estómago. ¿Dónde se encontraría a esas horas el Kazekage de Suna? Lo echaba de menos. ¿Estaría pensando en él también?

—Hola, Naruto —saludaba la mujer. El rubio dedujo que, en tanto él se abstraía, el Infierno había seguido girando—. Soy 2554355254825890.

—Hola, Dos. Qué sitio más bonito, ¿es tuyo?

—¿Dos?

—Naruto, las iniciativas no son tu fuerte. No las tengas —refunfuñó Sasuke—. Le he pedido a 2554355254825890 una piscina privada para ti. Vas a esperarme allí metido, sin ocasionar jaleos ni problemas, ¿lo has comprendido?

—Sí.

Fueron conducidos por la mujer pelirroja hasta una sala vacía. En el suelo de roca grisácea, una poza de contorno irregular desprendía su calorcillo tentador. A Naruto le entraron unas ganas locas de arrojarse dentro con ropa y todo.

—Quietecito y tranquilo. Hazme caso —advirtió Sasuke apuntándole con un dedo—. La más mínima desobediencia y un esqueleto gigante en mi cabeza te parecerá una fiesta.

Naruto se quedó en compañía de una toalla, sales de baño, jabones de mil olores y una camilla de finalidad desconocida, plegada contra una pared. En dos minutos, se desnudó y se zambulló en el agua. La poza estaba a la temperatura ideal y escondía burbujas cosquillosas, apropiadas para según qué utilidades; pero el rubio sólo quería descansar y relajarse. Estiró los flexibles músculos de su espalda contra el borde, entrecruzó los dedos tras la nuca y soltó un prolongado gemido de satisfacción.

A dos pestañeos de cerrar los ojos, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Los párpados del rubio hicieron lo mismo y giró el cuello para presenciar el desfile de tres impresionantes mujeres con diminutos albornoces y risitas maliciosas. Naruto miró mucho y se arredró poco. Ni un regimiento de preciosidades en cueros vivos le apartaría ese día de su acogedora agua caliente.

Una de las chicas se arrimó a la pared para colocar la camilla misteriosa en horizontal y desplegarla con ayuda de sus compañeras. Naruto bajó los brazos y siguió atento a lo que pudiese pasar. La camilla fue armada y la tercera de las chicas montó un trípode con una bandeja. Sobre ella extendió una colección de instrumentos que causaron estremecimientos en el rubio: dildos y vibradores de dolorosas o placenteras dimensiones; bolas lisas y rugosas unidas por cordones; anillos pequeños y grandes; y unas finas barras metálicas curvadas en formas caprichosas, que Naruto no quiso suponer para qué servirían (aunque lo hizo). El muestrario iba aderezado con frascos coloreados de aceites, lubricantes y sustancias varias.

La mujer sacaba cosas de la caja que había traído consigo como un prestidigitador extraería conejos de su chistera.

—¿Qué queréis? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

—Darte un masaje mientras esperas a Sasuke-kun —respondió la que había abierto la camilla—. 782942947 usará las manos, 593748937 utilizará sus pechos, y yo… —La que hablaba se pasó la lengua por los labios rojo cereza, para dar mayor peso a sus argumentos—. 2554355254825890 afirmó que tenías aspecto de ser muy resistente. ¿Lo eres, Naruto-kun?

Naruto ponderó la idea de aceptar el masaje colectivo; sólo un masaje, en principio. Mas la horrible imagen de la cara avinagrada del Uchiha frustró sus planes perversos. Temía que en cuanto le viese, le arrancase de cuajo lo que tanto deseaba ser masajeado. Por otra parte, el rubio aún no había estado con una mujer. A sus veinticuatro años, no estimaba adecuado estrenarse con una puta, por experta y guapísima que fuese.

Un masaje inocente no hace daño a nadie, insistieron sus contrariadas hormonas. La tentativa de descarga, interrumpida esa mañana, le había dejado con un dolorcillo de huevos que…

—Daos la vuelta, por favor.

Las chicas rieron, pero no obedecieron el mandato.

—Venga, sed buenecitas. Hasta que no lo hagáis, no voy a salir.

A regañadientes, le fueron dando la espalda, una a una. Cuando le mostraron sus culos prietos, se levantó a peso desde el borde de la poza.

Y he ahí que la puerta volvió a abrirse y un asombrado Sasuke se dio de bruces con el espléndido ejemplar masculino, dorado y empapado, que tendía una mano hacia el colgador de la toalla. El exabrupto que soltó el moreno hizo que las tres mujeres se girasen sincopadas para hallar a Naruto frente a ellas en toda su gloriosa y espléndida desnudez. La cuarta en discordia fue la pelirroja que entraba detrás de Sasuke. En el ambiente de desconcierto general, aprovechó para dar un delicioso paseo a sus ojos verdeazulados por la musculada silueta que goteaba sobre las losas.

Paralizado en un inicio, Naruto reaccionó escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke, que al notar las manos mojadas sobre sus hombros pegó un brinco y se apartó. El desprotegido Uzumaki correteó entonces hasta su toalla y acabó de envolverse en ella, resoplando de indignación.

—Hum —comentó pensativa la pelirroja—. Ahora entiendo por qué me pedías que disculpase a tu amigo por no tener neuronas, Sasuke-kun. Su feto estuvo atareado fabricando células para otro de sus órganos.

La tez del rubio adquirió una furiosa tonalidad rojiza, al oír la grosera alabanza a sus dimensiones masculinas.

—¡Fuera! ¡Todos fuera! —ordenó Sasuke, imperioso. Había finalizado antes de lo previsto y no soñó encontrarse a Naruto en pelota picada, entablando negociaciones para participar en una orgía.

Al ver que el muy idiota también se escabullía de puntillas hacia la puerta, su paciencia se colmó.

—¡¿Dónde vas, usuratonkachi?! —bramó—. ¡Dobe, no te estaba hablando a ti!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

—Lo siento, Sasuke —aseguraba un cabizbajo Naruto—. Pero quien más vergüenza pasó fui yo, que conste.

—Has gastado tus "lo siento, Sasuke" de hoy. Reserva unos cuantos para mañana, estoy convencido de que volverás a necesitarlos.

—Me he estado preguntando otra cosa. ¿Crees que los Números oyen lo que hablamos?

—No. Ya te expliqué que en el interior de la muralla no se puede usar el chakra ni poderes especiales.

—Es que desde que llegué tengo la impresión de que hay gente que escucha nuestras conversaciones y se parte el culo de risa. Qué raro, ¿no?

Hicieron un alto para almorzar en uno de los puestos de comida rápida desperdigados por la ciudad. Más tarde, continuaron visitando nuevos prostíbulos dedicados al juego, a los fetichistas de los pies, a los moteros peludos y a las mujeres bien dotadas, respectivamente. La nostalgia invadió al Uzumaki en éste último, al recordarle a su añorado maestro Jiraiya.

La jornada transcurrió sin contratiempos, el esquema de la mañana se reprodujo a lo largo de la tarde: llegaban al burdel de turno, el policía se esfumaba, Naruto lo esperaba, y salían rumbo a su siguiente parada. Sasuke empleaba su metódica personalidad para convertir en rutinario un trabajo que en la ficción solía ser una combinación electrizante de carreras, peleas y asesinatos misteriosos. No se había atrevido a sonsacarle acerca del objeto de sus investigaciones, porque el humor Uchiha había ido empeorando gradualmente, conforme se oscurecía el cielo.

Al abandonar el último local, era noche cerrada y caían algunos copos de nieve. En una hora se aplicaría el toque de queda y estaba prohibido caminar por las calles a menos que tuvieses un permiso especial. El tren subterráneo los trasladó hasta la parada más próxima a su edificio.

Entraron en casa y Sasuke expulsó una especie de gemido-siseo-suspiro de alivio, que a Naruto se le antojó muy gracioso.

—No tengo apetito ni ganas de hablar. Lo que te pueda hacer falta estará por ahí… —sacudió la mano en un gesto vago, arrastrando los pies hacia su cuarto—. Búscalo y no fastidies. Quiero olvidar tu existencia hasta mañana.

Naruto hincho los carrillos de aire, en el característico puchero infantil que hacía años que no usaba. Increíblemente, tampoco tenía hambre. Bebió un vaso de leche desnatada con color (y sabor) de agua turbia y se fue a su habitación. Su soñoliento propósito era lavarse y acostarse lo antes posible. Se encontraba rendido, probablemente por la ausencia de chakra. Cada acción, sensación y descubrimiento del día le pasaba factura.

Apoyó la cabecita rubia en la almohada y sus párpados se abalanzaron unos sobre otros como imantados. Se enroscó para estar más caliente y nadó con fuertes brazadas hacia las aguas del sueño profundo.

De las que emergió repentinamente sin saber por qué.

Un segundo después, Sasuke estaba gritando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Naruto no pensó, desconectó su cerebro y autorizó a su cuerpo a tomar las riendas. Sintió que debía ir hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke le necesitaba, Sasuke estallaba en su cabeza.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Gritando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Irrumpió como una tromba en la oscuridad. Las velas eran el único recurso que el dueño de la casa toleraba para iluminar su cuarto, pero no se detuvo a buscarlas. Hasta que se le acostumbraron las pupilas, fue guiado por los sonidos del Uchiha revolviéndose en la cama.

Avanzó, cuidadoso. La luz del pasillo a través de las rendijas entre el marco y la puerta le permitió localizar la silueta agitándose sobre el colchón. De cara a la pared, el torso desnudo emitía rítmicos ruidos guturales. Naruto inclinó la barbilla, al notar que su pie chocaba con algo en el suelo. Le había propinado un puntapié a una vela que sobresalía de una palmatoria. Se puso en cuclillas, cogió una caja de cerillas que había al lado y encendió la mecha. Posó la vela a una distancia considerable de la cama, cayó de rodillas junto al colchón y comenzó a dar suaves empujones al cuerpo yacente.

El siguiente alarido, ahora muy próximo a sus oídos, hizo que a que a Naruto le diese un vuelco el corazón y le doliese la raíz de los dientes.

—Sasuke, despierta.

Eran sueños y eran reales. La auténtica naturaleza del Infierno y del castigo eterno de Sasuke. En el instante en que su aullido expresó un dolor y un sufrimiento extremos, y rompió a llorar desconsolado, Naruto no aguantó más. Le dio otro fuerte empujón y se introdujo bajo la manta, adhiriendo el pecho a la espalda de su amigo y ciñendo el cuerpo helado contra él.

—Sasuke —repitió como un mantra—. Sasuke, Sasuke… Despierta.

El durmiente abrió los ojos. El impetuoso asalto le había hecho salir despedido a patadas de su tortuoso sueño para aterrizar de golpe en la oscuridad de su habitación

—¿Naruto? —preguntó alarmado. Se sentía sujeto por unos fortísimos brazos y piernas que impedían sus movimientos.

—Date la vuelta.

Sasuke se encaró con Naruto, que sólo consintió en separarse lo imprescindible pero no lo soltó. Gracias al reflejo de la luz del pasillo, pudo ver que su rostro brillaba pálido. Los ojos húmedos le miraron enormes y asustados.

—Fue… tenía… una pesadilla. No es nada —musitó.

—Oh, Sasuke… —se compadeció el rubio—. ¿Cómo que no?

Sasuke no opuso resistencia a que Naruto volviese a apretujarlo cual sapo de peluche. Reposó la cara en el hueco de su clavícula igual que la noche anterior. El Uzumaki era una almohada muy mullida. Se preguntó quién se había molestado en modelar en Naruto una concavidad con la forma exacta de su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, riéndose internamente de sí mismo por su estúpida reflexión, había sido inapreciable. Su boca se ensanchó milésimas de milímetro a cada lado. Pero Naruto la percibió, quizá la adivinó, y se le infló el tórax de un sentimiento que no le cabía dentro, llenándole más que el aire.

_Le abrazo muy fuerte y le aprieto contra mi cuerpo hasta que logro que se vayan,_ había dicho Haku. El futuro Hokage de Konoha espantaría a los demonios de Sasuke de sus sueños. Los pisotearía, los aplastaría y los aniquilaría. No quedarían de ellos más que los cuernos y el rabo.

Ah. Y las gafas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados en tibia calma, normalizando sus respiraciones. Sasuke recordaba a Naruto veinticuatro horas antes: dormido bajo su cuerpo tras ser vapuleado por sus puños, la expresión sosegada, el pelo desordenado sobre la frente, y un hilillo de sangre en una de sus fosas nasales y en la comisura de los labios. Se había levantado para ir al baño a por una toalla húmeda con la que limpiarlo. A pesar que el de ojos azules le superaba unos centímetros en estatura, sus complexiones eran similares. Confirmando su intuición del ascensor, la princesita rubia había sido depositada en el lecho de su alcoba por el atlético moreno.

Mientras tanto, Naruto disfrutaba del dulce contacto; durante todo el día había querido volver a abrazar así al arisco Sasuke. La felicidad le hizo renovar el entusiasmo y apretó más fuerte.

—Me asfixio —se oyó desde las profundidades de la cama.

—Escaparás —aseveró el estrangulador con convencimiento—. Si yo soy capaz de respirar, tú también.

—No. Me has hundido el tabique nasal contra tus costillas. Me ahogaré.

—Bah… Tonterías. Estás muerto, teme, el ansia de respirar es una manía de tu imaginación; imagina que no necesitas respirar y asunto arreglado… —sentenció el rubio.

—Me niego a morir dos veces por tu causa. No escaparé más: suéltame.

—¿Quién piensa eso, baka? —mintió Naruto con un temblor en la voz.

Jamás se le quitaría ese miedo. Nunca en la vida. Y Sasuke lo sabía.

—Sólo un poco, Naruto —pidió el Uchiha, con una suavidad inaudita en él.

De pésima gana, consintió en abrir un poco el círculo de sus brazos y unos tiesos mechones negros asomaron por el borde del cobertor y aspiraron todo el oxígeno de la habitación de una sola bocanada.

—Jo, sí que era cierto… Me he sentido como si me besase un huracán. Oye, tu cama es una mierda, ¿por qué no te vienes a la mía? Si tienes más pesadillas, podré despertarte y achucharte enseguida.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido avergonzado y orgulloso, como sólo él sabía hacer, pero no se movió.

—Hoy pase, pero me niego a dormir contigo por norma. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

—No comprendo por qué no. En mi apartamento de Konoha, Gaara…

La frase quedó colgando a la mitad. Si hubiese sido un fideo de ramen, el Uzumaki lo habría sorbido hacia el interior de su boca a la velocidad de una técnica de rayo.

_Pero, ¿en qué cojones estaba pensando? He estado a punto de contarle a Sasuke lo de Gaara. Menos mal que no es de los que se interesan por la vida sexual ajena, que si no…_

—¿Gaara? —escuchó contra su cuello.

Los humanos eligen siempre el peor de los momentos para modificar su conducta natural.

—Sí… Es que cuando va a Kohoha en visita oficial se queda en mi casa.

Era cierto. Tampoco había necesidad de mentir.

—Ah.

Silencio.

—Y dormís los dos en tu cama —completó el Uchiha en tono neutro.

—Hasta hace unos meses sí. Ahora nos turnamos para ocupar un futón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Trataste de asfixiarlo, como a mí?

—Ehhh… no. Acordamos que era lo mejor.

Naruto rememoró aquella noche. Lo bueno y lo malo. Y sus calientes memorias trajeron calientes consecuencias. La sangre desalojada por la fuerza de su entrepierna esa mañana clamaba justicia. Más temprano que tarde tendría que desahogarse y el cuerpo duro y suave, comprimido contra el suyo en todas las formas posibles, no estaba ayudando a la causa precisamente.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando su corazón ignoró las órdenes expresas y se puso a latir entusiasta bajo su cintura.

Sasuke notó que, de improviso, el otro se alejaba de él y se giraba hacia extremo de la cama. El moreno se apoyó en un codo y elevó el mentón para mirar por encima de su costado, aunque no viese gran cosa.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno. —El rubio se sentó al borde del colchón y luego se levantó—. Voy al baño.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —Naruto le echó un vistazo de reojo, francamente sorprendido por la escatológica pregunta—. Digo… por si me duermo antes de que vuelvas —aclaró el Uchiha, sin saber bien por qué.

—Un… poco.

Naruto caminó hacia la pequeña puerta que comunicaba el cuarto con el baño adyacente. Iba a entrar y escuchó otra vez al moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Tiene que ver con Gaara, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿No vas a contármelo? —hubo un tenue matiz de decepción en la voz. Naruto cerró los ojos. Decepcionar a Sasuke era una de sus pesadillas personales, y más ahora que lo estaba recuperando. Finalmente decidió sincerarse con su amigo:

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido: la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Al acordarme de Gaara mientras te abrazaba tan fuerte, me he empalmado. Iba al baño para solucionarlo con discreción y que no te dieses cuenta.

Apretó los dientes y arrugó los ojos, previendo que sonarían las campanas del Juicio Final y Sasuke vendría por detrás a rebanarle el pescuezo con un sable de hoja ancha, llamándole pervertido, salido, guarro y enfermo mental.

No sucedió. Separó las pestañas lentamente, desconfiado, hasta que sus ojos recuperaron el tamaño normal. Se dio la vuelta y miró directamente al moreno, que estaba sentado en la cama y le estudiaba con una expresión inquisidora que no le había conocido jamás.

—¿Te has empalmado por acordarte de Gaara o por abrazarme a mí?

A Naruto casi le caen los ojos de las órbitas. Estaba atónito. Sasuke nunca le había hecho interrogatorios personales de ese tipo, ni a él ni a nadie.

—Yo… Da igual. Puedo aguantarme, vamos a dormir.

Se acercó a la cama y se introdujo bajo la manta, pero no tocó más al otro. Permaneció boca arriba, leyendo los posos de su futuro en el techo.

—¿Tú qué? ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sasuke en su oreja—. No dejes las cosas a medias. ¡Termina o no hables, joder!

—No te enfades tanto, por favor. No merece la pena.

—¡No estoy enfadado!

—Sí lo estás.

—¡Te digo que no!

—Vale. Te lo cuento, pero no me grites más.

Se arrepentiría, estaba seguro, sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás.

Y Naruto comenzó a hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V. La piel**

_Konoha resucitaba. Transcurridos varios años desde el término de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la aldea florecía igual que los cerezos de primavera. _

_La vida seguía su curso, pero Naruto había quedado congelado en el tiempo. Esperaba a un hombre que ya no regresaría, porque estaba allí. Sasuke le había salvado, y le había abandonado una vez más. _

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888_

_La tumba era muy sencilla: una estilizada losa de diorita sobresalía orgullosa entre la hierba, mostrando el símbolo Uchiha grabado sobre su oscura y pulida superficie. Naruto acudía al cementerio a diario, se sentaba de piernas cruzadas delante de la hermosa piedra y le hablaba. _

_Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, le contó su opinión sobre el anómalo comportamiento de sus compañeros del antiguo equipo siete. La amistad entre Sai y el Uzumaki era llana y abierta, pese a las limitaciones que imponía la especial naturaleza del ambu y el vivo carácter del rubio; sin embargo, los entresijos del vínculo que mantenían el pintor y la kunoichi de ojos verdes resultaban incomprensibles para Naruto. Hacía un mes, habría jurado que estaban más unidos que nunca. Pero ahora Sakura se encolerizaba continuamente por algo misterioso que Sai hacía… o no hacía. Apenas una hora antes, Naruto los había divisado frente a la pared trasera del nuevo Hospital de la Hoja, discutiendo airadamente._

_Ya había ocurrido un hecho similar estando él presente, y lo más desconcertante era la actitud de Sai, no la de Sakura. En lugar de seguirle la corriente, disculpándose y parpadeando inocentemente para evitar ser fragmentado en diminutos pedacitos por la aplicada alumna de Tsunade, el anbu reaccionaba enfadándose también. Naruto desconocía el motivo de esta disputa en específico, pero tampoco pensaba interferir. Sai no acostumbraba a elevar el volumen cuando se molestaba, no obstante, su puntería con su sosegada lengua era de lo más certera. A punto de escabullirse sigiloso, a las orejas de Naruto llegó un comentario viperino sobre los (entre comillas) arduos turnos de noche que Sakura se veía (más comillas) forzada a hacer en compañía de un apuesto médico, recién incorporado al personal del hospital. La réplica de la kunoichi fue una sugerencia portentosamente zafia, relativa al uso que Sai podía darle a cada uno de los tallos espinosos de las rosas que le había obsequiado a la curvilínea Ino por su cumpleaños. _

—_Porque es imposible, que si no, diría que… —Naruto le dedicó una mirada escéptica a la inmutable losa—. Nah, olvídalo, gilipolleces mías —determinó. Echó las manos hacia atrás y cogió impulso para erguirse, sacudiéndose a manotazos las manchas de tierra de los pantalones._

—_Esta noche se reúnen los chicos en el Ichiraku, pero prefiero irme a casa. Gaara está aquí y mañana viajaré con él a su aldea; así al regresar tendré más que contarte. Ojalá pudieses ver cómo cambiaron las cosas y cómo siguen cambiando, Sasuke._

_Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tenue y melancólica, antes de acariciar una arista de la losa oscura con la yema de los dedos._

—_Gracias, teme… —murmuró al viento que arrullaba las hojas._

_Sus pasos dejaron una huella sobre la hierba que tardó en borrarse._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888_

—_Hola, Gaara. ¿Qué tal tu reunión con los ancianos?_

—_Larga._

_El elocuente Kazekage de Suna descendió majestuoso de la nube de arena que le sostenía y tomó asiento sobre las tejas de arcilla encarnada, al lado de Naruto. Gaara no intentaba animarle ni hacerle sonreír a toda costa. La persona más semejante a Sasuke que el rubio conocía, tampoco le preguntaría qué hacía allí solo encaramado al tejado de su casa, mientras sus compañeros se reunían en su restaurante favorito, dando lujuriosos besitos a una botella de sake y compartiendo lo vivido en sus respectivas misiones. _

_Esa noche no se sentía con fuerzas para batallar contra su dolor en público y aborrecía que sus amigos desperdiciasen su lástima en él. Al término de la guerra, las desgracias personales habían sido demasiado dramáticas y las pérdidas materiales enormemente cuantiosas. Sasuke Uchiha tan sólo constituía una baja más en el recuento. Sin embargo, para Naruto no existía consuelo posible; el tiempo, que se suponía que todo lo curaba, nunca había conseguido cicatrizar su pena. _

—_Entremos. Hace frío._

—_Sí._

_Bajaron al apartamento en silencio. Dejando aparte algunas excepciones, a la cabeza de las cuales se situaban Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y el perspicaz Shikamaru, la mayor parte de Konoha creía que el gran héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se había ido recobrando paulatinamente de la muerte del Uchiha. De cara al exterior, reía, bromeaba y se mostraba voluntarioso, colaborador y alegre como solía; pero en su interior, el peso colosal de su falsa sonrisa en ocasiones le doblaba las rodillas y le hacía trastabillar. _

_La frialdad respetuosa y considerada de Gaara constituía un bálsamo para sus heridas. El organizado Kazekage y el caótico Naruto armonizaban a la perfección por el sincero aprecio que se profesaban, aunque sus caracteres fuesen diametralmente opuestos. En el pequeño apartamento de una habitación habían ido alternándose para ocupar un futón, hasta que el rubio sufrió una crisis de ansiedad desencadenada por un espantoso sueño que luego se negó a revelar. Gaara no era hombre inclinado a las demostraciones afectivas, ni se le pasó por la imaginación emplear el cariñoso método que Naruto usaría con Sasuke meses después. Retuvo al Uzumaki con sogas de arena para que no destrozase su vivienda y el edificio de varias plantas que la albergaba; era la única manera sensata de enfrentarse a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Historia y salir ileso. _

_Ya despierto, Naruto se apaciguó y estuvieron hablando hasta que el amanecer salpicó con pinceladas de luz las caras de los antiguos Hokages. El sol brillaba alto cuando los jinchuriki cayeron rendidos sobre la cama; a partir aquel episodio, siempre que el Kazekage venía de visita a Konoha dormían espalda contra espalda. _

_Esa noche siguió la rutina común: se lavaron, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, durmiéndose al poco rato. Al día siguiente partirían hacia Suna y querían descansar lo máximo posible, porque el viaje era muy largo._

_Ninguno de los dos contaba con un evento de lo más extraordinario que se produciría más o menos tres minutos y dos segundos después de la medianoche._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888_

_La cama se movía. _

_Y "mover" era un delicado eufemismo: la cama oscilaba con la violencia de la cubierta de una embarcación de corcho en medio del más feroz oleaje. Tras despejarse, Naruto observó con perplejidad la tupida circunferencia de arena que rotaba a su alrededor, zarandeando la estructura de madera, plumas y algodón sobre la que ambos dormían. _

_Arena igual a Gaara. _

_El durmiente a su derecha era el origen del extraño fenómeno. Se removía y efectuaba ligeros movimientos con la pelvis, obviamente indicadores de alguna clase de actividad sexual que se estaba desarrollando dentro de su cabeza. _

_Naruto sonrió pícaro y se tumbó, el cuello torcido hacia el pelirrojo. Que le trajeran un refresco de cola y unas golosinas: Gaara tenía un sueño húmedo y él tenía asiento en primera fila. ¿Quién desperdiciaría la oportunidad de contemplar al inalterable Kazekage de Suna retorciéndose de placer en la cama?_

_Ejem._

_Aquella pregunta retórica había sonado fatal… ¿no?_

_Inesperadamente, Gaara viró el timón de la nave y se apretó contra el costado del rubio, instalando una pierna sobre las suyas. Éste quedó en shock, al percibir el duro miembro del pelirrojo frotándose contra su cadera a través de la tela de dos pijamas. Le embargaron las sensaciones: un olor terroso y suave, los aterciopelados rizos rojos, un brazo férreo encima de su pecho, la pierna sobre su rodilla, y su… su… Su todo, vaya. Cuanto su amigo tenía para ofrecer se restregaba insistentemente contra la cara externa de su muslo. _

_Análisis de emergencia: Gaara era un tío y él otro. En la ecuación instintiva del Uzumaki, los componentes no casaban. Pero en definitiva, ¿qué había de malo en que dos personas que se gustaban follasen juntas? _

_Nada. _

_Desechados de un soplo los escrúpulos morales, la siguiente cuestión era más peliaguda. ¿A él le gustaba Gaara? _

_Se sentía a gusto con él y lo consideraba uno de sus más queridos amigos. Su físico exótico, su mutismo y su actitud reservada convertían al Kazekage en uno de los hombres más codiciados de Suna y, por lo que el rubio tenía entendido, también de Konoha. Ejercía entre incontables damas y ciertos caballeros esa fascinación magnética que en su día había provocado Sasuke entre la mayoría de los adolescentes de la Villa de la Hoja . _

_Naruto había estado enamorado de Sakura desde que tenía memoria y no se había planteado cuál sería su comportamiento en caso de sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo. Si bien, por el cariz que iban tomando los acontecimientos, más pronto que tarde iba averiguarlo. Gaara continuaba tratando de fabricarle un nuevo orificio corporal con su energía frotadora. Ondulaba sin cesar a su costado, manifiestamente convencido en sueños de que lo hacía contra un lugar más acogedor y blandito que el musculoso muslo del rubio. _

_Cualquier varón sano de veintitrés años con sangre en las venas habría respondido cual resorte de metal a tamaña provocación, sin que su voluntad mediase en lo más mínimo. Y por las venas de Naruto corría mucha sangre, toda la que no estaba frenéticamente atareada organizando un festival entre sus piernas. _

_Pero todavía estaba por ocurrir lo peor: Gaara despertó._

_El impresionante aguamarina parpadeó turbio en la penumbra. Sin traspasar la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, y todavía insatisfecho, el pelirrojo le dispensó a Naruto otro par de falsas embestidas antes de espabilarse por completo. _

_La arena que los rodeaba cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo._

_Naruto dejó de hacerse interrogatorios inútiles acerca de si se sentía o no atraído por Gaara. La desesperada fricción de su paquete contra la pierna y el discurrir de la escenita en general se la habían puesto tan dura que podría haber cristalizado el sílice de la arena de la calabaza de Gaara sin horno, sólo al calor de su erección._

_Cuando el Kazekage recuperó la consciencia, sus párpados se abrieron desmesuradamente. Quiso apartarse, pero una orden escueta del rubio lo paralizó:_

—_Sigue._

_Vale, Naruto, eres un genio. ¿Seguir haciendo qué? _

—_¿Que… siga? —vaciló muy despacio el Kazekage. _

_Gaara estaba adornado con una agilidad mental envidiable, detrás de su apariencia reposada. Equilibró en segundos los pros y contras de la situación, y entre los primeros resplandecía con luz propia la alentadora reacción obtenida por su involuntario numerito. _

—_Yo no lo sé… —susurró Naruto—. Pero si tú sabes lo que estás haciendo, sigue…_

_Gaara lo miró de hito en hito. Los complejos mecanismos de su mente racional no se encontraban activados del todo a esas horas, pero los engranajes principales del conjunto ya giraban lentos y seguros. Hizo un amago de movimiento en la misma dirección y con la misma diana que los anteriores. _

_El siguiente gemido no fue suyo._

—_Bájate el pijama y… sigue… —pidió el rubio roncamente._

_Gaara se separó un poco y usó la mano que no abrazaba a Naruto para arrastrar la tela hasta medio muslo. Luego se volvió a recostar contra el rubio, pegándose a él y dando otra embestida ficticia._

_Naruto elevó la cadera y, boca arriba como estaba, su pantalón descendió hasta sus rodillas. Ahora se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, aunque Gaara podía frotarse contra el rubio para aliviar la tensión; cosa que éste se hallaba imposibilitado de hacer. Naruto no se atrevía a girarse hacia Gaara para unir sus erecciones, la idea inauguraría posibilidades que no se sentía con valentía para afrontar esa noche. Dobló el brazo, haciendo palanca con la mano entre su cuerpo y el del otro. Los dedos ansiosos del Uzumaki rodearon la carne que se le había estado refregando. El Kazekage dio un respingo al notarse oprimido y se acomodó en una especie de posición oblicua para que el acceso a su erección fuese más cómodo. _

_Animado, Naruto continuó tanteando el terreno, notando la diferente textura de la piel, las venas hinchadas, y el distinto tamaño y grosor en comparación con la suya. Gay o no, abarcar con la mano una polla ajena era muy agradable. Siguió curioseando hacia abajo para proseguir con la equiparación de medidas, pero Gaara no estaba sobrado de la virtud de la paciencia y le propinó un leve empellón, dando a entender que si Naruto quería hacer investigaciones científicas, las llevara a cabo en las misiones y no durante el manoseo de su entrepierna. _

_Captando la indirecta, la mano del rubio se deslizó en línea recta arriba y abajo, hasta alcanzar un ritmo constante. Los suspiros mudos de Gaara se aceleraron y Naruto decidió darse idéntica alegría a sí mismo: empleó la mano libre para complacerse, al tiempo que continuaba maniobrando en el miembro del otro. _

_Dormían con la ventana abierta y la iluminación nocturna de Konoha permitía ver lo que sucedía en el cuarto, sin embargo, todo el proceso se desarrollaba bajo las sábanas. Gaara mantenía los ojos cerrados, acurrucado contra su hombro y Naruto miraba hacia el techo. La faceta más depravada del rubio se moría por contemplar lo que hacía y que Gaara también lo viese. Era rara la situación, se sentía excitado por el morbo de tocarle la polla a otro tío, mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo; pero simultáneamente se sentía solo, lejano, muy distante del pelirrojo aunque lo tuviese vibrando a su derecha. _

_No sólo echaba en falta poder ver lo que ocurría bajo el cobertor. En su ignorancia, se figuraba que esas actividades íntimas, cuando se practicaban en común, llevaban aparejada la emisión de un buen número de palabras obscenas, sonidos roncos, jadeos desesperados y gemidos ardientes. Y allí no se escuchaba más que silencio, el pobre Naruto casi se estaba tragando la lengua en sus esfuerzos por ahogar ruidos inconvenientes. _

_Por fortuna, si lo autorizabas, tu cuerpo funcionaba en automático tratándose de sexo y el rubio se acercaba a gran velocidad al desenlace. Aunque hubiese preferido compartir la experiencia y no haberse limitado a tenerla junto a alguien, el indudable morbo de tener una polla en cada mano e ir sintiendo cómo ambas se engrosaban y calentaban a medida que trabajaba en ellas con ahínco, iba a dar sus frutos en pocos momentos._

_Naruto gimió una palabra, los ojos apretados. Segundos después, advirtió al otro:_

—_Me… _

_Dicho y hecho. La contracción repetitiva fue incrementándose y le llevó a un delicioso estallido final._

_Cuando regularizó su respiración y se disponía a prestarle el mismo servicio a Gaara, Naruto se percató muy sorprendido de que el pelirrojo ya se había corrido sin decirle nada. El repentino ablandamiento de su miembro y la sustancia pegajosa que humedecía su mano no dejaban lugar a dudas._

_El pelirrojo retiró la sábana que los tapaba, se levantó y se metió en el baño sin dirigirle una mirada y sin articular palabra._

_Con el cuerpo relajado y recogiendo a puñados el cansancio acumulado del día, Naruto todavía tuvo ánimos para meditar acerca de lo sucedido. Físicamente fue satisfactorio, un orgasmo normalmente lo era; no obstante, emocionalmente el rubio se estaba arrepintiendo con toda su alma de lo que acababa de pasar. Gaara era su amigo, su soporte, su apoyo en los peores trances, pero asimismo era un hombre con sus propios traumas e inmensas dificultades para transmitir sus sentimientos a los demás. Día tras día, Gaara había permanecido ahí para Naruto, pero esa noche no. Ni siquiera había tratado de tocarlo. Era como si Gaara hubiese disfrutado de la experiencia con otra persona y no con él._

_Ni siquiera le había avisado de que se iba a correr: a Naruto le hubiese gustado saberlo y verlo, pero aparentemente sus perversiones mentales no eran del agrado del de Suna. _

_O sí. Lo malo era que no lo sabía. No sabía una mierda, salvo que había cometido un error de proporciones épicas, y que esperaba que no jodiese su amistad para siempre._

_No lo hizo. No volvieron a mencionar el asunto, retornaron a su sistema de turnos en el futón y Gaara continuó siendo su amigo incondicional. Cuando Naruto estuvo bien seguro de que su relación con el Kazekage seguía incólume, respiró más tranquilo. De hecho, meses más tarde, fue el jinchuriki de la arena quien le entregó el más valioso de los regalos:_

_La manera de encontrar a Sasuke._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888_

Eso Naruto no se lo iba a explicar al susodicho, evidentemente.

Tendidos sobre la cama de la habitación del Uchiha, los dos ninjas mantenían las manos detrás de la nuca. La manta fina como papel de seda, a duras penas se las arreglaba para enmascarar que el narrador se hallaba en un estado sumamente interesante por haberle descrito a su oyente en su perfecta integridad los detalles más candentes de la historia.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto esperó. Sasuke no había abierto la boca, y no daba la sensación de ir a hacerlo hasta que asimilara detenidamente lo que había escuchado. Naruto no soportó la tentación y terminó mirando al moreno con curiosidad, sus ojos azules destellando a la vacilante luz de la vela que se consumía en una esquina del cuarto:

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Sí… —respondió Sasuke en un apagado tono monocorde—. Ahora mismo podrías colgar de la pared la palmatoria de la vela por el asa, si te colocaras en el ángulo preciso.

Naruto expulsó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y cobijó raudo con las manos la enormidad de su erección.

—Lo… lo siento, Sasuke… No tenía idea de que podías verme.

—Puedo, sí —confirmó el moreno—. Mis ojos ya no poseen el Sharingan, pero se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Veo bastante bien con muy poca luz.

—Pero a través de las cosas no ves, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—La… manta… —aclaró Naruto cauteloso— y… el pijama… ¿No me estarás espiando a través de la manta y del pijama, por casualidad?

Sasuke le dio la espalda, siseando dos o tres insultos, no sin antes espetar:

—Hazlo de una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que tengas que hacer. Hazlo ya, para que podamos dormir.

—Ah… eh… Bien.

La cama se meneó un poco.

—¿A dónde vas? —el Uchiha se giró como un rayo hacia el rubio, que se disponía a levantarse.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —repreguntó Naruto, con cierto retintín—. Me has ordenado que haga lo que tengo que hacer, y lo que tengo que hacer es cascármela en tu baño, Sasuke. A eso iba. —Hizo una burlona inclinación en dirección al otro y se puso en pie—. Si me disculpas…

—No te pedí que te fueses.

Larga, muy larga pausa.

—¿Quieres que me toque la polla aquí, contigo mirando? —Naruto enfocó la silueta que le observaba desde la cama. Estaba atónito.

Atónito y un poquitito esperanzado. Un poquitito, poquitito, muy poquitito. ¿Para qué lo iba a negar?

—Esta mañana en la ducha no fuiste tan remilgado. Y tampoco he dicho que fuese a mirar...

—Saliste rebuznando y con el flequillo tieso como un racimo de carámbanos, cuando me pescaste en plena faena. ¿Vas a echarte a dormir y a fingir que no pasa nada, mientras me hago una paja a tus espaldas? Y encima con lo tiquismiquis que eres, si se me va un poco la mano y te mancho las sábanas, seré asado a fuego lento. Y desde dentro, que es peor… —precisó el rubio.

—Tengo más sábanas. Y lavadora —alegó Sasuke, impertérrito—. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Naruto se atragantó con su respiración. El interior de su boca estaba seco como el desierto de Suna, y su lengua la había perdido de vista hacía rato. Probablemente había corrido garganta arriba, en persecución de la única neurona que le había quedado en funcionamiento para consultarle qué hacer. Las demás habían sufrido un cortocircuito generalizado.

—¿Hablas… en… serio, Sasuke?

—Desde que vine a parar al Infierno, no bromeo con frecuencia —fue la contestación del otro.

Lo ocurrido entre él y Gaara había estado a un tris de arruinar su amistad. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era Gaara: Sasuke, para Naruto, lo era todo. Si lo que pretendía el Uchiha salía mal…

¿Y qué pretendía, por cierto?

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Quieres ver cómo me masturbo, Sasuke? ¿Vas a… mirarme?

—Tú tampoco has respondido a lo que te pregunté antes. ¿Te empalmaste por acordarte de Gaara, o porque me estabas abrazando a mí?

—Por ti, fue por ti. Si te hubiese vuelto a abrazar después de ponerme como estoy ahora, serías tú el que colgaría de la pared en lugar de tu palmatoria. Concentrémonos en lo importante: ¿quieres ver cómo me toco o no?

La lengua de Naruto había regresado zumbando a su boca para hacerle la puñeta. Algún ser sobrenatural había tomado posesión de ella y estaba hablando en su lugar.

El implacable vengador, el guerrero despiadado, el frío, calculador e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha parpadeó una, dos, tres veces.

Luego asintió ligerísimamente y catapultó a Naruto al Paraíso.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Sasuke apoyaba su mejilla en un codo con aire aburrido y esperaba.

Por él.

Naruto estaba tan ansioso por comenzar su representación, que le dio una patada a la manta y la hizo volar. Enseguida, la gélida atmósfera de la habitación empezó a causar un efecto francamente pernicioso sobre sus zonas bajas.

Ni hablar. Nada, NADA le iba a detener ahora.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. Aquí no voy a poder estar a la altura, tengo los huevos ultracongelados, y ni te describo lo de más arriba...

—No quiero —protestó el moreno—. Ya te dije que…

—Me la sopla lo que dijiste… —cortó Naruto con bravura—. Siempre hacemos lo que quieres. Hazme caso por una puta vez en tu vida y ven a mi habitación, estaremos más calientes.

—En tu caso, lo dudo.

El rubio sonrió y salió de la cama. Sasuke lo imitó, aproximándose a la vela que agonizaba en su rincón. La apagó de un breve soplido y abandonaron la nevera.

En el cuarto de Naruto el ambiente era relativamente cálido. De todas formas, presumió que en cuanto se pusiese manos a la obra delante de las narices del Uchiha, con la luz (eléctrica) encendida y sin ningún tipo de represión, el aire se caldearía de sobra. Se abalanzó sobre el colchón en plancha, y a base de rebotes logró colocarse barriga al viento, con la cabeza en la almohada. Sasuke se acostó al otro lado, de manera reposada. Al dueño de la habitación le encantó ver la expresión de agrado inconsciente en la ojerosa cara, cuando el moreno se envolvió en la tibieza de su cama y se tapó con el cobertor.

Desde su madriguera de edredón y almohada, ya acomodado y calentito, Sasuke incrustó sus ojos en Naruto.

—¿No vas a sacártela? —preguntó.

Oh.

OH.

¿Dónde estaba su Sasuke de hace mil años, o el de ayer, o el de esa mañana que corrió como gallina sin cabeza, tras pillarle pajeándose bajo el chorro de la ducha?

El rubio inspiró hondo y, sin apartar sus ojos de los negros, se deslizó con lenta y deliberada parsimonia la parte inferior del pijama hasta mostrarse por completo al otro. Sasuke bajó la vista y no la volvió a subir. La "númera" de la casa de baños termales había estado acertada en su valoración: Naruto estaba muy bien dotado.

De tamaño puede, pero de resistencia no. El pobre tuvo la horripilante sensación de que se iba a correr en milésimas de segundo, sin tan siquiera tocarse. Era como si los ojos de Sasuke le estuviesen masturbando, nadie le había mirado de ese modo antes. Para no sufrir un ataque de precocidad galopante, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que le escoció fieramente. Recuperada la presencia de ánimo, pudo dar inicio a su maravillosa tarea.

Empezó a tocarse lánguidamente, de modo perezoso, caliente y lascivo, realizando suaves movimientos de vaivén, ascendiendo y descendiendo por el tronco de su erección desnuda. Estaba enardecido; era tan excitante, tan vicioso, tan inesperado poder tocarse así delante de Sasuke… Utilizó la otra mano para mimar suavemente su escroto, en tanto que la derecha seguía apretando y frotando la carne hambrienta.

—¿Te… gusta… lo que… ves…? ¿Te gusta ver cómo… me toco… la polla…?

Cada sucio segmento de frase entrecortada iba acompañado de un potente jadeo. Sus gemidos eran graves, roncos y sensuales; Naruto no se contenía como había hecho con Gaara, ni un ápice de aquella situación era remotamente similar, y progresivamente fue aumentando la cadencia.

Sasuke estaba centrado de lleno en lo que Naruto se hacía. El rubio veía cómo le miraba embelesado, escrutando los ojos azules en rápidas ráfagas cuando escuchaba algún sonido especialmente erótico o algún comentario fuera de tono salir de sus labios, olvidado todo intento de mantenerse indiferente y altivo ante la pornográfica y abierta exhibición del rubio. Por otro lado, ver a Sasuke mirarlo así estaba llevando a Naruto al borde del precipicio a una velocidad prodigiosa.

Habría suplicado a gritos que le vaciaran un cubo de lava sagrada para enfriarse, en el momento en el que Sasuke emergió como una sirena oscura de su cobertor y, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, se arrodilló delante de su miembro hinchado e inclinó su cabeza para poder verlo mejor.

La cara de Sasuke, sus ojos, su boca, delante mismo de su…

Mundo cruel. Apagó a pisotones el pensamiento que se le había encendido en la cabeza. No iba a tentar a la suerte, pidiéndole al otro que hiciera tal cosa. Pero por favor, por favor, por favor, que no se terminase tan rápido. La desenvoltura y la desinhibición con la que su amigo le contemplaba acariciarse eran demasiado tentadoras.

—Apártate, teme… —susurró con urgencia, viendo el rostro pálido tan próximo a su cuerpo y presintiendo que no quedaba mucho.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke rompió su trance y le observó intrigado.

—Me voy… a… ah… correr… —avisó Naruto piafando como un caballo, todo rastro de pudor perdido—. Y estoy tan caliente que… ah… creo que va a salir con mucha fuerza… Te… salpicaré y luego… ah, joder… joder… me matarás.

Los ojos negros habían adquirido una intensidad sobrecogedora. Había vuelto a reclinarse hacia el miembro tumefacto y enrojecido que ya latía visiblemente.

No se apartó.

Y Naruto se corrió con la violencia prevista, gritando, sin cortarse, sin contenerse, entregándose sin frenos a su placer. Como sabiamente había vaticinado, algunas gotas del líquido perlado aterrizaron en la mejilla de Sasuke.

Al notar la salpicadura de calor sobre su pómulo izquierdo, cerró los ojos por instinto, pero los abrió en un pestañeo para no perderse el espectáculo. Tras el resuello final de Naruto, se limpió pensativo la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, no con repugnancia sino con curiosidad, haciendo un movimiento tan lento y sensual que al Uzumaki le palpitó notablemente la entrepierna, aunque acababa de correrse con la potencia de un terremoto. El agudo temor a ser asesinado esa noche por sus actos había resultado infundado.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, recuperado el aliento.

—¿Yo? —La voz del Uchiha sonó gutural, o eso le pareció a un Naruto en estado de obnubilación postorgásmica, todavía cubierto por la humedad tórrida y densa esparcida sobre su barriga.

—¿Tú no quieres correrte también?

Tiempo detenido.

—No. Hoy no.

Pero había dicho "hoy".

Lo que significaba...

Naruto se sentía extrañísimo: pese a la falta de contacto físico, se había encontrado de lo más cómodo, masturbándose sin reparos delante de su amigo, caliente hasta lo indecible e inundado de morbo, aunque siempre muy cerca de Sasuke. Tanto, que su mente en un saltito se preguntó qué habría sucedido si le hubiese hecho lo mismo que a Gaara. Si hubiese apretado al duro, frío y suave Sasuke contra él, si lo hubiese sentido arder pegado a su carne, si lo hubiese tocado íntimamente como se había hecho a sí mismo, si lo hubiese acariciado y lamido...

Las peligrosas pulsaciones reanudándose en su entrepierna le indicaron que debía olvidarse de imaginar más cosas raras por esa noche.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Se dio una ducha rápida, ya sin recato al pasearse ante Sasuke con el miembro turgente a consecuencia de sus recientes actividades. El moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima en el espejo y Naruto decidió no correr la mampara de la ducha para limpiarse.

¿A Sasuke le gustaban los hombres?

¿A él le gustaban los hombres?

¿A él le gustaba Sasuke?

La respuesta le abofeteó como una revelación pseudomística, mientras se pasaba la esponja por el glande y sentía un espasmo placentero y doloroso a la vez por tenerlo aún tan sensible.

Los hombres no sabía, pero Sasuke sí.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

El moreno se había lavado las manos y la cara, y había regresado a la cama. Pero no rehuyó su mirada, como creyó que ocurriría y como le había sucedido con Gaara.

—Me estás mirando —comentó cantarín un reluciente Naruto, colándose junto al otro bajo el abrigado edredón.

—Lo llevo haciendo durante la última media hora.

A Naruto la reacción de su amigo le había cogido a contrapié. No pensó que con ese aspecto reprimido manejaría aquella situación con tanta soltura.

—Sasuke, ¿habías hecho esto antes?

—Sí.

A Naruto se le arrugó el corazón hasta caberle en el puño. Sasuke estaba insinuando que ya se había tirado a alguien, o que se lo habían tirado a él…

—Estás alardeando —acusó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en lo cierto.

—No. —Pero era una noche de debilidades para Sasuke Uchiha, y se apiadó del evidente desasosiego del rubio—. En mi trabajo he visto muchas cosas.

—¿Entonces nunca has…? ¿Nunca te han…?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro —negó—. Sólo mirar.

Alivio. Alivio. Alivio. A raudales, corriendo alocado por el organismo del futuro Hokage. Eso del color de un cocodrilo que le había estado mordiendo la nuez hasta que Sasuke se explicó eran… ¿celos?

Sip. Celos verdes y con dientes muy grandes.

—Es que ha sido muy diferente a estar con Gaara…

La mención al pelirrojo extrajo del Uchiha una expresión capaz de derretir acero.

—Yo no soy Gaara —dijo con voz lapidaria.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a aclarar Naruto—. Esa noche no sentí casi nada, ni una décima parte de lo que he sentido ahora contigo.

Estaban acostados frente a frente, muy juntos, compartiendo una cómoda cercanía que no invadía el espacio personal del otro, aunque lo acariciaba.

—¿Te ha gustado? —susurró Sasuke.

—Madre mía, sí… —suspiró Naruto—. Me he corrido como nunca, ha sido lo más guarro, increíble y delicioso que hice en mi vida. Me ha dado un morbazo impresionante que me estuvieses mirando mientras me la cascaba y que acercases tanto la boca a mi polla. Fue… —Naruto prefirió cortar ahí su sincero discurso—. Mejor cambiamos de tema, porque si no me voy a volver a empalmar. Antes me ha faltado poco...

—¿Hablabas con mi tumba todos los días?

Naruto se heló.

Durante el relato de su primera experiencia sexual, se habían filtrado a los oídos de Sasuke diversos episodios, vivencias y sensaciones que habría excluido, si hubiese sido plenamente consciente de haberlos estado incluyendo: su amargura, su desgarro interior, su honda pena y sus continuas visitas al cementerio.

Y la soberana estupidez de los cientos de tardes y noches que creía permanecer en compañía del espíritu del Uchiha, cuando en realidad las había pasado dialogando solo.

—Soy patético. Llevo años contándole idioteces a una piedra, pensando que podrías escucharme. Me avergüenzo de ser tan imbécil.

Por primera vez en casi trece años, Sasuke _sonrió_.

—Ahora puedo escucharte. Más de lo que me gustaría, si te digo la verdad…

—Porque ya no eres ninguna ilusión de mi cerebro. Estás aquí. Eres tú… —murmuró la felicidad hecha Naruto. Se sentía liviano, incorpóreo, flotando en el espacio.

—Me he desvelado. ¿Por qué no me cuentas alguna de esas estupideces tuyas? —propuso el Uchiha—. Si mi lápida tuvo la desdicha de aguantarte tantos años, debería compartir un poco su sufrimiento.

Quedaron nariz contra nariz, a quince centímetros de distancia.

No se tocaron ahora, no se habían tocado antes; no con las manos, no con la piel. Pero uno vivo y otro muerto, separados por una distancia que sólo Naruto había podido salvar, se sintieron más unidos que nunca.

—Vale. No me importa repetirlo. —Naruto chasqueó la lengua—. No vas a creer la burrada que soltó Sai, cuando Sakura-chan le sugirió que se embutiese media docena de rosas por el…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

A las seis menos trece minutos de la madrugada, Naruto rasgó de sopetón sus dulcísimos sueños. El Uchiha dormía plácido, con el rostro vuelto hacia él.

Acababa de acordarse de la palabra pronunciada ante Gaara justo antes de correrse. Acababa de comprender la actitud despegada del otro esa noche. Acababa de descubrir que su pregunta de horas antes sobre sus sentimientos estaba contestada hacía muchos años.

_Dije Sasuke._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI. La tempestad**

A Naruto no le gustaban las serpientes.

La aseveración no era exacta: las odiaba con todo su ser. Y ahora se hallaba frente a dos pupilas verticales y fijas, que le sonreían siseando a una distancia de dos metros desde el suelo.

Por favor.

Aquello era antinatural. Esos bichos repelentes no le sonreían a nadie, salvo para dejarlo aturdido antes de tragárselo. En la autorizada, aunque poco documentada, opinión del Uzumaki, su meta en la vida era hundirle los colmillos a cuantas criaturas no pudiesen engullir de un bocado. Desde esa perspectiva no había nada que temer: aquella cosa tenía toda la pinta de poder zamparse dos o tres Narutos de golpe, sin tener siquiera que abrir mucho la boca.

—No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y entra —le reprochó Sasuke desde atrás. Empleando esa desagradable arrogancia que se manifestaba cuando estaba impaciente (y también cuando no lo estaba), le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

El más joven de los Uchiha anduvo en dirección a la enorme serpiente que se erguía amenazante en el centro del vestíbulo y les cerraba el paso. Naruto admiró la serena elegancia de su amigo, al hacer un autoritario ademán para que aquella bestia se desplazase. Su mirada recorrió el esbelto brazo hasta la muñeca y la mano pálida de largos dedos y sintió un estremecimiento. En aquel lugar apestoso, la temperatura no era inferior a cuarenta grados; su temblor no tuvo que ver con el frío, sino con ciertos pensamientos turbadores que rondaban su mente desde que despertó esa mañana.

Ante el gesto, la gigantesca serpiente se retiró, agachando su cabeza triangular en señal de sumisión y ondulando hacia la izquierda. Naruto aprovechó que el repulsivo bicharraco se había plegado como una cuerda caída para correr a ponerse a salvo cerca de Sasuke. Éste suavizó la mirada al posarla en el reptil, reminiscencia de unos tiempos lejanos pero no olvidados, y continuó hacia el interior. Naruto lo siguió, intentando no desnucarse mientras doblaba el cuello en giros bruscos de un lado a otro. Los pasillos sofocantes, lóbregos y malolientes, estaban acondicionados para que los frioleros reptiles campasen a sus anchas. A intervalos de dos o tres metros, oía un cascabeleo o un siseo prolongado, y descubría por el rabillo del ojo una cola que reptaba por el suelo entre sombras.

—Me estoy cociendo vivo… —protestó Naruto, mientras se ensanchaba el cuello del jersey y se abanicaba con el canto de una mano—. Podrías haberme advertido de que este puticlub está lleno de serpientes. En el desayuno hablaste de un prostíbulo temático sobre… ofi… ofidios, y creí que te referías a personas con corbata y maletines como los Números. Lo de montárselo entre culebras es directamente vomitivo. —Hubo una larga exhalación—. En fin, cada uno es cada uno… A otros nos pone cachondos que nos miren.

Sasuke, al frente, apretó los labios para no sonreír en correspondencia a la flamante y pervertida sonrisa que con toda probabilidad mostraría la faz del rubio a sus espaldas.

Naruto había despertado tarde y solo en su cama. Su acompañante lo había dejado dormir, previendo que estaría más cansado de lo normal después del entusiasmado despliegue exhibicionista de la noche anterior. Al acudir a la cocina, cautivado por el olor divino que se respiraba en la casa, se encontró con que a su anfitrión le había apetecido desayunar ramen. Tras verlo aparecer, el moreno había repartido el contenido del envase en dos cuencos y había plantado uno de ellos frente a un tiburón blanco de ávidos ojos azules. La boca de Naruto acumulaba su tercera hilera de dientes triangulares.

_Mmm…_ Cuando el sublime sabor llegó hasta sus papilas gustativas, lo paladeó con el mismo deleite que si se tratase del más exquisito manjar que había degustado. Y lo era.

Porque aún no había probado el sabor de Sasuke.

"Hoy no…".

Ayer no. Muy bien. Pero hoy…

_Ay, mierda._ Era una pésima idea ponerse a remover lo sucedido. Necesitaba la cabeza en su sitio, a fin de eludir un eventual ataque mordedor por parte de las víboras que pululaban bajo sus pies. Para rematar, el lugar olía fatal. El delicioso ramen ingerido horas antes se rebelaba en su estómago; pero se negaba a vomitar el valioso desayuno obtenido con el sudor de su frente y demás secreciones corporales. La rara amabilidad matinal Uchiha era otra grata consecuencia del magnífico espectáculo que el rubio había brindado a Sasuke la noche pasada.

Un espantoso siseo a sus espaldas acabó de despejar su pensamiento. Continuó la caminata por los solitarios corredores, sin dejar de echarle la bronca al moreno por no haber sido informado inteligiblemente de que un "ofidio" no era un currante de oficina de ocho a seis:

—Sabías que no iba a entender esa palabreja. Y encima, llamo a la puerta y nos abre la señora madre de todas estas porquerías escamosas… —siguió refunfuñando Naruto con un asco supremo—. Teniendo ese perro guardián, fijo que nadie les roba… ¡Qué digo! Si aquí nadie roba, ¿para qué? —El rubio meditó unos instantes—. Oye, ¿si meto algo mío en tu…?

Sasuke viró la cabeza hacia el Uzumaki a una velocidad ligeramente inferior a la de la luz.

—…buzón, teme —concluyó el de ojos azules con sorna, ante la fulgurante reacción—. Si meto una carta mía en el buzón de peticiones de tu casa, ¿me harán caso? ¿Nos traerán lo que les pida?

—Si no se trata de ninguna salvajada—. Sasuke, más sosegado al parecer, había reanudado su camino.

—Depende… —replicó el rubio, provocador—. Llevas dos días arrastrándome por el fango del lado oscuro y no veas lo que me estoy ilustrando. ¿Unas esposas, mucho lubricante y un par de consoladores tamaño extra grande te parecen una salvajada… Sasuke?

Al mencionado le subió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Sólo había escuchado su nombre con esa entonación perturbadora en una ocasión. En realidad fueron varias, entrelazadas en medio de una vorágine de palabras malsonantes y gemidos descarados, mientras Naruto se exponía en toda su gloria ante sus ojos.

—Calla, dobe —respondió secamente—. Estoy… trabajando. No es el lugar, ni… el momento.

Naruto contempló suspicaz al que iba delante. Se le había trabado la lengua en dos frases y, tratándose del Uchiha, la mayor parte de la información se adquiría por pura deducción. Ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Por lógica, otro lugar y otro momento sí lo eran. Un ejemplo: al regresar a casa al anochecer, supuso el rubio, frotándose las manos internamente.

—Relájate. Ni cadenas, ni pollas de látex. Se trata de una petición inocente, ya verás. Hasta voy a pedirles a los Números que traigan unos para ti.

—Prefiero ignorar lo que tramas.

Habían desembocado en un gran patio central. Bordeado por gruesas columnas blancas, el techo abovedado de vidrio traslúcido permitía que penetrase la luz natural y se filtrase parte del frío del exterior. El almizclado olor animal presente en todo el recinto, allí era menos perceptible.

Un único mueble presidía el centro de la estancia. Sentado en un confortable sillón rojo de orejas, y rodeado por una masa informe de cuerpos irisados que se retorcían en blandas torsiones, uno de los tres Sannin legendarios removía con una cucharilla el fondo de una taza de porcelana azul.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Naruto se transformó en una pira de leña seca a la que le habían acercado una cerilla.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde nuevo hogar, Naruto-kun. —La cuchara tintineó y Orochimaru le dio un sorbito al recipiente—. ¡Ugh! Absolutamente espantoso… —opinó con una sibarita mueca de desagrado al separar la taza de los labios—. Por más que lo pido, los muy ineptos son incapaces de prepararme un café decente. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza? Este mejunje es deleznable, pero tu inculto paladar no lo notará.

—Sasuke… —pronunció Naruto muy despacio, las llamas elevándose en su interior, los dientes y los puños prestos a estallar de tanto apretarlos.

—No deberías exaltarte, Naruto-kun —recomendó el Sannin con una risita displicente—. Estoy siendo cumplidamente castigado por mis innumerables maldades con arreglo a todos los cánones conocidos y por unos individuos con unas aptitudes para el sadismo verdaderamente admirables. Dispongo de unas comodidades muy restringidas y mis noches son… mmm… bastante agitadas. ¿Por qué no aparcamos un ratito las discrepancias que mantuvimos en el pasado? Sasuke-kun lo ha hecho, aunque por tu expresión diría que no se acordó de contártelo…

Sonó un crujir de huesos procedente de algún rincón indefinido del cuerpo del iracundo rubio. Sasuke intuyó que restaban menos de dos segundos para que saltase sobre Orochimaru a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía dañar al Sannin: era preciso evitarlo al precio que fuese.

—Cálmate, por favor. Salgamos fuera y te lo explicaré.

—¿Discrepancias? —escupió el hijo del cuarto Hokage, obviando la petición del moreno—. Destrozaste la vida de Sasuke y la mía. Aunque no pueda usar mi chakra, el día en el que luchamos no era ni la milésima parte de lo poderoso que soy ahora. ¡Así que no me jodas y cierra la puta boca!

—Oh, no, Naruto-kun, estás en un error —rebatió Orochimaru, desvaída la sonrisa socarrona—. Tu amigo destruyó su propia vida. De no ser yo el que se lo llevó de Konoha, habría sido otro. Te recuerdo que, después de matar al que fue su abnegado maestro durante tres años, nuestro ingenuo polluelo aleteó hasta los brazos amorosos de Akatsuki. —El Sannin se inclinó, depositó la taza en el suelo, y se irguió para clavar sus ojos en forma de cuñas en Naruto—. Y la destrucción de tu vida tampoco es culpa mía. Deduzco que te encuentras en el Infierno por no cejar en tu incansable fijación persecutoria. Que lleves tantos años manteniendo una obsesión insana y enfermiza por otro hombre no es una circunstancia de la que se me deba responsabilizar a mí. Culpa de ello a tus genes deformes.

El insulto superó la más que sobrepasada capacidad de resistencia de Naruto. Sin que Sasuke advirtiese su movimiento, ya estaba delante del Sannin, sosteniéndolo en vilo por el cuello sobre el sillón. El grupo de ofidios que, hasta hacía unos instantes, envolvía el sofá y sus alrededores se había dispersado automáticamente y formaba un círculo hueco en torno a los dos hombres. Un Naruto colérico en la medida en que lo estaba era una contingencia a la que ni las serpientes del Infierno deseaban hacer frente.

Él lo veía todo rojo.

Orochimaru le había separado de Sasuke, se lo había llevado de su lado. En el transcurso de la batalla que sostuvieron sobre el Puente del Cielo y de la Tierra, aquella alimaña viscosa presumió de que el moreno le pertenecía. Naruto había bramado que su amigo no pertenecía a nadie, que no era un objeto que pudiese poseerse, pero su bienintencionado argumento era falso. Sasuke, en aquel tiempo, pertenecía a Orochimaru. Y desde niño, al recuerdo de Itachi; y más adelante, a Tobi y a Akatsuki. Sasuke fue perteneciendo sucesivamente a todo aquél que conociese la forma más adecuada de manipularlo.

Y Naruto no…

Él no… él no pudo…

Hacer nada.

Incrementó su presión sobre el cuello escuálido hasta que el rostro desfigurado del Sannin mudó de blanco a azul, mientras manoteaba desesperadamente para quitárselo de encima.

—Detente, Naruto. Basta… —La mano de Sasuke surgió para posarse en un gesto conciliador sobre el brazo rígido—. Suéltalo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, asombrado por la interrupción—. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Es que no lo oyes? Dice que todo fue culpa tuya.

—¿Y acaso no es así? —inquirió Sasuke con sencillez.

Naruto se giró hacia él, incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! Me has traído engañado, sabías que esta escoria vivía aquí y no me lo contaste. ¡Lo sabías, joder…! Me mentiste. Me mentiste otra vez, Sasuke…

—No, Naruto.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste!

—No.

—¡Sí!

Naruto hervía de rabia y no atendería a razones. Sasuke era consciente de que en ese estado resultaba casi imposible tratar con él. Pero era imprescindible impedir que el fortísimo rubio dañase al Sannin, luego ya lidiaría con sus conflictos internos. Los de ambos.

—¡Bájalo, Naruto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora!

El Uchiha intentó apartar el brazo del rubio para que liberase a su presa. En vano.

Naruto se hallaba en shock, su rostro congestionado por la furia que bullía en su interior. Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a él de nuevo para defender a Orochimaru. Había vuelto a ver la pétrea mirada negra contra la que combatió en el Valle del Fin. La que lo estudió indiferente antes de disponerse a atravesarlo con su espada en presencia de Sai, Sakura y Yamato. La que lo despidió la noche en que los dos ninjas pelearon a vida o muerte y las palabras finales de su mejor amigo, antes de morir en su regazo, fueron para él:

"Te odio".

Naruto emitió un rugido que hizo vibrar las columnatas y el techo de cristal sobre sus cabezas. Lanzó al Sannin a varios metros como un despojo, y regresó la vista hacia Sasuke. Al moreno le cortaron la respiración los ojos de Naruto.

Vacíos.

La furia, la rabia, la cólera… se habían esfumado. En las profundidades de los iris azules únicamente vio dolor.

Orochimaru se estaba incorporando sobre las rodillas. Alternaba las carcajadas con toses espasmódicas, al tiempo que se sobaba la garganta y la base del cuello con las manos.

El rubio rompió aquella mirada, tan desconsolada que estaba dejando a Sasuke clavado en el sitio, y terminó de observar cómo su ejecutor se ponía en pie.

Después obligó a sus piernas a dar media vuelta e impulsarlo a marcharse de allí.

No.

A huir.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Estaba nevando.

_Qué poético_, filosofó Naruto luciendo una amarga sonrisa cubierta por la capucha. No hacía más frío allí fuera que en el lugar que acababa de abandonar.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los copos revolotearon sobre sus mejillas y su frente. Siguió aceptando sus caricias gélidas hasta que notó que la humedad iba a calarle bajo la capa. Enderezó el cuello para resguardarse debajo del pelo, que poco a poco dejaba de oler a su difunto propietario original y se impregnaba del olor propio del rubio. Secándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, se preguntó:

_¿Y ahora qué? _

La callejuela que cobijaba la entrada al cubil de las serpientes finalizaba en una avenida más ancha y se encaminó hacia la intersección. Según le había descrito Sasuke durante el desayuno, las dimensiones de La Ciudad eran inverosímiles. A cada recién llegado se le proporcionaba un plano parcial de las inmediaciones del área en la que residía y trabajaba, y las diferentes líneas de tren. El policía había desplegado sobre la mesa del salón un grueso mapa, cubierto por una miríada de líneas, puntos y signos. Un dedo índice se hincó en las marcas rojas que identificaban su edificio y los barrios en los cuales llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones. El plano no comprendía íntegramente el distrito cuatro, pero facilitaba los desplazamientos. Sasuke no salía fuera del perímetro marcado, de no mediar instrucciones expresas de sus jefes. Cuando eso ocurría, nuevo plano y vuelta a empezar.

_Sasuke._

El frío iba en aumento.

Naruto se ajustó la capucha, abriendo el hueco justo para no ahogarse o pisar mal en aquel campo minado. El suelo era una superficie salpicada de placas de hielo y montoncitos color marrón sucio de nieve polvorienta, barro congelado… o cualquier otra cosa.

Decidido, anduvo hasta el cabo de la callejuela. Se encontró en una avenida muy amplia y se permitió el lujo de analizar aquel complejo mundo con el detenimiento que no había utilizado desde que penetró en el interior de las murallas del Infierno. Contempló la altura inconcebible de los edificios, y las incontables pasarelas y túneles que los comunicaban. Una construcción llamó especialmente su atención, a causa de su extraño color y sus desmedidas dimensiones: una singular torre de piedra rosada. Entre la uniformidad cromática generalizada, se asemejaba a un faro destellando sobre las olas nocturnas.

Bajó al nivel de sus ojos para observar el mar de almas. La mayoría de ellas vestía la misma coraza que Sasuke, había avistado el metal en trenes y estaciones bajo las capas entreabiertas. Naruto, en principio, creyó que se trataba del uniforme policial, pero no. Incluso él la llevaba por recomendación expresa del Uchiha.

¿Qué peligro podía acechar a quienes ya estaban muertos? ¿Y qué guardaba aquella torre?

No es que le apeteciese dedicarse ahora a la resolución de misterios, pero precisaba una distracción atrayente, por banal que fuera.

Ojalá no le doliera como si se estuviese calcinando por dentro.

—Naruto.

El rubio rodó sobre sus talones. Sasuke le llamaba desde el interior del callejón. Su rostro era inescrutable.

—Vámonos a casa.

El rubio asintió y se aproximó a la figura que le esperaba. Pasó de largo, sin detener la vista y desanduvo el trayecto hacia los accesos a la estación subterránea. Sasuke fue tras él. Llegaron a los andenes y se colaron en el primer tren que se detuvo a recoger pasajeros. Se sentaron aislados, sin mirarse. Naruto se limitó a obedecer al otro y a seguirlo, y enseguida se hallaron frente a la puerta de su casa.

Naruto entró en su habitación con la capa puesta. Se desnudó y tomó una larga ducha, durante la cual sus ojos llegaron a confundir el jabón y las lágrimas. No se había molestado en ver qué hacía Sasuke, ni dónde estaba; lo adivinaba encerrado en su cuarto, igual que él. Tampoco tenía hambre, aunque se habían saltado el almuerzo. Solamente tenía ganas de dormir y olvidar por unas horas.

Al acostarse, ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada. Se sentía tan cobarde que no se atrevía a darse la cara a sí mismo. Sus sentimientos habían sido vergonzosamente despellejados y descarnados ante el moreno por aquel ser abyecto y enfermo que gozaba lo indecible con el sufrimiento ajeno. Pero eso no era lo peor: los sentimientos de Sasuke también le habían sido revelados con desgarradora claridad: Naruto no era lo suficientemente bueno, no lograría alcanzar a Sasuke por muy alto que saltase, por muy lejos que llegase. Nunca lo vería como Naruto deseaba.

Jamás como su igual.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Un susurro.

Dormía, pero sus oídos no. Una voz susurraba y él quería oír lo que decía. Lo necesitaba. Su corazón le suplicaba que abriese los ojos y escuchase lo que la voz tenía que decirle. Pero él estaba dormido. Tan dormido…

Y la voz no se callaba.

Era un cántico, un rezo. Le relajaba, le hundía más en su profundo sueño. Sin embargo, él ansiaba oírla. Deseaba despertar y abrazarse a esa voz.

_Naruto._

—Sasuke —gimió—. Sasuke… —imploró, sin saber lo que estaba pidiendo.

Despertó tiritando, estremecido y sin aliento.

Había anochecido ya. Los ojos desorientados del rubio parpadearon para enfocar su cuarto con la exigua luminosidad del exterior. Estiró el brazo y palmoteó la pared en busca del interruptor, pero la voz se lo impidió.

—No enciendas la luz.

Era real. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era producto de sus sueños febriles. Estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, de cara a la ventana.

—Estoy cansado —masculló Naruto. Se dio la vuelta hasta que ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas—. Si tienes que salir, yo esperaré aquí.

—Lo que tengo que hacer debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo… —musitó el moreno ausente, como si le hablase al cristal empañado que los separaba de la noche.

Naruto oyó sonidos confusos, aunque no tardó en reconocerlos: Sasuke se había levantado del colchón y se estaba retirando la coraza y las botas. Más ruidos le convencieron de que estaba terminando de desvestirse.

No quería que lo tocase. No quería que se acercara. No quería y se estaba muriendo por que lo hiciese.

Sasuke alzó una esquina del cobertor, se metió en la cama y fue arrastrándose hasta llegar al tembloroso cuerpo de Naruto. Éste notó como el otro posaba su frente sobre la parte alta de su espalda. Su piel fresca, la tibieza mojada de su aliento, el pelo sedoso del flequillo haciéndole cosquillas… Dejó de temblar y una calidez conocida comenzó a circular por sus venas.

Sasuke dejó caer todo su peso contra el rubio. El de su cabeza.

Y el de su alma.

—Perdóname.

No le estaba pidiendo perdón por los sucesos de la mañana. Le pedía perdón por los tremendos errores de su vida, por las pruebas y humillaciones que Naruto había sufrido por él, por el dolor y las pérdidas que aún sufría.

Fue una catarsis. Y el espíritu blanco y ardiente de Naruto Uzumaki, que debería haberle demandado mil respuestas, diez mil explicaciones y un millón de perdones más, lo absolvió de todos los pecados cometidos en ese instante.

Estaba tan conmocionado que fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que percibió que Sasuke se apartaba y le daba la espalda. El rubio giró rápidamente y se aferró al otro con todo su corazón. Arrimó su pecho contra su espalda; sus caderas firmemente encajadas; sus piernas acogiendo las de su amigo, conservando el moreno aún su ropa interior. Ya lo había envuelto de ese modo el día anterior, convirtiéndose en una crisálida de dulce calor para Sasuke, al encontrarlo llorando por sus pesadillas y no poder soportarlo. Pero aquel abrazo fue distinto, aquella noche quería protegerlo, acunarlo, preservarlo de cuanto pudiese herirlo o lastimarlo. Ahora quería recuperarlo, porque sentía que esa mañana lo había perdido otra vez a manos de los que se lo habían arrebatado a los doce años.

Sasuke sintió el cuerpo envolvente y cariñoso de Naruto, pegado por entero al suyo. El universo era Naruto, su olor, sus músculos tensos, su respiración. Resolvió abandonarse a las sensaciones que le despertaba estar rodeado de él y se desplazó hacia atrás, reposando ya totalmente en el otro cuerpo. Sin palabras le dijo: "aquí me tienes, me entrego por completo".

Si el rubio se hubiese dejado llevar, habría destrozado los resistentes huesos de su amigo, en su codicia por oprimirlo tan estrechamente. Quería sentirlo más, tocarlo más, acariciar cuanta piel pudiese abarcar. Sobre todo, se encontraba desesperado por bajar su mano hasta el lugar que le aclararía por fin si le provocaba a Sasuke la misma necesidad feroz que el Uchiha le provocaba a él, un hambre furiosa nacida de los abismos de su cuerpo.

Empujó la cabeza morena hacia adelante, para acceder mejor a su cuello. Abrió una boca glotona sobre la nuca del otro, conforme sus manos trazaron caminos sobre los brazos, los hombros y el pecho. Sus labios chupando la piel que se entibiaba a su tacto, su lengua bañando la zona debajo de la oreja, probando ese sabor que llevaba anhelando no sólo desde la noche anterior. Los dedos lascivos del Uzumaki ascendieron hasta rozar las delicadas tetillas, que esperaban ser atormentadas. Sasuke se estremeció cuando las apretó entre los dedos pulgar e índice e insistió, pellizcando con más fuerza la carne tiernísima, hasta conseguir que repitiese la reacción. Sasuke estaba mudo, pero la forma en que expelía el aire en cortos jadeos y suspiros sonoros hablaba sí misma. Los brazos del rubio siguieron martirizando y acariciando el cuerpo delante de él, explorando su piel y torturando el cuello apetitoso mediante succiones y mordiscos enloquecidos.

Naruto estaba incandescente, su erección desnuda quemaba las nalgas de Sasuke, cubiertas todavía por la ropa interior, embistiendo por instinto la carne prieta que intuía bajo la tela.

—Sasuke… —gimoteó.

Su mano había llegado a la frontera, el vientre pálido, plano y musculado. Durante unos minutos se mantuvo indeciso, haciendo espirales en torno al pequeño ombligo, pero pronto se armó de valor e inició el descenso hacia su meta.

El Uchiha detuvo en seco la mano que bajaba a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. El rubio volvió a inspirar su nuca hirviente, tan deseada, y repitió la súplica:

—Sasuke…

Pero Sasuke no le estaba prohibiendo nada. También quería más, y se encargó de que el otro lo supiese. Se separó unos segundos de él y el rubio escuchó una caída de tela sobre el suelo.

Las carnes de ambos se hallaron sin obstáculos, y un maravillado Naruto apretó a Sasuke intensamente contra él. Empezaron a frotarse con ansia, uno contra la espalda del otro y éste contra el miembro que palpitaba detrás de sus nalgas. Estaban desnudos en la oscuridad, Naruto restregándose contra Sasuke, sus respiraciones resonando estentóreas, y sus caderas acompasadas en una danza lenta que se iba acelerando más y más. Naruto, al no detectar restricciones, bajó definitivamente las manos hacia su destino, sin cesar de refregarse en la piel de Sasuke, comprendiendo ya por qué aquella remota noche le había resultado tan placentera a Gaara.

Su mano encontró lo que ambicionaba y lo tanteó con mimo, antes de emplearse a fondo. Su miembro no era muy diferente al suyo, y tan suave… Acarició los testículos aterciopelados y subió hasta deslizar la palma de la mano entera sobre la gruesa longitud y el sedoso glande, resbaladizo y sensitivo.

—Ah… —jadeó Sasuke, sorprendido—. Me estás...

—Sí.

Naruto no quería correrse sólo por sentir la erección de su amigo cobijada en su mano, aunque hubiese podido. Abrió la boca y la llenó con el lateral del cuello de Sasuke. Su miembro tan duro y caliente entre los dedos, el suyo propio restregándose contra una de las nalgas redondas. Se sobresaltó al notar que el moreno se giraba ligeramente en su dirección. Unos dedos le treparon por la cadera y la mano de Sasuke doblada hacia atrás le tomó a él. No conforme con haberlo explorado visualmente, quería hacerlo con sus manos, aunque la posición no fuese la más idónea.

El Uchiha no se entretuvo en exploraciones preliminares y dio inicio a un manoseo vicioso y lleno de necesidad. Era evidente que le excitaba inmensamente tocarlo así, y Naruto no puso trabas para que Sasuke disfrutase, si aquello lo enardecía tanto. Pero el problemilla del rubio era similar a la ocasión anterior.

—Oh… Sasuke… no tan fuerte… —rogó, casi ahogándose en su propia respiración—. Si me exprimes tanto… —gimió— me voy a correr antes que tú. Y no quiero… no… yo no…

La carne gruesa y resbalosa del moreno en su mano, sumada al placer que le proporcionaban las manipulaciones de Sasuke sobre él, estaba volviendo loco a Naruto. Nuevamente tan cerca de su orgasmo, se puso a soltar una sarta de perversidades que estremecían al silencioso moreno.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Oh… oh… no pares ahora… Qué bien me la estás… Ah… apriétame la polla fuerte, fuerte… más fuerte… Así…

El Uchiha ya se estaba retorciendo entre los brazos del rubio. La manera sucia en que lo masturbaba y le jadeaba húmedamente al oído era irresistible. Naruto en su mano… tan grande… tan duro… Le abrasaba la mano… Le quemaba… Su amigo estaba…

Era…

Sasuke hizo acopio de toda su resistencia para no soltar un grito brutal cuando las convulsiones desatadas por el más bestial orgasmo de su existencia lo sacudieron de pies a cabeza.

—"Hoy sí"… ¿eh… Sasuke…? —consiguió sonreír el Uzumaki entre jadeos. No había olvidado lo que el moreno le había dicho la noche anterior.

Naruto continuaba hundido de lleno en su delirio por correrse, casi a punto él también. Los dedos empapados; la gruesa erección de Sasuke todavía obscenamente dentro de la palma de su mano, palpitando tras la descarga; su olor por todas partes; y su piel que no había dejado de comerse a bocados. Sasuke ahora vivía en cada milímetro de Naruto, en cada diminuto hueco de su cabeza y de su pecho.

Además de que se había movido más hacia él y, al resultarle más sencillo, el Uchiha le estaba meneando la polla como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Creyó que le iba a explotar el cráneo cuando se corrió.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

Habían recobrado la posición de antes. Naruto abrazado a la espalda de Sasuke y éste cómodamente recostado sobre el cuerpo dorado que tanta satisfacción le había proporcionado un rato antes.

—Sasuke, vuélvete hacia mí.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué harás?

—Frotaré tu polla contra la mía hasta que volvamos a ponernos como burros. Y después…

—La idea no es mala, pero ya nos hemos puesto el pijama y mañana tendremos que levantarnos más temprano de lo normal.

—¿Para qué?

—Para compensar lo que no hice hoy. Pasado mañana deberemos viajar.

El rubio se sorprendió.

—¿A dónde?

—Dijiste que hoy no querías ninguna explicación antes de dormir.

—Cierto —dijo Naruto, desaparecidos los matices burlones—. Y lo mantengo.

Sasuke se acurrucó más contra su amigo y se escuchó un ruidito que bien podría haber sido un ronroneo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, sed Perdimos mucho líquido… —precisó el rubio malicioso.

El moreno se retiró del otro y se incorporó rezongando.

—Vamos a la cocina a recuperar "tus líquidos". Bebemos y a dormir.

—Genial. De paso aprovecho para hacer un encarguito.

Naruto se escabulló de la cama y salió corriendo como una flecha del cuarto. Sasuke sabía qué pretendía y no lo detuvo. Efectivamente, al pasar por delante del salón vio al rubio con media lengua fuera, enfrascado en escribir unas líneas en un papel que luego dobló cuidadoso, para ir en otra carrerita de pies descalzos a introducirlo en el buzón de la entrada.

Sasuke trasteaba en la cocina, y Naruto al poco se sentó a la mesa. El moreno llenó dos vasos de leche y se situó frente a él.

—¡Puaj! Esta leche no me gusta nada: sabe a agua sucia.

—Es leche sin nata. Te la vas a beber y te vas a ir a dormir sin rechistar —se enfurruñó el moreno—. Mañana comes y bebes lo que te salga de los cojones… No soy tu asistenta, si quieres algo te lo preparas.

Naruto vació de un sorbo el vaso y cesaron las quejas. No deseaba disgustar a Sasuke esa noche.

Mientras veía lo veía beber del suyo, arrugó la frente:

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo sobre el funcionamiento de este sitio.

—¿Sólo una? A ver…

—¿Por qué en los burdeles también trabajan Números? No necesitan purgar culpas, ¿qué hacen allí? Las chicas que pretendían meterme mano en la casa de aguas termales se presentaron con un número, no un nombre. No concuerda con lo de las pesadillas y el resto que has contado.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Todos los habitantes del Infierno tienen un número. Pueden elegir entre usar su nombre o la sucesión de dígitos que se les asigna al llegar, y por diversas razones que supondrás, hay personas que no quieren utilizar su auténtico nombre aquí.

—¿"Tienen"?

Como si hubiese usado un cazamariposas, Naruto había atrapado la única palabra en la explicación que a Sasuke le interesaba que pasase desapercibida. En ocasiones, se lamentaba de que el rubio no se comportase como el zopenco que daba a entender. Veces en las que la perspicacia del Uzumaki rayaba la genialidad psicológica.

—Tenemos —confirmó con un gruñido.

—¿Tienes un número? ¿De verdad, Sasuke? ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? —Los ojos azules se habían abierto de par en par, lo mismo que los de un tierno infante al descubrir una concha rara y fascinante en una playa, o la técnica más depurada para hacerle la depilación a la cera al gato de la vecina sin ser descubierto.

—Qué más da si tengo número, Naruto. No lo utilizo.

—A mí no me da igual —dijo éste, incorporándose desde su silla con esa mirada de determinación que a Sasuke le hacía arder el pecho en la misma medida en que le ponía los pelos de punta—. Quiero saberlo. Quiero aprendérmelo.

—No podrás —se mofó el Uchiha, encantado al haber encontrado una vía de escape en la memoria de pez del rubio—. Ni en un millón de años te aprenderías una retahíla de números sin sentido únicamente porque me los hayan puesto a mí.

—¿Me estás retando? —Naruto entrecerró los ojos con aire desafiante—. Haces mal. Cuando se trata de ti, nada es lo bastante difícil. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Tú ganas. —Sasuke sonreía a su pesar. No podía evitarlo, resistirse a la fuerza incontenible del Uzumaki era intentar detener el viento con los dedos—. Soy 8920759452837425784785.

—La hostia.

—Es imposible. Pero si lo consigues, es posible que obtengas más de un premio…

Dejando esa sugerente promesa flotando en el aire, Sasuke se levantó también, caminó por delante de Naruto y salió de la cocina.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Esa noche, Sasuke se desasió de los brazos dulces del Uzumaki para levantarse de puntillas e ir al baño. Al salir, lo acució la sed y regresó a la cocina, aprovechando como quien no quiere la cosa para pasarse casualmente por la puerta de casa. Fuera, encima del felpudo de entrada, acababan de dejar un paquete de tamaño mediano con las intrigantes peticiones del rubio.

Se lo pensó, lo abrió y miró en su interior.

Sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII. El corazón **

—¡Naruto! ¡Cuidado con el agujero!

Desoyendo tan sugerente consejo, el intrépido rubio continuó su vuelo sobre el pavimento congelado de La Ciudad. Avanzaba a una velocidad endiablada, acelerando a cada potente impulso de sus largas piernas y evadiendo con gracia cuanto consideraba un obstáculo. Calles, avenidas, callejones, escaleras, plataformas, túneles… Cualquier superficie helada se transformó en un reto y Sasuke había desistido hacía mucho de intentar reprimir su entusiasmo.

El Uchiha patinaba tras él con un rostro severo que escondía cierta inquietud. Poseedor de una fortaleza física desmesurada y una agilidad impresionante, la habilidad del inexperto patinador rubio para curarse de posibles golpes o roturas de huesos no era la misma sin sus dos poderosos chakras.

Naruto estaba, palabras textuales, "hasta los cojones de patear hielo como si pisase huevos". Por eso se le había ocurrido la más brillante de sus estrambóticas ocurrencias: pedir que le trajesen unos patines. Dos pares, de hecho, pues también solicitó unos para Sasuke. Y los Números proveyeron: negros, resplandecientes y de amenazadoras cuchillas plateadas. Esa mañana, halló al recién levantado Naruto probándoselos en el salón. Su huésped sonrió, se puso en pie, e intentó dar unos primeros pasitos en su dirección con los protectores puestos. Para mantener el equilibrio, abría y movía los brazos de una manera enternecedora que le daba la apariencia de un bebé inestable. La siguiente parada fue un sillón, donde cayó en blando y se los quitó para ir a buscar su desayuno, pero en cuanto Sasuke hizo ademán de acercarse, lo pensó mejor. Se retiró a la esquina más apartada de la sala con un puchero, abrazado protectoramente a sus patines.

El Uchiha bufó y siseó como gato bajo pena de baño, y poco faltó para que se le esponjara el lomo. De madrugada, había tropezado con ellos de forma… accidental, prolijamente embalados dentro de una caja sobre el tapete de la entrada. Los supuso un puro divertimento y le hicieron gracia; sin embargo, Naruto se había emperrado en emplearlos para sus desplazamientos cortos, y aquello sí que no. Los dichosos patines habían sido origen de una encendida discusión matutina, concluida con la hosca claudicación del Uchiha.

En el fondo, estaba secretamente complacido por la luminosa alegría de Naruto, debida a sus juguetes nuevos, aunque no lo confesaría ni vivo. A lo largo del día, fue resignándose a deambular por las calles subido en los filos metálicos y "más tieso que una bailarina", en la insultante opinión del empecinado Uzumaki, el cual se había negado en rotundo a usar el transporte subterráneo durante toda la jornada.

Se disponían a regresar al apartamento. Naruto acababa de esquivar una farola, arrancar el peluquín al paso a un asesino en serie, y estar a dos milímetros de arrollar una valla festoneada de estalactitas transparentes:

—¡Sasuke, mírame! No lo hago tan mal…

—Entre no hacerlo mal y hacerlo perfecto se abre un abismo, usuratonkachi. ¿Quieres una demostración?

De manera sorprendentemente vertiginosa, dada su estirada y antipática parsimonia de las últimas horas, adelantó a un pasmado Naruto y realizó en fluida secuencia varios saltos espectaculares: dos quíntuples Axel, dos cuádruples Loop y un triple Lutz, sin dejar de lucir su familiar y detestable sonrisilla de superioridad.

Ahí estaba el Sasuke de su infancia, presumido, insoportable y engreído: el que tanto había extrañado. Se quedó embobado contemplando las evoluciones de la figura vestida de negro. La torneada musculatura se apreciaba con claridad bajo la capa oscura que ondeaba a su alrededor.

Sasuke retrocedió, picando el hielo, y se detuvo.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de perro famélico? —inquirió, ceja en alto.

Dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y continuó patinando en línea recta con la engañosa lentitud de antes.

—Anoche me quedé con hambre. —Naruto reanudó la marcha y se apresuró hasta que patinaron a la par—. Si cocinas tú, hoy cenaré más de lo mismo. Todavía no me sacié, Sasuke.

—Ya no me llamo así. Consigue deletrear mi nuevo nombre con propiedad y me lo… pensaré.

—¡Ah, ah!

Naruto se paró y Sasuke lo imitó, intrigado. Palpándose entre los velludos forros de su capa, sacó un papelito, leyó el contenido en voz alta y levantó el mentón para mirar al moreno con cara esperanzada:

—8920… 59452837… 4257… 84... —Sus ojos se cerraron—. Eh… ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Así no era…! Era…

—Gran intento, dobe, pero te has comido un siete al principio y te faltan los últimos números —reprobó Sasuke, mordaz—. Loable tu esfuerzo, probablemente en cincuenta o sesenta años te lo aprendas.

Su sonrisa retorcida se cerró igual que un abanico, y retomó su lento patinar, inclinando el torso hacia adelante y colocando las manos unidas a la espalda. El tiempo estaba empeorando y quería llevar a Naruto a casa antes del inicio del toque de queda. No le agradaba dar explicaciones y menos a otros policías.

—¡Cierra el pico, teme! —El rubio arrancó y dio un violento acelerón para volver a coger el ritmo—. Llevo todo el día practicando este rollo. Como hoy me has dejado abandonado a la entrada de tus queridos puticlubs, releí el puñetero numerito hasta cansarme. Voy a memorizarlo, así me haga papilla el cerebro, y por mucho que te rías e inventes impertinencias como esa de "usuraton-dobe-baka", no me rendiré.

—Lo sé.

De repente frenó y Naruto hizo lo mismo. El gesto de Sasuke cambió.

Se aproximó al rubio hasta que no podían estar más cerca sin tocarse. Pero Naruto no percibió el calor emanando del cuerpo del Uchiha, sino un frío más intenso que el del gélido y ventoso anochecer.

Su expresión era grave, y su voz fue baja y sombría:

—No puedo entenderte.

Se encontraban en una pequeña explanada protegida por tres altos edificios, al abrigo de las ráfagas húmedas de aguanieve que se levantaban con más virulencia a cada minuto. Sasuke tardó en seguir hablando y su discurso, a tan poca distancia, sonó enredado en el viento helado que arreciaba:

—Desear con todas tus fuerzas, anhelar con tanta intensidad que reventarás si no obtienes lo que deseas, nunca fue suficiente para mí. Y si llegué a soñar con algo que no fuese muerte, sangre y dolor, no soy capaz de recordar lo que era. Mi existencia, además de corta, fue una inutilidad completa.

Su carcajada cínica fue similar a las que Naruto había escuchado a menudo en medio de sus feroces combates. Su tono destilaba una franqueza durísima. Se estaba abriendo enteramente a él por primera vez.

—Dedicaste tu vida a superarme, a perseguirme y a tratar de salvarme —prosiguió—. Convertiste mi salvación en la meta de tu camino ninja, para acabar sentado día tras día delante de los restos de mi cuerpo muerto. Siempre has estado equivocado. Buscas igualarte a mí, pero no somos iguales, ni siquiera nos parecemos, porque yo no valgo nada. Mi alma es un millón de veces más pequeña y mezquina que la tuya.

"¿Realmente crees que mereció la pena tanto sufrimiento? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no soy capaz de comprenderte y por qué jamás lo seré?

El rubio permaneció inmóvil, su rostro orlado de suave pelo por la capucha no dejaba traslucir sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran un limpísimo glaciar azul, allí donde todo el hielo era blanco sucio o gris.

De pronto, extendió el brazo derecho para tomar la mano del otro, caída a su costado y envuelta en el recio guante. Notó su sobresalto por la inesperada reacción después de lo que le había dicho, pero la apretó decidido con la suya.

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia la unión entre sus manos. Naruto también inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron muy despacio, a pesar de que los gruesos guantes limitaban la intimidad del contacto.

Volvieron a mirarse.

—Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Sasuke. Pero con que yo lo entienda es suficiente.

La sonrisa de Naruto fue tenue y dulce. Sasuke se avergonzó por el repentino golpeteo violento de su corazón.

—Necesito que me cuentes lo que ocurrió ayer —pidió el Uzumaki—. Pero hace mucho frío. Regresemos a casa.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Hora y media más tarde, Naruto soltó sus guantes, su coraza y su capa en la alfombra de la sala, y se derrumbó desmadejado en un sofá. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer tal cantidad de esfuerzo físico sin la ayuda de su chakra, pero su cuerpo era muy adaptable y enseguida se habituaría. Las inacabables sesiones de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo junto al animoso Lee y a su exaltado maestro habían rendido buenos frutos. De lo de la malla verde no tenía por qué enterarse nadie. Cuando era niño, le resultaba simpática. De adulto, se había convertido en ese tipo de espantoso ridículo que uno no olvida ni en su lecho de muerte.

—Te repito que no soy tu sirviente —refunfuñó Sasuke en su oreja—. Haz el favor de colgar eso en el armario, igual que hice yo.

—Sí, "mamá" —se burló Naruto, piernas en horizontal y patines en vertical sobre la mesa de madera veteada.

Sasuke no se había percatado de la renovada infracción. Fue verla, e hinchársele el flequillo y el pecho como gallo de pelea, preparado para soltar un berrido de diez mil decibelios que ensordeciese al edificio entero. El alarido proyectado no se produjo porque el rubio descendió los pies al honrado suelo, se quitó los patines, dio un salto casi mortal para coger coraza y capa, y guardó las prendas en el ropero. Todo ello en medio milisegundo, y bajo la rigurosa y maternal (en el peor sentido) mirada negra del dueño de la casa.

—Ahora sígueme.

Se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia el santuario tenebroso de Sasuke.

Allí, el moreno encendió unas cuantas velas y las posicionó estratégicamente alrededor de la cama. Naruto se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta, observando cómo su amigo se llevaba las manos a la espalda y de un tirón se quitaba el grueso jersey negro de cuello alto, y la camiseta ajustada que le abrigaba por debajo. A apetitoso pecho descubierto, se aproximó al armario. El frío permanente del cuarto provocó que se le erizasen las dos pequeñas puntas que habían enloquecido a Naruto entre sus sábanas. Al rememorar la escena, soltó un suave jadeo.

—Sigue desnudándote y recoge después, Sasuke —insinuó, sin apartar los ojos de la piel expuesta—. La luz de las velas te favorece. Si esparcieras por la cama unos pétalos de rosa, juraría que estoy en mi noche de bodas —remató sonriente.

Un resoplido desdeñoso le disuadió de seguir por ahí. Sasuke se acercó a su armario y sacó de la balda más alta dos grandes mochilas que fueron depositadas sobre la cama.

—¿Nos cambiamos de casa?

—No —fue la respuesta—. Viajamos a La Torre.

Naruto se acordó del singular edificio, que destacaba poderosamente entre las demás construcciones de la ciudad y había divisado desde un callejón el día anterior.

—¿Una de color rosa que parece una enorme…?

—La misma —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿La conoces?

—Pfff… Imposible no verla. —Naruto se adentró en la habitación y se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama, junto a las mochilas. El peso hizo que se agitase el colchón y Sasuke le echó una mirada reprobadora que ignoró olímpicamente—. ¿Qué es?

—El cerebro de este lugar, el que centraliza su funcionamiento. Cada tres o cuatro semanas, viajo allí para recibir más órdenes y llevo la información que recopilo. Se tarda varios días en llegar, está muy lejos de este distrito.

—Es raro que no puedas comunicarte por otra vía con tus jefes. La gente aquí utiliza ascensores, trenes subterráneos, electrodomésticos, y otros artefactos que no sé lo que son o sólo los he encontrado en ciudades más modernas que Konoha. Pero también cosas muy primitivas, que en nuestra aldea hace siglos que no se usan...

—A mí también me resultó llamativo el contraste entre tecnología y atraso, pero no esperes que el Infierno se guíe por las reglas de la lógica, y no digamos de la tuya. Si hablamos de lógica, eres el menos indicado de todos los universos para abrir la boca.

—¿Qué buscas recorriendo los burdeles de la ciudad, aparte de pillar unos buenos calentones? ¿Qué pretenden que averigües?

—Siéntate Naruto. Voy a explicarte lo que sucedió ayer con Orochimaru.

El rubio se irguió en un instante y se recostó contra la pared para escuchar al otro.

—Vive allí, y yo lo sabía —relató el Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a llenar su mochila con ropa del armario—. Hace meses lo encarcelaron y lo sustituyeron por la persona a la que íbamos a ver, e ignoraba que lo hubiesen soltado. No quise brindarle el placer de verme afectado por su presencia; de ahí mi falta de reacción, aunque tú ya le diste toda clase de satisfacciones en mi lugar —finalizó ceñudo.

Naruto se enfureció por aquella acusación.

—Eso es injusto, Sasuke. De haberme explicado desde el principio que existía la posibilidad de toparnos con él, hubiese estado prevenido. No te atrevas a culparme, porque yo fui el más jodido. Ese hijo de puta tuvo un orgasmo cuando le defendiste. Me rebajó, me ofendió y me humilló, llamándome obseso y aberrado. Y tú, en lugar de apoyarme, me trataste como a un niño con una rabieta caprichosa.

—Quería protegerte —replicó el Uchiha con vehemencia—. Dañarle habría supuesto un duro castigo para ti, y él ya está muerto. Sólo le causaste dolor; no existe más que una forma de que las almas muertas desaparezcan, y no consiste en romper sus cuellos.

—Oh… —La curiosidad disolvió en un suspiro el enfado de Naruto—. ¿Las almas pueden volver a morir?

—No. Al entrar en la Ciudad, te asignan un número y te entregan un cuerpo idéntico al que poseías. Aunque reproduce las emociones y sensaciones humanas, incluido el dolor y el sufrimiento, no puede morir por segunda vez. Cualquier daño corporal se cura con un tratamiento que los Números dispensan en La Torre. Desconozco en qué consiste, ya que no he sido herido. Sí sé que son capaces de sanar todas las heridas, excepto una.

El moreno señaló las corazas metálicas que guardaba en su armario y Naruto ató cabos:

—Protegéis vuestro pecho —dedujo—. ¿El corazón?

Sasuke asintió.

—Nuestra debilidad. Si alguien nos clava un instrumento de metal, nos evaporamos. Presencié el proceso en una ocasión y fue muy desagradable. La coraza es prácticamente indestructible, con ella estamos a salvo.

—¿Serviría una estaca de madera? —preguntó el Uzumaki sin poder contenerse.

La mirada negra fue más penetrante que la de un vampiro de verdad.

—Bueno, bueno: no más chistes malos. Ahora comprendo bastantes cosas.

—Mañana te contaré más.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto muy bajito—. Te pido perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. Debí escucharte, me porté como un…

—No. —Sasuke lo cortó con aspereza—. Se terminaron los perdones. Ve a tu habitación y haz tu mochila. Quiero levantarme antes de que comience a clarear.

El rubio se puso en pie y observó curioso la mochila que le correspondía.

—La llenaré con lo que te he visto meter en la tuya.

Cogió las correas para pasárselas por los brazos, se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Tengo otra pregunta —decidió, girándose hacia el interior de la habitación con la mochila vacía a cuestas.

—La respuesta es sí.

—No sabes lo que voy a preguntar.

—Te gustaría saber si dormiré contigo hoy.

—Emm… —Naruto emitió una risilla nerviosa—. Eres adivino.

—No. Te has puesto de perfil delante de la luz del pasillo y no me han quedado dudas de tus intenciones. Dormiré contigo, y digo dormir de "dormir". Mañana tenemos que estar descansados.

—Lo dices como si fuésemos a corrernos diez veces —puntualizó Naruto malicioso—. No estaría mal… Y apuesto mi cabeza a que, al levantarnos, me encuentro más fresco que tú.

—Apuesta cosas de valor, dobe. Desafiándome hoy, no vas a conseguir nada, es mejor que durmamos en cuanto terminemos de cenar.

—Mejor puede, pero no lo que me gustaría hacer. ¿Tienes miedo de que recite tu nombre y te obligue a pagar lo que me debes?

—No lo conseguirás. Hace un rato no sabías ni la mitad.

—Dime, si lo logro ¿harás lo que yo quiera?

—Sí.

—¿Lo que me dé la gana? ¿Sin protestas?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque no te permita dormir hasta el amanecer? ¿Aunque mañana no puedas moverte?

—Habrá que verlo. Que seas un poco más grande que yo se debe únicamente al transcurso del tiempo. No significa que seas más fuerte o más resistente.

—Te tomo la palabra, habrá que verlo. ¿Cenamos y te muestro de lo que soy capaz?

Empleando una lentitud medida y provocadora, Sasuke cruzó los brazos delante de su torso perfecto, sombreado por la luz de las velas.

—De acuerdo. Cenemos y luego demuéstramelo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

—8920759… 45283742… 5784785.

—Leer no vale.

—Ya, ya.

Naruto estaba arrodillado sobre el cobertor de su cama, la nariz incrustada en la nota arrugada que sostenía con ambas manos. Sasuke, a su izquierda, había desplegado sobre sus piernas recogidas un mapa cubierto de líneas de colores y anotaciones a mano. Delineaba con el índice los trazos coloreados a medida que murmuraba términos y cifras sin sentido, buscando el recorrido más corto para llegar a su objetivo. El rubio ya se veía sumido en la grasienta oscuridad de los túneles del tren horas y horas, con la mochila a la espalda, pero Sasuke le explicó que el viaje los obligaría a desplazarse también por la superficie y a atravesar zonas "no urbanas" de otros distritos.

Las murallas de la Ciudad escondían algo más que feos y grisáceos edificios, por lo que la cosa prometía. La monotonía no se había creado para Naruto Uzumaki; si la aventura no acudía él, invariablemente corría gustoso a sus brazos.

Sasuke estudiaba su mapa, concentrado, en tanto que él hacía esfuerzos titánicos para centrarse en el asunto que lo martirizaba y arrancar sus pupilas del torso ajeno. Su amigo detestaba taparse el pecho. El modelito violáceo con lazo de regalo, cortesía del taller de corte y confección de Orochimaru, había supuesto un punto de inflexión en su indumentaria, que se prolongó posteriormente en los siniestros atuendos de su propia cosecha. En ninguno de ellos la parte superior del tórax estuvo cubierta por la tela.

Esa noche llevaba uno de sus pantalones negros y flojos. Nada más.

Naruto, hipnotizado por el movimiento sinuoso y el susurro de la yema del dedo al rozar sobre el pliego, terminó mirando a Sasuke frontalmente sin pestañear. Éste, al detectarlo, interrumpió su tarea.

—Estaba refrescando la ruta. ¿Quieres recitar el número ahora?

Cabeceo afirmativo. El moreno retiró el plano de sus piernas y se dispuso a presenciar un más que previsible y estrepitoso fracaso.

—Me voy a tumbar, siéntate encima de mí —demandó el rubio, muy serio.

Los párpados de Sasuke se entrecerraron.

—De eso nada. Oigo bien como estoy.

Ofrecía una expresión desconfiada y huraña muy divertida, pero Naruto trató de no reír. Sabía que reaccionaría así y lo esperaba. Al siguiente peldaño de su escalera hacia el triunfo, le iba a ser más costoso trepar:

—Pues túmbate tú.

Los ojos oscuros crecieron para adquirir las dimensiones de los del maestro de taijutsu favorito de Naruto, el inefable Lee.

—¿Contigo arriba? No.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—En tus sueños, Uzumaki. Todavía no he escuchado un solo número.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Me tumbaré y te sentarás sobre mí. De esa forma no podré hacerte nada malvado, conservarás en tus manos el control. ¿Te atrae la idea, Uchiha?

—Mmm… No sé qué pretendes, pero estoy deseando ver cómo repites un número tan complicado con ese cráneo hueco que tienes… —Sasuke redujo sus ojos a su rasgado usual—. Está bien —aceptó—. Tiéndete estirado.

Naruto se extendió sobre la cama, cuan largo era. Agarró su almohada y la vecina, y las instaló bajo su cabeza para mantenerla elevada. La postura era esencial en sus planes. Sasuke levantó una rodilla y alargó la pierna hasta situarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Se sentó encima del ombligo, alejado de regiones más comprometidas.

—Listo.

Naruto echó los brazos hacia atrás, empuñando las fundas de las almohadas para refrenarse. No iba a caer en la tentación de entusiasmarse demasiado pronto, y que el escurridizo moreno escapase de sus garras. Elevó las rodillas, creando con sus muslos un respaldo confortable. Sasuke no vio peligro en aquella acción y la toleró, aunque no dejaba de observar escéptico al que estaba debajo.

El hombre tumbado inspiró hondo. Tras los complejos preliminares, la victoria era cuestión de autoconfianza y determinación, virtudes que al futuro Hokage de Konoha le sobraban.

Y una pizca de suerte, claro.

—Llevas un pantalón muy suave.

—Seda natural —acotó el presuntuoso Uchiha de manera automática.

—¿Sabe bien?

—¿Eh?

Los brazos de Naruto ya no se encontraban detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke, entretenido por la peculiar conversación, no se había percatado. Sintió, sorprendido, cómo el rubio usaba las palmas de las manos para levantarle las caderas y sujetar sus nalgas. La mente se le inundó con una ola de frases sobre destripar y despedazar, pero fue acallada por su propio gemido de asombro. Su pelvis se hallaba a centímetros de la cara de su atacante y la revoltosa lengua del Uzumaki había hecho fricción, increíble fricción, contra la zona delantera del fino pijama de seda.

Tan caliente. Y húmeda…

Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él, rozándolo repetidamente con la punta de la lengua. El sonrojo en su cara abochornó más a Sasuke que las audaces actividades de Naruto. Los gritos e improperios se apelotonaban en su estómago, arañando la salida para subir a asesinarlo, mas no llegaban a remontar hasta su garganta: de ella sólo salían apagados sonidos vergonzosos. Las manos continuaban aprisionando sus nalgas, mientras que su entrepierna estaba pegada a la osada boca.

—Naruto, te voy a… ¡ah…! No… Esto no… —se resistió, o lo intentó, utilizando la pequeña cantidad de voz que pudo reunir—. Esto no es lo que…

—Sí, lo sé. —La voz del rubio, por el contrario, se escuchó resolutiva y desenvuelta—. El número.

El Uzumaki aparentó darle tregua, se separó y comenzó a recitar la primera sección de la secuencia numérica que conseguía soltar de carrerilla. Pero intercalaba las cifras con pérfidas lamidas, y su lengua traviesa se paseaba impúdica por la zona humedecida del pijama, humedad que Sasuke en ese instante no sabría a quién achacar.

Llegado el último número que recordaba con precisión, Naruto se paró y el moreno tragó saliva.

—Has perdido —susurró, sin cambiar de posición ni poner de su parte para apartar las manos aviesas que le servían de asiento.

—No he acabado.

El maldito acompañó su información con un blando y mojado lametón, perpetrado con lasciva lentitud sobre el área más sensible de la anatomía Uchiha.

Sasuke flotaba como podía en aquel mar de confusión y calor.

—Termina ya… —articuló con dificultad.

A partir de entonces, Naruto mantuvo su lengua embarcada simultáneamente en las tareas de delinear las tumescentes formas bajo la tela y de recordar el nombre infernal de Sasuke.

—Guies.

Harto del tacto de la seda, pasó a utilizar los dientes además de la lengua para abrir el hueco que sabía que encontraría, la rendija delantera de la prenda.

—Guieogo.

El Uchiha expulsó un quejido demasiado grande como para que le cupiese en la boca y se puso granate. El rubio había logrado lo que perseguía, estúpido de él por dudarlo. A través de la rendija, saludaba la cabecita rosada y trémula. Dos contorsiones de cuello y dos de lengua, y la sacaría fuera.

Fue lo que hizo.

A Naruto, en la vida se le habría cruzado por la imaginación gozar así haciendo una mamada. Ni que lejos de repugnarle hasta la náusea, lo encendería como una antorcha empapada en aceite. Contemplando en su hinchada plenitud la respuesta a sus caricias, asumió que lamer y chupar una polla le excitaba muchísimo. Desde luego, no podía concebirse haciendo eso con cualquiera de sus amigos masculinos de Konoha, incluido el atrayente Gaara; la imagen le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero se trataba de Sasuke, la carne rojiza y erguida que palpitaba frente a su cara era Sasuke. El moreno constituía un mundo de delicias para Naruto.

El argumento le animó y abrió la boca sin pensárselo, sacando la lengua para ir al encuentro de su amigo.

—Goegue…

—Sigue… con el…

—…número —completó—. Va.

La magnífica erección asomaba totalmente y Naruto deseó más. Adelantó el cuello y engulló el tierno glande. Lo retuvo unos segundos entre los labios, antes de soltarlo.

—Guegue.

La retahíla de números inexistentes se ampliaba.

—Faltan tres —siguió jadeando el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba extasiado por la tersura de la piel, y lo blando y frágil de la diminuta ranura húmeda que soportaba sus embates. El sabor de Sasuke era suave, tibio y embriagador. Intentó introducirse más en la boca y sorbió con intensidad, deleitándose en la sensación desconocida y placentera, tanteando con la lengua y chupando alternativamente. No era capaz de abarcar mucho, pero lo que alcanzaba era objeto de mimosas atenciones. Quizá por eso, a Sasuke su falta de experiencia no daba la impresión de importarle.

La secuencia incesante de números imaginarios, lamidas y apasionadas succiones continuó hasta que el moreno finalmente la detuvo.

—Naruto, por favor...

—Ya está. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

—No —concedió el Uchiha en un hilillo de voz—. Pero ahora no pares. Métetela… más…

—Gané, Sasuke. Eres mío.

La sonrisa del zorro Uzumaki se ensanchó. Sus manos se desplazaron hacia abajo y oprimieron, ya sin privarse, las nalgas. Dejando a un lado el gusto que proporcionaba el puro manoseo, la razón última era llenar su boca con más cantidad de carne sabrosa, e intensificar su labor. No obstante, le frustraba la bragueta de seda que la rodeaba.

—Quítate tu seda natural, porque la voy a hacer trizas —ordenó.

Sasuke estaba hirviendo. Hizo volar por los aires reglas, normas, represiones internas, razones o motivos. Se irguió, se retiró un instante, y regresó desnudo al cuerpo del otro.

El Uzumaki tenía la boca seca, inaudito por la cantidad de saliva que estaban produciendo sus glándulas. Sasuke se sentaba encima de su pecho a plena luz y con su poderío rozando su cara y sus labios. Devolvió los dedos a las turgentes nalgas del moreno. Su erección, allá abajo, chillaba que le prestasen atención y que una de esas manos sería de más utilidad dándole cariño a ella; sin embargo, el interés de Naruto se centraba en satisfacer a Sasuke a toda costa, en procurarle el mayor de los placeres. La primera noche, no se había corrido y él sí. Iba a corresponder el favor, puesto que Naruto Uzumaki era justo ante todo.

Imitaría lo visto en las fotografías de las revistas que Jiraiya extraviaba continuamente. La intención auténtica del Sannin era ilustrar en las artes amatorias a su querido discípulo, al igual que lo hacía en las demás artes de la vida. Naruto había consumido incontables tardes, hechizado, mirando cómo una mujer que no mediría más de un palmo desde los labios a la garganta se tragaba un falo que triplicaba el tamaño de su cuello. Era obvio que existía alguna técnica ninja oculta subyacente muy poderosa en esa hazaña, y el menudo niño rubio en su entusiasta afán de aprendizaje empleó largas tardes de invierno frente al hogar, repasando las imágenes. Estaba decidido a convertirse en el más excelso ninja y para lograrlo ninguna técnica era superflua. Especialmente una, a sus inocentes ojos, tan dificultosa.

Un ya muy adulto Naruto estiró una de sus manos para rodear la base de la erección y se metió todo lo que pudo, acompasando sus embestidas en la diminuta hendidura con las caricias que brindaba el interior de sus mejillas. Aprovechó para apretujar viciosamente la nalga contraria a la mano de sujeción, al tiempo que masturbaba con la otra lo que no lograba hundir en su boca. Sasuke había prometido no oponerse a nada, y era hombre de palabra, porque lo tenía completamente rendido. Sus musculosos brazos se extendían hasta apoyarse en el barrote superior del cabecero de la cama, para afianzarse sin caer.

Ya no hablaban. El moreno se estaba mordiendo hasta la nariz para no soltar más ruidos humillantes, y Naruto tenía la boca muy llena como para decir nada. Se estaba dejando llevar por un instinto que desconocía poseer: chupar hasta dejar seco lo que se encontraba entre sus labios. La piel que envolvían sus manos y la carne que ondulaba en su boca le provocaban sensaciones abrasadoras. Suponía que cuando Sasuke consiguiese abrir los ojos, lo escrutaría morboso desde arriba, pero en realidad no. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra su garganta y evitando los movimientos bruscos que pedía su propio instinto para no enhebrar a Naruto por la campanilla. A medida que intensificaba su succión y sus lamidas, Sasuke ascendía por la espiral enroscada en su bajo vientre. La energía de su amigo era brutal.

Hubo un estremecedor sonido que al rubio casi le causa un orgasmo sin tocarse. Alzó la vista y se miraron.

Sasuke no podía más. En cuanto conectaron sus ojos, el que estaba debajo supo que el moreno se iba a correr.

—Naruto… la mano… sólo… la… ah…

No comprendió inmediatamente y fue su perdición, ya que sacó a Sasuke de su boca en el momento en el que éste esparcía un chorro caliente y espeso sobre su cara.

¿Era normal que sentir a Sasuke eyaculando encima de su cara le produjese esa sensación de intimidad tan placentera?

Sí, pensó Naruto. Porque sólo Sasuke podría hacerle sentir aquello. Nadie más.

Abrió la mano y soltó la erección menguante. Movió la mano hacia la otra nalga y acarició tiernamente los glúteos durísimos.

El dueño de aquel culo prieto, mientras tanto, recuperaba la consciencia. Su expresión al posar sus ojos en él fue cansadamente burlona.

—Deberías limpiarte —le indicó.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tienes lengua también, que yo recuerde. ¿Sabes usarla? —ronroneó el rubio, provocador.

—Joder, Naruto. Eres tan vulgar… —siguió sonriendo Sasuke.

—Levántate, anda. Todavía no cobré mi premio.

—Has hecho que me corra yo primero a propósito —gruñó el moreno.

Su innata competitividad había vuelto a despertar.

—Lo sé —se lamentó el Uzumaki con una mueca graciosamente dolorida—. Date la vuelta, pero no te muevas de encima de mí.

Sasuke emitió un resoplido. Se levantó muy digno y cambió la posición de sus piernas sobre Naruto, de modo que ahora le daba la espalda. El rubio recurrió a la manga de la chaqueta de su pijama para limpiarse un poco la cara.

—Eres un guarro —comentó Sasuke, grupa hacia atrás, viendo la acción de reojo.

—Tú no quieres ayudarme. Y total, me la voy a quitar… —aseguró el insultado. Empujando a su amigo hacia adelante, se desabrochó la prenda y se incorporó ligeramente para arrojarla al suelo.

—Sácame los pantalones.

—¿Va a ser ese mi castigo? —repreguntó el Uchiha, simulando indiferencia. La petición le motivaba, pero se reservaría la opinión.

Naruto sufría un atroz tormento. Su erección no había decrecido desde que inició sus lúbricos trabajos sobre Sasuke, y el ver las nalgas suculentas frente a sus ojos le estaba nublando el juicio. De repente, se le antojó algo tan sucio y perverso que estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría al máximo. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Sasuke, ¿no?

Éste estaba alargando las manos para deslizarle la cinturilla del pijama por las caderas. Naruto alzó la pelvis y su alegría de vivir brincó con mente propia. Las manos de Sasuke fueron atraídas como un imán a la carne que tan roja y necesitada se veía, comenzando a masturbarla.

—Ah… —musitó el rubio, al que le quedaba poco para sufrir un ictus cerebral. Sasuke se había inclinado involuntariamente con intención de manipular mejor su erección con esa habilidad ansiosa que lo caracterizaba, sin contar con que ubicaba su trasero en una posición inmejorable para que Naruto acometiese unos nuevos y peores planes.

—Sasuke —susurró— échate hacia atrás.

El moreno se enderezó con la rapidez de una centella. Estaba tan fascinado manoseando la erección del otro que se había olvidado de su desprotegida retaguardia.

—Hazlo —rogó con suavidad Naruto—. Por favor…

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior para estar lúcido. La bruma erótica que ambos exhalaban le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Al imaginar lo que Naruto pretendía, su cuerpo fue vencido nuevamente. Se arrastró sobre las rodillas para arrimar su trasero al otro.

Naruto colocó sus manos en las blancas nalgas.

Y las abrió.

Al moreno se le escapó un gemido demoledor. Intuía lo que iba a pasar, pero no fue capaz de creerlo. Naruto no iba a hacer aquello. No podía, era imposible que él fuese a…

Lo abrió más. Del todo. Y su lengua dibujó peligrosamente los contornos de la fruncida abertura de su cuerpo que nadie había observado a tan exigua distancia. La visión dejó boquiabierto a Naruto, que se abalanzó a lamer con dedicación lo que sus ojos absortos contemplaban. Cuando intentó penetrarlo con la punta de la lengua, el lamento fue tan agudo que los dos creyeron que se habría oído en la cima de La Torre.

El Uchiha presentaba una erección más dura que la primera. Desinhibido por la excitación, abrió los labios y Naruto sintió que se lo tragaban. Tuvo que sacar la lengua del cuerpo del otro, debido a la impresión.

—¡Sasuke!

Dos minutos después de haber empezado su ascensión a los cielos de la mano (boca) de Sasuke, que nada tenía que envidiarle en capacidad de absorción, el rubio se corrió. Al moreno sólo le dio tiempo de metérsela hasta lo más hondo unas cuantas veces. Y lo más hondo era mucho, tratándose de él, porque respirar ya no le hacía falta. Otra cosa es que estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo. La ventaja de estar muerto era que no te asfixiabas, aunque los abrazos estrechos y entregados de Naruto te hiciesen creer que sí.

Sasuke notó la sustancia caliente, al golpear y resbalar por las paredes de su esófago, y continuar hacia el interior de su tracto digestivo. A diferencia de Naruto, el suceso no le planteó dudas existenciales sobre su sexualidad, muy clara para él desde hacía años. Sonrió, pero la sonrisa le desapareció de inmediato. El rubio, al sentir que se corría, quiso morir matando y abrió las nalgas de su amigo al máximo, perforándolo con la lengua extendida cuanto daba de sí su longitud. Sasuke comenzó a estremecerse y Naruto, previendo que ayudaría, usó una mano para masturbar fieramente al que ya sufría los primeros espasmos de su segundo orgasmo.

Y fue ahí cuando Naruto resolvió arriesgarlo todo. Al percibir las contracciones repetitivas, contribuyó al desmesurado placer del moreno, insertando una falange que sustituyó a su lengua entre las cariñosas y resbaladizas paredes. No contento con eso, fue metiendo su dedo cada vez más, a medida que los violentos estremecimientos aumentaban. Sasuke, al sentirse profundamente invadido, terminó de correrse enlazando su grito al anterior del rubio.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

Pocas, aunque muy reparadoras, horas de sueño después, los expedicionarios estaban dispuestos para la marcha. Los patines colgaban por la cubierta exterior de las mochilas, iban abrigados de pies a cabeza y acababan de desayunarse el equivalente a un buey por barba.

Durante su aseo y mientras se vestían, apenas hablaron. Las sonrisas cómplices hablaban por ellos: la de uno de ellos, descomunal, no se borraba de su boca; la del otro, acorde a su carácter, afloraba más comedida.

Porque Sasuke guardaba un pequeño secreto.

Antes de dormirse, extenuado, el Uzumaki le había plantado un beso rapidísimo en la sien. Los labios quemantes sobre el mechón lacio de su flequillo habían cortado la respiración de Sasuke, tanto o más que el fogoso intercambio de fluidos compartido. El moreno tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño, sintiendo el peso de la cabeza rubia y confiada en su pecho.

La bajada en el ascensor mantuvo la atmósfera tierna de esporádicos roces de ojos y escasa conversación. Ambos, por razones propias, se hallaban felices en su silencio íntimo.

Pero Naruto aborrecía ser egoísta con su felicidad, y si ésta era silenciosa, peor que peor:

—Sasuke… —carraspeó, a tres metros de salir del edificio e internarse en la oscuridad congelada previa al amanecer—. ¿Te duele… el… eh… ya sabes…? Creo que ayer fui un poco bruto al final, es que estaba tan caliente que no medía lo que hacía.

—No me duele nada —respondió el Uchiha, con un afilado de ojos muy poco amable—, pero la próxima vez que hagas una cosa así sin advertirme, te cortaré el dedo, lo pelaré como un plátano y usaré tus huesos para enrollar el asqueroso ramen que me veo obligado a comer aquí.

—Vale, vale. Tranquilo, no volveré a hacerte nada sin avis…

_¿Próxima vez?_

—¿Y si te aviso…?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

Dentro del amplio claro de un bosque de abetos, pinos y alerces nevados, la silueta embozada en su capa caminaba sigilosa, pese a que en la inmensidad blanca y solitaria bajo el cielo aún nocturno, nadie podría oírla. Se paró, y sacó de una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro un panel cuadrado y plastificado del tamaño de un libro. Al encenderlo parpadeó y el rectángulo verde apareció salpicado de puntos plateados.

Allí estaba.

Avanzó un poco. Un gran tronco caído era el epicentro de la zona despejada de vegetación. Siguió andando hasta que el trozo de madera muerta se encontró a dos pasos de sus botas. Sin preocuparse del frío, se reclinó sobre el montón de nieve que lo coronaba, se dejó caer de rodillas y aproximó un guante a los bordes del orificio abierto junto las ramas heladas. El aparato se puso a pitar insistentemente, en cuanto los dedos rozaron la oscuridad del hueco. Raudo, retiró la mano.

Otro más. Pequeño, pero estable.

Se puso en pie, desplazó la imagen actual del panel con un roce de su dedo, marcó con un puntero de metal un nuevo lugar en otra pantalla y se aseguró de que permaneciese iluminado.

Encontraría alguno de la medida adecuada, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Qué irónico. Tantos años de soportar tortuosos experimentos, para descubrir que el modo más eficaz de lograr tus propósitos era morirte sin cumplirlos…

Orochimaru siseó satisfecho.

Hora de irse. Se iba haciendo de día, sin embargo, siempre se sentía tenso en aquellos parajes, como si los árboles oscuros lo acecharan. Apagó la pantalla, la guardó en su bolsa y se dirigió hacia los márgenes del claro, para desaparecer por otra intrincada senda que lo llevaría a su siguiente destino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII. La oscuridad**

—No te vendría mal un afeitado —se recomendó Naruto a sí mismo.

Frente a él, su reflejo se mesaba la incipiente pelusa que comenzaba a tapizar la mitad inferior de su cara. El espejo del baño mostraba a sus espaldas parte del lugar donde él y Sasuke dormirían esa noche, un agradable cuarto decorado al estilo tradicional y ocupado por dos futones, extendidos sobre el tatami de paja de arroz a lo largo del suelo de pulida madera oscura.

La habitación de un prostíbulo era la original ubicación elegida por el policía para su parada nocturna, tras pasar el día entero traqueteando en el interior de los túneles infernales. Recorrieron kilómetros y kilómetros en tren, saliendo esporádicamente a la superficie para comer o estirar las piernas. Hicieron el trayecto de pie, sentados o tumbados sobre las dos hileras de asientos de su cabina individual, compartiendo extensos y plácidos silencios, cabezadas para recobrar fuerzas, y amenas conversaciones acerca de las misiones más surrealistas de su infancia junto a Sakura y Kakashi. Por unas horas retomaron aquella corta etapa de sol en sus vidas, la época en la que las nubes negras se mantenían distantes, y les habría resultado inconcebible un futuro en el cual llegarían a luchar a muerte entre ellos y uno de los dos no sobreviviría.

Gradualmente, Naruto se trasladó con naturalidad al presente y al relato de las anécdotas cotidianas de la aldea que improvisaba cada atardecer frente a la lápida del Uchiha. Más adelante continuó narrando las nefastas consecuencias de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja: los sacrificios honorables de tantos, por contraposición a las deshonrosas partidas de unos pocos.

El vengador asentía o formulaba breves preguntas, evitando hacer referencia a su vida posterior a Konoha, sus tragedias o sus renuncias personales. No se sentía preparado para abrirse con la sencillez que demostraba Naruto y éste tampoco trató de presionarlo. Las cosas parecían rodar solas hacia delante. Necesitaban avanzar, aunque lo hacían despacio; daban pasos cortos y prudentes tanteando el camino, no fuera a ser que se les hundiese de repente bajo los pies.

Al irse aproximando el toque de queda, Sasuke le indicó al rubio que debían subir de nuevo y encontrar un refugio apropiado para pasar la noche. Ningún alma estaba autorizada a permanecer a la intemperie o en los trenes a partir de esa hora. Albergues y posadas con dormitorios comunales se sucedían por millares a lo largo del trayecto hacia la Torre, pero el Uchiha era renuente a usarlos. Naruto aceptó gustoso pernoctar en uno de esos antros de lenocinio tan del agrado de Sasuke. Al menos, disfrutarían de una habitación para ellos solos.

El próximo Hokage movió la cabeza, intentando observarse desde diferentes ángulos sobre el metal bruñido. Se había quedado sin su eficiente sistema de eliminación de vello facial, enseñanza del malogrado Asuma Sarutobi, insigne ninja de quien no llegó a aprender en la medida en que le hubiese gustado. En Konoha, una hojilla de chakra de viento, moldeada entre los dedos, convertía su afeitado semanal en una operación rápida e indolora. De ese modo, habría lucido una piel más suave que los pijamas de Sasuke durante otros seis o siete días; sin embargo, una semana era el tiempo que llevaba habitando en el Infierno, desprovisto de una gota de chakra con el que pelar barbas propias… o cuellos ajenos. El del mismo Orochimaru, por sacar a colación un inocente ejemplo. Le habría complacido tener a mano un utensilio afilado la mañana en la que el venenoso Sannin de las serpientes le estuvo implorando un afeitado de oreja a oreja.

Hablando de seres retorcidos, no le iba a quedar otra que recurrir a Sasuke para deshacerse de su problemilla barbudo, aunque dudaba que guardase en su mochila algo de provecho. El cuerpo del Uchiha poseía una piel inmaculada: podía afirmarlo tras haber explorado deliciosamente la mayor (y mejor) parte de su anatomía la noche anterior. La mejor opción para recuperar la tersura era acudir a la Númera en jefa del prostíbulo gay que los había acogido, por si alguno de sus subordinados podía proporcionarle instrumentos de rasurado masculino. Esa clase de establecimientos seguro que estaban debidamente provistos de cuanto era preciso para el afeitado de…

Integral.

_Ugh._

A Naruto se le arrugaron hasta las uñas. Qué espanto. Recalcaría en su petición que todo se lo trajesen sin estrenar.

Sasuke estaba desaparecido. Se había escabullido con la encargada, pero aseguró que no tardaría. Muy singular, que las dirigentes supremas de los lupanares infernales fuesen siempre del género femenino… ¿Unos gramos de justicia poética?

En cuanto al moreno y sus misteriosos merodeos prostibularios, si Naruto fuese malpensado, pensaría mal. No obstante, sabía que se tomaba su trabajo y sus venganzas muy a pecho. Ergo, no había de qué preocuparse; reaparecería enseguida. Mientras tanto, el rubio se había aplicado con esmero a su higiene personal, a excepción de aquel pelillo molesto de la cara. Nunca se sabía lo que podía deparar una noche con el Uchiha; aunque se sentía bastante cansado, no desechaba posibilidad que contemplase "Sasuke" y "futón" dentro de una misma oración.

A ver si el miserable Sannin de lengua bífida estaba en lo cierto, y su obsesión por su amigo iba a ser enfermiza. Era pensar en él y ponerse como un…

Naruto bajó los ojos.

_Calma, calma, bonita, no te entusiasmes. _

Sonrisa ladina.

_No aún._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Sasuke penetró en la habitación con un objeto bajo el brazo. La vista del rubio tumbado sobre el futón cayó en picado. Era una bolsa de algodón de aspecto engañosamente inofensivo.

—¿Y eso?

—Nada que te incumba.

El Uchiha evadía su mirada y presentaba una extraña expresión. Fue hasta su mochila y la enigmática bolsa se perdió en el interior. Terminó de apretar las hebillas y se topó con que Naruto se había ido acercando como quien no quiere la cosa y se hallaba dentro de su área de peligro.

—Posa tus zarpas sobre mi mochila y eres zorro muerto —le advirtió.

—No tengo intención de rebuscar entre tus cosas. —Naruto alzó las manos en gesto de honradez angelical y retrocedió sobre sus talones—. Te doy mi palabra. Hasta que no me digas qué es, no lo sabré.

Sasuke emitió un resoplido escéptico y se introdujo en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta, por lo que el rubio se lo pensó escasos minutos antes de seguirlo. Entró, bajó la tapa del inodoro, y se sentó a contemplar cómo su amigo hacía minuciosos preparativos para tomar una ducha. Le hacía gracia lo ordenado y meticuloso que era. Su ropa estaba doblada con esmero encima de la estantería de las toallas y en ese instante iba alineando en la repisa de la bañera su esponja marina natural, su pastilla de jabón de glicerina y su champú para pelo delicado.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí? —refunfuñó por encima del hombro, notando aquel acecho de ave de rapiña sobre él.

—Ajá… —confirmó el de ojos azules, sonriendo beatíficamente y cruzando las manos que descansaban en sus rodillas—. Me comprometí a no escarbar en tu mochila, no hubo trato acerca de intentar sonsacarte.

La curiosidad roía sus sesos. ¿Qué habría en la dichosa bolsa? Y le escamaba más la razón por la que Sasuke traía esa cara al llegar. Rostro serio, actitud cabizbaja, mejillas ligeramente encarnadas…

—Ni te esfuerces. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. —El Uchiha giró las manecillas de acero para regular la temperatura del agua que empezaba a descender en finos hilos desde la alcachofa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Sasuke se había dado la vuelta para reclamarle y la exquisita desnudez pálida había concentrado su atención. El engreído moreno, consciente de su perfección física, admitió que se le hiciese un reconocimiento al detalle mientras retrocedía. Se sumergió de lleno bajo el chorro humeante e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua le empapase la cara.

—Espérame en el futón. Quiero lavarme en paz.

—De acuerdo. —El rubio se levantó—. Pero recuerda que Naruto Uzumaki siempre logra lo que se propone.

—Y tú procura acordarte de que mis ojos están encima de mi ombligo, dobe… —pronunció Sasuke sarcástico, mostrando una sonrisita de suficiencia desde su nido de agua vaporosa.

Naruto gruñó y abandonó el baño. Descubriría el contenido esa puñetera bolsa, aunque tuviese que torturar al Uchiha con sus propias manos.

_Mmm…_ Ojalá no cediese demasiado rápido.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Acostado sobre su barriga y abrazado a la almohada del futón, Naruto apretó los párpados para recrearse en la imagen de un Sasuke completamente desnudo y semiempalmado, grabada en sus retinas.

El monótono rumor de la caída de la ducha le estaba adormeciendo, pero el agua cesó de correr y se despejó. Transcurridos un par de minutos, un cremoso aroma a limpio impregnó la habitación.

—¿Cansado, usuratonkachi?

—Ven a que te enseñe lo cansado que estoy, teme —replicó el rubio, sin desenterrar su nariz de la almohada. Lo cierto era que se estaba comodísimo, allí tirado.

Oyó el sonido de los refriegues de la toalla aproximándose. Dobló el cuello y, al nivel del suelo, vio al Uchiha arrodillarse en su propio futón.

—No soy yo el que no puede con sus huesos. —Sasuke rió malicioso—. Creí que te sobraban energías y estabas dispuesto a lo que fuese para…

Naruto se precipitó sobre un desprevenido moreno que no llegó a ultimar su provocación, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y arrojar lejos su toalla. Se encontró derribado encima del futón, con el Uzumaki encaramado a él a cuatro patas, estudiándolo divertido. Le chispeaban los ojos.

—¿Te describo qué cosas estaría dispuesto a hacer en abstracto, o cuáles te haría a ti en concreto? —preguntó en un susurro grave, bajando la cabeza y ladeándola para depositar un beso en la vena palpitante de su cuello.

Sasuke desplazó la cara hacia el lado contrario, facilitando la acción, y permaneció tendido sin resistirse. Pero su actitud sumisa contrastó con su respuesta:

—Lo que haces, lo haces porque yo te lo permito —aseguró, ronco por las sensaciones que las agradables atenciones le provocaban—. Y si… —jadeó ligeramente, al sentir leves mordiscos en su oreja—. Si… si fuese yo el que decidiera hacerte… algo, ¿qué pensarías?

—Me encantaría —musitó el otro junto a su pabellón auditivo. Su nariz ejerció como arma letal para hacer deliciosas cosquillas al Uchiha en la mandíbula inferior—. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Sasuke. Todo cuanto quieras… No me pidas autorización. Sólo házmelo.

—Naruto…

Pero antes de que el moreno completase su respuesta a la caliente y provocativa demanda, un alarido procedente del exterior casi les destrozó los tímpanos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

No acababan de escuchar el grito del durmiente que soporta una cruel pesadilla, ni un grito de placer, o dolor y placer entremezclados. Era el de una persona que había recibido un susto de muerte.

El rubio se apartó bruscamente y Sasuke se incorporó también. Adiestrados desde niños para reaccionar por instinto, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, empujaron la corredera y salieron corriendo en dirección al origen del ruido. No se oían más gritos, pero percibieron un barullo anormal proveniente del piso de arriba.

En tres zancadas ascendieron por las escaleras y concluyeron su apresurada carrera desembocando en un pasillo superior abarrotado de gente. Hombres de muy diferente edad y apariencia, en diversos estados de desnudez, cuchicheaban y clavaban la vista en un punto frente a ellos. Detectaron a los recién llegados y se separaron para abrirles hueco y acceder al foco de tanta agitación.

Encuadrados por un amplio ventanal sin cortinas, las siluetas de una mujer cubierta por una bata de encaje y un muchacho de pelo pajizo que temblaba y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, se perfilaban contra la noche.

El Uchiha anduvo hacia ellos para interrogar a la esbelta rubia que dirigía el prostíbulo:

—¿Quién ha gritado, Ocho?

—186684079375 ha visto una agresión por la ventana —explicó la mujer, refiriéndose al chico.

—¿Una agresión? No debería haber nadie en la calle a estas horas —se asombró el ninja.

El cerebro de Naruto estaba captando simultáneamente el desconcierto en la entonación de Sasuke y la glotonería con la que el grupo de oyentes los inspeccionaba. Iban descalzos y medio desnudos, el otro llevaba uno de sus sedosos pantalones de pijama negros y él unos calzoncillos azul cielo; lógico, resultar apetitosos para una horda viril con manifiesta inclinación por catarse a otros varones.

_Hace unos segundos, estabas a dos pelos de catar a Sasuke a dentelladas, _canturreó su conciencia con retintín. _Y no tiene precisamente un jardín de rosas entre las piernas_.

—Somos policías. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, por favor… —ordenaba, entre tanto, el moreno a la masa nerviosa apelotonada en aquel pasillo—. Nosotros nos encargamos de este asunto.

La aglomeración se dispersó, envuelta en murmullos de preocupación, y Sasuke se dirigió con sequedad al joven que continuaba junto a la rubia.

—¿Qué viste? —indagó.

—Yo… iba a por… —El chico se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca, y consiguió hablar sin que la voz le temblase—. El cliente pidió unas correas, así que bajé al almacén. Cuando venía de regreso, miré por la ventana y había dos personas corriendo por el callejón. Una alcanzó a la otra, la sujetó y la… golpeó. Cuando cargó el cuerpo inconsciente a la espalda, levantó la vista hacia aquí. —El chico volvía a tartamudear—. Me… me asusté y… grité. Pensé que entraría en la casa y vendría a por mí … y… y…

—¿Qué aspecto tenía? —lo interrumpió el Uchiha con una insólita ansiedad que inquietó un poco a Naruto.

—Pues… era alto y… delgado. Iba cubierto por la capa y con la capucha cerrada. No pude distinguirlo bien, porque no llevo las gafas. No me hará daño, ¿verdad? Él cree que yo lo vi… —repitió el chico, angustiado.

—No. Es improbable que te reconociese desde abajo.

Sasuke se arrimó al ventanal y echó una ojeada a través de los cristales. Divisó un callejón vagamente iluminado, muros desconchados, varios cubos de basura, y un suelo nevado que no conservaría rastros o huellas por mucho tiempo.

—Ocho, impide a tus clientes salir de aquí. Cerrad las puertas con llave y no las abráis hasta que regresemos.

—¿Dónde vais, Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha intercambió una mirada fugaz con Naruto y éste asintió.

—Fuera.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Se entretuvieron en su cuarto lo justo para enfundarse en varias capas de ropa de abrigo, a las que añadieron la protección de las corazas. Sasuke abrió un compartimento especial de su mochila y, extrayéndolo con cuidado, entregó a Naruto un peculiar kunai, alojado en una vaina de cuero. Tenía la longitud de una espada pequeña y el rubio, sorprendido, lo empuñó sin chistar. Después de apretar bien los cordones de su capa, acompañó a su amigo por los pasillos hacia la calle.

Una vez fuera, recorrieron el camino que supuestamente habría seguido el agresor hasta desaparecer por la bocacalle. Todavía se podían apreciar huellas frescas en la nieve de la acera, nítidas a consecuencia del peso del cuerpo inconsciente que arrastraba. La neblina infernal atenuaba la luz de los faroles de gas y las pistas se fueron haciendo confusas a medida que se adentraban en ella. Al final, llegaron a una zona donde era imposible detectar pisadas claras y se pararon. Su ruta los había conducido hasta una inmensa avenida desierta.

Esa noche el Infierno se complacía en revelar su faz más gélida y oscura. No su fachada diurna: calles llenas de almas apresuradas, estaciones a reventar de pasajeros, tenderetes de comida rápida, o vistosos prostíbulos que daban satisfacción a cualquier perversión imaginable. No esa máscara tranquila de normalidad urbana; no esa, sino la genuina. La auténtica cara del Infierno: una anterior a la misma Ciudad oscura. La Oscuridad, con mayúsculas.

Naruto sintió escalofríos, pero no por causa del viento helado que sacudía el pelo de sus capas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, tiritando. A su alrededor, sólo había calles y edificios siniestros. Ni rastro de las personas que perseguían.

Inesperadamente, Sasuke viró la cabeza. Naruto trató de seguir la trayectoria, topándose con el arranque de una callejuela. A pesar de que allí no había nada, el rubio adoptó una posición defensiva. El kunai-espada resplandeció en lo alto, cortando por la mitad con su brillo la niebla y las sombras.

—¡Baja eso!

El susurro urgente del moreno le dejó boquiabierto. ¿Iban a esperar a un enemigo, desarmados?

Sasuke no desplazó los ojos del lugar, su rostro estaba demudado y su cuerpo era un arco a punto de lanzar diez flechas de un disparo. Naruto no entendía nada. El Uchiha estaba inmóvil y tenso. Y, con todo, no había desenvainado su arma y le había obligado a ocultar la suya.

De pronto, oyeron un tintineo a su espalda. Se giraron en redondo y Sasuke apuntó con el índice hacia un solar, ocupado por una inmensa grúa y una cordillera de cascotes. Naruto achicó los ojos y divisó un fulgor metálico junto a la base del pesado vehículo.

—¡Vamos! —lo instó el moreno, olvidado en apariencia el callejón y sus misterios.

Llegaron hasta la verja de alambre que rodeaba el perímetro y la saltaron. El Uchiha rodeó con cautela la base de la grúa y Naruto lo imitó, amoldándose a las maniobras del otro. Valiéndose de gestos para comunicarse, avanzaron hasta el bulto amorfo que resaltaba entre la nieve y los materiales de construcción.

Identificaron perfectamente el objeto acerado.

Una coraza, idéntica a la que ellos llevaban debajo de las capas, con una perforación en el centro, unos centímetros hacia la derecha.

Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas y deslizó un dedo por la superficie grisácea sobre la que reposaba el metal.

—Lo ha matado. Esto son cenizas —declaró.

Naruto estaba atónito.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé.

Imposible saber dónde se encontraría ya el asesino. El suelo pedregoso y helado del solar, y aquella luz mortecina que amortiguaba aún más la gigantesca grúa, impedían continuar el rastro.

Sasuke rescató la coraza del suelo y le hizo un último ademán desanimado a Naruto.

—Regresemos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Hallaron a los clientes y empleados del burdel, reunidos en el vestíbulo. Se mostraron espantados al ver la coraza en la mano del moreno. No eran tontos, y habían escuchado la truculenta historia del ataque. Ahora el resultado destellaba entre los dedos de Sasuke.

Éste cerró de un portazo, echó los candados a la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

—Márchense a dormir. Somos policías y pasaremos la noche aquí. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Hubo conatos de resistencia, pero Sasuke insistió en que el tema estaba bajo control y se fueron retirando. Sólo uno de ellos, militar de élite a juzgar por su apariencia y su frialdad, no se movió.

—Ese niñato llorón no para de temblar. Me habéis jodido la noche y exijo saber la razón.

Naruto vio la lenta rotación de la nuca de pelo puntiagudo y aquel cliente se encaró con unos ojos más profundos que la sima de un océano. Casi sintió lástima por él, absolutamente desconocedor del lío en el que se estaba metiendo. El Uchiha no estaba para bromas.

—De aquí no me largo hasta que me contéis qué pasa —decidió el osado individuo, aunque su voz había perdido fuelle.

—¿Ha escuchado lo que he dicho? —inquirió Sasuke, peligrosamente manso.

—Te recomiendo que no cabrees a mi amigo, hombre —intervino Naruto—. Te está mirando mal, y no imaginas las barbaridades que hacía antes con los ojos.

El tipo analizó a Naruto con bastante interés. Pese a su elevada estatura y su bien formada musculatura, el rubito bocazas desprendía un aura inocente y cándida muy atrayente.

—¿Te gustaría intercambiar puestos con la puta que gimotea en mi cuarto? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y me he encontrado pocos cuerpos como el tuyo. Aguantarás todo lo que te echen y más, en lugar de quejarte a cada rato que te duele y que pare…

—Me ha escuchado —confirmó Sasuke tras él—. Por lo tanto, su problema no es auditivo.

El hombre ignoró al moreno.

—Dile a tu novia —indicó a Naruto— que no tengo intención de marcharme hasta que se me garantice un polvo en condiciones.

Sasuke se le apareció de la nada. Delante de su cara. Cerca. Cerquísima.

Unos ojos no podían ser tan negros. No existía un color negro… tan negro.

—Bien… bien… No hace falta ponernos desagradables. Me voy.

Por si acaso el Uchiha se arrepentía de su clemencia, desapareció en un suspiro.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso. Su Sasuke era una visión cada vez que se cabreaba.

Que se lo dijesen a él.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Naruto observaba al moreno mientras se desvestía.

Sus pensamientos flotaban y se deshacían, se recomponían para formar figuras sin sentido y volvían a deshacerse. Acababa de tener lugar un asesinato delante de sus narices. Y había más… Lo que fuese que había aterrado a Sasuke. ¿Qué podía ser tan pavoroso como para congelar en su sitio a un hombre que había habitado en el infierno incluso antes de su muerte?

El Uchiha apagó las luces. Sin quejas ni reclamos se metió en el futón de Naruto y se tendió junto a él. El rubio se puso de costado para hablarle, con el codo apoyado sobre el colchón y la cabeza en su mano.

—¿Y ahora?

—Nada. Tomé nota de lo que averiguamos hoy, y lo he unido a los apuntes que he ido tomando estas semanas. Mañana lo meteré todo en el buzón del burdel, antes de marcharnos. Es la única forma para comunicar noticias urgentes. Para suministrar información más compleja, debo ir personalmente.

—¿Y si hubiésemos atrapado a ese tipo?

—Habríamos tenido que llevarlo con nosotros.

—¿Atado? —se asombró Naruto—. Porque si no, no se iba a dejar…

—Se nos proporcionan grilletes y kunais para mantener el orden y protegernos. Llevo los grilletes en la mochila, pegados al arma.

—¿Por qué no vi el otro kunai en tu mano? No lo sacaste en ningún momento.

—No hay otro kunai y no debería haberte dado el mío. No se permite portar armas a los civiles.

—¿Me entregaste tu única arma, Sasuke?

El Uchiha se giró automáticamente hacia la pared, para esconder su leve sonrojo. Qué puta manía, la del rubio, de hacerle pasar vergüenza por cualquier tontería.

—Eres un torpe —bufó contra el cobertor—, y no sabía a qué nos enfrentábamos. Fue una medida precautoria.

—No me mientas. Estabas más preocupado por mí que por ti.

Sasuke sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás.

—Naruto… no… Es mejor que olvidemos las… distracciones por hoy.

La alegación fue firme, aunque Sasuke se acomodó entre los brazos del rubio con agrado y soltó un pequeñísimo suspiro.

—La puerta de la calle está atrancada, y el prostíbulo en pleno está escondido bajo su cama por miedo al asesino y a tu cólera. Nadie va a incordiarnos esta noche —afirmó Naruto convencido—. Estupendo momento para que cuentes qué cojones está pasando, pero primero voy agradecerte lo del kunai. Vuélvete… —pidió.

—No hay nada que agradecer —objetó el moreno sin cambiar de posición.

—Sasuke…

No había terminado de girarse y Naruto lo estaba atrayendo hacia su pecho. Lo encaró de frente y lo estrechó fuerte. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Sasuke habría podido contar una a una las pestañas rubias, si hubiese querido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Soplaba su aliento sobre los labios del Uchiha. Siempre que se encontraba tan cerca de la boca contraria, sobre todo cuando lo miraba con esa ternura, a Sasuke lo atenazaba una incómoda ansiedad. Igual que el día anterior, el muy usuratonkachi había cogido su mano en plena calle y sus palabras demoledoras aún rebotaban en el interior de su cabeza.

Maldito, maldito Naruto y la forma en que lograba conmoverlo sin proponérselo.

—No quería que te ocurriese nada… —le respondió llanamente.

—Sé cuidarme mejor que tú, y te consta. Soy yo el que no soportaría que te ocurriese algo.

—Estoy muerto, dobe. Te lo he repetido cientos de…

El Uzumaki inclinó la barbilla hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Pero ahí se detuvo.

—Eso no me importa. Estás aquí conmigo —susurró. Sus ojos eran abrasadores—. No quiero más.

Hizo lo que Sasuke esperaba, pero no dejó de maravillarle y hacer vibrar cada partícula de su cuerpo prestado. La boca suave, llena, cálida y prometedora del rubio se apretó contra la suya. Fue un beso dulce. Y corto, porque el Uzumaki se separó, sin dar tiempo a Sasuke a asimilarlo o a contribuir de algún modo.

Naruto creyó que le iba a estallar el corazón. Las demostraciones afectivas no eran el fuerte de su amigo y pensó que el moreno lo rechazaría, o se enfadaría con él. Al darse cuenta de que el beso había sido bien recibido, volvió a ceñir el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos.

—Gracias —musitó, emocionado, al recordar el motivo verdadero por el que el Uchiha estaba allí. Su sacrificio para salvarlo—. Gracias por mi vida, Sasuke.

—Gracias a ti por la mía.

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo con la misma entrega. En su interior comenzaba a desatarse un incendio. Quería más… más besos y más Naruto.

E igualmente, entendía que el otro necesitaba respuestas, y ya era hora de que empezase a dárselas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

El casto abrazo se prolongó cinco minutos, durante los cuales disfrutaron mucho de su calor mutuo. Pero el Uzumaki era incapaz de permanecer largo tiempo sin expresar su opinión sobre lo que fuese:

—Pobre diablo —se compadeció. Sobre el hombro de Sasuke avistaba la coraza vacía en el suelo— ¿Quién podría ser?

—Ni idea —habló el Uchiha contra su cuello—. Los únicos que saben cuántas almas hay y cómo se llaman, son los Números.

Naruto acariciaba su espalda. Las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas y podían sentir cada músculo y cada porción de la piel del otro como si fuesen suyos. Afortunadamente, ninguno se había desprendido de la ropa interior, pero aún así les costaba un mundo concentrarse en mantener aquella conversación imprescindible, que debían concluir antes de dormir o embarcarse en asuntos más carnales.

—Quizá fue un ajuste de cuentas —meditó el rubio—. A lo mejor el asesino sufrió algún tipo de maldad por parte del otro en vida. Si se encontraron aquí de casualidad, seguro que quiso vengarse.

—No.

—¿No?

Naruto se separó de su amigo y recostó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Y ahora viene el instante en que me cuentas qué cojones pasa, Uchiha. Antes de nada, dime qué viste en ese callejón. Me dio la impresión de que te asustaste, pero me ladraste que me guardase el kunai.

—No… —Sasuke tragó saliva—. No tiene que ver con la muerte de este hombre. Es sólo una leyenda, una superstición, una patraña para mantenernos controlados, igual que las pesadillas.

—Las pesadillas no son leyendas. Explícame de qué hablas.

—La gente rumorea que el toque de queda se impuso para evitar que alguien se encontrase con… eso.

—¿Eso? —La curiosidad de Naruto iba en aumento—. ¿Cómo el Coco o de hombre del saco? ¿Uno de esos monstruos de los cuentos?

—Sea lo que sea, es antiquísimo. Más viejo que los Números o la propia Ciudad. Mis jefes aseguran que son puras habladurías y que no les dé crédito. El toque de queda sirve para mantener a raya a la población y evitar los disturbios, nada más.

—No. Se equivocan —dijo Naruto—. Yo lo sentí.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke lo miró estupefacto—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Y tú también. No querías llamar su atención, por eso me obligaste a guardar el kunai…

El moreno lo dudó, pero terminó asintiendo despacio.

—Noté una presencia maligna —agregó el rubio—. Y tengo experiencia, he vivido muchos años con un demonio dentro. ¿Qué viste tú, Sasuke?

—Nada que pueda explicar. Sólo… oscuridad. Pudo tratarse del asesino cuando huía.

—¿Y si el asesino es el monstruo?

—Deja de llamarlo monstruo. Dudo que esto se relacione con lo que investigo. Pero sí sospecho que esta noche nos hemos topado accidentalmente con la persona a la que buscamos. Aunque la he vuelto a perder, en definitiva tampoco hemos avanzado gran cosa. Bueno… —Sasuke meneó la cabeza y situó de espaldas, con las manos detrás de la nuca—. Al menos, sabemos que es hombre.

—A ver, rebobina porque me pierdo. ¿A quién se supone que estamos buscando? Volveré a repetirlo: ¿qué investigas exactamente, paseándote de burdel en burdel?

—Quién está matando almas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: La Traición.**

—Quién está matando almas.

La luz de las farolas de la calle a través de las cortinas permitió a Naruto apreciar cada matiz de la expresión de Sasuke. Éste fue narrándole a grandes rasgos sus primeras experiencias en el Infierno, comenzado por su aparición frente a aquellas puertas de bronce y cómo se abrieron para él con sólo mirarlas. Prefirió obviar la descripción del instante de su muerte, pero el rubio lo esperaba. La ilimitada magnitud de ese trance todavía no estaba destinada a sus oídos.

Una vez instalado en la Ciudad, a Sasuke le propusieron integrarse en el cuerpo de policía y, superado el trauma inicial, aceptó. Necesitaba darle un sentido a su nueva existencia eterna e iniciar una dolorosa ruta de purgación personal. Así, durante años se limitó a pacificar riñas y a solucionar sustracciones de bienes ajenos.

—¿Robos? —lo interrumpió Naruto, sorprendido.

—Hay cosas que a algunos les está vedado pedir y optan por quitárselas a otros. Más adelante, me trasladaron a homicidios. Aquí son hechos puntuales y no era difícil localizar a los culpables. Pero un día al llegar a la Torre, además de mis jefes me estaban esperando dos Números. En sus recuentos periódicos habían descubierto que muchas almas estaban siendo sustituidas por corazas dispersas a lo largo de la Ciudad. No eran muertes aisladas. Al parecer, tenían entre manos a un…

—¿…mata-almas en serie…? —sugirió el rubio.

Súbitamente, Sasuke apartó el cobertor y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la coraza apoyada contra la pared y cogerla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está perforada.

El Uchiha encendió una de las lámparas de pie y colocó debajo el frontal de la armadura de metal para examinar el orificio en su centro.

—Un agujero limpio: la atravesaron de un golpe. Es la primera vez que lo veo —añadió, incrédulo—. En los demás casos estaban intactas. Mis jefes me dijeron que eran indestructibles y que sólo nuestros kunais pueden traspasarlas. Suponíamos que obligaba las víctimas a despojarse de la coraza, pero si es capaz de asesinar con ella puesta, el asunto es más grave de lo que creíamos.

A Naruto no le complació ese plural mayestático "suponíamos-creíamos" que integraba a Sasuke y a los Números en un sujeto colectivo. Hizo una mueca y palmeó repetidamente el colchón, instando al moreno a que regresara. El Uchiha soltó el peto de metal y volvió para sentarse de piernas cruzadas a su lado.

—Yo frecuentaba los prostíbulos, porque suele haber altercados. Aprovechando que por ellos pasa mucha gente, me encargaron que obtuviese información; la mayor parte de la Ciudad está al tanto de las desapariciones, incluso se han topado con corazas abandonadas, pero lo de hoy ha sido excepcional. Nadie había visto al agresor hasta ahora, es un avance importante.

—¿Qué les llevabas a la Torre, si antes no habías conseguido nada?

—Testimonios de personas que conocían a los fallecidos y un plano con la ubicación de los lugares donde se produjeron las últimas desapariciones. Los Números cierran inmediatamente esas zonas para buscar pistas y aún continúan cerradas. Yo no acostumbro a llevarme las corazas, lo que pasó hoy fue tan apresurado y tan anormal que no lo pensé.

—¿Las víctimas son de tipo especial? —preguntó Naruto, rascándose la comezón de su incipiente barbita.

—No. Mata en todas partes y elige en igual proporción a jóvenes, viejos, hombres, mujeres o niños. No sigue una pauta. Al menos, no que sepamos.

—¿Hay niños aquí, Sasuke? —La entonación del rubio sonó turbada.

—Sí.

Naruto no supo qué decir. De sus negros pensamientos lo rescató una idea que saltó al exterior con la elasticidad de un sapo de las montañas.

—¿Crees que Orochimaru está involucrado? Me contaste que estuvo en la cárcel.

—Sé que te gustaría. Y a mí. Pero Orochimaru no hace nada que no le reporte beneficios, no iría por ahí matando almas sin motivo. Se le ha interrogado y afirma que no sabe de qué le hablamos. Robó instrumentos raros y muy sofisticados para utilizarlos en su nuevo laboratorio, y provocó varios incidentes… explosivos. Por eso lo detuvieron.

—¿Le han consentido que construya un laboratorio aquí? ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! —se escandalizó el Uzumaki.

—Es la forma más sencilla de mantenerlo entretenido y que no cometa delitos peores. Los Números conocen de sobra su gusto por los experimentos indeseables. Ahora se ha aficionado a deambular por la Ciudad en busca de los puntos de origen de tanto frío, dice que le intriga este clima. Según ellos, está fuera de sospecha; sólo en lo relativo a los asesinatos, han recalcado, porque no logran que deje de robar objetos y materiales extraños. Pero, al menos, esa víbora no tiene que ver con el asunto de las muertes.

—Entiendo. Una pregunta más, Sasuke.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué hay en tu jodida bolsa?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

El moreno se mordió los labios, dudó, dejó de mordérselos, siguió dudando, volvió a mordérselos y contestó:

—Lo que estás imaginando.

La sonrisa de Naruto no le cabía en la mandíbula.

—¿Lo que creías que les iba a pedir a los Números cuando quería mis patines?

—Mmm… —contestó Sasuke sin comprometerse—. Más o menos.

—Déjame ver.

De medio brinco el rubio estaba fuera del futón, y de otro medio se hallaba junto a la mochila. Sasuke se levantó corriendo y lo sostuvo desde atrás por debajo de las costillas para contenerlo.

—¡Teme, no seas malo! —El Uzumaki se revolvía, tratando de alcanzar su meta en vano—. Casi me has dicho lo que es, así que no importa que lo vea. ¡Déjameeeee…!

—¡Quieto! ¡Estate quieto, usuratonkachi! ¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa?

—Noooooo…

Naruto se seguía resistiendo y, para su horror, Sasuke notó que estaba excitándose en grado sumo. Prácticamente desnudo, sólo con la ropa interior puesta, el rubio no paraba de agitarse y de restregarse contra él para desembarazarse del férreo agarrón.

El flequillo oscuro, que con las sacudidas cubría sus ojos, ascendió en un soplido contrariado. Tenía abiertos dos frentes: uno, luchar contra la fuerza impresionante y la insaciable curiosidad de Naruto; y dos, pelear contra su propio cuerpo que estaba reaccionando vivamente al revoltoso metro ochenta de carne que se removía contra él. Superado por las circunstancias, Sasuke soltó a su presa.

En lugar de salir disparado hacia delante por la inercia y sus impulsos, Naruto se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sasuke?

—Mira lo que quieras y acuéstate de una puta vez —espetó el aludido—. Estoy cansado.

Regresó al futón, y desde allí vio al rubio abrir las correas y sacar el paño de algodón de su escondite. Con la mano detrás de la nuca simulaba desinterés, pero sus pupilas rodaban ágiles por sus globos oculares, siguiendo las acciones del otro.

Éste, tras un guiño pícaro, se aproximó con la bolsa colgando, la depositó a su lado y se le sentó encima. Dos manos descansaron en el pecho pálido y sus ojos se encontraron con los negros. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el trasero de Naruto se le había clavado como dardo en su diana. Podía no ser el símil más acertado, pero la idea estaba clara.

Los dedos del rubio recorrieron y modelaron palmo a palmo los músculos del pecho y el abdomen debajo de él, recreándose en el cálido tacto, mientras sus nalgas empezaban a dibujar lentos círculos sobre su erección y le provocaban un involuntario gruñido.

—La tienes muy dura, Sasuke —ronroneó Naruto, sonriente. El moreno no pudo rebatir su argumento, así que se unió al enemigo y llevó las manos a las caderas de su jinete para marcarle una cadencia. La presión firme ejercida sobre su pelvis hacia abajo hizo que Naruto gimiese bajito y ondulase con más energía.

De pronto el rubio se dejó caer hacia delante, abandonando su peso sobre sus brazos, y pegó el pecho al de Sasuke. Eso hizo perder a éste el contacto con aquellos glúteos divinos, pero le permitió constatar que no era el único excitado. Percibía el calor de la otra erección rozándose contra la suya y las manos volaron a su trasero para oprimirla contra su cuerpo. Naruto suspiró, al percibir lo que su amigo pretendía y aceleró la frotación con su ayuda.

—Te has mordido los labios —murmuró, antes de salvar los centímetros entre sus caras.

El Uchiha aguardaba un beso, pero el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente sólo sacó su lengua gatuna para deslizarla sobre los labios enrojecidos. Se dedicó a humedecerlos, acariciándolos de izquierda a derecha. De una comisura a la otra. Y vuelta a empezar.

Naruto gozaba mimando los labios del otro. Se moría por colarse entre ellos para adentrarse en terreno inexplorado, pero todavía no. Besar a Sasuke, besarlo de verdad, era el premio, el regalo que se reservaba para el final. Antes otra cuestión necesitaba ser resuelta sin demora:

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

La pregunta cogió al Uchiha desprevenido. Llevaba un rato con el cerebro en blanco, perdido en las sensaciones. La esponjosa lengua felina lo lamía sin prisa y su dura erección era restregada contra la del rubio. Sin embargo, la enjundia de la cuestión lo espabiló como jarra de agua fría.

Su amigo se había apartado y lo observaba con ojos muy azules. El moreno parpadeó y permaneció estático.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya te lo dije. Contigo no tengo límites. Pero no me dijiste los que tienes tú. ¿Cuáles son, Sasuke?

El rubio esperaba su respuesta, expectante. Que hubiese parado sus movimientos para supeditar su instinto a su razón, era palmario síntoma de que el asunto poseía una vital importancia para él.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, hasta reposar la mejilla en la almohada y enfocó la vista en la bolsa de algodón.

—A cada persona que llega a este burdel le dan lo que precisa para pasar la noche. Ocho sabe que no soy un cliente, pero después de vernos juntos, cuando estuvimos a solas me ofreció una de sus bolsas sin pedir explicaciones. Y yo la acepté, sin dárselas. Hasta le sugerí que completase el contenido. —Sasuke enderezó el cuello y encaró a Naruto con un leve sonrojo, pero había serenidad en su expresión—. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—Oh, sí.

Naruto, erguido, se había sentado sobre él. De una de sus manos pendía el cuello de la bolsa, y con la otra deshacía el nudo del cordón que la cerraba.

—Veamos.

—Por favor… —protestó el Uchiha—. ¿No me has humillado lo suficiente por hoy?

—Nop. ¡Ohhh…! —El rubio acababa de sacar un consolador de considerables dimensiones, empaquetado al vacío—. Qué romántico, Sasuke… Es rosa —comprobó, zumbón—. Si hay más, puedo hacerme un ramo.

Su bromita fue recibida con unos ojos de rencor negro intenso.

Ignorando las malas vibraciones que surcaban el aire, Naruto fue retirando del interior de la bolsa en admirada sucesión un pequeño vibrador en forma ovoide con pulsador; dos ristras de bolas chinas de tamaños diversos; tres tubos con lubricantes de menta, fresa y chocolate; unas esposas acolchadas; un anillo transparente; una chocante y estrechísima varilla negra…

El Uzumaki siguió sacando cosas, cada una más escabrosa que la anterior. Al acabar, su cara era una pura oda a la perversión.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… Te creía más modosito…

El Uchiha, fucsia desde hacía cinco minutos, lo miró con furia asesina y pataleó para soltarse, pero Naruto lo tenía bien sujeto bajo su cuerpo.

—Ni hablar. De aquí no te mueves hasta que probemos algunos de estos juguetitos. ¿Con cuál te apetece empezar?

—¡Que me sueltes, usuratonkachi! ¡Suéltame ya! —Sasuke, de lo más indignado, continuó agitando piernas y brazos para escapar de las garras del rubio sin éxito.

—Eso gritaba yo antes, y no me hiciste puto caso. ¿Vas a cambiar la decoración de nuestra casa y a reemplazar esos horrendos cuadros del símbolo Uchiha por estos bonitos aditamentos para el hogar? Las bolas quedarían genial en el frutero. Éstas son tan grandes como mis… naranjas… ¡Joder! —exclamó, esquivando un manotazo—. Relájate, Sasuke; si pediste todo esto, es que quieres que lo probemos.

—¡Que me sueltes! —Otro pataleo. Al Uchiha le ardían los ojos y Naruto tomó una decisión estratégica. La retirada a tiempo es una victoria. Todas esas chorradas de estrategia militar de Kakashi-sensei servían también en la vida civil.

—De acuerdo. Te suelto.

Se levantó y permitió al Uchiha liberarse de su peso. Sasuke observó como Naruto guardaba las cosas en la bolsa con parsimonia, la cerraba y la empujaba a cierta distancia. Por último, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado, mostrándole la espada.

—Que descanses, Sasuke.

¿Una rendición espontánea del rubio? ¿Sin pelear en serio? ¿Sin haber apelado a su buen corazón? ¿Sólo porque se lo había pedido?

—¿Desde cuándo obedeces mis órdenes, dobe?

—No voy a violarte ni a obligarte a lo que no quieras. Por eso te lo pregunté antes. Buenas noches.

Bien. Sin duda, la única neurona operativa en el cerebro del devorador de ramen gozaba de una portentosa habilidad para usar la psicología inversa. Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tonto, y comprendió que había vuelto a ser manipulado.

A la mierda, no se iba a quedar con la intriga. Un movimiento rápido y fue el rubio el que se encontró boca arriba bajo el Uchiha, que lo traspasó con la mirada.

Lo que suponía: el muy cabroncete sonreía como un condenado. Sasuke echó pestes en su interior, todo había sido una jodida trampa.

Venganza.

Bueno, llamémosle revancha. Sí, tratándose de él, revancha sonaba mejor. Se aproximó a la nariz del rubio hasta que respiró su aliento.

—¿Quieres aprender algo?

—Por supuesto. El incremento de la sabiduría forma parte de cualquier camino ninja.

Había sonado a cachondeo descarado. ¿No?

De un Uchiha nadie se reía. Y menos aquel usuratonkachi. Sasuke estaba ferozmente cabreado. Y febrilmente caliente.

Nefasta combinación.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Sasuke alejó a Naruto de un empellón para despojarse de sus pantalones. Después se tendió relajadamente, extendiendo una pierna sobre la cama y doblando la otra hacia arriba con la planta del pie sobre el colchón.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, embrujado por la sensualidad del cuerpo desnudo frente a él. La lámpara de pie continuaba encendida y la luz ambarina suavizaba aún más los contornos de su piel, dando un toque añadido de erotismo a la escena. Sasuke entreabrió un poco las piernas para que la erección que latía sobre su barriga lanzase un desafío obvio. Descarado. Y maléfico.

Que el futuro Hokage de Konoha no iba a pasar por alto, por muy deslumbrado y excitado que estuviese.

—Dime qué hacer —demandó, devolviendo el reto.

—Trae aquí esa puñetera bolsa.

Obediente, el rubio gateó hacia su izquierda y la cargó consigo hacia el futón.

—Encuentra el tubo blanco, el más pequeño. El que pone fresa.

—¿No prefieres el de menta?

—¡No! ¡No! No… —se alteró Sasuke. La confusión de Naruto parecía auténtica y el Uchiha explicó, más reposado—: La menta es para… tiene… un efecto especial que no me interesa… por ahora.

El rubio separó los pliegues de la tela y escogió el tubo correcto. Su pulso se aceleró.

—Colócate ente mis piernas.

Empleaba una seguridad inusitada, teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes lo había puesto a suplicar misericordia cuando le lamía los labios. Naruto confirmó el resultado de experiencias anteriores: al calentarse, Sasuke pulverizaba sus inhibiciones y se transformaba en una especie de dictador sexual. Elevó la otra rodilla y fue abriendo las piernas con un aire tan sugerente que lo dejó descolocado.

El teme no había hecho esto nunca, ¿verdad? Se lo había asegurado la primera vez que se hizo una paja delante de él, ¿verdad?

Abandonó sus celosas conjeturas ante la vista de la gruesa erección palpitando sobre el vientre blanco, y las nalgas perladas y tentadoras.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste ayer? —susurró Sasuke.

—Sí… —Hubo cierto titubeo y una sonrisa ladeada asomó al rostro del Uchiha. Iba a ganar el reto. Tenía a Naruto orbitando alrededor de la punta de su… dedo. Ese zorro manipulador y tramposo se iba a enterar.

—Pues vas a mejorarlo. Abre el tubo y úntame.

Al rubio le temblaron las manos al oír el último y estimulante mandato, para regocijo de Sasuke, dueño pleno de la situación. Torpemente, Naruto logró desenroscar el tapón, quitarle el precinto e impregnar la yema de sus dedos con una porción de gel transparente.

El corazón de Sasuke dio tantos bandazos como el de Naruto, aunque no podía tolerar que el otro lo dedujese. Tener al rubio allí de rodillas, con la mano reluciendo por el lubricante, la boca abierta y el rostro fascinado, indagando entre sus piernas, hizo que se esfumasen los restos de su falso aplomo. Pero debía resistir como fuera, fingir estoicamente que la situación no le estaba afectando. Asunto complicado, ya que comenzaba a ser consciente de que aquellas maniobras podían reportarle un placer inmenso, descomunal, si el ninja rubio asimilaba bien sus lecciones.

¿De qué se preocupaba? Naruto poseía un don para las guarrerías que envidiarían meretrices de la más amplia trayectoria. En cuanto aprendiese la técnica, Naruto iba a ser… increíble.

El rubio, por su parte, se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no entrar en trance. Inspiró hondo y dirigió la mano hasta su amigo. Usando suaves movimientos, extendió la sustancia alrededor del delicado anillo de músculos que intuía, pero no apreciaba en detalle, al quedar en sombras debido a la postura. Se sentía acalorado y tenso. Era curioso, porque no era él al que iban a meter un dedo por el culo, pero Sasuke se mostraba tan seguro, que…

A su roce, el esfínter pulsó y se contrajo, y Naruto elevó violentamente la cabeza. Era preferible no encontrarse tan cerca de lo que iba a hacer. El día anterior tenía a Sasuke comiéndole la polla con la mayor de las ansias, pero ahora tendría que aguantarse un largo rato las ganas antes de recibir contraprestación.

—Voy.

Ahora sí. El dedo comenzó a entrar suavemente. El moreno expulsó demasiado aire en una exhalación, y jadeó ansioso para recuperarlo.

La sensación era… tan… oh… joder… tan…

Naruto había dado un respingo cuando sintió que su dedo penetraba dentro de aquel lugar estrecho y resbaladizo. Inspiró hondo para darse valor y con movimientos de rotación pudo entrar unos centímetros más.

—¡No! —clamó el Uchiha—. Espera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?

—No. —La expresión arrugada de Sasuke se dulcificó ante la inquietud del rubio por su bienestar—. Estoy bien, pero ya no entres más. Ahora dóblalo hacia arriba y busca…

La nuez de Naruto subió y bajó un instante.

—Sasuke… te dije que contigo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta lo más sucio que se te ocurriese. Y… y lo mantengo. Pero si estás pensando en lo que acabo de imaginar, yo… sigo dispuesto, pero antes tengo que saber exactamente…

El moreno le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de aberración estás pensando, idiota?! Hablo de la próstata. ¡La próstata, joder…!

—¿La qué?

—¡Ahhhhhh…! E… eso… Eso…

Naruto había hecho magia en su interior y le había causado calambres en las piernas.

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó, deslizando repetidamente el dedo por la superficie abultada que había localizado a la primera.

—Ah… Para… para… paraaaaahhh… Espera… a que te lo diga yo.

Sasuke estaba sonrojadísimo y no cesaba de resollar y estremecerse. El rubio sonrió victorioso y se pegó al rostro del otro, respirando sobre su nariz.

—Maravillas. He hecho maravillas, como siempre, Sasuke-sensei. Voy a ser su alumno predilecto. Y eso que no sabía de qué iba la cosa.

Sasuke soltó otra tanda de gemidos, ante la presión insistente sobre la pequeña glándula que le había hecho gritar. Con su peso sobre una mano para no aplastar al moreno, y la otra mano ocupada en su interior, Naruto retiró la vista de las pupilas negras y se abrigó en el hueco de su cuello. Los ojos cerrados y el calor de la piel de su amigo en su rostro, le ayudaban a concentrarse. Su dedo se movía lentamente, apretando y haciendo espirales.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Alguien te lo hizo antes?

—No —negó el Uchiha, detrás de su oreja—. No. Sólo escuché cómo se lo explicaban a un chico en uno de los burdeles.

La erección de Naruto bailaba de desesperación bajo su ropa interior. La mano interpuesta entre sus cuerpos impedía que se frotase contra el moreno hasta el delirio tal como estaba deseando. Se desplazó hacia atrás y sus ojos quedaron enganchados entre las pálidas piernas. Por fin contempló nítidamente su dedo, hundido en el interior de Sasuke, y rodeado por la carne rosada y brillante debido al lubricante.

—Eres… perfecto —susurró, para volver a inclinarse sobre el Uchiha y empujar y presionar con más fuerza—. ¿Puedo meterte otro?

—Sssí… Y tócame… Tócame, Naruto —rogó Sasuke, sacudiendo suavemente su cadera donde su erección se bamboleó pidiendo socorro. Enseguida supo que acababa de condenar su alma definitivamente a las catacumbas del infierno, suplicándole así al rubio. Pero sus hormonas aullaban, acallando cualquier reparo.

—Voy a tocarte la polla —siseó Naruto en su oído—, y a meterte la mano hasta el fondo, si quieres. —Las cejas Uchiha se unieron en lo alto, pero no hubo réplica—. Quiero ver tu cara corriéndote al mismo tiempo que te hago de todo, pero permite que me la toque yo un poco. Estoy que reviento desde que hemos empezado y…

—Lo haremos juntos. Mira otra vez en la bolsa, Naruto; es azul y tiene forma de "S".

El rubio detuvo sus acciones y se giró hacia la bolsa para buscar aquel dildo de extraña apariencia.

—¿Qué es?

—Un masajeador de próstata. Sácale la funda.

El rubio cazó al vuelo las intenciones del otro y rasgó el envoltorio del raro artilugio. Sonriente, se arrancó la ropa interior y, como Kushina lo había traído al mundo, se arrodilló en su lugar favorito. Entre las piernas del Uchiha.

—Ábrete para mí, Sasuke.

El moreno no esperó a que se lo repitiesen dos veces. Separó cuanto pudo los muslos para que el otro, que ya empapaba el dildo en lubricante, se arrimase a él.

—Despacio… —pidió—. Despacio.

—Tranquilo. No te dolerá… si no quieres —concluyó Naruto malicioso.

Pegado a Sasuke una vez más, le introdujo dos dedos húmedos que fueron ensanchándolo tiernamente para lo que vendría. El masajeador era pequeño, pero el moreno jamás había tenido nada en su interior antes.

Salvo los dedos de Naruto. Y su lengua.

—¿Cómo se mete?

—Esa parte va hacia arriba —murmuró el Uchiha—. Ah… ah… ahí…

Naruto fue metiendo con delicada lentitud el dildo en el interior de Sasuke. No mucho, lo bastante como para que alcanzase el punto adecuado. Entonces, aferró con hambre el miembro olvidado, tan hinchado que pareció a punto de estallar en su mano, y comenzó a masturbarlo. Aun sintiendo un placer de otro mundo, Sasuke se retorció, descontento.

—Ven… —gimió abriéndole los brazos—. Ven aquí. Y déjamelo dentro.

El rubio le encajó el dildo y se tendió encima, para unir sus erecciones a una generosa dosis de lubricante. Al descansar una esquina de la base contra el suelo, Sasuke pudo sentir el aparato muy hondo en su interior, oprimiendo su próstata. Naruto se abrazó a él, e inmediatamente se puso a agitarlas con energía, mordiendo ansioso su cuello.

Cuando notó que se iba a correr, se apretó con fuerza contra el colchón y el dildo lo penetró aún más profundamente. Naruto, que no podía ver pero sí intuir lo que Sasuke se hacía, se excitó poderosamente con la idea de saber que su amigo se empalaba a sí mismo y lo aplastó con vigor contra el suelo y contra aquello que tanto placer le estaba proporcionando. De esa manera, el orgasmo los sacudió simultáneamente y se corrieron el uno contra el otro.

Al separarse, se miraron con la respiración entrecortada y Sasuke sintió cómo la mano del rubio circundaba su cuerpo. Sus dedos inquisitivos buscaron la base del dildo y la extrajeron cuidadosos de su interior. Cerró los ojos al notar que salía del todo con un vergonzoso sonido mojado.

—Sasuke…

Naruto cayó sobre él. Su lengua se impulsó voraz entre sus labios, y la lengua de Sasuke, ansiosa por recibir a la contraria, le dio una desesperada bienvenida. Comenzaron a besarse de verdad, como no lo habían hecho antes. Entregando y exigiendo, exploraron la textura, las formas, la humedad y la intimidad del interior ajeno de la manera más detenida posible. Hambrientos del calor y del sabor del otro.

Hubo un momento en el que el Uzumaki tomó con la mano la barbilla de Sasuke, para abrirle más la boca y poder chuparle la lengua con gula. El moreno tuvo la sensación de que le estaban haciendo una mamada a su lengua. Ante ese gesto de posesión tan obsceno y ávido, se removió otra vez debajo de Naruto, deseando que se hundiese más y más entre sus labios.

Se separaban lo imprescindible y retornaban a la boca del otro, como si fuese ésta la que les proporcionase el aire y no la que los estuviese privando de él. Pero el Uchiha finalmente se apartó.

—Naruto, ¿puedo hacértelo yo ahora?

—Te dije que no preguntases.

Intercambiaron posiciones y el rubio se colocó debajo. Sasuke agachó la cabeza y fue acogido por los cálidos muslos tostados. Naruto, sin pudor alguno, se abrió por completo y alzó las piernas hasta posar la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros del otro. Y ya no hubo rincón íntimo de su cuerpo que no quedase expuesto a los ojos oscuros.

—Todo tuyo —concedió lánguidamente.

Sasuke iba a dejar de respirar, antes de saber por dónde empezar. El cuerpo de Naruto era todo un espectáculo, y se le iban las manos y los ojos en mil direcciones. Su propia entrepierna se había erguido con la potencia de un resorte de metal. Le hubiese gustado detenerse a tocar y acariciar hasta el horizonte de su mirada, pero tendría que posponerlo para un momento en el que no estuviese tan ansioso. Tragó saliva, humedeció un dedo en el producto de sus dos orgasmos, y lo utilizó para repetir los circulitos que Naruto había trazado en él.

—¡Vamos, teme! Yo no soy tan delicadito como tú —gruñó el rubio.

Animado por la frase, Sasuke fue adentrándose despacito en el virgen trasero de Naruto, que gimoteó un poco pero no retiró su esfínter de aquel dedo violador. Volvía a lucir una considerable erección y a Sasuke se le ocurrió otra feliz idea. Sin repugnancia, pasó su lengua por la superficie de la carne rojiza, desde la punta hasta la base de vello dorado. El rubio maulló.

—Oh, joder, sí, sí… Cómetela, Sasuke…

El Uchiha empezó a meter y a sacar el miembro de su boca, tragándolo entero cuando avanzaba, al tiempo que su dedo experto se clavaba en la próstata del rubio.

Éste no salía de su asombro. Entre la boca golosa que le estaba dejando sin aliento y el sublime placer por la avasalladora invasión del dedo en su culo, volvería a correrse en minutos. Con soltura llevó las manos a la cabeza de Sasuke y enlazándole la nuca, le imprimió un ritmo a su gusto. Aquél se dejó hacer, aceptando en su boca los embates del rubio, sin emitir queja alguna. Su única ambición era que disfrutase igual que él esa noche. Y al sentirlo empujar contra su dedo para que profundizase más, enloqueció y se lo enterró por entero.

Naruto se corrió en su boca, igual que había hecho el día anterior, y luego con ímpetu tiró de Sasuke hacia arriba para masturbarlo duramente, hasta que el moreno terminó también en su mano.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

—Esta noche no usarás mi kunai especial para afeitarte. Y es mi última palabra.

Se encontraban en medio de un frondoso bosque, sentados junto a una fogata. Las llamas crepitaban desde la madera apilada en el hoyo que habían excavado en la nieve. Llevaban varias horas atravesando aquella extensa arboleda y ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Anda Sasuke, ¿qué más te da? —reclamó el rubio—. Esta mañana salimos tan deprisa del burdel que no me dio tiempo de pedirle prestada una cuchilla a tu amiga. Casi mejor, porque iba a imaginar que la queríamos para más cosas raras…

Sasuke resopló.

Ya no tardaría en oscurecer y levantarse aquel fuerte viento nocturno, por lo que el frío en poco tiempo se volvería intensísimo. Por segunda vez en la jornada habían hecho su parada para prender una fogata, recuperar un poco de calor y descansar.

—En el siguiente refugio te conseguiré jabón de afeitar y una navaja. La culpa de que nos quedásemos dormidos y tuviéramos que salir volando, fue tuya. Te pusiste a rebuscar en la "jodida bolsa", y ahora sufrimos los dos las consecuencias…

Naruto bajó la vista al suelo. En el instante en que las posaderas de ambos ninjas habían tomado asiento en aquel tronco de árbol, se había escuchado el mismo quejido ahogado. El del Uchiha algo más duradero, pero el motivo en los dos casos era similar. Se habían mirado por el rabillo del ojo, cohibidos y un poco colorados, pero luego se habían echado a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Si no estuvieses pensando siempre en lo mismo, no nos veríamos obligados a atravesar el bosque a tanta velocidad —continuó Sasuke, mientras el Uzumaki se acuclillaba para soplar en el interior de la hoguera y avivarla—. Hay que llegar a los límites del bosque y volver a zona urbana antes del anochecer, y hemos perdido dos horas de luz muy valiosas.

—Ya, ya… Yo solamente obedecía tus órdenes. ¿Quién fue el que me pidió… No… el que me exigió que le perforase el culo de todas las formas posibl…?

—¡Schhhh…!

Sasuke había incorporado violentamente desde la manta que les protegía del frío del tronco donde se sentaban y estaba girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Naruto también se puso en pie, y lo interrogó con los ojos sin preguntar en voz alta.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y le hizo un ademán para que recogiese todo. Naruto cabeceó en respuesta, pateó una montaña de nieve sobre la fogata, y metió rápidamente lo más importante en las mochilas. Entre tanto, el Uchiha oteaba entre los abetos los bordes del claro, en busca del origen del sonido que le había puesto en alerta.

El ruido se repitió y vieron salir de entre los troncos a un cervato que los estudió con ojos opacos y temerosos, antes de ocultarse de nuevo.

—¡Uf! —resopló Naruto—. No era más que un ciervo. Creí que nos tocaba perseguir a alguien otra vez y hoy no estoy para fiestas. Y tú menos.

Sasuke se había tranquilizado, aunque seguía echando rápidos vistazos a su alrededor, conforme terminaban de guardar sus cosas. Llenas las mochilas, reanudaron el paso hacia el comienzo de un camino flanqueado por dos grandes rocas, para perderse luego por él dentro del bosque, desplazándose lo más velozmente que podían.

—Sasuke, el tipo puede atravesar las corazas. ¿No será que ha matado a algún policía o le ha robado su arma?

—Es probable.

Naruto no había más que mirar en derredor cada pocos metros, lo que enlentecía considerablemente su avance. No le agradaba aquel sitio y estaba deseando salir de allí. Los bosques siempre le habían gustado, pero aquel no era como los otros. Lo sentía sin vida y, al tiempo, lleno de presencias y de sombras. Menos mal que pasar la noche allí estaba descartado, de ahí sus prisas por abandonarlo antes de que anocheciese.

—¿Y no te preocupa?

Se encaminaban hacia otra abertura de salida entre los árboles. Desembocaba en una llanura pedregosa que, si todo iba bien, los conduciría por fin al término del bosque.

—A mí sí —continuó el rubio—. Tú eres policía, y si va a empezar a matar policías ahora…

—El muerto no era policía. Su coraza no llevaba identificación como la mía.

—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Ese tipo es peligroso.

—Lo tendré, dobe. Aprecio bastante mi miserable existencia —sonrió Sasuke, asomando de reojo desde la capucha negra—. Sobre todo ahora.

Naruto sonrió también y se cruzó entre el moreno y la salida a la explanada, obligándole a frenar. Lo agarró por el cuello de pelo para atraerlo y adelantó la cara hasta introducirse en el hueco de la otra capa, besando con suavidad los labios helados.

—Si algo te sucediese… —musitó.

El rubio había unido las capuchas, sosteniéndole por los hombros y creando un pequeño paraíso de tibio pelo en el que sólo vivían ellos, sus alientos y su calor. Rozó su nariz con la otra y le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

—Naruto —dijo el Uchiha sin moverse, y aún con los ojos cerrados—. Así todos nos pueden ver y nosotros no podemos ver nada.

—Tienes razón. Salgamos de aquí.

Se separó tras un beso más y continuaron caminando hasta salir de la fronda.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Naruto lo percibió antes.

—Sasuke —siseó bajito, deteniéndose en seco—. Allí hay alguien.

Retrocedieron, se ocultaron y dirigieron la mirada hacia la masa de árboles que se encontraba a su derecha. Bajo las copas más próximas, una figura cubierta con una capa de color gris claro estaba arrastrando un bulto por el suelo nevado. No daba la impresión de haberlos visto, porque siguió a lo suyo como si nada.

Estaban muy lejos como para verle la cara, pero se le adivinaba una piel pálida y coincidía sustancialmente con la descripción del chico del prostíbulo.

—Vamos por él —Sasuke salió sigiloso de su escondrijo y corrió hacia el lugar, al ver que el hombre desaparecía detrás de un árbol.

Cuando Naruto salió detrás, ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía y se cayó. El Uchiha no se percató y continuó corriendo en pos del desconocido.

El rubio se levantó en cuanto pudo, pero ya se hallaba solo. Su veloz amigo en unos segundos se había perdido de vista.

Detrás del asesino.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Naruto siguió corriendo en la dirección en que los había visto desaparecer a ambos. Sasuke sabía defenderse; sin embargo, aquel asesino había matado muchas almas. Demasiadas. Debía ser muy fuerte, muy rápido, o ambas cosas a la vez. Su amigo podía correr un gran riesgo, si intentaba atraparlo en solitario. Tenía que encontrarlo ya.

El rubio jadeaba por la carrera y el pecho le ardía de frío. Ninguno de los días que llevaba en el Infierno había sufrido tanto por la falta de chakra. Sabía que el moreno retrocedería en su busca, en cuanto descubriese que no lo seguía, pero eso podía darle una gran ventaja al asesino. Cuánto más lo pensaba, más angustia sentía.

Detrás de él crujió la hojarasca. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sus dos objetivos se encontraban delante de él, y no detrás. ¿Otro ciervo?

Dobló la cabeza y se encontró a Sasuke a su espalda, a unos cien metros de distancia, erguido y quieto en su capa negra, contemplándolo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí, si se suponía que lo tenía delante? ¿Y por qué lo miraba así? ¿Por qué no le decía nada y no se acercaba?

Las piezas encajaron, al escuchar una voz enojada y muy cercana:

—¡Usuratonkachi! Te dije que no te apartases de mí. Por tu estupidez, ese tipo ha atravesado la verja de salida, se ha metido en la ciudad y ya debe estar en…

Rubio y moreno ahora fijaron los ojos en la silueta que se aproximaba tranquilamente desde la lejanía. La que Naruto había tomado por el Uchiha.

Y lo era.

Pero no el que pensaba.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

—¡Lo matarán! —gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón al hombre frente a ellos. El terror, la impotencia y la angustia arrasaron su interior, asfixiándolo ese miedo atroz que sólo sintiera otra única vez en su vida—. ¡Ellos lo matarán! ¡Vete, Itachi! —rugió.

El producto supremo de generaciones y generaciones de talento, el más inteligente, el más audaz, el mayor genio genocida de la familia Uchiha, miró al Uzumaki y comprendió. Desvió su trayectoria bruscamente y se fundió con el paisaje para desvanecerse entre las sombras del anochecer.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Permanecía de pie, paralizado.

Su hermano había estado allí y ahora… ya no estaba. Su primera oportunidad de volver a verlo, quizá la única, se había disuelto entre los árboles.

—Nii-san —susurró, y cayó de rodillas en la nieve con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros—. Nii-san…

El triste lamento de Sasuke le rompió el corazón a Naruto. Le dolió como si le estuviesen arrancando el corazón con las uñas. De inmediato, se arrodilló a su lado y le rodeó la espalda con el brazo. El Uchiha se estremecía entre sollozos mudos.

_Olvide eso y escuche con atención la tercera regla. Es la más importante, en caso de que la vulnere, sea cual sea la forma, el castigo no recaerá sobre usted sino sobre Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san, bajo ningún concepto debe ayudar, animar o apoyar a Uchiha-san a encontrar a su hermano. Si rompe su promesa el alma de Sasuke Uchiha se evaporará y no volverán a encontrarse jamás…_

—Sasuke… —susurró con la voz desgarrada—. Perdóname… ellos te…

El moreno alzó la vista de un latigazo. Naruto halló en sus ojos húmedos tanto odio, tanta ira, tanto aborrecimiento que fue como si lo golpearan físicamente. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

Sasuke se había erguido y se secaba las lágrimas en silencio. Viró hacia él, y su rostro afectó más Naruto que el empapado por el llanto de un segundo antes. El conmocionado rubio buscó en los ojos yermos del otro un rastro de entendimiento, de comprensión frente a lo que acababa de hacer.

No encontró nada. No había nada. Nada. Sasuke había vuelto a ser el de antes. El incapaz de sentir nada, excepto el abismo y la oscuridad.

—Levántate —exigió áspero.

Naruto obedeció como un autómata, acercándose y tratando de posar la mano en su brazo.

—Sasuke, perdóname. Yo sólo…

Éste lo contempló con la expresión que Naruto había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas. Especialmente en la más terrible de todas, esa que sólo una persona en el mundo conocía.

—Te odié con toda mi alma durante los últimos años de mi vida y estaba empezando a olvidar el porqué, pero acabas de recordármelo. No necesito nada de ti, y menos compasión y patéticas disculpas. Cuando lleguemos a la Torre, pediré que te devuelvan a Konoha. Si no estás dispuesto a irte por las buenas, será por las malas. Te quiero lejos de mí. Quiero que te vayas.

Naruto, desolado, devastado, sin palabras que decir ni aire que respirar, lo miraba con ojos líquidos.

—Y si hasta entonces vuelves a tocarme, te mataré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X. La penitencia**

Odiaba a Naruto.

Y el odio de Sasuke Uchiha jamás conoció límites.

Nuevamente se había interpuesto entre él y su destino. Su tozudez y su inquebrantable voluntad impidieron que consumara su venganza contra quienes destrozaron la vida de Itachi; eso podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lo había traicionado al truncar el reencuentro con su hermano y destruir la diminuta esperanza que lo mantuvo cuerdo desde que pisó la Ciudad. Naruto tomó la decisión unilateral de salvar a Sasuke sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

El héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja creía con fervor que toda persona merecía ser rescatada, de otros o de sí misma, y eso englobaba a quienes no perseguían redención, sino justicia o venganza. Pero Sasuke no deseaba ser salvado: el dolor era su carne y sus huesos, un ladrillo más en sus paredes. Formaba parte de sus cimientos y si se lo quitaran se derrumbaría su interior. Lo precisaba para seguir adelante, igual que a Itachi.

El pequeño y aterrado Sasuke de una noche de luna blanca y sangre roja necesitaba oír que su hermano mayor lo había perdonado, pese a todo; pero Naruto no lo consentiría y siempre fue demasiado poderoso para enfrentarse a él, física o emocionalmente, y salir airoso. El moreno reconocía su tremendo valor y su capacidad de renuncia. Naruto no temía a lo desconocido, ni a la magnitud de su enemigo; lo que le espantaba era presenciar el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos y no vería una segunda muerte de Sasuke en sus brazos. Su desespero por protegerlo suponía un lastre, un peso muerto a las espaldas del Uchiha más joven.

Si del rubio dependía, volverían a arrebatarle a Itachi.

Pero no iba a permitírselo. Ni al Infierno, ni a Naruto.

88888888888888

Al anochecer del sexto día, llegaron a La Torre.

Tras el incidente en el bosque, el viaje se había transformado en un suplicio. Sasuke rechazó toda tentativa de explicación o disculpa, y no soportaba la proximidad del otro. Dormían en el mismo cuarto, pero en futones separados. Aunque al poco dejó de insistir, el rubio continuaba mirándolo de una forma triste y anhelante que el Uchiha aborrecía.

La Torre despertó a Naruto de un largo estado depresivo. Parpadeó mucho antes de pasear dos ojos de asombro por la gigantesca construcción que resplandecía en la oscuridad y cuya cima resultaba invisible entre las nubes nocturnas. Era una fortaleza de recios muros con contrafuertes, estrechas saeteras y pretiles con almenas. El mármol de un rosa vivo y recubierto por una perpetua capa de hielo la hacía desprender aquel brillo, visible a gran distancia.

No detectaron vigías y cruzaron las tinieblas bajo el dintel de la entrada desierta, sin que los interceptase ningún guarda. Tampoco apareció nadie en el patio interior, alumbrado por lámparas de aceite y alfombrado de nieve; sólo al fondo del vestíbulo del pabellón principal, un Número con un manojo de llaves tintineando en la mano los esperaba.

—Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, sean bienvenidos. Síganme.

Fueron conducidos por los sombríos pasillos del piso inferior hasta el sector de las dependencias reservadas a los visitantes. Era tarde y ya les habían preparado una habitación. Al día siguiente, despacharían con los jefes de Sasuke y podrían regresar a casa.

El cuarto era austero, lucía una chimenea encendida y gruesas pieles encima de los colchones como únicas concesiones a la comodidad.

Los ojos del moreno se detuvieron sobre las camas gemelas.

—¿Sería posible proporcionarle a Naruto otra habitación?

—Por supuesto.

El Número prometió que les traerían la cena en cuanto estuviese lista y fue a atender la petición del Uchiha.

Sasuke aguardaba una respuesta, si bien no tan rápida y feroz. Un parpadeo y se halló empotrado contra el muro de piedra, sujeto por la ropa y con los pies colgando. Naruto lo había subido a su altura para pegar la cara a su nariz.

—¡Y una mierda me voy a ir! —bramó—. ¡Prueba a echarme tú y tienta a la suerte que tienes! ¡No me has dado ni una oportunidad! ¡Sabes por qué lo hice! ¿Es que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no significa nada? —terminó con voz dolida, volcando su aliento caliente sobre los labios del moreno—. ¿Es que yo no te importo… nada?

—Desde que tengo memoria, Itachi es lo único que me importa.

El Uzumaki lo miró con incredulidad dolida y lo apretó aún más contra la pared. Su boca furiosa invadió la suya, pero Sasuke mordió los labios que buscaban dominarlo, al tiempo que propinaba al rubio un golpe experto y contundente en el pecho. El rubio trastabilló al retroceder sobre sus talones, tras recibir el impacto. La sangre comenzaba a manar por su barbilla.

Sasuke se limpió el beso de un tirón con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te reviento la cabeza! ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mí!

—Ejem…

El funcionario de las gafas había contemplado la escena de pie en el umbral. No la interrumpió con su carraspeo hasta que los gritos del moreno cesaron, dirigiéndose a ambos:

—Uzumaki-san, por favor, acompáñeme. Enseguida estoy con usted, Uchiha-san.

Naruto accedió en silencio y pescó su mochila del suelo. No se molestó en limpiar el reguero rojo que ahora le goteaba mentón abajo, y siguió al Número sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke, recostado contra la pared, temblaba de rabia. En la trayectoria vital de los dos ninjas del antiguo equipo Siete, la violencia siempre constituyó el método más eficaz para solucionar sus problemas. Ojalá el Uzumaki hubiese intentado estrangularlo o golpearlo para descargar su frustración, eso el moreno lo entendería, eso lo respetaría. Por el contario, consideraba el beso como un ultraje, un acto de profundo desprecio a su sufrimiento y a su sensación de haber sido traicionado por la persona en quien más confiaba.

Naruto.

El mordisco no era grave, al rubio no le quedaría cicatriz; pero así aprendería que no era posible adaptar el mundo a sus caprichos a base de terquedad. Si se entrometía de nuevo entre Itachi y él, iba a lamentarlo. Porque esa reunión se produciría, Sasuke haría cuanto estuviese en su mano y el precio a pagar era secundario. Los hermanos del Sharingan saldarían sus cuentas. Eso, si Naruto no lo estropeaba una vez más.

Impondría al rubio una severa penitencia para disuadirlo. Toparse con su cara cada mañana le iba a inspirar más ganas de rompérsela. Iba a solicitar que le buscasen otro sitio donde vivir y, de persistir en su egoísta actitud sobreprotectora, exigiría que lo devolviesen a Konoha. Un Uchiha no amenazaba en vano. Se negaba a someterse más a la obstinación de Naruto, a partir de ese momento las reglas las pondría él.

8888888888888888

Excluido el requisito de tener que morirse previamente, habitar en una Ciudad congelada sobre lava, soportar atroces pesadillas, y que a veces desapareciesen de modo misterioso unas cuantas almas, el Infierno solía ser pura rutina. Los acontecimientos estaban previstos al milímetro, porque a los Números no les agradaban las sorpresas. Esa era la razón por la que la variación más nimia del usual devenir de las cosas alarmaba bastante a Sasuke.

Habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde su pelea con Naruto, y ni rastro de la cena.

Su preocupación real no era el hambre, sino el motivo de la alteración de una secuencia tan repetida que su cuerpo se había amoldado a ella. Entraba en la Torre al anochecer, se acomodaba en un cuarto, le traían algo de comer y se acostaba. A la mañana siguiente, subía a explicar a sus jefes lo que había averiguado y les entregaba el mapa de los "escenarios de los crímenes", bajaba, almorzaba y se plantaba la mochila a cuestas. El retorno a casa, sin Narutos de por medio, acostumbraba a durar unos cuatro días. Aquel retraso era raro y Sasuke se estaba impacientando. Las situaciones anormales lo perturbaban, más en el caso de que el Uzumaki se hallara implicado. Seguro que había estado intentando persuadirlos de que lo autorizasen a compartir su cuarto otra vez, y de ahí la demora. Pero su decisión era inflexible: no dormiría más con él y era su última palabra.

Los suaves toques en la puerta lo apaciguaron, las aguas regresaban a su cauce. Cenaría, se enroscaría bajo las pieles y borraría a Naruto de su pensamiento, al menos hasta el amanecer.

—Adelante.

En ceremoniosa procesión, tres Números desfilaron hacia el interior del cuarto. Los primeros eran quienes le habían encargado investigar los asesinatos; el tercero transportaba un maletín de grandes dimensiones y era el que antes se había llevado al rubio con él.

—¿Le importaría ampliarnos ahora la información de las notas que nos envió, Uchiha-san?

Sasuke sospechó que la novedosa visita nocturna se debía al episodio del burdel y a la persecución por el bosque. Le gustó la idea, si resolvían el asunto esa noche, al día siguiente podrían salir temprano hacia su casa. Se encogió de hombros y permaneció de pie, mientras los tres Números tomaban asiento frente a él. Sus conclusiones eran escasas: el asesino actuaba al anochecer y procuraba que su objetivo se encontrase solo. El chico del prostíbulo había sido el primer testigo directo que había encontrado. Casi con certeza se trataba de una sola persona, de sexo masculino, que abandonaba las corazas en el lugar del crimen, intactas salvo la última. Sasuke sacó de su mochila el mapa y el peto agujereado para que los Números lo examinaran, y finalizó con los sucesos más recientes, cuidándose mucho de eludir cualquier mención a su encuentro fallido con Itachi.

Las reacciones de los hombres le resultaron extrañas por su ausencia. No hubo sorpresa, ni curiosidad, ni le instaron a que repitiese datos o descripciones. El plano y la coraza desaparecieron dentro del voluminoso maletín y ellos se retiraron a un rincón para cuchichear.

—Gracias, Uchiha-san. No tardaremos en designar a otro policía para que colabore con usted, pero preferimos que eviten el enfrentamiento directo. Limítense a seguir al individuo, no traten de atraparlo. Si averiguan dónde se esconde, nos será de mayor utilidad, y no deseamos que corran riesgos innecesarios.

Sasuke no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Riesgos? Él había sido seleccionado para la policía por sus impresionantes cualidades como guerrero. En cuanto al "delicado" rubio, Naruto podría fabricarse un collar con las pelotas de cualquier ninja del Infierno. De hecho, le constaba que un cabreo del Uzumaki había arrastrado a la Ciudad a más de uno de sus actuales habitantes. En igualdad de condiciones, dentro de aquel entorno sin chakra, pocos lograrían hacer frente al futuro Hokage de Konoha. Si Sasuke había podido pararlo, fue porque Naruto nunca se empleaba a fondo con él. Accidentes como el del tropezón con una raíz, que le impidió seguirlo en el bosque, fueron debidos a que todavía no se sentía cómodo con un cuerpo que no producía chakra. Habituado a su nueva condición, el rubio sobrepasaría con creces a los más duros mercenarios del Averno.

—Hay otra cuestión que queremos plantearle.

—Son las tres de la madrugada, ¿podríamos esperar a mañana?

—No. Y yo, de usted, me sentaría.

Sasuke anduvo hacia la cama para obedecerles con cara inexpresiva, pero su cerebro funcionaba a pleno ritmo. La petición le había devuelto redoblada la sensación de inquietud que tenía antes de que llegasen.

—Lleva varios años trabajando para nosotros, y como una deferencia a los excelentes servicios que nos ha prestado vamos a hacerle un regalo.

El moreno, para esconder su confusión, frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí?

El Número del maletín, erigido en portavoz, asintió.

—Eso es. Debe hacer una elección: su hermano o su amigo.

El corazón de Sasuke se puso a bombear igual que un tambor enloquecido, pero su exterior mantuvo la compostura de forma defensiva.

—No les comprendo.

—Escoja si desea volver a ver a su hermano, con el que se le prohibió contactar por cualquier medio, o a Uzumaki-san. Entonces recibirá su regalo.

—Si quiero ver a Naruto, no tengo más que gritar su nombre. Duerme ahí al lado, en una de las...

—Ya no.

8888888888888888888888

Sasuke jadeaba. De pie, con los puños apretados y las piernas separadas, se había colocado por instinto en postura de combate.

—Al amanecer, se encontrará en Konoha. Cogió el transporte que usted utilizó para ir a recibirlo el día que subió a la pasarela. Ya sabe que el subterráneo que parte del sótano multiplica por cincuenta la velocidad de los otros trenes y no hace paradas de camino a la muralla. Sus deseos de perder de vista a su amigo se harán realidad en dos… no… una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos, para ser precisos.

—¡Yo no les dije nada de eso! —se rebeló Sasuke—. ¡No a ustedes! No nos conocen, nosotros siempre… nosotros siempre somos así. ¡Sólo estábamos discutiendo! Él… él… Él no se iría sin decírmelo —musitó al final.

—No fue "exactamente" voluntario —aclaró el Número—. Uzumaki-san es difícil de doblegar, aunque…

Sasuke se convirtió en un rayo negro e inmovilizó al Número contra una pared, como Naruto había hecho con él. Los Números restantes emitieron un ruidito de preocupación a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron?! Si le han hecho daño…

—No, no —se apresuró a remarcar el Número, que sudaba copiosamente y al que el agarre había hecho enrojecer—. Sólo le hemos administrado un tranquilizante inofensivo. Tuvimos que dejarlo inconsciente para poder bajarlo al sótano e introducirlo en el tren. —Al oír eso, Sasuke continuó sujetándolo, pero la fuerza de su apretón se suavizó y le permitió bajar los pies al suelo—. Tranquilo, Uchiha-san, su amigo se encuentra perfectamente. Estará acompañado por uno de nosotros hasta que salga de aquí. Sin embargo, lo desengañaré: si piensa que al despertar no aceptará marcharse por su propio pie, se equivoca. Por motivos que no nos son tan desconocidos como cree, Uzumaki-san ansía su felicidad por encima de todas las cosas. Pensando que es lo que usted desea de corazón, se irá.

—Ha dicho…. Ha dicho que me iban a hacer un regalo y que debía elegir entre mi hermano y Naruto —susurró el moreno.

—¿Ya ha…?

—Naruto, escojo a Naruto —se apresuró a decir, cortando al Número—. Tráiganlo de vuelta.

En la más minúscula unidad de tiempo que pudiese ser medida, el Uchiha decidió su futuro. Optar por el rubio equivalía a no ver nunca más a Itachi, pero su cuerpo había pensado por él, igual que durante su lucha contra Haku en el País de las Olas.

Y su determinación era firme, no habría arrepentimiento. Sasuke quería a Naruto de vuelta en ese mismo instante. Para odiarlo, para aborrecerlo.

Para volver a besarlo.

El Número que hablaba suspiró.

—Qué complejas son las emociones humanas. Ha gozado de muchas oportunidades y las ha ido desaprovechando una a una. Usted no sabe tropezar, Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo se cae.

—Drogaron a Naruto para secuestrarlo, e iban a mentirle sobre mí para que se marchara. ¿Se creen con derecho a hacerme reproches?

—No es un reproche. Es su regalo.

_No. _

_No._

_No._

—¡Dígame que va a volver…! ¡Dígamelo, hijo de puta! —gritó Sasuke fuera de sí en la cara del otro.

—No puedo decirle tal cosa, porque no es cierto. Naruto no regresará.

Todo se paró.

El tiempo. El sonido de la madera de la chimenea crepitando entre las llamas. El viento que soplaba fuera de las ventanas.

El corazón de Sasuke.

Abrió la mano que aún sujetaba la corbata del Número, y éste se puso fuera de su alcance con suma diligencia.

—Descubrir cuál sería su elección es el regalo que le ofrecíamos —completó, arreglándose el nudo—. El auténtico conocimiento acerca de uno mismo es un obsequio valioso. No obstante, tengo la impresión de que va a rechazarlo, lo mismo que hizo con la entrega incondicional de su amigo. Una lástima, una verdadera lástima...

El moreno había enmudecido. Su cabeza se venció hacia adelante y su frente presionó contra las rugosas piedras del muro. Cerró los ojos.

—Tampoco sueñe con ir tras él. Con tantas horas de ventaja, ya estará al final de la pasarela. Y al atravesar la entrada que separa a los vivos de los muertos, se encontrará más allá de su alcance para siempre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se escucharon nuevos cuchicheos.

—La agresión a uno de nosotros se castiga con la muerte, Uchiha-san. Debería ser usted ejecutado de inmediato. Pero en sus circunstancias, consideramos que un castigo más no será necesario.

88888888888888888888

A Naruto le latía la parte posterior del cráneo. Despegó la lengua del paladar y un sabor muy desagradable a medicamentos le inundó la boca. También le escocía el labio inferior. Los demás estímulos eran contradictorios. El ambiente estaba saturado de un olor acre y un calorcito agradable; y su cuerpo se balanceaba, tumbado boca abajo, sobre una superficie dura e incómoda.

Error, el que se movía era el suelo, no él.

Había conseguido abrir los párpados, pero no logró asimilar lo que distinguía bajo su nariz. Gris. Marrón. Un color feo. Y tenía vetas. Madera vieja.

La pasarela.

Con una agilidad digna del más bravo guerrero de su generación se incorporó en décimas de segundo y, resistiendo las náuseas y el agudo mareo, miró pasmado a lo lejos. El perfil de la Ciudad en el horizonte le hizo sacudir la cabeza.

Ay. Despacio. Despacio, que dolía…

—Pero ¿qué coño hago aquí? —se preguntó atónito, llevando la mano hacia arriba con dolorida precaución para palparse.

—Le he traído yo.

Al lado de su pie izquierdo, estaba sentado un Número.

Ya se acordaba. Había entrado en la habitación que aquel tipo señalaba, una punzada agudísima le perforó la nuca, y lo siguiente era la nada. La información navegó por su sistema nervioso y su memoria hasta confluir en una única deducción lógica y la adrenalina terminó de espabilarlo. Lo habían secuestrado para sacarlo de la Ciudad.

El Número hizo ademán de querer levantarse, y el rubio retrocedió encolerizado.

—Una me has pillado, pero dos no. ¡Devuélveme a la Torre con Sasuke o te hago un nudo en el pescuezo! Y si después sigues vivo… o muerto, o lo que cojones estés, ¡pues peor para ti! Seguiré haciéndote nudos en otras cosas que se me ocurran —terminó con firmeza.

—Uzumaki-san, comprendo su enfado, pero la culpa no es nuestra —respondió el Número en tono sereno—. Ahora debe marcharse.

Naruto torció el cuello hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que a poca distancia se alzaban las puertas de Bronce por las que accedió a la pasarela tras su llegada.

—No sé de quién es la culpa, pero mía no. Me niego a irme a donde sea sin Sasuke.

—Uchiha-san quiere que se vaya. Nos lo pidió. ¿Va a obligarlo a permanecer con usted en contra de su voluntad?

—_Te quiero lejos de mí. _

Naruto nunca fue una persona de palabras complicadas. Tampoco sus pensamientos lo eran. Ni sus emociones.

—_Quiero que te vayas._

Sasuke quería que se fuera.

—Siempre desea lo que más sufrimiento le causa —murmuró el rubio, con la vista posada en la lava hirviente.

—Lo sabemos, Uzumaki-san. Pero ni siquiera en el Infierno hemos podido hacer nada.

El rubio devolvió la mirada al Número. El impasible funcionario del Tártaro con cuarenta y seis mil quinientos doce años de experiencia en luchar contra esa molesta emoción llamada compasión humana, sintió una novedosa sensación. El dolor y la pena que desvaían unos ojos antes tan azules, lo abrumó.

—Dígales que abran.

888888888888888888888888888888888

—_¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar?_

_ —¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tiempo es lo único que nos sobra._

—_¿Nunca es bastante cuando se trata de mí?_

_ —¿Sinceramente? No. _

Sasuke pasó el resto de esa noche tendido sobre la piedra del suelo, encogido en posición fetal.

Junto a él se hallaba la mochila de Naruto. Los Números la guardaban dentro de su maletín y la habían abandonado delante de la chimenea del cuarto, antes de marcharse.

888888888888888888888888

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha se giró hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Pertenecía a Siete, la andrógina dueña del primer prostíbulo que Naruto y él habían visitado juntos. La propietaria pelirroja de la casa de aguas termales que había insultado la inteligencia del rubio al alabar el tamaño de otras partes de su cuerpo, estaba con ella.

Los tres se encontraban bajo una de las arcadas del patio de acceso a los pabellones de la Torre. Esa mañana el moreno había recibido permiso para abandonarla y regresar a su casa.

—Cuatro y yo vinimos a hacer unos encargos. Estábamos hablando con 01854618748919501 y te vimos pasar por el vestíbulo —explicó la morena—. Tienes un aspecto espantoso, como si estuvieses enfermo. Es por Naruto, ¿verdad? Ya me dijeron que se marchó ayer, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Era guapísimo y realmente encantador.

—No se fue. Se lo llevaron.

—_Estoy muerto, dobe. Te lo he repetido cientos de…_

_ —Eso no me importa. Estás aquí conmigo. No quiero más._

Siete pestañeó. Minúsculas motitas de polvillo de oro se dispersaron por el aire en una nube.

—Sasuke-kun, a estas alturas estará en Konoha, o muy cerca —contribuyó la pelirroja—. Atormentarte es inútil. Viviste bien sin él muchos años. Tienes que olvidarlo.

—¿Olvidarlo? Claro… ¿por qué no? —Sasuke sonrió. La oscuridad de su antigua sonrisa hizo que sus oyentes respingasen—. Voy a olvidarlo. Olvidaré a Naruto y después me olvidaré a mí mismo.

El Uchiha caminó con pasos pesados por delante de las paralizadas mujeres y se fundió con las sombras del pasadizo de entrada.

888888888888888

Sasuke apenas descansó o comió, durante su trayecto a casa. Sólo se detenía a dormitar algunas horas en los lugares donde había estado con Naruto.

—_Oh… Sasuke… no tan fuerte… Si me exprimes tanto… me voy a correr antes que tú. Y no quiero… no… yo no…_

—_¿Hablabas con mi tumba todos los días?_

—_Soy patético. Llevo años contándole idioteces a una piedra, pensando que podrías escucharme. Me avergüenzo de ser tan imbécil. _

Su cerebro vomitaba recuerdos. Asaltaban su mente sin darle tregua. Y las pesadillas eran todavía más pavorosas que antes.

—_Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Sasuke. Pero con que yo lo entienda es suficiente. _

8888888888888888888888

La noche antes de llegar a casa, se encontró sentado sobre el tatami, desnudo en medio de la habitación donde el rubio y él se habían besado por primera y única vez. Sobre su regazo y esparcidas por el suelo, rodeándolo, estaban las pertenencias de su amigo.

Sasuke extrajo las cuchillas de sus protectores.

Naruto adoraba sus patines y no los vería más.

Ese pequeño detalle, sin aparente importancia, quebró del todo el escudo agrietado del Uchiha. Se abrazó a los patines, meciéndose en la oscuridad. Sin cubrirse, sin moverse. Helado y tembloroso hasta que llegó el día.

88888888888888888888888

Cuando Sasuke llegó por fin a su apartamento, faltaba poco para que anocheciese. No encendió las luces, para recorrer el salón y el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto.

Al entrar, el tenue olor que todavía flotaba en el aire le hizo jadear. La cama seguía hecha, esperando a alguien que no volvería a ocuparla. Sasuke se despojó de la capa y de la coraza, y se lanzó sobre los cobertores como solía hacer el rubio, hundiendo la nariz en la almohada para intentar atrapar algún vestigio de su aroma impregnado en las sábanas. Se abrazó a ella e inspiró hondo.

No lavaría más esa ropa de cama.

88888888888888888888888

Esa mañana, descubrió que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Naruto, sin desvestirse y tumbado encima de su cama. Estaba helado, no había encendido la calefacción al llegar, como solía hacer el friolero Uzumaki refunfuñando, y la casa estaba congelada. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y comer algo consistente. Su cuerpo estaba destemplado: llevaba tres días alimentándose de líquidos.

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su cuarto. Caminó en la oscuridad hacia el baño y allí se desnudó. Una ducha ardiente le devolvió parte del calor perdido, pero sólo el de fuera. En su interior, continuaba haciendo mucho frío.

Él no quería oportunidades, sólo sabía arruinarlas. Los Números eran sofisticados torturadores que no empleaban tenazas ni hierros al rojo, usaban esperanzas. Las esperanzas, para él, eran armas con más filo que cualquier espada.

Sus jefes le habían asegurado que en dos o tres días conocería a su nuevo compañero. El Uchiha no necesitaba un nuevo compañero: quería estar solo, como siempre había estado. Ya no le importaba encontrar al asesino y recuperar el honor de su familia, ya no le interesaba lavar su nombre y purgar sus pecados. Ni siquiera la idea de encontrar a Itachi otra vez le insuflaba fuerzas.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño. Desnudo, se agachó para manotear por el suelo de su habitación en busca de una vela. Iba a ponerse un pijama y a acostarse otra vez. Quería dormir.

Al fin y al cabo, en sus pesadillas Naruto e Itachi siempre le estaban esperando.

8888888888888888888888

Delante de él, oculto hasta ahora por las sombras del cuarto, pero descubierto a la pálida luz de la vela, real y sólido frente a sus ojos, estaba el Uzumaki. Acostado en su cama, acurrucado contra su almohada, cubierto por aquella fina manta que Sasuke se empeñaba en utilizar.

Respirando silencioso.

Maravillosamente dormido.

Sasuke perdió el equilibrio. Las piernas se le doblaron. Se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta chocar duramente contra la pared. Fue resbalando con la piel desnuda pegada al muro y no sintió los desgarros provocados por la piedra rasposa o la sangre de los arañazos corriendo por su espalda.

Miraba conmocionado a la figura que dormía en su cama.

Tirado en el suelo, empezó a estremecerse. No podía detenerse, el cuerpo entero le vibraba, los dientes le castañeteaban, las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran propias del ataque de un poderoso Chidori. Usó las manos para cubrirse la cara y resoplar desesperadamente en ellas, intentando calmarse y refrenar el ritmo encabritado de su corazón. Si no paraba de hiperventilar, se desmayaría.

Naruto estaba allí. No se había ido, no se lo habían quitado, nadie se lo había llevado.

Dormía delante de él, con aspecto angelical, y completamente ignorante de la travesía de penitencia extrema que había tenido que recorrer Sasuke para encontrarse con él de nuevo.

8888888888888888888888

Pero había alguien más en la habitación. Una figura esbelta y majestuosa se irguió al otro extremo de la cama desde la oscuridad y lo miró con ojos llameantes.

—Estúpido otouto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI. La pérdida.**

—Estúpido otouto.

Sasuke creyó haber perdido el juicio. Derrumbado en el suelo contra la pared, el cuerpo surcado por violentos escalofríos, echó los brazos atrás para intentar recobrar el equilibrio y la cordura. Su corazón latía a un ritmo tan acelerado que si estuviese vivo, habría caído fulminado. El tacto de una sustancia pegajosa lo desconcertó y levantó las palmas hacia su cara. Un picante olor a óxido agredió su nariz: la sangre goteaba desde su espalda, formando un charco sobre las baldosas.

¿Otra pesadilla? Imposible, no llegó a hundir un dedo en el colchón. Tras salir de la ducha, posó la palmatoria en su rincón para alumbrar la habitación, y en un cuadro pavoroso se apareció ese claroscuro ante sus ojos incrédulos.

Los hermanos Uchiha frente a frente; idénticos, ya adultos: perfectos, hermosos y oscuros. Sólo Naruto, siempre Naruto, dormido y dorado entre las sábanas blancas, parecía resplandecer en las tinieblas.

88888888888888888888

La sombra del mayor se cernió sobre el menor. Itachi se acuclilló delante de él, escrutando su interior, como si conservase el Sharingan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Un susurro ronco, Sasuke no se atrevió a más. Elevar el volumen y que la voz le fallase, sería una muestra de debilidad añadida.

—Eres tú quien no debería estar aquí.

La pronunciación grave y reposada, cuyos ecos resonaban en su memoria, revelaba una decepción amarga que lo hizo sentir insignificante. De regreso a la niñez, recibía otra severa reprimenda por molestar a su hermano, insistiendo en adiestrarse con él después de la Academia. Al instante, el joven ninja se enfureció por atraer aquel recuerdo a su pensamiento; los días de su infancia no eran sino cenizas resecas con las que ensuciar sus manos.

—Aun muerto, sigues sin aprender nada —remató Itachi, trasladando la vista hacia el tercer ocupante de la habitación.

—¿Naruto…? —El durmiente no dio indicios de haber oído la llamada y la extrañeza de Sasuke se tornó alarma—. ¡Naruto, despierta!

Se impulsó de un salto, esquivando al otro, para llegar a la cama y arrodillarse junto al Uzumaki. Yacía de costado, con los bruñidos mechones esparcidos sobre la almohada; las pestañas, brillantes como minúsculos puntitos de luz, apenas se movían. En paz, pero demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado silencioso.

Cuatro agitadas noches juntos, entre amagos de estrangulamiento, rodillazos de infalible puntería (supuestamente involuntarios) y robos giratorios de edredón que lo dejaban con el culo al viento, habían enseñado a Sasuke que el sueño de su amigo era igual de alborotado que su vigilia. Algo le ocurría.

—¡Naruto! —repitió, atrapando por los hombros y zarandeando a la figura inerte sobre la cama—. ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! —vociferó con un renovado matiz de histeria en su tono.

—Sedarlo —repuso Itachi, enderezándose con impasible lentitud—. Imagino que, como está vivo, no calcularon bien la dosis.

Sasuke liberó a su presa sin disimular su alivio, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eso fue hace días. Lo creía ya en Konoha. ¿Cómo… os habéis…? ¿Por qué estáis…? —Hizo varias tentativas hasta ubicar el ángulo a partir del cual enfocar la pregunta—: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —concluyó.

—Prefiero que te lo cuente Naruto. Llegamos hace una hora, se desmayó y fui a tumbarlo, pero dormías en esa cama y lo traje a su habitación. Al cabo de un rato, entraste y cruzaste hacia el baño a oscuras sin notar nuestra presencia. Saliste, prendiste la vela, gritaste y lo demás… —Itachi hizo una pausa significativa clavando su mirada en la de Sasuke— ya lo sabes.

—Esta no es la habitación de Naruto, sino la mía —explicó el menor, fastidiado por el recordatorio innecesario de su vergonzoso momento de debilidad—. El dobe detesta el frío, no está habituado y en su estado le hará daño. Hay que devolverlo a su cuarto.

Itachi anduvo hacia la cama, agarró al sensible rubio y se lo colgó al hombro, cual saco de piedras. Por fortuna, continuaba sin reaccionar a los estímulos. Cabeza abajo, seguía durmiendo, inmune a cualquier sobresalto.

Sasuke se interpuso.

—Dámelo. Yo lo llevaré.

Se limpió las manos con la manta arrojada al suelo y le hizo un ademán autoritario para que le transmitiera su carga. Gradualmente iba reconquistando su confianza en sí mismo, a pesar de seguir desnudo y con el pelo lacio pegado a la cara.

Itachi deslizó tres milímetros rumbo norte su ceja izquierda y cedió a la enérgica demanda, depositando al Uzumaki en sus brazos. Naruto era ahora el más alto de los tres, pero su cuerpo resultaba ligero para Sasuke, tan musculoso y atlético como él. En lugar de echárselo a cuestas, recurrió al famoso "estilo princesa" para sostenerlo. _Menos mal que está inconsciente_, se dijo. Despierto, el muy cabroncete habría adornado la escena con labios de corazón, pestañeos coquetos y suspiros azucarados, destinados a convertir en un tomate despeinado al vengador.

Como si hubiese notado en sueños su proximidad, la bella durmiente de bigotes zorrunos emitió un ronquido poco femenino y se recogió más contra su pecho. Llevaba la camiseta y los pantalones térmicos con los que salían a la calle, y de su piel emanaba un aroma delicioso a té verde y a carne caliente.

El Uchiha estaba sumergido en una especie de nirvana personal con Naruto en los brazos. No quería soltarlo, sin importarle la gélida temperatura de la casa que erizaba el vello de su cuerpo o el agudo dolor de su espalda.

—¿A qué esperas? Llévatelo y acuéstalo —le espetó secamente su hermano, al pasar—. Estaré en la cocina.

Itachi le había devuelto a la cruda realidad de una patada en los huevos. Sasuke rechinó los dientes; su comportamiento estaba siendo ridículo. Lo más indigno para un Uchiha era perder su templanza de carácter y el control sobre sus actos. Su orgullo de clan ya estaba empezando a cerrar de manera espontánea aquel paréntesis de flaquezas, doloroso y humillante, en el que se hallaba sumido desde la supuesta partida de Naruto. Se tragó el frustrante nudo que bloqueaba su garganta y giró sobre sus talones hacia la puerta.

Ya dentro del cuarto del Uzumaki, advirtió que el rabioso ardor de su espalda disminuía rápidamente; también la hemorragia daba la impresión de haber cesado. Abrió la cama con un pie descalzo, bajó a Naruto para acomodarlo y lo cubrió con el edredón de plumas. El Uzumaki encogió las piernas de inmediato para hacerse bola, con intención de continuar su plácido y comatoso sueño.

Sasuke lo contempló desde arriba. Naruto transformaba su cabeza y su corazón en remolinos que entrechocaban y salían despedidos en direcciones contrarias, imanes que se atraían y se repelían, impulsados por fuerzas inmensas e irresistibles. El curso de sus pensamientos, sinuoso incluso para el propio Uchiha, derrapó de pronto hacia la persona que lo aguardaba en su cocina. Antes de cuestionarse acerca de lo que haría cuando el rubio se despertase, debía ir al encuentro de Itachi.

88888888888888888888888888

Fue a su habitación, se puso un pantalón y usó una toalla humedecida para restañar la sangre de su espalda; por lo demás, se despreocupó del estado de sus heridas. Si años atrás había soportado un trasplante de ojos con la pura ayuda anestésica del chakra, ahora no precisaba tratamiento especial para una espalda en carne viva. Además, aquellos cuerpos se recuperaban con facilidad; sólo las lesiones mortales requerían la intervención de los Números. Seco, decente de cintura para abajo, su flequillo ahuecado y cada pelo de la nuca en su puntiagudo sitio, se sintió otra vez Sasuke Uchiha: el auténtico, no uno reconstruido uniendo fragmentos del antiguo que se ha roto. El que, teniendo a Naruto y a Itachi bajo su techo, se sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa.

Hacía mucho calor allí, y eso que su cuarto era el más frío de la casa. ¿Tan trastornada estaba su percepción de la temperatura después de estrechar al rubio contra él? No, qué tontería, lo más plausible era que su hermano hubiese subido la calefacción al máximo para acelerar la recuperación de Naruto.

Su hermano mayor lo esperaba sentado a la mesa. Sasuke reparó en un plato y un par de cuencos vacíos en una esquina, y llegó a la conclusión de que Itachi había aprovechado su retraso para preparase el desayuno. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla; las palabras "alimentos" e "Itachi" no ligaban en su razonamiento. Llevaba siglos sin ver comer a su hermano, la última vez fue durante el almuerzo anterior a la masacre. Las ocasiones posteriores nunca fueron propicias para celebrar una comida familiar.

El menor resopló, un poco irritado y perplejo por tan incoherentes divagaciones. ¿Quién le iba a decir que se preocuparía por lo que Itachi comía o dejaba de comer, el día que volviese a verlo? La pésima influencia de Naruto: era evidente la causa del desgobierno que sufría su cerebro. Los sesos del dobe estaban llenos de burbujas; seguro que su cráneo era capaz, no ya de flotar sino de levitar sobre las aguas, con independencia de su cuello.

Maldición. ¿Pero qué clase de gilipolleces encadenadas se le estaban ocurriendo? Por cuarta o quinta ocasión en esa mañana, le dieron ganas de tirarse de los pelos; por supuesto, se contuvo porque acababa de peinarse. Dichoso Uzumaki, ¿por qué no conseguía arrancarlo de su cabeza, aunque fuese para ofenderlo?

—¿A qué viniste, Itachi? —inquirió, centrándose en quien tenía delante—. Los Números me han prohibido que te vea. Y fuiste testigo de honor del escándalo que Naruto montó en el bosque para evitarlo.

Sasuke se reservó el hecho de que el único que había derramado lágrimas melodramáticas sobre la nieve había sido él. Desde la honrosa lejanía de unos cuantos días, el moreno se sentía tan estúpido como su hermano consideraba que era, pero resultaba más sencillo echarle la culpa de todo a Naruto. Total… normalmente la tenía.

De improviso, se le presentó otra duda, ésta más peliaguda. ¿Sabría su avispado hermano más de lo que le convenía saber? Digamos, un suponer, ¿le habría comentado el Uzumaki hasta qué tórrido extremo había llegado la intimidad entre Sasuke y él?

—¿Números?

Itachi, entre tanto, se interesaba por el menos trascendente de todos los misterios por resolver.

—Así los llama él. —Sasuke balanceó su impecable flequillo, para apartar ese tema y reconducir la conversación—: No has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas. ¿Por qué huiste de nosotros en el bosque y ahora estás aquí sentado, comiéndote mi sopa de miso?

—Ya no te va a suceder nada, Naruto se ha encargado de eso. Fue él quien me hizo llamar. Y no se marchó, porque…

—Yo se lo explicaré, Itachi-san —le interrumpió la voz rasposa, pero inconfundible del futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Naruto estaba de pie, aferrado al marco de la puerta con ambas manos, los nudillos descoloridos, procurando que el mundo no hiciese espirales en torno a él. Su vistoso colorido general había sido sustituido por una tez pálida y ojerosa. No obstante, su mirada mantenía intacto el fulgor de la audacia que caracterizaba todo lo que hacía y sus negativas a hacer lo que no quería.

Por ejemplo, abandonar a Sasuke.

—¿Te ha hecho mimitos en la espalda un tigre, teme?

Sasuke arrugó los labios, pero no se defendió de la pulla. El rubio rodeó el respaldo de su silla, los ojos acariciando los desgarrones y heridas en la piel del Uchiha, y se derrumbó en el asiento sobrante. No perdió su sonrisa burlona, al dirigirse al hermano más viejo:

—Huele bien. ¿Hay más para mí de lo que te acabas de comer, Itachi-san?

Sasuke se levantó veloz como una flecha, dispuesto a ser él quien preparase el desayuno del Uzumaki. Llevaba días cocinando para él; al fin y al cabo, esa era su casa. Y Naruto era su…

—Siéntate, Sasuke —ordenó Itachi, sin permitir que completase la oración en su cabeza—. Escucha a Naruto. Y trata de ponerte en el lugar de alguien que no seas tú, por una vez en tu vida.

888888888888888888888888

_Le dolía._

_Joder, cómo le dolía. __Echaría__ en falta a Sasuke durante el resto de su vida. _

_Naruto se paró ante el umbral de la antesala del Infierno, alargó el cuello y se topó con el Número guardián, que instaba a un nebuloso espectro a firmar el registro de entrada. Las almas accedían allí por riguroso orden, a través de una red de túneles laberínticos que comunicaban con el vestíbulo del Averno. Días antes, durante su propio viaje, Naruto había sido pavorosamente importunado por innumerables espíritus, confundidos por su saludable aspecto. El rubio había irrumpido en el vestíbulo a una velocidad que desconocía poseer. Sólo el estricto custodio del Infierno pudo convencer a sus horripilantes acosadores de que esperasen fuera, mientras aclaraban la situación. Al Uzumaki aún le bailoteaban las muelas del susto, rememorando el episodio, aunque su tolerancia a lo sobrenatural se había incrementado desde ese día. _

_El alma en cuestión liquidó sus trámites, recibió unas mínimas instrucciones, planeó hacia Naruto y cruzó a su lado, desvaneciéndose en su trayecto hacia la Ciudad. El Número del vestíbulo hizo un cortés cabeceo de saludo y el rubio, inmóvil bajo el dintel y con las manos en los bolsillos, lo devolvió. Estaba decidido. Iba a salir. Un pasito adelante, dos, tres… Tan simple, sólo había que…_

_Hacerlo. _

_Miró hacia abajo. Sus pies no se habían deslizado un milímetro, aunque estaba seguro de que había enviado la orden. Quizá eran más inteligentes que él. _

_Entonces se percató de que en el suelo había una inscripción. Separó los tobillos y guiñó los ojos, para leerla con claridad. Dos signos toscos y dos palabras en una lengua misteriosa, grabadas en una placa de metal gastado: _

_Una flecha trazada hacia el vestíbulo._

"_Fuera". _

_Y una orientada hacia la pasarela._

"_Dentro"._

—_Los escritores tienden a figurarse el Infierno de una forma absurdamente poética. —El portero facilitaba a otro espíritu un formulario rosa—. No sospecharía cuántas almas se agachan ahí, a la captura de revelaciones místicas o versos grandilocuentes. Ya sabe… "Perded toda esperanza, vosotros los que…" _

—_¿Eh? _

_El Número ante la expresión de desconcierto total, lo dejó correr._

—_Nada, no se preocupe, usted a lo suyo. Confío en que la información que ha leído ahí le haya sido de utilidad, y no le haya resultado muy densa._

—_¿Eh? _

—_Uzumaki-san, salga ya —lo conminó el otro Número, el que permanecía en la pasarela—. Vaya delante, yo lo sigo._

—_¿Vendrá conmigo? _

—_Sí. _

—_¿Para qué? _

—_Lo preferimos así._

_Puede que Naruto no fuese muy instruido y que jamás hubiese oído el nombre de Dante Alighieri, quien había morado o existiría en un universo paralelo al suyo, pero sí acumulaba una amplia experiencia a la hora de desenmascarar a quienes perseguían algo de él y usaban subterfugios para no explicarle lo que era._

—_No me voy a perder —le susurró al Número, de manera confidencial—. Mi amigo Gaara veía un lugar en sus sueños y descubrió que no era imaginario, sino real: el que une el mundo de los vivos con los corredores de ahí atrás. También memorizó el camino y me lo enseñó todo. Gaara obtuvo el puesto de Kazekage muy joven por ser un genio, ¿sabe? Yo tuve que hacer un millón y medio de dibujos hasta lograr aprenderme la ruta completa. _

_El guardián de las puertas y su fina oreja se acordaban de Gaara de Suna. Uno de los pocos privilegiados que había pisado aquel recibidor sin perder su apariencia mortal y había revivido antes de que se abrieran para él las puertas de bronce. Otro hueso duro de roer, el pelirrojo de cejas inexistentes. Su mirada impresionaba como si las tuviera. Y un caso muy singular; estaba delante de él y su nombre se borró de la lista. Desde el interior, La Voz que varios años después autorizaría el ingreso de Naruto, anunció que Gaara debía irse por donde había venido. El recién llegado partió con la misma serenidad fría con la que había entrado allí. Extraordinario, el tipo._

_El Uzumaki estaba rememorando las palabras finales del pelirrojo: "Sé que aquellas puertas me habrían conducido al Infierno, que es donde Sasuke Uchiha debe de estar. Te contaré mi gran secreto y te ayudaré a encontrarlo. También te proporcionaré un par de consejos más…"._

_Su amigo Gaara estaba allí, incluso si no estaba. Sin ir más lejos, gracias a él, acababa de tomar la gran decisión._

—_Lo siento, Número-san. Ya no me marcho._

—_¡¿Qué?!_

_El rostro del funcionario de la pasarela estaba desfigurado por la estupefacción. A Naruto lo asaltó la poderosa sensación de que un detalle fundamental se le escapaba. ¿Por qué la insistencia en ir con él? No le habría sorprendido tanto, si la propuesta proviniese del irónico portero amante de la poesía que trabajaba fuera. Pero dejar__ la entrada del Infierno sin vigilancia tampoco parecía aconsejable; la marabunta de almas de los túneles se desmadraría y se atropellaría para colarse sin respetar sus turnos, con esa ambición tan inherente a la naturaleza humana de querer colocarse a toda costa por delante de los demás, incluso si tu meta es el Infierno._

_Naruto retrocedió un poco más._

—_Hay otra cosa. Conozco a Sasuke. Lo de que me odia y que me aleje es una cantinela repetitiva, ya estuvimos años con el mismo cuento. Pero también es enormemente orgulloso, emplear drogas para debilitarme no es un método que aprobaría. ¿Cuándo y por qué motivo les dijo que me drogaran?_

—_No… no nos lo dijo. Únicamente quiere que se vaya._

_Allí había Kyubi encerrado, sin embargo, él no era suficientemente espabilado para detectar dónde radicaba el problema. _

_Pero sabía de alguien que sí._

—_No me voy. Intentaré llegar por mis medios a la Ciudad; si me abren, bien, y si no, aporrearé las puertas hasta echarlas abajo. No tengo prisa. _

—_No puede hacer eso._

—_Puedo, vaya si puedo. Si desean que me largue —Naruto iba avanzando de brazos cruzados—, tendrán que obligarme por las malas. No soy muy listo, ya se habrán dado cuenta. Pero si hay una cosa en la que soy un jodido maestro es en patear culos. Así que…_

—_Es… espere… —dijo el funcionario, tartamudeando—. Yo… esto… he de formular una consulta. _

_Se evaporó y reapareció, transcurrido un minuto, junto a otros diez Números más. _

—_Ohhhh… Hasta va a ser divertido y todo —sonrió el rubio, comenzando a remangarse—. Venga, ¿quién será el primero? Los que empiecen por uno que levanten la mano._

—_Uzumaki-san —se adelantó uno de ellos—. No lucharemos con usted. Le proponemos un trato._

—_Si van a amenazarme con hacerle daño a Sasuke, ni lo sueñen. Volveré con él y como le vea un pelo engominado fuera de su sitio, no voy a dejar hielo sin derretir. Ni gafas sin romper… —Se estaba remangando el otro brazo._

—_Lo hemos entendido, lo hemos entendido... —Cada Número daba un paso hacia atrás en coordinación perfecta con los que daba Naruto hacia delante—. Sólo indíquenos dónde se halla el túnel y la puerta por los que entró. Si lo hace, le permitiremos recuperar a su amigo. Tiene nuestra palabra._

_Ah, eso era. El funcionario no había hablado de acompañarlo, sino de seguirlo. No tenían ni puta idea de por dónde había llegado. ¿Y para qué querrían saber dónde estaba la puerta? ¿Para cerrarla? _

_El asunto no le gustaba nada de nada._

—_No me fío. Es de mala educación drogar a la gente sin su consentimiento y mentir tampoco es bonito. Se supone que son los carceleros de los malos, han de ser honestos, como mínimo. ¿Cómo sé que luego no me echarán?_

—_Uchiha-san no nos pidió expresamente que nos lo llevásemos, pero dedujimos que era su deseo. Hicimos mal. Nuestro error fue mentirle y le pedimos disculpas. Escoja usted la garantía: ¿quiere que traigamos a Sasuke? Reclame lo que quiera y se lo concederemos._

_El moreno representaría más un rehén que una garantía. En cambio…_

—_Dos condiciones. Una, su juramento (sobre lo que sea que ustedes juren) de que no le sucederá nada a Sasuke, aunque se encuentre con su hermano .Y dos, que me traigan aquí a Itachi Uchiha ahora mismo. Tres… dos… uno… ¡Ya! —exclamó, dando una palmada que provocó un respingo generalizado. _

_Itachi constituía su último recurso para proteger a Sasuke. Naruto estaba en situación de inferioridad, sus bravuconadas no detendrían mucho tiempo a los Números. Si derrotaba a aquellos, aparecerían más. No era cuestión de fuerza bruta, en la pasarela los estirados funcionarios podían servirse de sus poderes, pero él no podía echar mano del chakra. _

_Necesitaba un aliado, una persona que pensase por él. Que quisiese a Sasuke tanto como él._

—_De acuerdo. _

_La pasarela quedó vacía._

_Naruto escuchó un rumor de aprobación y notó las miradas punzando en su nuca. Asomados hacia el interior, vio al portero y a un montón de almas que retrasaban su no muy ansiada entrada en el Hades, al estar más interesadas en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. La fanfarronería del rubio era una buena manera de pasar el rato. _

_El Número guardián alzó las cejas por encima de las gafas y sus ojos se encontraron._

_Sonrió._

—_Es increíble su desparpajo. Y no hablemos de esa facilidad para pasearse por la frontera entre los vivos y los muertos, como por el baño de su casa…_

—_Ya. Iba a irme, ¿sabe? De verdad que sí. Pero me lo he pensado mejor._

—_¿Quieren echarlo? No me extraña. Es usted sumamente irritante, pero también una buena persona. Me pasmó que se empeñase tanto en entrar, y ahora que le permiten salir... En fin, usted verá. Debo reanudar mi labor. Venga… circulen… circulen… —Meneó las manos para dispersar a las almas fisgonas de su alrededor—. Buena suerte, Naruto-kun. Ojalá logre lo que se propone, sea lo que sea._

_Naruto le guiñó un ojo muy azul._

—_Gracias por la suerte, portero-san. La voy a necesitar._

_8888888888888888888888888_

_Itachi Uchiha recorrió los últimos tramos de madera, acompañado por cinco Números. Naruto no había conocido persona que desprendiese mayor aura de calma y autocontrol, incluso en las ocasiones en las que ambos se habían enfrentado. Ahora que Sasuke había crecido y sus ojeras eran similares, los dos Uchiha se asemejaban tanto que le impresionó. _

_ —¿Te han herido? —le preguntó el mayor al aproximarse, los ojos enfocados un instante en la herida de su labio._

_ Bueno, existían diferencias. Sasuke parpadeaba._

_ —¿Estos? No me hagas reír. —El rubio hizo un gesto desdeñoso que abarcaba a los escoltas del otro—. No, fue el regalito de despedida de tu adorable hermano._

_ La boca de Itachi pudo haber sonreído. Tal vez lo hizo, pero ¿quién lo supo?_

_ —¿Él se encuentra bien?_

_ —Teniendo en cuenta que lleva cinco años muerto, como una rosa. Y con su flamante mala hostia intacta._

_ —¿Tú estás vivo?_

_ —Sí._

_ —Entiendo._

_ Pues eres el único, pensó Naruto._

—_¿Para qué me has llamado? _

_Itachi se había amoldado a la situación con una soltura envidiable y el rubio se felicitó interiormente por su idea de traerlo. Le describió de forma sucinta el pacto concertado con los Números, y terminó pidiéndole al Uchiha que protegiese a Sasuke en caso de que no saliese todo según lo planeado._

_ —Cumpliremos nuestra promesa, Uzumaki-san. No suponga lo contrario. ¿Nos vamos ya? _

_ —Naruto se quedará aquí —intervino Itachi, sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Me dará las instrucciones y seré yo el que los conduzca a esa salida. Él aguardará en la Ciudad, custodiado por ustedes. Si sus indicaciones son correctas, nos reuniremos en la muralla. _

_Los Números se agruparon como una marea de hormigas. Itachi, mientras, miró a Naruto._

_ —¿Confías en mí?_

_ —Confío en lo mucho que ansías salvar a tu hermano. Es suficiente._

_ Los funcionarios, mediante un furioso cuchicheo, habían alcanzado un acuerdo._

_ —Uchiha-san nos guiará, pero si nos engaña, su hermano sufrirá las consecuencias._

_ Los ojos de Itachi se afilaron._

_ —Denme papel y lápiz —solicitó Naruto—. Voy a intentar explicarte el camino lo mejor que sepa, Itachi, pero es complicado. Yo necesité varios meses para aprendérmelo._

_ El mayor de los Uchiha tardó una hora._

_8888888888888888888888888 _

¡Qué calor!

Naruto bufó, disparó de una patada el edredón hacia un lugar ignoto y se extendió con las manos cruzadas sobre sus espléndidos pectorales desnudos.

Era de noche. La mañana y la tarde habían volado, a medida que iba contando los pormenores de su historia. Cuando calló, le tocó al Uchiha mayor relatar la reacción de los Números ante el hallazgo de la puerta por la que había llegado el héroe de Konoha. Un nexo entre el mundo real y el Infierno; cada puerta de esos interminables corredores lo era, pero ésta también podía ser atravesada por los vivos.

Itachi fue apremiado a retirarse para que tres funcionarios saliesen y entrasen acto seguido, con caras de honda satisfacción, luego contagiada a los demás. Dando por bueno el resultado de la excursión, aseguraron al Uchiha que respetarían lo convenido. Naruto y él podrían irse juntos a casa de Sasuke.

No obstante, existían piezas sin encaje, en opinión del rubio. Estuvo aguardando a Itachi mucho tiempo, tendido sobre una cama en una de las galerías de la muralla. Al traspasar los portones de entrada, le habían flojeado las piernas y su estómago se puso a funcionar marcha atrás. Menos mal que tenía a su disposición abundantes líquidos y un cuarto de baño a un metro aproximado en línea recta. Lo curioso era que a tan repentino malestar se contraponía la milagrosa cicatrización de su labio inferior. Literalmente la herida se había esfumado.

Otro misterio. Bueno, mañana se haría las mil y una preguntas procedentes, hoy en teoría debía guardar reposo. No tenía sueño, se había largado a su cuarto en cuanto Itachi concluyó su parte, porque ese era el día de los Uchiha: el acontecimiento por el que Sasuke suspiró durante años. Estar presente en la Gran Conversación entre hermanos sería inmiscuirse en asuntos que ya no le concernían.

Resoplido. Los hermanos de marras estaban empeñados en cocinarlo al vapor, mas sus buenas intenciones no iban acompañadas de acierto médico. El calor era el peor modo de hacer que remitiesen unas náuseas. O se ponía a remojo en agua helada, a riesgo de caer redondo por la impresión y la debilidad que arrastraba; o irrumpía en el salón para arrancar de la pared a bocados el maléfico termostato, interrumpiendo groseramente la emotiva sesión de lágrimas fraternales o tentativas infructuosas de usar el Amaterasu.

Su ulterior destino, bañera fría o salón caliente, todavía era incierto en el instante en que la puerta de la habitación rodó lentamente sobre sus goznes.

—Naruto… —lo llamó un susurro.

Sasuke entró de puntillas. El Uzumaki enganchó una esquina de su almohada y se sentó recostado sobre ella, con el cobertor tapándole las caderas. Su movimiento sobresaltó al moreno, que lo creía dormido.

Los dos ninjas se estudiaron en la penumbra. La piel del torso del futuro Hokage relucía, igual que sus ojos, y unos pocos mechones de su pelo húmedo se le adherían a la frente. Inconsciente de ello, su aspecto era arrebatador.

—¿Tienes mucho calor?

—¿No me ves? Estoy ardiendo, Sasuke.

El moreno tragó saliva. Naruto se había descrito de forma muy… explícita.

—He apagado la calefacción, pero tardará en surtir efecto —explicó el Uchiha, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama.

Lo último que le apetecía al rubio era conversar. Su voz sonó opaca y pesada:

—¿Has hablado con Itachi-san?

—¿Por qué ahora lo llamas "san"?

—Nos ha salvado a los tres con una frase, se ha ganado ese derecho —repuso Naruto—. ¿Hablasteis, sí o no?

—De eso ya habrá tiempo. Me ha dicho que mañana nos contará lo que sabe. Interpretar lo que está pasando nos urge más que solventar viejas cuentas pendientes. Sí le he explicado las circunstancias de mi muerte y cómo ha sido mi vida aquí. Y también hemos hablado de ti.

El Uzumaki retuvo la respiración.

—De lo que no pertenece a nuestra intimidad —prosiguió Sasuke.

—Ah.

El moreno elevó los pies descalzos hasta plantarlos sobre el edredón y apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas, colocándose paralelo a Naruto.

Éste hizo una recapitulación mental del contenido de su historia, desgranada ante los Uchiha. Procuró mantener sus sentimientos al margen de lo que contaba, pero para variar no había tenido un gran éxito. De todos modos, se sentía inusualmente tranquilo. Era la verdad, nada más.

Echó una ojeada de reojo al perfil del otro. Debería estar feliz, pero no daba esa impresión. Lo que más había anhelado su amigo se hallaba a su alcance. Pero Sasuke, cuya perfección recortada contra la tenue luz de la ventana dejaba a Naruto sin aliento, jamás estaba satisfecho.

Unos golpes perentorios sobre madera y el permiso desganado del rubio, precedieron a la entrada de Itachi en la habitación.

—¿Dónde hay un futón?

—No hay —respondió el moreno menor—. Duerme en mi cuarto, guardo sábanas limpias en el armario.

—Quedaos aquí, la cama es muy grande —ofreció Naruto—. Yo dormiré en tu habitación.

—Aún no estás recuperado —declaró Sasuke, obviamente contrariado.

—Soy capaz de dormir sobre un colchón de clavos y lo sabes. Deja que me quede hoy con tu cama y mañana le conseguimos un futón a Itachi-san.

—He dicho que no. —La irritación de Sasuke aumentó—. Itachi ocupará mi habitación y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí —sentenció con la mandíbula apretada.

—No quiero dormir contigo. ¿Me vas a obligar, teme?

Sasuke se viró bruscamente hacia el rubio. Su boca se abrió, pero volvió a cerrarse con el ruido desagradable de dientes entrechocando.

Dos pares de ojos desafiantes colisionaron, los entrecejos se fruncieron y el ambiente crepitó, anticipando tormenta…

—Dormiré en el sofá. Si rompéis algo, huesos incluidos, que sea en silencio. Estoy rendido.

Dicho esto, el mayor y más sabio de los tres abandonó el futuro campo de batalla y durmió de un tirón el resto de la noche.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Los tercos ninjas concluyeron por aceptar lo inevitable. Compartirían habitación, uno porque quería y otro porque no tenía fuerzas para negarse. Naruto sopesó la idea de marcharse, pero su férrea voluntad se hacía de barro ante Sasuke. Lo había extrañado tanto, añoró tanto su tacto y su olor… Aquello era un error, ¿cómo iba a comportarse de manera racional con el Uchiha en su cama?

El moreno se había tumbado de cara al ventanal, por lo que el sofocado rubio se acostó mirando hacia el baño y con la cabeza sobre el suave interior de su codo. Tras su tercera ducha en agua tibia, continuaba sudando; a lo mejor se estaba derritiendo.

_¿Y si abro la ventana? Una rendija será suficiente._

Sonrió a la oscuridad y se levantó sigiloso, para no incordiar a Sasuke mientras fingía seguir durmiendo.

El Uchiha izó un párpado y vislumbró una imagen digna de no ser olvidada. El tozudo rubio, tal y como Kushina lo había parido, peleaba en dura lid con el cierre del ventanal. Las frenéticas sacudidas para hacer fuerza sobre el pomo, helado por fuera, ocasionaban que cada parte de su cuerpo se sacudiese al mismo ritmo.

Sasuke volvió a cegar su ojo, igual que si le hubiesen arrojado una gota de ácido… Para abrir los dos de golpe, pues las implicaciones de lo que Naruto proyectaba le asestaron un hachazo figurado en el pecho. Brincó de la cama como un gato y capturó los brazos del Uzumaki para frenar su temeraria acción.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, usuratonkachi?!

Si la fuerza del Uchiha, equiparable en gran medida a la de Naruto, no lo remediaba, a la desdichada ventana le quedaban pocos minutos de vida. Y en el supuesto de que el rubio lograse abrirla, una pequeña ráfaga de viento gélido sobre su piel desnuda sería letal.

—¿Qué cojones haces tú? —El rubio se escabulló sin esfuerzo de las manos ajenas.

Sasuke no se sacaba de la cabeza que sus anteriores peleas físicas habían derivado indefectiblemente en tiernos abrazos o en sexo apasionado. Ninguna era opción para el Uzumaki esa noche, a juzgar por la ira y el rechazo que centelleaban en los ojos azules.

—Evitar que te congeles. Si abres esa ventana, es probable que mueras.

—¿Y eso te importaría, Sasuke?

El moreno respingó ante el sarcasmo. Naruto se estaba refiriendo a sus preguntas en la Torre: si lo sucedido entre ellos no era importante para él, si Naruto no era importante para él. Si le importaba otra persona que no fuese su hermano...

Y Sasuke había contestado que no.

—Desde luego que me preocupa lo que te pase.

Se arrepintió casi a la vez que abría la boca. No era la respuesta que Naruto esperaba, ni mucho menos, y el rubio se desinfló. Cabizbajo, se mordió los labios y se introdujo en la cama. Se acurrucó debajo del cobertor y no dijo más.

Sasuke se veía al borde de un precipicio y el abismo le llamaba. Sólo que ahora se lanzaría sin dudar, porque en el fondo estaba su salvación. Se metió bajo el edredón y se arrimó al rubio por detrás, pero no lo tocó.

—Naruto…

—Apártate de mí y duérmete. Mañana hablaremos.

—No quiero —susurró el moreno muy cerca—. Siempre lo estropeo todo cuando hablo.

—¿Y qué quieres? —musitó Naruto.

—Vuélvete.

En su rotación hacia atrás, el rubio aprisionó al otro contra el colchón, antes de que un siseo ahogado le recordara a destiempo las heridas de su amigo. Sin embargo, se dijo que se trataba de dolor, nada más. El dolor, Sasuke sabía soportarlo mejor que nadie: el Uchicha podía soportar lo que fuese, excepto no salirse con la suya. Cuanto pretendía, tarde o temprano, lo obtenía.

_Que así sea._

—¿Por qué me provocas?

Estaba encima de Sasuke. Sus piernas apretaban las del otro, sus manos sujetaban los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo pálido. El Uchiha elevó la cabeza y trató de apoderarse de la boca de Naruto con la suya, pero el rubio se la negó. Se echó hacia atrás, al tiempo que frotaba su erección con la que notaba crecer bajo la tela del pijama.

—¿Esto? ¿Es esto? —preguntó, alternando las preguntas con violentos movimientos contra el otro—. ¿Esto… quieres de mí? ¿Lo único que te interesa es mi polla… Sasuke?

El moreno iba a responder que no, que lo que repetía Naruto incesantemente era falso, pero sólo expulsó un lamento estrangulado. El Uzumaki acababa de desplazar su mano hasta el borde del pantalón para bajarlo, atrapando entre los dedos el dispuesto miembro Uchiha.

Arriba y abajo, rápido, más rápido, presión, más presión, un pulgar haciendo círculos en la punta, la carne dura y caliente de Naruto frotándose contra su muslo… Sasuke se puso a jadear como loco para desahogar tanta tensión y acallar cualquier ruido que los delatase fuera del cuarto.

—Ya veo que sí… —continuó el rubio, viendo que su compañero no se encontraba en disposición de contestar—. Bien, te lo daré. Si quieres sexo, lo tendrás.

—No… no…

—¿No quieres? —Las caricias se ralentizaron.

—Sí… sí quiero… —jadeó—. Pero… pero…

Ahora la boca del Uzumaki se había trasladado del oído a la base de su cuello, quemándole la piel con su saliva hirviendo. El cuerpo caliente y sudoroso cubriendo el suyo, la feroz mano moviéndose entre sus piernas, su húmeda erección clavándose en su muslo, hacían que se le fuese la cabeza. Sus cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en su sexo y en cada poro de su piel a la vez.

Naruto también estaba a instantes de estallar. Lo abrumaba la mezcla de emociones: someter al altivo Uchiha, doblegarlo a sus deseos, obligarlo a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, acariciar su carne, su polla palpitando anhelante en su mano… Creyó que no estrecharía más entre sus brazos al moreno y ahora se encontraba respirando su aire, reteniendo entre los dedos el glande hinchado, presionando el borde delicado de la uretra, delineando sus venas… Era indescriptible la cantidad de sentimientos que lo embargaban al apretarlo contra él, escuchándolo contener sus gemidos, después de pensar que nunca más lo tocaría así.

Quería más. Más. Más. Más. Más, para no revelar lo que escondía celosamente detrás de su hambre atroz: la inmensa desolación por la pérdida que pudo haber sido. Sasuke no había hecho nada para impedir que se fuese, ni siquiera había intentado perseguirlo o detenerlo. Habría seguido adelante perfectamente sin él. Sin sufrimiento.

Pero había conservado su mochila, la había descubierto en el suelo del cuarto al levantarse. Sus patines, la bolsa de los juguetes del prostíbulo, todo seguía en su sitio. ¿Para qué, si nadie iba ya a utilizarlo?

A no ser…

Los celos lo dominaron y la rabia lo consumió por dentro. Si él no estuviese allí, estaría otro. Rubio, tal vez. Alto, con la polla grande y el cerebro pequeño. Otro que se le pareciese lo bastante en la oscuridad de una noche de sexo.

Por eso Sasuke había venido a su cama. Por eso ahora era él quien lo buscaba.

El Uchiha fue arrojado de bruces encima del colchón y Naruto contempló su espalda herida. El sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber estado presionando al moreno salvajemente contra la sábana, duró apenas un momento. Sus emociones desatadas nublaban su pensamiento, iba a apretar esas firmes nalgas entre sus dedos hasta amoratarlas. E iba encontrar ese rincón de dulce calor que anidaba entre ellas, porque era suyo. Sasuke era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría.

Consiguió arrancarle el pantalón y elevó sus caderas, para forzarlo a arrodillarse hasta que el moreno sintió la erección oprimirse contra él.

—¿Qué… qué… vas a…?

Quería escucharlo en voz alta. Que Naruto, con su boca sucia y deliciosa, pronunciase esas tres palabras mágicas. Que se lo iba a follar. Si se lo oía decir justo antes de hacerlo, se correría sin más caricias.

—Quieto. No te muevas.

El Uzumaki tomó los glúteos redondos y frescos y los separó, para rodear su erección e iniciar un vaivén desesperado. Sasuke al notarlo embistiendo a ratos contra su esfínter, aceleró sus jadeos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que si la punta de su polla, resbaladiza por el sudor y sus fluidos, rozaba el pequeño orificio cerrado, los sonidos reprimidos de su amigo se agudizaban. A modo de prueba, se colocó en posición e hizo amago de introducir su glande sin llegar a hacerlo. El moreno gimió como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai.

La mente del Uchiha burbujeaba igual que un horno. Al tiempo que disfrutaba de los embates de Naruto contra su culo, se imaginaba a sí mismo sobre el rubio. Con el bravo Uzumaki enlazando sus caderas con sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Y se vio adentrándose frenéticamente en el interior del rubio, arremetiendo contra él, engullido por su carne golosa alrededor de su polla...

Daba igual quien fuese. Ambos se morían por estar dentro del otro. Siempre había sido así. Siempre.

Pero ahora Naruto llevaba las riendas. Reanudó sus caricias a mayor velocidad que antes, y siguió golpeando ahora directamente contra su esfínter, amenazando realmente con entrar en él. El lascivo y afilado dolor de los empujes ante la inexistencia de lubricante ya fue demasiado.

Demasiado.

Demasiado.

Sasuke Uchiha trató de no gritar, se abrazó a la almohada y comprimió la cara contra la tela para ahogar en ella su orgasmo.

Recuperada su respiración, poco después, escuchó un golpeteo húmedo y familiar.

No, no, no era posible.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al rubio masturbándose. Se había retirado de él, y lo que hubiera sido un aliciente morboso en otras circunstancias, ahora era un momento deprimente. El Uzumaki actuaba de espaldas a él, como si quisiese terminar con un engorroso trámite cuanto antes. Ante la dolida estupefacción del moreno, se corrió sobre el pantalón de pijama abandonado, lo enrolló y lo arrojó a un rincón. Se puso de pie y anduvo hasta el baño, cerrándolo sin mirar una sola vez a Sasuke.

Naruto apoyado en la puerta del baño de espaldas, rodeó su cuerpo tembloroso con los brazos. No se encontraba mal. Estaba peor que eso.

Estaba triste, triste y muy perdido. Sasuke necesitaba sexo, estaba claro. Y lo tendría, puesto que el Uzumaki era incapaz de resistirse a aquel a quien deseaba como no había deseado nada en toda su vida. Pero no le daría más, solamente su amistad y su cuerpo. No podía entregárselo todo, dado que el otro no correspondía a sus devastadores sentimientos. Si él no hubiese regresado, esa noche Sasuke estaría gimiendo en la cama de alguien más.

Al salir, encontró al moreno mirando por la ventana con las manos pegadas al cristal. Cuando lo escuchó, fijó en él unos ojos negros que reflejaban confusión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—No. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Naruto se acostó en su lado de la cama, fresco por un cambio de sábanas. Sin preocuparse por lo que el otro haría o no haría, cerró los ojos.

Ahora dormiría, aunque no sabía cómo serían sus sueños.

8888888888888888888888

Sasuke caminó fuera del baño y posó su mirada en el Uzumaki dormido. No disimulaba, conocía bien el ritmo de su respiración durante el sueño. La debilidad, el cansancio, el orgasmo y la pena habían conseguido tumbar al rubio.

Todo eso era culpa suya. El sufrimiento de Naruto, el suyo. Su puta vida de mierda, su miserable muerte. Todo.

¿No le había ordenado a Naruto que se fuera?

Pues se había ido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII.**** El hogar**

El graznido de un buitre agonizante, o un chirrido sospechosamente similar, se escuchó fuera de la habitación. Naruto gruñó ante la lúgubre perturbación de su sueño y el ruido se obstinó en martirizar sus oídos. Su segunda reacción fue torcer el cuello hacia donde debería de hallarse durmiendo el Uchiha.

El colchón vacío le hizo exhalar un suspiro de decepción, trayéndole a la memoria esas escasas y preciosas ocasiones en que ambos habían amanecido piel contra piel. Al recuerdo embriagador se encadenó el de su insatisfactorio encuentro sexual de la noche anterior: el hambre y el deseo, entremezclados con los celos, la desilusión y la amargura, que le indujeron a refrenarse y evitar lo que iba a ocurrir, que ambos sobrepasasen el punto de no retorno y la herida fresca desembocase en una llaga.

La puerta del baño batió contra la pared y el objeto de sus hirvientes pensamientos salió a toda prisa con las caderas enrolladas en una toalla, el pelo húmedo y una cara de cabreo de notable magnitud en la escala Uchiha.

—¿Qué…? —Naruto se incorporó, desconcertado por la urgencia con la que moreno rebuscaba en su armario.

—Están llamando al timbre.

—¿Te refieres a ese sonido horrendo? —El rubio procuró no babear en exceso frente a la visión que se retiraba la tela rizada de un tirón y cuyo apetitoso culo desnudo desapareció bajo uno de sus pantalones.

—Ya no se oye. Habrá abierto Itachi —dijo Sasuke. El pantalón de Naruto le serviría para degollar con relativa decencia a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su sacrosanto protocolo de belleza matutina—. Sigue durmiendo —sugirió, recomponiendo su peinado con los dedos—. Más tarde te prepararé el desayuno.

—He dormido suficiente. Voy contigo.

El Uzumaki apartó el edredón en un giro brusco que le provocó un desagradable mareo. Su bamboleo para mantener el equilibrio sobre la cama hizo que Sasuke corriera a inclinarse sobre él.

—¿Naruto?

—Ya está. Me moví demasiado rápido y se me fue la cabeza, pero ya pasó. —Le dio un apretón tranquilizador en el antebrazo. La evolución desde la ansiedad al terciopelo en la sensual voz de su amigo había contribuido a la rauda mejoría.

—Te conviene descansar. Acuéstate. —El Uchiha empujó con firmeza el cuerpo tostado hacia abajo.

—Temeeeee… —Aferrado al otro, Naruto se resistió a fin de mantener su posición sentada—. Yo también quiero saber quién ha venido —exigió, echando el carnoso labio inferior hacia fuera.

—De acuerdo —accedió Sasuke, ante la graciosa mueca que acostumbraba a hacer de niño—. Pero si te desmayas por el pasillo, no te recogeré, me da igual que eches raíces. ¿Puedo soltarte?

Aquel matiz cálido. Naruto no estaba habituado a sentir esa calidez emanando de Sasuke. Le fundía los huesos.

—Sí —respondió, muriéndose por gritar lo contrario.

El Uchiha se enderezó y fue al armario a por ropa interior, un pantalón y una chaqueta de pijama. Luego se arrodilló sobre la cama y cogió las largas pantorrillas del rubio para atraerlas hacia sí.

—Arriba esas patas, dobe. Me niego a que corretees en pelotas por delante de mi hermano y de nuestros visitantes. Ya me haces pasar bastante vergüenza vestido.

—No se iban a espantar —declaró Naruto, pies en alto, obedeciendo al Uchiha—. Sai me putea porque él humillaría a un caballo. En las celebraciones de la aldea, Sakura-chan suele tomarse un chupito de sake, se lía a cuchichear con Ino y… hum…

El rubio teorizó en silencio acerca de la enigmática (para él) naturaleza de la relación entre sus dos compañeros del antiguo equipo Siete. Sasuke ya le había colocado unos calzoncillos y le metía las piernas por las perneras del pijama. Después lo obligó a elevar las caderas del colchón para acomodarle los pantalones.

—Comparada con Sai, toda polla es pequeña. Bueno, unas más que otras… —prosiguió Naruto, consumida la pausa y analizando uno a uno los geométricos músculos del vientre del Uchiha.

—Eres muy vanidoso, dobe —refunfuñó el moreno, mientras lo hacía introducir los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta y le abrochaba los botones con pulcritud maternal—. Soy absolutamente perfecto, me mires por donde me mires

—Que seas perfecto, cosa que admito porque ya te he mirado "por todas partes", no excluye que la tuya sea más corta que la mía, Sasu-chan —rio Naruto a la proximidad del rostro pálido.

—Apenas dos centímetros, y estoy proporcionado a mi estatura. —En lugar de irritarse por el diminutivo, el ofendido sonrió sardónico—. Siendo niños, ya era más alto y si hubiese vivido lo suficiente para alcanzar mi altura definitiva, te superaría en todos los aspectos. Lo que incluye el tamaño de la polla, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi —silabeó provocador.

—Es probable —concedió este—. Por ahora, llevo ventaja; en especial, por lo que he hecho con ella.

—Cierto. Por ahora.

—Estaré encantado de ser derrotado en ese terreno, teme.

Sus sonrisas retadoras confirmaron que continuaban siendo feroces rivales y los mejores amigos. Vencida la muerte, no existiría nada capaz de cambiar eso.

Al acabar de vestirlo, el Uchiha se puso en pie. El rubio desplazó los ojos de la entrepierna ajena hacia el suelo, sin disminuir la longitud de su sonrisa.

—¿Podrás levantarte solo?

—Creo que sí.

Lo intentó pero le flojearon las piernas. Sasuke se arrimó para que le pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros, hasta que logró estabilizarse y dejar caer despacio el brazo a su costado. Se encontraba mejor, aunque muy cansado. Un suculento desayuno del que el poco caritativo Uchiha hubiese desterrado cualquier asomo de color verde le devolvería las fuerzas.

—¿No resultaría más sencillo si te apoyases en mí?

Aquel prolongado contacto físico y la solícita actitud de Sasuke estaban haciendo muy feliz a Naruto. Iba a ser un día de primavera en la nieve para ambos. Y alguna clase de inicio. Lo presentía.

—Ya conoces mi lema: si no lo hago, no sabré si puedo hacerlo.

El Uchiha asintió y presenció cómo el rubio arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta. Enseguida lo adelantó y abandonó la habitación con la mirada al frente, si bien muy pendiente de lo que sucediese en el pasillo a sus espaldas.

Pero Naruto, pasito a pasito, sin rendirse y sin flaquear, fue detrás de Sasuke.

Como siempre había hecho.

88888888888888888888888

El mayor de los Uchiha permanecía frente a una mujer que lo contemplaba, admirada y muda, desde la entrada del apartamento. No era para menos: le había abierto la puerta un dios níveo de cabellos oscuros y mirada de hielo negro. Justo la misma impresión que le había producido Sasuke al conocerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —la interrogó el dios gélido, tras su observación mutua y empleando ese fino tacto característico de su familia. Pese a que ella tampoco pasaba desapercibida, el hombre parecía igual de inmune a su hermosura ambigua que su hermano pequeño.

—Me llaman Siete para abreviar y regento un local de sanos entretenimientos carnales en este Distrito. Eres el hermano de Sasuke-kun, ¿no? Sois igual de guapísimos… —alabó con un seductor pestañeo.

—Para de coquetear y explícanos a qué has venido, Siete —ladró el aludido que había aparecido al otro extremo del salón.

Itachi cerró la puerta y la mujer se contoneó para tomar asiento sobre el cobertor arrugado que esa mañana cubría el sofá más grande.

—He venido a por Naruto.

—¡No!

El Uzumaki, que llegaba renqueando por el pasillo, se sorprendió al escuchar al exaltado Sasuke.

—Es por su bien —dijo Siete, conciliadora—. Él…

—¡Dije que no!

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —cuestionó el pragmático Itachi.

—Para hacerle una limpieza. Es una orden de 2704952809347282785 y 769529047285529578, no una iniciativa mía. Mañana os lo restituiré sano y salvo.

—Eh, eh… que estoy limpísimo —intervino el rubio, perplejo—. Ayer me duché cinco veces, la quinta después de que Sasuke y yo… —La mirada asesina del susodicho le impulsó a eludir tal evento y divagar por su cuenta—: De tanto lavarme, en ciertos sitios casi me despellejo. Fijo que me brillan los huev…

—Cierra la bocaza, dobe. Los Números prometieron no amenazarnos más. ¿Qué pretendes, Siete?

—No sé nada de promesas ni amenazas. Hace días, se le administró a Naruto un sedante y sus efectos lo debilitarán mucho tiempo. Es preciso que elimine de su organismo todo vestigio de esa sustancia lo antes posible. Ya le curaron una herida en la muralla; sin embargo, este medicamento requiere una elaboración más compleja. Yo preparaba remedios medicinales antes de llegar aquí, y nos escucharon conversando el día que estabas tan mal, Sasuke-kun. Se figuraron que te fiarías de mí para tratar a tu amigo.

—¿Por qué su interés en que Naruto se recobre "lo antes posible"?

Itachi no daba puntada sin hilo.

—Lo ignoro. Mañana os revelarán cuanto desean que sepáis, aunque presumo que no todo lo que esperáis saber —concluyó Siete, encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto rumiaba sus últimas palabras.

—¿Estabas mal por los desgarrones de tu espalda, Sasuke? —El azul celeste destelló en un rostro, de repente, muy sombrío—. ¿Te castigaron?

Conocedor del fiero instinto protector del Uzumaki, el moreno decidió evitar que su amigo huyese arrastrándose a exterminar a cada uno de los moradores de La Torre:

—No, Naruto, cálmate. Lo de mi espalda es culpa mía. Un incidente… doméstico.

Siete dedujo que aquel chico despeinado de apariencia angelical, en circunstancias puntuales llegaba a inspirar más terror que los escalofriantes hermanos Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki no era oscuro, sino radiante e implacable como un sol que avanzase hacia ti para calcinarte con sus llamas.

El tenso cuerpo del rubio se había relajado con la aclaración y una renovada sonrisa revoloteó por su cara.

—Le has salvado el culo a muchísimos Números hoy, teme.

—Hay más, Sasuke-kun —añadió Siete— y lo reproduciré tal y como me fue transmitido: no menosprecies tu regalo; si perseveras en tus errores, no recobrarás lo que te arrebataron y tu dolor se multiplicará por mil. No me preguntes a qué regalo se referían, pero respecto a lo que te quitaron es evidente que se trata de Narut…

—Lo he entendido —interrumpió el Uchiha, muy molesto. El universo estaba empeñado en sacar a relucir los detalles más reservados de su vida privada esa mañana—. Que conste que si aceptamos, lo que le hagas a Naruto lo harás delante de mí.

—Por supuesto. Si insistes en asistir a todo el proceso y Naruto lo permite, estás en tu derecho.

El Uchiha menor intercambió una mirada extrañada con el rubio. ¿Aquel retintín que creyó percibir había sido producto de su imaginación?

—¿Por qué no habría de permitir que Sasuke esté conmigo? —curioseó el Uzumaki.

—Porque hablamos de un procedimiento bastante íntimo, Naruto-kun. —La morena los estudiaba burlona, ya sin disimulo, caminando hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos esta tarde. No os retraséis, queridos.

88888888888888888888888888888

—Yo no voy. Debo hacer una comprobación —anunció el Uchiha mayor al quedarse los tres a solas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le hacía la más mínima gracia que su hermano se esfumase ahora, ni estaba dispuesto a consentir que lo apartasen de Naruto. El problema era conciliar ambas prioridades.

—¿Dónde piensas ir? —preguntó, cortante.

—A confirmar una hipótesis.

—La cual te guardarás, supongo.

—Supones bien. Me hacen falta más datos.

—Ya te dije ayer que aquí soy policía. No sé a qué te dedicas tú, pero infringir la prohibición de deambular por las calles durante la noche es peligroso hasta para uno de nosotros, y más si vas solo.

—Yo no soy policía.

—Ya veo. —El menor alzó una ceja—. ¿Te has enterado en tu misterioso trabajo de lo que viene pasando por aquí últimamente?

—Sí.

Sasuke reconoció su propio y glacial reflejo en esos ojos inescrutables: Itachi no claudicaría ni le daría más explicaciones de momento. Las advertencias y el sarcasmo habían resultado infructuosos. Optó por otra vía para persuadirlo:

—¿Por qué no esperas a mañana? En cuanto Naruto recupere la normalidad, te acompañaremos.

—No. Es preciso que sea hoy.

—Naruto está muy débil, se desplaza con dificultad y le cuesta respirar. En este lugar existen millones de personas que lo detestan, se encuentra indefenso y no quiero abandonarlo en casa de Siete. Iría contigo, pero…

Frente a Itachi se desplegó en su crudeza el poderoso conflicto interno de Sasuke: su imposibilidad de dividirse por la mitad. Al fin se hallaban junto a él sus dos personas más preciadas, mataría o moriría nuevamente para no perderlas otra vez.

De pronto, la acompasada respiración resonando en el silencio condujo la atención de ambos hacia el sofá. El rubio se había ovillado en un rincón y llevaba dormido un buen rato.

—Sasuke.

Este viró su rostro hacia el mayor.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel pasillo en la posada? Iba a capturar a Naruto con Kisame y surgiste de la nada. Me atacaste, rompí tu brazo y arrasé tu mente con mi Mangekyou.

—Sí…

Itachi divisó el antiguo dolor escondido en el interior de Sasuke. El tormento sufrido ese día permanecía grabado a fuego en su memoria.

—Tu auténtico pavor, el peor de tus miedos, no era que me marchase sin pelear contigo. Estabas desesperado por proteger a Naruto, por impedir que te lo arrancase de las manos como hice con nuestros padres. Era lo único que poseías, el hermano que yo no fui. Se había convertido en la familia que te robé y ha continuado siéndolo hasta hoy. ¿Me equivoco?

—No… —La voz del menor se iba apagando paulatinamente y sus pupilas titilaban en ondas negras.

—Ayer te pregunté acerca de tu final. "Él habría muerto", dijiste, y no hubo más. Enlazaste la frase con otros asuntos, sin emoción, como si al narrarme tu muerte me hubieses mencionado el color de su pelo. Sacrificaste tu vida para salvar la suya. ¿Te has arrepentido a lo largo de estos años?

—Jamás.

—En ese caso, Naruto es tu respuesta, no la busques más. Y tampoco te inquietes por mí, me tendrás en casa antes de que amanezca.

Sasuke inspiró hasta abombar su pecho y sus ojos se empañaron.

—¿Lo prometes, nii-san? —musitó.

Itachi se aproximó y unió su frente a la suya con una ternura infinita, destinada solamente a su hermanito pequeño.

—Regresaré contigo, otouto. Te doy mi palabra.

El ronquido desafinado proveniente del sillón los trajo a la realidad.

—¿Crees que corre algún riesgo? —dudó Sasuke, separándose con lentitud del mayor y escrutando de reojo a su amigo.

—Al revés, me da la impresión de que están deseando que se restablezca y no les interesa utilizar la fuerza con vosotros, o por lo menos no con él. Lo demostraron con su comportamiento en la pasarela: conocen la devoción de Naruto por ti, podrían haberte usado para obligarlo a enseñarles la salida; pero en cambio accedieron a todas sus demandas y actuaron igual que si realmente los intimidase. Carece de lógica.

—Los Números son unos consumados manipuladores. He ahí la lógica.

—Sobre lo que ocurrió allí, sé tan poco como tú. Lleva a Naruto a casa de esa mujer, presencia su tratamiento y si no te convence, interrúmpelo. Y no durmáis en el prostíbulo; si os es posible, hacedlo aquí. Hablaremos esta noche.

Sasuke cabeceó, manteniendo su vista en el rubio

—Utilizaron a Siete como cebo, adivinando que ella me ha ayudado mucho y es uno de los pocos habitantes del Infierno en los que confío.

—No lo adivinaron, estoy seguro de que lo sabían.

Los perfectos Uchiha se sonrieron en simétrica armonía. Un privilegio que solo los muebles de un salón y los erráticos ronquidos del futuro Hokage de Konoha gozaron del honor de contemplar.

888888888888888888888888888888

El viento se estaba ensañando con su cara.

A través del hueco de la capucha, el aire helado se colaba en cortantes ráfagas y finísimas agujas de hielo picoteaban su piel. No obstante, colgado de la espalda de Sasuke, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y sus caderas con las piernas, sentía que le iban a crecer un par de alas. Estaba experimentando una de las sensaciones más arrebatadoras de su vida, aferrado a aquel calor.

El Uchiha se deslizaba por la superficie congelada de las calles con la fluidez de una sombra y el rubio a cuestas. Desechó el transporte subterráneo para no agobiarlo, eligiendo el trayecto por la superficie. Eso significaba trasladarlo a la espalda varios kilómetros hasta el barrio de casitas bajas donde vivía Siete. El medio idóneo, inevitablemente, lo constituían los patines, instrumentos de infausta remembranza para el moreno, aunque ahora fuesen los suyos.

—¡Arre, Sasuke! —animó el rubio, soltando otra risotada eufórica en su nuca y produciendo una sucesión de ruiditos ofensivos con la lengua contra el paladar.

—¿A que el resto del trayecto lo haces montado sobre mi kunai con la punta para arriba? —refunfuñó el patinador, malhumorado. Llevaba mil quinientos metros soportando nombres de animales de carga asociados a su nombre, entre carcajadas.

—Preferiría montarte a ti —canturreó el Uzumaki en su oreja—. O que me montases tú. Las dos alternativas son válidas.

—Si no cierras esa sucia boca se te helarán los dientes —lo atajó el Uchiha turbado, tratando de concentrarse en el resbaladizo trayecto hasta el burdel y no en las eróticas posibilidades que auguraba la voz rasposa del rubio detrás de él.

—Sasuke, no es el momento —continuó aquel, poniéndose serio—, pero quiero que sepas que… creo que he sido injusto contigo, teme.

—Reserva tus energías para curarte y no pienses ahora en eso. Ya hablaremos.

Naruto estrechó más los brazos en torno al moreno y este cerró los párpados con fuerza para disfrutar del cariñoso abrazo. Sólo un segundo, eso sí, a fin de no terminar hechos sorbete de ninja contra el muro helado más cercano.

—También pienso en más cosas… —añadió el Uzumaki, meditabundo—. Como en cuál será la causa de tanto cachondeo de Siete con lo de mi tratamiento.

—Conozco su sentido del humor —rezongó su cabalgadura—. Estudió en la "escuela" de los Números. Sea lo que sea, no nos gustará.

8888888888888888888888888888

—Os cuento. Hemos de administrarle a Naruto tres unidades de un medicamento que he elaborado. Y aquí viene lo que no os gustará: se me ha ordenado tajantemente que no lo introduzca en cápsulas para que se las trague con un poco de agua. Aguantar esta incomodidad gratuita… —Siete chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Incomodidad?

Se encontraban en una acogedora habitación del prostíbulo: el rubio sentado sobre la cama, y Sasuke y Siete de pie.

—Compruébalo tú mismo —pidió la mujer, alargando su mano de uñas afiladas hacia el Uchiha.

Le tendió una cajita precintada que, al destaparse descubrió tres bolas naranja de tamaño medio, conectadas entre sí por un cordel lustroso y grueso con una anilla en el extremo.

—¿Qué… coño…? —barbotó el Uzumaki, capturando una esquina de la caja para bajarla hacia él y examinar con horror su contenido.

—Enviaré a uno de mis especialistas a que te las ponga. Has de retenerlas una media hora, para que el medicamento que las impregna sea absorbido por tu intestino —recomendó Siete con fría profesionalidad—. A continuación, se te retiran con cuidado y ya está. Una noche de reposo y como nuevo.

Las caras de los hombres eran indescriptibles.

—¡Hijos de puta malnacidos…! —exclamó el rubio—. ¡Cómo se puede ser (perdona, teme) tan vengativo y rencoroso! Si los pone cachondos ver jodiendo a alguien, que vayan preparando sus espejos y sus culos, porque el día que los coja…

—Naruto-kun, es tu única oportunidad. Como no utilices la medicación que recubre estas bolas, no me proporcionarán ingredientes para fabricar más. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que tus molestias sean mínimas. Mis trabajadores ya están acostumbrados, será rápido y discreto.

—Ni hablar, no vamos a tolerar esta afrenta —bufó el Uchiha—. Es degradante.

—Oye, ¿y si lo ayudas tú, Sasuke-kun? —propuso Siete, sonriente—. Puedo aleccionarte.

El silencio se estiró durante un interminable minuto.

—Teme, no estarás considerándolo, ¿verdad?

—Es… una tonta ocurrencia mía —titubeó Siete—. Pero si él no está conforme…

—Lo está.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —aulló el escandalizado Uzumaki.

—Pero lo haremos en mi casa —impuso Sasuke.

—No hay problema. El tratamiento no implica ningún riesgo, solo le resultará incómodo el, digamos, "sistema de aplicación". Mañana por la mañana, lo tendrás brincando por el apartamento.

—Pero Sasukeeee…

—No hay "pero Sasuke" que valga. Te vas a curar, cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que amordazarte y atarte a la cama.

Naruto amarrado a los barrotes de una cama. Su glorioso y tostado cuerpo sin una prenda encima. El escultural Uchiha, igualmente desnudo entre sus piernas y entre sus largos dedos una ristra de bolas color naranja…

Los presentes tragaron saliva, cada uno con su personal y tórrida versión de la escena.

El rubio unió sus manos, modoso, durante la charla ilustrativa entre Sasuke y Siete. El moreno, que había mudado su tono de tez del pálido al rosado en cosa de segundos, recibió muy atento la lección magistral impartida por la sonriente mujer. Mientras, el cerebro del Uzumaki no paraba de girar. La idea de que fuese su amigo quien le metiese… o sea… quien le sacase… eh… En fin… que la cosa era muy distinta si se trataba de Sasuke.

De hecho, pensándolo bien…

888888888888888888888888888888

Al cabo de dos horas, Naruto yacía sobre su cama del apartamento.

En esta ocasión se encontraba completamente desnudo y de bruces, con los brazos estirados y las piernas entreabiertas. Sasuke, sentado sobre los talones entre sus muslos, hacía esfuerzos por serenarse sin gran éxito. Ni siquiera se había desvestido por no sufrir malignas tentaciones, ya que en esta ocasión no se trataba de sexo o de placer sino de la salud del rubio.

—¿Me va a doler? —murmuró una vocecita apagada contra la almohada.

—¿Eres un bebé o un ninja? —gruñó el moreno, que no era el enfermero más comprensivo del mundo—. Arrodíllate.

Sasuke se recreó en la vista prodigiosa. Posó las manos sobre los glúteos del otro y su desatendida anatomía dio un saltito de contento en sus pantalones. El digno Uchiha soltó un resoplido contrariado: si con rozar la piel del otro ya se ponía así… Someter al fuerte y decidido rubio, verle tan sumiso, indefenso y… abierto, estaba horneando a fuego sus partes bajas.

—Separa más las piernas.

Volvió a obedecer y Sasuke consiguió mejor acceso al lugar donde iba a maniobrar.

—Relájate.

—Haz esto, haz lo otro… Tú no eres el que está espatarrado como una estrella de cuatro puntas, temblando para que no le taladren hasta el estómago.

—Voy a dilatarte antes —advirtió el moreno, procurando sonar indiferente, aunque la procesión fuese por dentro.

—Vale.

Sasuke iba a usar dos dedos para abrir a su amigo. Ya había estado en esa situación con anterioridad, solo tenía que recordar… No, nefasta idea. Iba a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Empleó un lubricante especial extraído de su bolsa de los tesoros. Siete había insistido que no alteraba los efectos de la medicación ni dañaba la superficie de las bolas, y así sería más fácil no causarle dolor a Naruto. Los finos dedos acariciaron la zona y fueron metiéndose con delicadeza, poco a poco, preparándolo para el diámetro de aquellos objetos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que al profundizar y frotar accidentalmente su próstata, el pobre Naruto gimoteó.

Oh, mierda. Aquello iba a ser una tortura.

Sasuke situó la primera de las bolas en posición. Empujó y rotó con suavidad la esfera anaranjada, mientras el rubio se contraía de forma involuntaria.

—Dobe, no hagas fuerza. Ábrete más. Ábrete…

Sasuke creyó que se correría escuchándose a sí mismo decir eso, al tiempo que Naruto volvía a gemir roncamente, cuando la primera bola atravesó la barrera muscular y desapareció.

—Va la siguiente.

La segunda invasora reptó por el interior del sedoso túnel acompañada de un nuevo gemido. El Uzumaki opinaba que su cuerpo estaba siendo profanado; pero se trataba de Sasuke y estaba tan excitado que su miembro oscilaba rígido, apuntando hacia la cabecera de la cama.

A continuación, vino la tercera esfera, pero la resistencia del rubio llevó a Sasuke a meter sus dedos tras ella para ahondar hasta donde fuese posible. La acción hizo a Naruto emitir un gañido que les puso a los dos los pelos de punta.

—Ohhhh… Sasuke, ¿qué me… haces?

El nombrado se resignó a que se le terminase desgarrando la tela del pantalón…

—Ya… están… —jadeó, tratando de recomponerse—. Debes aguantar con ellas media hora, dobe.

El rubio se giró y quedó tendido en diagonal sobre el colchón, su carnosa erección goteando contra su abdomen en todo su esplendor.

—Mmm. —Apretó los ojos y un antebrazo le cubrió la cara—. No sé si conseguiré resistirlo. He estado a punto de correrme hace un segundo y ahora siento… siento esas cosas ahí dentro… Duelen, pero también… son muy… ah…

El movimiento que hizo el Uzumaki arqueándose sobre la cama, las tetillas erizadas y la piel brillante, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sasuke descendió al suelo, se desnudó a la velocidad del sonido delante de un asombrado rubio, recogió la bolsa de la mesita de noche y regresó gateando por la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

—Naruto…

Bajó hacia su boca. Se moría por besarlo, el beso de La Torre era un trago amargo que estaba deseando borrar de su cabeza. Pero su voluntad desfalleció al estar a centímetros de sus labios. Naruto comprendió que al Uchiha lo atormentaba ser rechazado como la noche anterior; así que lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó con ferocidad.

El beso se prolongó y ninguno quiso romperlo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue haciendo más delicado y más tierno. Sasuke fue el primero en apartarse, tomó otra vez el tubo de lubricante y lo utilizó para embadurnar la extensión durísima debajo de él. Después hizo igual con varios dedos de su mano derecha y se irguió, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas para ubicar la pelvis encima de la cara del rubio, de modo que sus piernas se encontraron abiertas sobre su cabeza.

El Uchiha se mordió los labios y fue usando sus dedos para dilatarse con lentitud y lascivia delante de los ojos azules. El fascinado Uzumaki utilizó sus propias manos para separar más las nalgas pálidas y presenciar el proceso en primer plano. No tardó en decidir que no lo soportaba más. Miró hacia arriba y le suplicó al otro que se detuviese y se sentase sobre él, igual que antes.

El Uchiha se echó hacia atrás, resbalando por el cuerpo del rubio, y gimió al blando roce del glande de Naruto contra su carne. Y este, apresando con las yemas de los dedos la cadera de su amigo, supo que había llegado el momento.

—Sasuke… —resopló—. Por favor… hazlo tú, para que no te… Hazlo tú… si no… es que te voy a reventar.

El moreno comenzó a meter a Naruto en su interior, milímetro a milímetro, pero con firmeza. El sonido grave y sorpresivo, salido de entre sus labios por la extraña impresión de plenitud inicial, estuvo a punto de provocar el orgasmo en el rubio. No ayudó que Sasuke se doblara hacia él y sus facciones reflejasen, sin pudor, la combinación de placer y dolor ante la progresiva invasión.

—Oh, joder… —gimió frente a su cara.

Naruto se fue hundiendo dentro de Sasuke con tortuosa calma, avanzando y retrocediendo durante un buen rato, hasta terminar envuelto por su carne resbaladiza, apretada e incandescente. Su propio interior, resentido y caliente a causa de las dichosas bolas, incrementó el disfrute al máximo. Era como si el moreno también estuviese en él, era imposible resumir tal cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosas.

Pero lo más maravilloso de todo eran los besos, los mordisqueos, la deliciosa lengua del Uchiha nuevamente en su boca, entrando y saliendo sin cesar.

—Sasuke… muévete… muévete… muévete o me matarás.

Los gemidos del moreno fueron ahogados por la boca de Naruto. Empezó a subir y bajar, empalándose sobre la gruesa erección, y la desesperación de ambos los llevó enseguida a incrementar el ritmo. El rubio notó cómo el interior del Uchiha lo absorbía en impulsos cada vez más poderosos.

No se figuraba lo que tenía que estar sintiendo Sasuke, su polla dentro embistiéndolo en profundidad y removiéndose frenéticamente en su interior, llegando hasta los sitios más profundos de su cuerpo. Se hacía una vaga idea por lo que se revolvía dentro de sus irritadas entrañas, pero imaginaba que no habría comparación con su carne caliente. Esas maravillas eran las que oía en los gemidos del Uchiha que su boca devoraba con cada beso.

Sasuke a su vez estaba sufriendo una experiencia sensorial extrema. Por una parte, los besos alternaban la pasión con lametones perezosos y dulces. Por la otra, todo aquel ardor adentrándose en él, todo aquel placer y el dolor… Oh, sí, también el dolor. Y la sensación de estar tan lleno de Naruto que estallaría…

—Teme… es increíble cómo te mueves… Móntame así… Más, oh, joder… hasta el fondo. Sasuke, te estoy follando tan hondo, que si te beso otra vez voy a encontrar mi polla en tu garganta… ah…

El moreno jadeaba como un poseso, pero no articulaba palabra. Naruto ya caldeaba el ambiente lo suficiente con su repertorio de frases obscenas:

—Sí… Móntame así… Estas bolas hacen que me sienta como si también me estuvieses follando. Ojalá lo estuvieses haciendo ahora, Sasuke… Sasuke… Te siento entero… te siento por todas partes… Ven, bésame, acércate, quiero tocarte…

Mientras volvía a aprisionar la lengua del Uchiha con los dientes, la mano de Naruto viajó al miembro húmedo que ondulaba junto su dueño para aferrarlo. Como siempre, la polla de Sasuke oprimida entre sus dedos acabó de incendiarle. Sentir su culo alrededor, estrujándolo, su mano sacudiendo repetidamente la sufrida erección de su amigo, sus labios, su lengua, el aire que respiraba…

Sasuke era el puto paraíso y él se sentía…

—Naruto… Me voy a… correr…

El rubio ya lo estaba haciendo. Las paredes de su recto se contraían tanto que, en un brusco empujón de sus potentísimos músculos internos, expulsó a sus tres intrusas, pero ya habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento. Sasuke se estaba empapando por dentro con la humedad caliente que Naruto derramaba a chorros en su dolorido y abusado interior, y aquello incrementó la intensidad de su propio orgasmo.

Vencido por el cansancio, el Uchiha se dejó ir hacia adelante y se abrazó a Naruto. Este le devolvió el abrazo con toda su alma y permanecieron allí inmóviles. Cansados, sudorosos, pegajosos y todavía unidos.

Naruto hizo amago de retirarse, pero Sasuke resolló en su mejilla antes de susurrar:

—No salgas, Naruto, quédate dentro de mí.

Se miraron a poca distancia y sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo. Despacio, ya sin ansiedades, por el mero gusto de tenerse y sentirse.

Y se dijeron muchas cosas en aquel beso, cosas que ya no podían ser calladas.

888888888888888888888888888888888

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—¿Mejor? No.

El moreno elevó la cabeza desde el pecho rubio.

—¿Cómo?

—Mejor que mejor —rio Naruto—. No me he encontrado tan bien en mi vida. Ni mareos, ni náuseas, ni debilidad. Sería capaz de engullirte de un bocado. Y sobre todo, soy muy feliz, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente y volvió a asentar su flequillo sobre la clavícula del Uzumaki.

—Sasuke…

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Qué se siente? Algo intuyo al haber tenido esas tres cosas dentro. Pero mi polla es mucho… muchísimo más grande y más gruesa. Y llega mucho más hondo. Tuve miedo de destrozarte a veces. ¿Qué sentiste tú?

La cabeza morena se alzó otra vez con las mejillas encarnadas.

—No voy a contestar a eso, dobe. Pertenece a mi intimidad. Si te intriga, averígualo por ti mismo.

—¿Es una insinuación?

—No. Una predicción. La próxima vez, seré yo el que lleve la iniciativa. De ese modo, sabrás lo que se siente en todas sus "dimensiones" —ironizó el Uchiha.

—Pero si ya has llevado la iniciativa. Te he follado yo, pero tú casi me violas. Te abalanzaste sobre mí y te la hincaste hasta la empuñadura tú solito.

Sasuke refunfuñó y se sacudió entre las sábanas.

—Eres afortunado, porque estoy demasiado agotado de andar cargando contigo de un rincón al otro de la Ciudad. Ya te demostraré quién va a ser el que domine al otro a partir de ahora, usuratonkachi.

—Oh, bien, bien. No tengo inconveniente, ya me conoces.

—Naruto…

Sasuke se incorporó y se recostó de costado sobre un codo, mirándole a los ojos.

—Nunca quise que te fueses. Habría ido a buscarte, pero creí que ya no había esperanzas de rescatarte antes de llegar a la puerta. Debí haber sabido que no te marcharías, tendría que haber confiado en ti. —El moreno volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada—. Ya sabes que mi fuerte no es confiar en los demás. Hasta Itachi me lo reprocha.

—No importa —dijo el Uzumaki—. También tengo cosas por las que disculparme. Te traté muy mal ayer. No es excusa, pero estaba celoso.

Naruto le pasó el brazo por la cintura y estiró el cuello para darle un beso cariñoso en la mandíbula.

—¿Celoso? —Las cejas oscuras se arquearon por la sorpresa—. ¿De quién?

—Fue por culpa de la maldita bolsa. La descubrí tirada en el suelo y deduje que querías utilizarla con alguien más.

El Uchiha rio burlón.

—Menuda estupidez. Recogí la bolsa por el mismo motivo que los patines. Necesitaba conmigo todo lo que me recordase a ti.

El rubio no halló respuesta ingeniosa para eso. Se abrazó al moreno con fuerza y fue correspondido. Las narices se rozaron, sus labios se toparon y el beso apasionado los llevó a gemir y frotarse el uno contra el otro.

Naruto rodaba sobre Sasuke comiéndole la boca, en el momento en el que se escuchó a Itachi entrando en la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII. El dolor.**

—Nii-san…

Naruto interrumpió el hambriento beso, enternecido hasta la médula. No veía al adulto que era, sino al diminuto Sasuke de ojos enormes y sonrisa tímida que fue, aguardando ilusionado el regreso de su hermano mayor para apresurarse a recibirlo.

—¿Por qué no le deseas dulces sueños a Itachi-san, antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos? —sugirió, liberando el cuerpo bajo el suyo.

El Uchiha se escurrió con soltura gatuna para ir hacia el armario y Naruto se incorporó a contemplarlo. Bellísimo, arisco, independiente, orgulloso y de genio impredecible, solo le faltaba manotear entusiasmado ovillos de lana y lamerse las almohadillas de las patas. Como adivinase lo que estaba pensando afilaría las uñas en sus lindos huevos rubios, pero imaginárselo jugueteando con una pelotita y ronroneando, era una imagen demasiado encantadora para no correr el riesgo. Y bastante pervertida, si la completabas con su destreza con la lengua y su afición a beberse…

_Hasta la última gota_.

Hablando de leche, vino a su memoria el llamativo sonrojo del moreno, al levantarse tras la cabalgata y notar la humedad delatora deslizándose fuera de él.

—No te enfades, teme. Todo lo que entra debe salir —había bromeado el Uzumaki, palmoteando el colchón a su izquierda—. Ven a que te limpie.

—Si estimas tu despreciable vida, ni te me acerques.

El digno caminar rumbo a la ducha salvadora fue enturbiado por los regueros que corrían por la cara interna de sus muslos. Su portazo hizo vibrar el cristal de la ventana; no obstante, el cabreo fue breve. Ya resplandeciente, había regresado a la cama para acomodarse pacífico entre los brazos del rubio e indagar sobre su estado de salud.

—-¡Mueve el culo! —El gruñido impaciente lo precipitó al presente—. No voy a vestirte igual que a un crío toda la vida.

Le lanzó un pantalón a la cabeza y a Naruto le centellearon los ojos entre la tela.

Su amigo deseaba que fuese con él.

Se impulsó fuera de la cama de un brinco para aceptar la invitación, encontrándose en plena forma. Las puñeteras bolas hacían desempeñado su función curativa y descansaban en paz en la basura. No iba a borrar de su mente el grosero obsequio, procuraría que los Números tampoco lo olvidasen.

Con los lazos del pantalón entre los dedos se detuvo, intrigado por la rigidez entrevista en ciertos movimientos de Sasuke. Enseguida comprendió, y rompió a reír hasta que su pérfida risa se cortó en seco. Al dejar caer con fuerza su culo sobre el colchón para calzarse, le fue recordado de modo incuestionable por qué no debe uno burlarse del mal ajeno.

El moreno llevaba una larga chaqueta de pijama y la novedad provocó otra risita guasona por parte del irredimible Uzumaki:

—Todavía la tienes dura, ¿eh?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. La habitación quedó desierta, pero persistió el eco de una carcajada alegre y un par de insultos más o menos cordiales.

88888888888888888888888

Itachi se hallaba en una esquina del sillón, despojándose de la coraza y las botas.

—Bienvenido a casa, nii-san.

—Gracias. —El recién llegado se dirigió a Naruto—: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Genial. La colaboración de Sasuke en mi tratamiento fue decisiva y… profunda —matizó el rubio con fingida seriedad. Si su colaborador conservara sus poderes oculares, dos ojos carmesí de diez aspas lo estarían castrando en rodajitas finas en ese momento.

—Naruto, ¿y el Kyubi?

Los más jóvenes no esperaban la pregunta.

—Atravesé la primera puerta y ya no pude contactar con él —repuso el Uzumaki, rascándose la pelusilla del mentón—. Poseemos almas distintas, quizá no está permitido que dos espíritus accedan al Infierno simultáneamente y el suyo permanece en el mundo real.

—El demonio zorro es una masa descomunal de chakra maligno y aquí no funciona el chakra —intervino Sasuke—. Es posible que se mantenga en tu interior, en hibernación.

—Hay otra cosa. No me acordé de contártelo, pero en el vestíbulo, no accedieron a abrirme las puertas amablemente y casi las derribo con un Rasengan.

—¿Lo probaste en la pasarela? —preguntó el mayor.

—No. —El rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Los Números me prohibieron terminantemente transformarme en mujeres desnudas, utilizar mi chakra y ayudar a Sasuke a buscarte. Si no, su alma se evaporaría.

—Anticipaban que un encuentro restablecería nuestros lazos y atenuaría la angustia de nuestras pesadillas. Les has arrebatado buena parte de su control sobre nosotros; te doy las gracias.

—No, no —objetó este, incómodo—. El que lo solucionó fuiste tú, Itachi-san. Soy un torpe, tuve que recurrir a alguien mucho más inteligente para que me solucionara la papeleta.

—Tu torpeza te guió hasta el Infierno para recobrar a tu mejor amigo y cuidar de él. No te subestimes.

El moreno menor asistió a la escena sin emoción aparente. Su interior, por el contrario, hervía como lava sagrada cada vez que escuchaba lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer por él.

—Una prohibición implica que estás en disposición física de realizar aquello que te impiden. Nadie prohíbe acciones imposibles.

—Eso es, Sasuke. Y si mi chakra está activo en el vestíbulo y en la pasarela, es normal que los atemorizasen mis amenazas.

—Cierto —concordó Itachi—. ¿Has tratado de usar tu chakra en La Ciudad?

Naruto abrió la mano y se concentró. Ningún resplandor fluyó de su palma; rojo, dorado, o azul.

—Nada, ni el mío ni el del Kyubi. —Bajó el brazo—. A propósito, Itachi-san, ¿a qué vendría esa obsesión por que les enseñásemos mi puerta de entrada?

—He esbozado una teoría; pero antes de seguir he de formularos una pregunta más, luego será mi turno.

—Luego no. Ahora —rebatió Sasuke, contundente—. Explícanos a qué te dedicas, dónde has ido esta noche y tu intervención en el asunto de los asesinatos. Y emplea palabras sencillas, para que el dobe lo comprenda. —Junto a él, silbó un bufido indignado—. Me prometiste esta conversación en cuanto corroborases tus hipótesis.

—Y lo cumpliré, tal y como cumplí mi anterior promesa, otouto. ¿A qué conclusión has llegado acerca de las desapariciones?

El Uchiha menor, no muy convencido, consintió en hacer un resumen de su investigación para los Números. Un relato corto, debido a la nula disposición natural de Sasuke a la conversación superflua y a los pocos datos trascendentes que había obtenido.

—El método es acertado, aunque los resultados son incorrectos. Nadie está matando a nadie —sentenció Itachi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo soy quien hace "desaparecer" esas almas.

88888888888888888888888

_El vigilante aguardaba la salida de su objetivo, apostado entre las sombras ventosas del anochecer. _

_Transcurridas dos horas de tediosa espera, se iluminó el ventanuco encima de la puerta y unas figuras arropadas en capas grises emergieron al aire helado de la noche. Atisbó dentro de las capuchas una despeinada cabellera pelirroja, un mechón de largo pelo rubio y el destello del cristal de unas gafas; ellos no le interesaban, por ahora. Entonces lo enfocó: el cuarto. Un hombre de palidez cadavérica que portaba una bolsa al hombro y apuró el paso hacia el fondo del callejón. Los demás se perdieron en dirección opuesta._

_Acomodó la gran mochila a su espalda y abandonó el escondite tras el hombre de piel blanca. El vigilante era un especialista en confundirse con el entorno, pero el que le precedía era una de las más retorcidas y astutas almas infernales. _

_El caminante pálido se detuvo a la luz de una farola, para retirar de su bolsa el aparato antes de continuar atravesando el distrito. Avenidas y callejuelas; túneles, pasarelas y parquecillos de arbustos nevados, el vigilante mantuvo el ritmo, conservando una prudente distancia y procurando no ser descubierto, hasta que la ruta lo condujo al portón de una imponente verja metálica. _

_Un bosque._

_Habituado a aquellos recorridos inusuales, rescató las gafas de visión nocturna del bolsillo frontal de su mochila. Era noche cerrada. Los caminos enlosados que entrecruzaban la arboleda estaban alumbrados por faroles de gas, pero su objetivo era aficionado a desviarse de las sendas marcadas e internarse en la espesura. _

_El hombre pálido que iba al frente frenó a causa del fuerte pitido procedente del artefacto, apagó su linterna y tiró la bolsa al suelo. El artilugio en su mano brillaba con una fosforescencia verdosa. El vigilante se camufló entre los troncos de los árboles y aflojó las correas de la mochila a su espalda, sin sacar ojo de lo que sucedía. Rematada su misteriosa tarea, el otro punteó la pantalla del aparato y se dispuso a reanudar el trayecto._

_El vigilante permitió que se alejase un poco el resplandor verde. Anduvo unos metros, tomó de la mochila un objeto metálico y lo depositó donde las huellas se marcaban más claramente. De inmediato, ubicó la luz verde zigzagueando en la oscuridad y volvió a seguirla. _

_Su singular travesía por el bosque se prolongó hasta la llegada del día._

_ A media mañana, el vigilante estaba tan ensimismado en su labor que las dos siluetas en el horizonte lo sobresaltaron. A él no lo detectaron, pero empezaron a correr detrás del hombre pálido que, al notarlo, aceleró su marcha para intentar escapar. Desconcertado, el vigilante se convirtió de golpe en perseguidor de los tres. _

_El más bajo de los desconocidos llegaba a desarrollar una velocidad impresionante y se esfumó, a la caza de su objetivo. El vigilante se centró en el otro hombre de capa oscura que había quedado rezagado, ahora solitario en medio de la nieve. Desistió de continuar y salió del resguardo de los árboles para enfrentarlo. _

_La mirada de reconocimiento y terror de aquellos ojos tan familiares, en el instante en el que su compañero reapareció y le dedicó un insulto peculiarísimo, lo paralizaron. _

—_¡Lo matarán! ¡Ellos lo matarán! —aulló Naruto, muerto de miedo, en dirección al vigilante—. ¡Vete Itachi!_

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

—Días más tarde, se me reclamó en la pasarela, a solicitud de Naruto.

—¿Eras tú… todo este tiempo? —dedujo Sasuke, incrédulo—. ¿El criminal eres tú?

—¿Eh? —El rubio parpadeó repetidamente—. ¿Quién era el tipo del bosque? ¿Para qué servía ese aparato? ¿Y por qué vas por ahí ejecutando almas sin razón, Itachi-san?

—Yo no he matado a nadie… —El Uchiha mayor fijó la vista en su hermano y suspiró—. Al menos, desde que estoy aquí. Soy un vigilante nocturno; mi trabajo consistía en limpiar las calles antes del toque de queda, hasta que me ordenaron hacer un seguimiento en concreto.

—El hombre pálido. ¿Lo conocemos?

—Puesto que fuisteis tras él, creí que lo sabíais. Es Orochimaru.

Naruto se mostró atónito. En cambio, el rostro de Sasuke no se alteró.

—Lo imaginaba. ¿Es el causante de las desapariciones?

—No. Recorre la Ciudad realizando mediciones y anotando en su pantalla los puntos en los que el artefacto emite una señal sonora, y se reúne a menudo con antiguos miembros de Akatsuki y con Kabuto. Nada más.

—Vaya. Si no eres tú y tampoco es él, ¿quién es el culpable de esas muertes?

—No hay muertes, Naruto. Transporto en mi mochila las corazas y las pongo en esos sitios por orden expresa de los que llamas Números. Si se me agotan y las preciso con urgencia, debo quitárselas a alguien de las proximidades y la variedad de tamaños ha inducido a la creencia de que hay muertes indiscriminadas. Dado que en la Ciudad no hay un censo oficial de almas ni más medios de comunicarse que el "boca a boca" o los buzones, es difícil saber si esas almas desaparecen de verdad, salvo para los Números.

—Pero… pero… las agresiones son auténticas —replicó el rubio—. Un chico vio a través de la ventana cómo un hombre era atacado por alguien pálido y delgado. Sasuke y yo encontramos en el suelo su peto con un agujero encima del corazón.

—Esa noche andaba escaso de corazas. Un hombre se resistió a entregarme la suya y lo dejé inconsciente para trasladarlo a un lugar seguro. Perforé el metal con mi kunai, por si algún intrépido del prostíbulo se presentaba para capturar al supuesto asesino. No quería complicaciones y aquí se asocia ese orificio con una muerte definitiva; el temor haría que desistieran de rastrearme para regresar a la protección del burdel. Ignoraba que dormíais en el interior.

—A nosotros nos acojonaste, Itachi-san. Estuvimos a pocos metros de ti, de milagro no nos tropezamos.

—Me preocupa otro asunto —reflexionó Sasuke—. Los Números son tolerantes con Orochimaru; le suministran material para sus experimentos y aunque a veces lo encarcelan, sale al poco tiempo. Lo de las corazas abandonadas no es un secreto, probablemente ya sospecha que lo siguen. —Itachi asintió—. ¿Por qué no se le recluye y se le interroga directamente? Ser vaporizado constituye un futuro muy persuasivo a la hora de llevar a cabo un interrogatorio.

—No puedo proporcionarte respuestas, Sasuke, solo preguntas —declaró el mayor—. Los Números nos están usando: a mí para situar los puntos que Orochimaru graba en su pantalla, y a ti para confirmarlos y reforzar con tus averiguaciones el rumor sobre los asesinatos. De inmediato, cierran esas zonas para sembrar más pánico y evitar que la población se inmiscuya.

—¿Inmiscuirse en qué? Todavía no nos has expuesto tus conjeturas, Itachi. ¿Qué maquinan los Números? ¿Qué pretende Orochimaru?

—Creo que sé lo que buscan todos —dijo Naruto—. Una salida.

88888888888888888888888888888888

—¿No consigues dormir?

El pequeño de los Uchiha llevaba media hora revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Itachi orientó la cabeza desde el suelo hacia la cama de su hermano.

—Si es por lo que hemos comentado en el salón, olvídalo. Mi teoría es idéntica a la de Naruto, resulta inútil divagar más por hoy —prosiguió—. Mañana escucharemos a los Números y adoptaremos una decisión.

—No es eso.

—¿Es él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A diferencia de ti y de mí, Naruto Uzumaki es transparente. No ocultó su desilusión al enterarse de que me habían traído un futón y proyectaba dormir contigo.

—No estoy seguro de que se haya recuperado.

—Eso aclara tu inquietud, no la suya —puntualizó el mayor.

—Itachi…

—Tranquilízate. Comprendo el motivo por el que deseáis dormir juntos y no trataba de interponerme. Pensé que, en su situación, deberías consentir que descansase una noche. Ayer os soporté hasta que me derribó el agotamiento.

El impasible vengador del clan de los Uchiha enrojeció hasta las uñas de los pies y fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Entre vosotros ocurrió algo grave antes de que yo llegase y no me ha cogido por sorpresa. Tu crueldad es letal, ten en cuenta que compartimos la misma sangre. Me da la impresión de que hoy os habéis reconciliado, pero anoche Naruto estaba muy dolido. Pese a ello, te empecinaste en dormir con él y casi entráis en combate, a juzgar por los sonidos de vuestro cuarto. Sin embargo, de madrugada no oí los típicos gritos o lamentos. La cercanía de Naruto elimina tus pesadillas, ¿no es así?

El más joven quedó boquiabierto. Por fortuna, había interpretado erróneamente la insinuación de Itachi con respecto al rubio. El Uzumaki desvanecía sus sueños angustiosos, pero su hermano había extraído de ello una deducción equivocada: Sasuke no dormía junto a Naruto para mantener a raya sus terrores nocturnos. Las razones de su poderosa necesidad mutua rebasaban la satisfacción física, aunque no pudiese explicárselas ni siquiera a sí mismo; no digamos a su, por una vez, excesivamente inocente hermano mayor.

—El dobe bloquea las pesadillas —ratificó—. No sé cómo lo hace. Para variar.

—¿Tan espantosos son tus sueños?

—Yo… estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, nii-san… pero…

—Lo sé, no es lo que te he preguntado. ¿Deseas ir con Naruto ahora, Sasuke?

—Sí.

El más viejo se levantó del futón, prendió una vela y empezó a vestirse con ropa de calle.

—Acompáñame.

El menor lo imitó sin rechistar.

—Ese misterioso regalo de la Torre te causó mucho daño —añadió Itachi—. Lo leí en tus ojos. Es una suerte que Naruto sepa curar tu dolor mejor que nadie, otouto. Mi regalo será más modesto, uno de los lugares que he visitado esta noche.

"Te mostraré el origen de las pesadillas."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

En la soledad de su habitación, Naruto echaba en falta horrores a Sasuke. Su amigo no podía poner objeciones a compartir cuarto con su hermano, pero no por eso la propuesta de Itachi le había disgustado menos. Habrían de conformarse con los contados pedazos de intimidad que pudiesen arrancar para estar juntos y exprimirlos al máximo.

_Exprimir._ Bendito y jodido verbo que le colmaba el cerebro de pensamientos lascivos…

Resoplido. Resoplido. Resoplido. El frustrado Uzumaki le propinó unas pataditas al cobertor, creando hueco para airearse, hasta que fue refrescado por un soplo de viento real. Un peinado puntiagudo eclipsaba parcialmente la luz del pasillo, a través de la puerta abierta.

Vestido sin coraza y con dos capas en las manos, en lugar de enfilar hacia Naruto (como era su deber) para enjaularse entre sus brazos, el Uchiha le tendió uno de los abrigos peludos:

—Vístete y ven.

El rubio obedeció, mudo de asombro.

Los dos ninjas salieron del apartamento, entraron en el ascensor y ascendieron hasta el rellano del último piso. Ocho pasillos sinuosos más tarde, se encontraban ante la recia puerta metálica que custodiaba el ático del edificio. Solía hallarse cerrada a cal y canto, pero los Uchiha eran muy hábiles despejando de su trayectoria los obstáculos impertinentes.

La pequeña sala carecía de muebles, su tenue luz ambiental provenía de lámparas incrustadas en las esquinas. La pared de ventanales frente a ellos hacía las veces de mirador hacia el exterior y Naruto se aproximó a las cristaleras, atraído por la oscuridad salpicada de motitas brillantes.

Y descubrió…

—Lo que provoca las pesadillas —susurró Sasuke, a sus espaldas.

888888888888888888888888888888

La visión sobrecogedora le arrebató el aliento. La Ciudad a esa altura era indescriptible.

Se encontraban por encima de la tupida masa de nubes, un mar negro más denso que el infinito sobre él. Manchas iridiscentes de color parpadeaban en sus profundidades, pero lo que Naruto admiraba fascinado eran las agujas que sobresalían de la superficie de ese océano, como velas puntiagudas de barcos entre la niebla: las cimas de los rascacielos, coronadas por antenas cubiertas de luces azuladas. Desde el suelo no se distinguían, a causa de la eterna neblina.

—En este edificio hay una. —Sasuke apuntó a una portezuela lateral en la pared—: De ahí parte la escalerilla que conduce arriba. Mi hermano supone que nuestros cuerpos son los receptores de la señal y los Números poseen algún medio de aminorar su intensidad en función de nuestro comportamiento, para poder reducir la frecuencia de las pesadillas o suprimirlas.

Naruto adhirió las palmas de las manos a los cristales helados y le sobrevino un escalofrío que lo indujo a cerrarse la capa, traída a instancia del previsor Uchiha.

—¿Te gusta?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, embobado por la imagen, y Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. El dobe era un niño, siempre ilusionado por las cosas más tontas.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, y se observaron en la penumbra hasta que aferró al otro por la capa y lo llevó hacia sí. No fue un beso profundo, solamente un roce cariñoso de labios. Sasuke cerró los ojos hasta que se separaron.

—Es aquí —confirmó Naruto, en un tono apagado que al Uchiha lo dejó perplejo—. Aquí tengo que contártelo. He alcanzado la línea que divide el cielo del infierno y si no, perderé el valor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gaara me aconsejó que callase.

Naruto rehuyó la mirada negra y regresó sus ojos a la Ciudad nocturna. La indagación a su lado fue ácida:

—¿Esa gloriosa noche en la que os estuvisteis manoseando, hubo más que yo no sé?

—No. Delante de las antenas con las que os torturan, te confesaré lo que me tortura a mí. Mi pesadilla.

—Te escucho —concedió Sasuke, comprendiendo, y enfocando la vista más allá del vidrio. Hacia un campo de batalla cercano a Konoha.

La noche de su muerte.

88888888888888888888888888888

Cuando Naruto concluyó, violentos temblores convulsionaban su cuerpo. El Uchiha, por su parte, creía que lo había atenazado por la nuca una mano de hielo.

—Sasuke…

No obtuvo contestación.

—¡Por favor, ódiame, descarga tu rabia, desahógate! ¡No te lo guardes! ¡Sasuke…!

Este era una máscara gélida. La cara del rubio estaba bañada en lágrimas.

—Dicen que viajé muchos kilómetros… contigo en mis brazos. Y no me acuerdo. No me acuerdo de nada. Al llegar a Konoha, no soportaba la idea de que te metiesen… no podía permitir que… —Naruto se secó una mejilla con los nudillos—. Cometí un sacrilegio inexcusable. Robé tu cuerpo, lo trasladé a aquel sitio y usé mi chakra hasta que… se consumió… Desapareciste y después… después yo también pensé en…

Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y lo abrazó con desconsuelo, sin importarle que no le correspondiera.

—Si Sakura no te lo hubiese impedido, ¿lo habrías hecho? —La pregunta del moreno se oyó hueca contra la tela de su hombro.

—Sí.

El Uchiha se desembarazó de Naruto de un tremendo empellón, sus rasgos desfigurados por el miedo y la impotencia.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Ibas a morir por mí! ¡Maldito cabrón, hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Yo ya estaba muerto! ¡Ibas a traicionarme! Ibas a traicionar a Sakura, a Kakashi, a… ¡Ibas a abandonarnos a todos!

Se arrojó sobre él y lo alzó en vilo por el cuello de la ropa con ambas manos, bramando de cólera:

—¡Miserable cobarde! ¡Tu vida era lo único que me importaba! Lo único que me… quedaba…

La voz serena de su hermano retumbó en sus oídos:

_Ponte en el lugar de alguien que no seas tú, por una vez en tu vida. _

Se situó a sí mismo en el lugar de Naruto.

Lo vio morir.

Cargó con su cuerpo inerte de vuelta a Konoha…

Conmocionado, soltó el cuello de la capa del Uzumaki y evitó su caída, apretándolo contra él. Le aseguró que lo perdonaba, que lo perdonaba, que lo perdonaba, que lo perdonaba…

Ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas y abrigó la cabeza rubia contra su pecho para acoger sus estremecimientos silenciosos. Gradualmente, Naruto se fue relajando en el arrullo de la voz grave y acariciadora del Uchiha, que lo abrazaba con fuerza y le repetía incesantemente que lo perdonaba.

Al cabo de media hora, los ojos secos, se pusieron en pie y bajaron al apartamento. En la habitación, se desnudaron sin encender la luz y se introdujeron en la cama, buscándose con anhelo en la oscuridad, enredando sus cuerpos, hallando en el otro el refugio que necesitaban, para quedarse dormidos en el mismo segundo.

888888888888888888888888888

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes atronadores en la puerta del cuarto hicieron que rubio y moreno desligasen su tibio abrazo y culebrearan en direcciones contrarias. El Uzumaki se acurrucó en un extremo de la cama, en tanto que el Uchiha se levantó y pescó sus pantalones del suelo.

Itachi sostenía un puño en el aire y una ceja en alto, en el momento en el que su despeinado y mal encarado hermano pequeño casi desencaja la madera de sus bisagras.

—¿Qué? —ladró Sasuke, resoplando para apartar un mechón de pelo insolente que le estorbaba la visión. Su resoplido detonó como un disparo.

El otro recolocó la ceja y se adentró en la habitación con su perenne calma.

—No os acompañaré a la hora de comer.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Fuera. Preguntas demasiado, otouto.

—No me digas… —El menor se cruzó de brazos—. Y tú respondes poco.

—No hay misterios en esta ocasión. Salgo a despejarme y no me alejaré del apartamento.

Sasuke echó un vistazo de reojo al hombre rubio que se desperezaba aparatosamente a su espalda y volvió a ensartar con sus ojos afilados a Itachi.

—Sé prudente, nii-san; detesto no saber a qué atenerme. Y no te retrases mucho.

—Entraré por la puerta antes de la visita de los Números. Tu amiga os comentó que nos sorprenderían ingratamente antes del atardecer.

El mayor se marchó y Sasuke aprovechó para agacharse a recoger el resto de su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

—Estás muy gracioso al despertar. Pareces un erizo cabreado.

El erizo fulminó a Naruto con una mirada venenosa. Las ofensas a su hermoso pelo merecían un castigo atroz y despiadado.

—Me ducharé en mi cuarto —anunció cruel, con el bulto arrugado bajo el brazo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La oferta se estrelló de pleno contra la libido de Sasuke. Esa entonación ronca solo se manifestaba cuando el Uzumaki estaba muy enfadado… o muy caliente.

—Báñate solo, dobe, y espérame —Sasuke anduvo hasta la cama y aplastó la nariz tostada con el dedo índice— justo aquí.

Los ojos azules centellearon.

—¿"Justo aquí" es mi cama?

—Sí.

—¿Vestido?

—No.

—¿Mojado?

—Sí. —Pausa—. En parte.

Naruto alargó el cuello, atrapando el dedo pálido con los dientes para arañarlo provocativamente con sus filos, desde el segundo nudillo hasta la punta.

—Diez minutos a partir del portazo de despedida de Itachi —advirtió, sin perder su erótica tonalidad ronca—. Diez minutos, o voy a por ti.

888888888888888888888888888888

El Uzumaki aguardaba recostado contra las almohadas de su cama, las manos bajo la nuca y las piernas cruzadas. Su erección saludó alegre a Sasuke, bajo la toalla.

—Traes los pantalones puestos, teme.

—Yo también creo haberte dicho que te desnudaras. Ahora cierra esa bocaza, usuratonkachi. Hasta que te ordene que la abras.

—Tú mandas.

Sonriendo con picardía, llevó los dedos a la cintura y fue separando los faldones de algodón, como si desenvolviese un regalo. Finalmente, desplegó por entero la tela y Sasuke contempló la carne dura y reluciente en su nido de vello rubísimo. Caminó hacia la cama y al Uzumaki se le aceleró la respiración. Su amigo se subió de un salto limpio al colchón y anticipó un placentero futuro.

—Enséñamelo. Todo.

Accedió, elevando las rodillas y abriendo sus muslos para que Sasuke se recreara. Arrodillado entre sus piernas, se dobló hacia adelante y su lengua se deslizó caliente desde la punta hasta la base. Bajando un poco más, se metió uno de los suaves testículos en la boca, lo que hizo a Naruto sisear y apretar los dientes, mientras el Uchiha alternaba derecha e izquierda, lamiendo en círculos.

Sin previo aviso, rodeó el contorno de la erección y resbaló hacia arriba, sorbió muy despacio la humedad del glande, delineó la ranura en el extremo y fingió penetrarla con la punta de su lengua.

—¡Ah! Sasuke. —Naruto respingó—. No sé que coño haces, pero qué bien lo haces.

—Todo lo hago bien.

El moreno mostró su habitual sonrisita sarcástica, antes de abrir los labios con lenta deliberación y acoger entre sus mejillas la carne tersa, haciendo que el otro gruñese de gusto. Fue engullendo toda la longitud hasta que no quedó un centímetro fuera de su boca y comenzó a succionar con voraz apetito.

El Uzumaki estaba en la gloria. El placer lo envolvía, tal como hacía su afanoso amigo con su miembro duro, que palpitaba, goteaba y vibraba sobre su lengua.

—Ah… Sigue así… —rogó—. Es increíble cómo te la tragas…

El rubio tomó la nuca de su amigo y la impulsó gentilmente contra él, aunque su pudor menguó, a medida que sus exigencias crecían. Sasuke no emitió un sonido de protesta, ni hizo amago de resistirse. El ritmo aumentó con su ayuda, de modo que el Uzumaki notó cómo era recibido con más hambre a cada embestida.

—Sasuke, jo… der. Te estoy follando la boca —gimió.

Sabiendo que se lo permitiría, no tardó en correrse con una violencia bestial dentro de la garganta del Uchiha, que devoró con entrega lo que se le ofrecía.

Al concluir los espasmos, el moreno abandonó el miembro saciado y esbozó otra sonrisita suficiente.

—Menos de diez minutos, qué patético eres, dobe. Si no ha sido nada…

—Me has comido la polla con tal ansia, que casi me quedo sin ella. No lo consideraría "nada"… —Naruto le removió el pelo cariñosamente y el Uchiha respondió arrugando la nariz, antes de arrearle un manotazo.

—No seas susceptible y ven aquí.

El moreno gateó hacia arriba y las bocas se buscaron. El sabor era raro pero no desagradable, y además Sasuke besaba de una manera sucia y perezosa que al Uzumaki lo derretía. Su mano bajó a oprimir la insatisfecha erección de su amigo.

—Naruto, para. Deja de tocarme o harás que me corra.

El rubio rió y alejó sus dedos perversos, aunque se puso a mordisquearle la oreja, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo sudado y caliente.

—Te toca, Sasuke —ronroneó en su oído—. ¿Quieres follarme?

Al Uchicha le rebulló la sangre entre las piernas.

—Sí. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Lo que estuviste a punto de… —musitó—. No sucederá. Pase lo que pase. Jamás.

—No me apetece hablar de eso. —Naruto se retiró de su oreja, molesto—. No es momento.

—¡Prométemelo!

Sasuke se había echado hacia atrás, instalándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura y perforándolo con sus ojos negros. Su firme e insondable tristeza hizo sucumbir al rubio.

—Jamás —aceptó, conmovido—. Te doy mi palabra.

Entonces el Uchiha cayó sobre él. Naruto lo abrazó muy fuerte, giró hasta tenerlo debajo y se entregaron al beso, frotando sus erecciones con la impaciencia del instinto. Sus salivas se mezclaron y las bocas se apresaron, hambrientas.

El moreno, sumergido en el calor de Naruto, musitó entre beso y beso:

—Hazme… pagar…

—¿Qué?

—Tu sufrimiento. Cuanto te ha ocurrido. Haz que lo pague. —El aliento de Sasuke rozó sus labios enrojecidos—. Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea. Accederé a cualquier cosa por retorcida o dolorosa que resulte. Y estaremos en paz. Solo así empezaré a pensar en mí mismo.

_En paz —_se dijo el Uzumaki. ¿Acaso podría el más exquisito de los placeres extirpar del interior de Sasuke la culpabilidad y la pena? De ser así, tal vez sus actos también servirían para purificarlo a él.

—Solo si luego soy yo quien paga por sus errores. ¿Aceptas?

El Uchiha cabeceó afirmativamente, los ojos llameando. Tras un suspiro y un nuevo beso, el rubio brincó de la cama, abrió el armario, removió dentro y regresó con un pequeño objeto oculto entre sus manos.

—Me moría por probarlo desde que lo saqué por casualidad —informó, recuperada la sonrisa—. Al principio no te gustará, pero la etiqueta dice que más tarde mejora… un poco.

Empujó a un petrificado Sasuke hasta tumbarlo, y fue descendiendo a besos y chupetones sobre su cuerpo. Con aparente indolencia, enganchó el borde de los pantalones y tiró hacia abajo. La erección, púrpura y perlada de gotas en el extremo, rebotó frente a su cara.

—Estamos que explotamos, ¿eh, teme?

Sasuke gruñó y pataleó para acabar de desvestirse. Naruto cogió el tubo de lubricante, y una porción de gel verdoso del tamaño de un guisante descansó sobre la yema de sus dedos.

—Lubricante de menta. Veamos si es tan maravilloso como asegura.

Las piernas esbeltas se abrieron al máximo y el miembro latió a la vista.

—Ve despacio. He oído que es muy…

—…intensa. Tranquilízate, Sasuke, la etiqueta dice que únicamente afecta a las mucosas. Mis delicados deditos están a salvo. Pero tu culo no.

El rubio masajeó la carne suavemente, untando los pliegues con mimo. Sasuke tragó saliva, ante la sensación. Fría al inicio, la sustancia fue acentuando su efecto con un incremento bestial de temperatura. El escozor no cesaba de crecer, la quemazón se fue acrecentando sin darle tregua, hasta convertirse en dolor puro.

—Mmm…

Los espasmos y las sacudidas involuntarias de las piernas del Uchiha excitaron a Naruto como nunca. Trataba de contener sus movimientos y de ahogar sus gemidos, pero no era capaz. Y ese puntito recóndito del rubio que todavía conservaba algunos atisbos de oscuridad lo estaba disfrutando tanto…

El moreno prefería mil veces el dolor a la vergüenza. Luchó encarecidamente por no exteriorizar en su rostro aquel dolor punzante y terrible. Pero el Uzumaki no admitía negativas y pegó su cara a la suya, mientras Sasuke resguardaba su humillación escondiéndose tras los párpados cerrados.

El susurro fue dulce:

—Abre los ojos. —Sasuke parpadeó, minúsculas lágrimas brotaban de los márgenes—. Necesito más.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí. Lo que quieras. Te lo he… dicho… ah… —El Uchiha estaba sufriendo una agonía deliciosa.

Volvió a embadurnar sus dedos y se introdujo hasta donde fue capaz. Un jadeo violento y un quejido agudísimo lo alentaron, y ahondó más.

Y más. Y más todavía. Más adentro. Más fuego. Más dolor. Se acostó sobre el moreno y le tomó las mejillas con las manos para besarlo en profundidad. Investigó cada rincón de la boca contraria y cosquilleó su paladar. El otro, ebrio de delicioso sufrimiento, lo ciñó con brazos y piernas. Sus ondulaciones eran inconfundibles.

Quería que se lo follase. Justo lo que tenía intención de hacer.

—Si usas un condón no te arderá —jadeó Sasuke, al notar a su amigo apoyado contra él.

—¿Y si no lo uso?

—¡AGHHHHH!

Acababa de adentrarse en él. Nada más entrar, comprendió a la perfección lo que estaba soportando el moreno. Era como bucear en el interior de un volcán. Tan apretado, tan estrecho, literalmente hirviendo…

—Oh, mierda, sentir esto dentro del culo tiene que ser… oh… debes de estar muriéndote de gusto.

No había oído gritar así al Uchiha en su vida, pero sus gritos se aunaban a los suyos. Itachi estaba lejos e iba a obligar a Sasuke a gritar hasta que se le desprendiesen las cuerdas vocales. Sus caderas, dándose impulso una y otra vez, los transportaron al borde del orgasmo a velocidad de vértigo.

El Uzumaki alargó el brazo y atrapó de nuevo el tubo. Sin dudar, aplicó un poco de gel al glande hinchado que golpeteaba contra su barriga, introduciendo con suavidad una pequeña cantidad por la hendidura húmeda y la restregó con ferocidad, al tiempo que se empujaba muy hondo, muy profundo, muy dentro de Sasuke. El alarido arrancado de los labios del Uchicha fue desgarrador y unos chorros cálidos comenzaron a empaparle la mano.

Naruto se corrió tan intensamente como si lo que escapase de él no fuese semen, sino buena parte de su alma.

88888888888888888888888888888

—¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeee…! Llevas dos horas peinándote. Tengo hambre, vengaaaaaaaaa…

Los estridentes y muy poco sensuales berridos, desde la distancia, perforaron los tímpanos del Uchiha que remataba sus arreglos en el baño. Al pasar por la habitación lo asaltó un pensamiento fugaz, y antes de acudir a la llamada resolvió hacer una paradita en el armario.

—No han sido dos horas, usuratonkachi —refunfuñó, entrando ceñudo en la cocina.

—Pues una. Anda, siéntate; el ramen está listo.

Sasuke suspiró y se resignó a ingerir una larga porción de fideos grasientos como único desayuno, hasta que otra clase de alimento más nutritivo atrajo su atención. Naruto andaba a la captura de una cuchara grande en uno de los cajones de abajo. La tela de las yukatas que ambos llevaban moldeaba perfectamente sus nalgas.

El moreno inspiró hondo. Iba a esperar a que acabasen de comer, pero las circunstancias se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja. Se levantó y se aproximó a su amigo por la espalda.

—Ya está —declaró triunfante el rubio, que iba a girarse con un cucharón en la mano.

Los brazos posesivos a su alrededor y un beso abrasador en su nuca lo tomaron por sorpresa. El metal tintineó por el suelo, y Sasuke arrastró al rubio hasta la mesa, donde humeaban los tazones de ramen. Sin pensárselo, barrió los recipientes con el brazo, alzó el cuerpo del otro y lo sentó encima de la tabla. Naruto, gratamente sorprendido por el arranque pasional, tenía unos ojos como platos.

El moreno desanudó rápidamente las dos batas y reanudó su asalto. Mordió, chupó y arrasó la boca ajena, el largo cuello, las orejas, todo lo que estaba a su alcance, refregando sin contemplaciones su erección desnuda contra la que ya se había erguido entre las piernas de Naruto. Su decisión era implacable, pero de pronto el Uzumaki comenzó a oponerse y el Uchiha, preocupado, se detuvo.

—¿No quieres? —La decepción empañaba sus ojos.

—Sí, pero fingiré que no… —Naruto devolvió otro beso, antes de explicarse—: La noche que me inmovilizaste para que no hurgase en tu mochila y ayer cuando me sujetaste frente a la ventana… tenías la polla dura como una roca, teme.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.

—Soy uno de los ninjas más poderosos que existen —prosiguió el rubio—. Por eso te calienta tanto que me niegue y me resista. Te pone cachondo someterme. Te excita tratar de doblegarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero no me gusta hacerte daño y sabes que la primera vez lo haré, si soy demasiado brusco. ¿Aún deseas continuar a mi modo?

Naruto le echó los brazos por el cuello.

—Joder, ni lo dudes. Cada vez eres más osado, me vuelves loco. Ayer, al ver cómo te sentabas encima de mí y te preparabas antes de clavártela, por poco me corro yo solo. Te lo juro, tenerte abriendo el culo para mí, metiéndote los dedos y gimiendo…

—Cállate, usuratonkachi.

—Y tú fóllame, Sasuke —exigió el Uzumaki, adelantándose y tirando del labio inferior del moreno con sus dientes afilados—. Fóllame de una puta vez. Llevo demasiados años esperando.

El Uchiha creyó que iba a reventar. Bajó a su amigo de la mesa y lo puso boca abajo. El rubio se revolvió en un intento de liberarse, pero las manos pálidas le sostuvieron la espalda recta para mantenerlo completamente apretado contra la madera.

—Estate quieto…

La resistencia del Uzumaki no era tan ficticia, se encogía como una serpiente y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzo para evitar que escapase. Al levantar la tela de la bata, lo obligó con muchas dificultades a inclinarse más y tuvo a su alcance por fin lo que tanto deseaba, aquel culo tan suculento. Usó el peso de su cuerpo para impedir más movimientos, y con una mano sacó del bolsillo el tubo de lubricante de fresa que había robado del cuarto. A ciegas, palpó y ubicó el sitio correcto para penetrar al rubio con los dedos. Los hundió y fortuitamente acertó de lleno en la próstata, lo cual le permitió vencer a Naruto al primer contacto.

Este gimoteaba y creyó que las piernas no lo sostendrían. Suspiró sobre la mesa y se permitió gozar sin trabas de las bruscas manipulaciones en su interior, sintiéndose obsceno, caliente y sometido por completo. El futuro Hokage de Konoha, el Gran Naruto Uzumaki, el valiente héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, con la mejilla aplastada contra una tabla de madera pringosa de caldo de ramen, ahora solo era el jodido agujero de Sasuke Uchicha.

—Siénteme, Naruto. Siénteme dentro de ti… ahora.

El agarre férreo de Sasuke era implacable, le dio un suave golpe con la rodilla a ambos lados para que abriese más las piernas y empezó a hundirse dentro de él. El Uzumaki notó una sensación de presión extraordinaria e incómoda al principio, pero aquello que trataba de entrar era Sasuke. La polla de Sasuke, la carne de Sasuke. Gruño, jadeó y corcoveó como una yegua siendo montada; el moreno entre tanto le estaba lamiendo la espalda, pellizcando las tetillas duras y sensibles con las yemas de los dedos y llenándose las manos con los músculos perfectos del pecho y los hombros. Todo ello mientras trataba de profundizar al máximo en el cuerpo de Naruto.

El rubio escuchaba suspirar, jadear y gruñir al Uchiha, a quien el papel dominante le sentaba como un guante. Y Naruto, nada acostumbrado a capitular ante otros, allí doblado por la cintura contra una mesa, indefenso, con el culo abierto y una polla enorme abriéndose camino dentro y fuera de él, estaba excitado hasta lo indecible. Seguro que no era la manera más romántica de perder su "virginidad", pero a la mierda con el romance. Quería a Sasuke en su interior. Siempre dentro de él. Todo lo dentro que pudiese llegar y más.

—Naruto, te estoy…

—…follando por el culo contra la puta mesa de tu cocina. Y tenías razón… oh, joder… se siente inmensa… tu polla se siente… la noto tan… dentro…

Sasuke empujaba más y más, jodiendo más duro, más profundo aquel culo cálido, ajustado, maravilloso y suyo. Suyo, porque Naruto era suyo… Cada rincón de su cuerpo le pertenecía. Su vida le pertenecía.

Y él pertenecía a Naruto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. A punto de colapsársele la razón, aquel pensamiento lúcido y cristalino se le incrustó en el cerebro como un pedazo de vidrio roto.

El rubio explotó a gritos contra el lateral de la mesa, mientras Sasuke se hundía hasta lo más profundo de su amigo, antes de estallar también en su interior.

Inmersos en sí mismos, ninguno se había percatado de que la puerta de la cocina llevaba al menos diez minutos abierta de par en par.

Y el semblante inexpresivo de Itachi Uchiha los observaba desde el umbral.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV. El amor**

En cuanto el cuerpo de Naruto dejó de ser el centro de su universo, Sasuke sintió a su hermano a su lado. No lo escuchó, no lo vio, pero se encontraba muy cerca.

Con el rubio entre los brazos, sumergido en su cálido interior y descansando contra su piel, la cabeza del Uchiha menor viró hacia donde Itachi los contemplaba con la inmovilidad de una estatua.

La súbita rigidez de los músculos de Sasuke fue percibida por su dulce vaina.

—¿Qué pasa, teme?

Naruto torció el cuello hasta toparse con el inesperado intruso, enmarcado por la puerta. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y se enderezó como un resorte, mientras se cerraba la yukata.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Anticipándose, Sasuke había retrocedido para no sufrir daños en una región de su anatomía solo ahora valorada en su justa medida y se estaba anudando la bata. El rubio, entre tanto, trataba de dominar su creciente angustia para encararse con lo que aquel terrible descubrimiento iba a suponer.

Podía trastocarlo todo, podría perder a Sasuke.

La atroz punzada en su corazón viajó poco poéticamente a sus más íntimos recovecos y se mordió la lengua. Bastante vergüenza estaba soportando, como para empeorar más la situación.

—Itachi-san, hay una explicación. —Apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, abandonándose al destino—. Estoy enamorado de Sasuke.

Los morenos alcanzaron un diámetro ocular desconocido en la afilada historia Uchiha. Al propio Naruto le sobresaltaron sus palabras; no había planeado pronunciarse con tanta franqueza. La realidad demasiados años alojada en su garganta había aflorado a la luz.

—Mis acciones son una deshonra imperdonable para tu clan, pero no culpes a Sasuke. Él no me corresponde, se dejó llevar por mi insistencia y mis provocaciones. Soy el único responsable, el que le ha empujado a exponerse así, a aceptar… a tolerar… esta especie de…

—¡Naruto!

El grito chasqueó en el aire como los filos de un látigo. La furia en el tono acreditaba que el moreno menor no le perdonaría lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Deshonrarnos tú a nosotros? —Itachi, ignorando las iras de su hermano, meneó la cabeza—. Sasuke y yo no nos contamos entre las personas capaces de pronunciar la palabra "honor" en voz tan alta como tú. Y por cierto, si combinas tu alegre afición a ir describiendo vuestras prácticas nocturnas con tu timbre de voz, obtendrás la razón por la que estoy enterado desde el principio. Sin embargo, confiaba en que dichas actividades seguirían siendo nocturnas; no esperaba toparme de bruces con la… evidencia.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Déjanos a solas, Naruto, por favor.

—¿Qué? No, me niego. Yo…

El vengador caminó hasta el Uzumaki, lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó hasta absorberle el aliento, acallando sus protestas.

—Escuché lo que dijiste, dobe —le susurró, al apartarse—. Y lo entendí. ¿Me has entendido ahora tú a mí?

No existía escala para cuantificar la felicidad del jadeante y asombrado Naruto.

Sasuke sentía lo mismo que él.

La intromisión de Itachi se había desvanecido de sus mentes. Fundidos en los ojos del otro, aceleradas sus respiraciones, los oídos zumbándoles y el suelo estremeciéndose bajo sus pies…

Un momento.

Al inclinarse a la vez hacia las losetas de la cocina, dos duros cráneos colisionaron dolorosamente y se miraron alarmados con una mano en la frente. _¿Pero qué…?_

El suelo estaba temblando de verdad.

888888888888888888888888888

El retumbar grave y escalofriante daba la impresión de provenir de todas partes. Al tintineo de cristal y metales se sumó la vibración sorda transmitida a través de sus cuerpos desde las profundidades del Infierno.

De inmediato, los tres corrieron hacia la sala; pero delante de la puerta del apartamento, la trepidación se detuvo.

—¿Qué… ha sido… eso?

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco.

—Aprovechad e id a vestiros. ¡Vamos! —apresuró el mayor a los jóvenes, rebuscando en el ropero su arma y la de su hermano, junto con las corazas y capas.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron raudos hacia la habitación, se lavaron y se enfundaron en la ropa más abrigada que tenían. Después regresaron con Itachi, salieron de la casa y descendieron a toda prisa por tramos y tramos de interminables escalones hasta el vestíbulo del edificio, evitando el ascensor. A intervalos regulares, el seísmo producía leves réplicas.

En el exterior, un hallazgo más inquietante. Abarrotando las calles, millones de almas atemorizadas elevaron sus caras hacia un cielo color sangre. La habitual capa de nubes plomizas se había disipado para revelar las azuladas cimas de los edificios, con sus antenas clavadas sobre un tapiz de fuego.

—¡Allí! —El brazo extendido de Naruto señaló hacia el horizonte, entre dos moles de piedra gris oscura. De la construcción rosada brotaban unas espirales granate que, al difuminarse, teñían el aire de aquella viva tonalidad carmesí.

—Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san… —los reclamó una voz monótona y familiar a sus espaldas—. Les ruego que vengan con nosotros. Necesitamos su ayuda.

8888888888888888888888888

Los habían conducido a un andén desierto, donde una sucesión de vagones plateados y su máquina los esperaban.

Los hermanos reconocieron enseguida el vehículo que les permitiría llegar a la Torre en unas horas, mientras su único viajero involuntario en el pasado se adelantaba para entrar. Escogió un asiento al azar, arrojó lejos su capa y se cruzó de brazos; sus cejas doradas, arrugadas con una mezcla de curiosidad y suspicacia. Los demás lo imitaron, ocupando las plazas contiguas, y el tren se puso en marcha.

—Nos llevan a La Torre, ¿no?

—Correcto, Uzumaki-san.

Las circunstancias debían de ser muy graves para que los altivos funcionarios actuasen con tal amabilidad; y los Uchiha, ordinariamente impávidos, leyeron la intranquilidad en las facciones del otro.

Naruto, por su parte, había consumido la escasa paciencia que poseía. Entre su "nuevo cuñado" y el terremoto infernal le habían estropeado el plan de poner término a su declaración amorosa besando a Sasuke con dulzura y devolviéndole sin compasión los favores recibidos contra la mesa de su cocina.

Alguien de naturaleza demoníaca y con dificultades visuales iba a explicarse a la de… ya.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Bajo la Ciudad hay una intensa actividad volcánica. Seísmos como el de hoy suelen darse en ciclos de unos cinco o seis mil años. Se trata de un hecho muy común y los temblores están remitiendo; no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Una suerte que hasta dentro de otros cinco mil años pueda dejar de preocuparme —ironizó Sasuke—. ¿El humo rojo también aparece cada cinco mil años?

El Número demandó la aprobación de sus compañeros por encima de sus gafas y se las recolocó sobre el puente de la nariz.

—En el interior de la Torre hay una puerta semejante a la que empleó Uzumaki-san para acceder al vestíbulo —desveló, sin causar un exceso de sorpresa en su audiencia—. La magnitud del terremoto ha provocado algunos desperfectos y a través de las grietas se filtran gases volcánicos desde el subsuelo.

—¿Para qué nos necesitan? —preguntó Sasuke—. No somos constructores ni ingenieros. Les harían falta técnicos o científicos especializados, no ninjas.

—La mayoría de los habitantes del Infierno no vacilarían en escapar y retornar al mundo de los vivos. Al otro lado de los portones que aíslan el vestíbulo de la pasarela, cualquier alma incorpórea se disolvería si utilizase la puerta de Uzumaki-san para huir. Nuestra inquietud principal se ciñe a los pobladores de la Ciudad. Pese a que desconocen la existencia de una salida interior y erigimos en torno a ella una fortaleza inexpugnable, su custodia exige una atención constante. Como ha señalado, el terremoto ha hecho que precisemos especialistas para reparar los daños y no podemos fiarnos de que no aprovechen un descuido para evadirse. Por eso recurrimos a ustedes, para que colaboren en la vigilancia.

—¿Y no recelan de nosotros? —cuestionó Itachi—. Sasuke y yo también somos almas.

—En absoluto. Hemos notado que (increíblemente, a juzgar por sus coeficientes de inteligencia respectivos) consideran a Uzumaki-san como su líder natural y él no lo consentiría —expuso el Número—. Su tendencia a la honradez es muy acusada y lo ligan a su hermano unos lazos tan poderosos que ni siquiera la muerte ha conseguido romperlos. Usted… es más complejo de interpretar, pero el deseo de proteger a su hermano pequeño ha sido el único soporte de su desgraciada vida. Estamos convencidos de que ninguno se plantearía una fuga.

Itachi no parpadeó.

—¿No pueden encargarse ustedes, como hasta ahora?

—Nosotros… ejem… —hubo un par de carraspeos—, digamos que nuestro fuerte no es la confrontación física y una indiscutible superioridad intelectual sirve de poco para lidiar con determinados especímenes que nos despachan desde su mundo con demasiada frecuencia. Por el contrario, a tres de los mejores ninjas de la historia de sus naciones, incluso sin intermedio de su chakra les será muy sencillo someter a cualquiera. Por muy conflictivo que sea.

—Defina "conflictivo" —requirió Sasuke, ceja en alto.

—Se lo defino. Orochimaru.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estará al frente de las reparaciones más delicadas. Se encontraba en la Torre antes del terremoto y nos aguarda con el equipo para dar inicio a los trabajos.

—Están locos —dedujo Naruto con el ceño fruncido—. A ese va a haber que atarle la cola a una viga y la lengua a otra para mantenerlo controlado las veinticuatro horas del día. Es rastrero, retorcido y traicionero. Todo un hijo de puta.

—Hum… sí, ya. También les encomendamos la tarea puesto que lo conocen mejor que nadie. Hablo en concreto de Uchiha-san —precisó el Número, apuntando a Sasuke.

—Me gustaría saber por qué les conviene tanto que se conserve en buen estado una salida en pleno Infierno —farfulló el rubio—. ¿No resultaría más fácil bloquearla o permitir que se colapse, en lugar de arreglarla? Así no habría que seguir protegiéndola.

El funcionario solicitó de nuevo la conformidad de sus compañeros para continuar, pero en esta oportunidad no la obtuvo. Otro de los Números se levantó de golpe, les aseguró que se les informaría del resto al llegar a la Torre y todos ellos abandonaron el vagón.

Pasó una hora. En tanto que Naruto meditaba sobre el asunto de las dos puertas, los hermanos Uchiha se escrutaron de reojo antes de ponerse a cavilar al unísono. Sus mentes, tan similares como sus cuerpos, recorrían un sendero ligado a aquella desbandada general. No era la primera ocasión en la que observaban ese comportamiento. Los Números actuaban igual que una colonia de insectos: compartían un cerebro común y una sola boca.

Si eran como hormigas o abejas… ¿dónde estaba el Número "reina"?

8888888888888888888888888

Transcurrió otra hora. Los funcionarios se habían marchado a confabular entre cuchicheos y los ninjas decidieron expresar sus dudas en voz baja.

—¿Qué opináis? —indagó el rubio entre susurros—. Estos siempre me toman por idiota, pero es evidente que en esta historia hay bastante más de lo que nos cuentan.

—No suelen mentirnos; más bien, "omiten" —aclaró Itachi—. Yo tampoco me fío, pero ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones? No hay más remedio que seguirles la corriente, por ahora.

—Estoy contigo —musitó Sasuke—. Lo mejor es aceptar el encargo y dejar que las cosas rueden hacia adelante. Y haz el favor, usuratonkachi, procura no hacerles más preguntas irreflexivas. Es tan esencial reservarnos lo que sabemos, como no proporcionar pistas sobre lo que nos morimos de ganas de averiguar.

—Tienes razón, teme. A veces no pienso lo que digo…

—Todas las veces.

Media hora de silencio meditabundo y una cabeza medio calva surgió al fondo del vagón.

—¿Desean comer…?

90752495789427580948 se encontró a un hombre rubio de rodillas, envolviendo su pierna. El riquísimo desayuno de Naruto había fallecido a manos de un anormalmente fogoso Sasuke, que había preferido desayunárselo a él. No es que se quejase (ni mucho menos), pero estaba tan hambriento que su estómago oteaba a su alrededor, presto a merendarse a su órgano más cercano.

El funcionario examinó su muslo derecho del que colgaba un famélico ninja, con un semblante que combinaba espanto y desconcierto.

—Hum. —Trató de sacudirse a Naruto de la pierna con la máxima dignidad posible—. Si nos acompaña, estaremos en disposición de atender su… —nueva agitación infructuosa— vehemente petición. Hemos instalado una cocina atrás. ¿Ustedes no quieren nada?

—Sí. Pero esperaremos.

8888888888888888888888888888

—Sospecho que no lo comprendes.

—Te equivocas —lo rebatió Itachi—, pero me da miedo que vuestros sentimientos os arrastren al desastre. Eres consciente de que tarde o temprano se irá, ¿verdad?

Sasuke odiaba pensar en ello. Esa desgarradora idea se infiltraba en su cabeza y enseguida la desmenuzaba en pedacitos microscópicos.

—No regresará —prosiguió el mayor—. Dentro de muchos, muchísimos años, la tarde en la que el valeroso Hokage de Konoha entregue su vida defendiendo a su aldea y a su familia, el Infierno no será su destino.

—¿Por qué me atormentas? ¿Crees que no conozco a Naruto? ¿Crees que oírlo de tu boca lo convertirá en menos cierto?

—Temo por ti. Ojalá vuestras vidas hubiesen sido distintas, es el único que te ha hecho feliz desde que eras un niño y juntos habríais logrado cuanto os hubieseis propuesto. Habrás de ser fuerte, asumirlo cuando llegue el día y sobreponerte.

—Por favor, ya basta. —El rostro del menor era sombrío—. Te lo suplico, nii-san, no me tortures más. Permite que, al menos, disfrute del tiempo que me quede.

Itachi respiró pausadamente y bajó la vista a la alfombrilla bajo sus pies.

—Perdóname, Sasuke. Lo que he predicho, tan solo lo supongo. Por fortuna, carezco de la habilidad de adivinar el porvenir. Además, siempre olvido que con Naruto, hasta lo más seguro es imprevisible. —Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba—. Y ya he comprobado lo mucho… y bien que disfrutas de tu tiempo, otouto.

El vengador relajó el rostro, pero arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y eso me lo reprocha un hombre que la mayor parte de su vida adulta se pintó de violeta las uñas de los pies?

La sonrisa de su hermano se transformó en una suave risa. Aquel bello y raro sonido caldeó el viento helado que congelaba el corazón de Sasuke y barrió a un rincón muy remoto sus penas futuras.

88888888888888888888888888

—Voy al…

—Ya —cortó Itachi—. De paso, asegúrate de que no ha engullido a un par de Números. No nos conviene que los irrite más de lo usual.

Sasuke resopló y se levantó en busca de su dobe.

Naruto no se había comido a nadie. Venía paseando desde el fondo del tren, palmoteando su barriga. Al descubrir que el Uchiha le cerraba el paso, sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrió la puerta del baño a su izquierda y lo enganchó por el cuello de la ropa para atraerlo al interior.

Al principio fue la boca de Naruto la que se tragó a Sasuke. Pero la desesperación y las ansias de imponerse en los besos los impulsaron a ir alternando sus espaldas contra la pared en rotaciones continuas, hasta que tropezaban con el inodoro o el lavabo e invertían la orientación del giro sin cesar de besarse.

—Naruto… —jadeó el Uchiha. Tras devolverle su lengua, el rubio estaba mordisqueando la vena de su cuello—. Aquí no. ¿Qué vas a…?

El rubio ahora había dado un brusco tirón de telas hacia arriba y refregaba enérgico el pecho desnudo contra el suyo. Su ansiedad mutua arreciaba. Hacía tanto calor allí… Era tan excitante estar a oscuras, sentir al otro, olerlo, palparlo y saborearlo sin verlo... Enredados en un lío de pieles ardientes, resuellos febriles, bocas y manos que no podían estarse quietas, el instinto de Sasuke agarró las nalgas de su amigo y las oprimió para restregarlo contra su erección.

—Qué bien me follaste esta mañana —ronroneó Naruto sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, acompasando el ondular de sus caderas—. Duro y profundo. Creí que me reventarías. ¿Te apetece repetir y acabar de destrozarme el culo, teme?

—Ni lo preguntes —siseó el Uchiha, al que le iba a explotar la tapa de los sesos y lo que gritaba entre sus piernas, si el rubio no callaba—. Quería… vine a hablar y si sigues calentándome así, no vamos a hablar nada.

—Vale, vale —concedió el rubio, separándose con desgana—. Aguantaré hasta que lleguemos a la Torre, ni un puto minuto más. Pero estas bolas que tanto te gustan ya se me están poniendo azules —gruñó.

Sasuke dobló el codo hacia atrás y pulsó un interruptor que se le hincaba en las heridas cicatrizadas de la espalda. Al aproximarse a examinar su imagen en el espejo y estudiar al Uzumaki detrás de él, constató que presentaban todo el aspecto de haber sufrido el terremoto ellos solos.

—Mierda.

Se acercó al lavabo, se remojó la cara para atenuar el indecente efecto de los besos y se peinó. Naruto se estaba recomponiendo la ropa y desde atrás, estiró los brazos y se empapó las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría para refrescarse las mejillas y los labios hinchados. Con su pelo nunca había mucho que hacer.

Al fin, el Uzumaki apagó la luz, se recostaron contra la puerta y se acurrucaron en el apacible silencio negro, aguardando que sus zonas más conflictivas también se tranquilizasen.

—Lo que no dije en la cocina…

—Sí lo hiciste, Sasuke. Tú todo lo haces a tu manera, pero no significa que no lo hagas.

—Cuando estábamos… cuando estaba dentro de ti… fue como si me abofetease una revelación. Igual que en los combates: de repente vislumbras el punto débil del enemigo y te preguntas cómo no lo has descubierto antes.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Hay otra cosilla de la noche que estuve con Gaara…

—Oh, no. Otra vez no.

—Gemí tu nombre al correrme, Sasuke.

—Mmm. —Una tibieza dulce volvió a colarse dentro del pecho del vengador, aunque por fuera soltó otro refunfuño—: Lo único que me complace oír de esa condenada noche es que él no te tocó. Por lo que a mí respecta, ese día te hiciste una paja y punto. Nada más.

—¿Estás celoso de Gaara? —rió el Uzumaki, con otro bocado juguetón en su oreja.

—¿No eres tú el que me montó un numerito de celos por unos cuantos consoladores? No me jodas, Naruto.

—Oh, por supuesto que voy a joderte. Hasta el fondo. Primero tú y luego yo. Espera a que lleguemos.

Sasuke suspiró. Naruto le estaba confesando que llevaba años enamorado de él, pero el Uchiha solo había admitido sus sentimientos después de su muerte. Sin embargo, el rubio ya lo sabía.

El moreno sonrió contra el hombro cálido de su amigo. Y los números todavía no concebían la causa por la que Itachi y él aceptaban someterse a la voluntad de fuego del Uzumaki…

Porque Naruto _siempre sabía_.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte —murmuró—. Estoy muerto y recluido por toda la eternidad en un maldito pedazo de hielo. Este cuerpo falso y lo poco que me queda de alma es cuanto poseo, y te pertenece. No tengo nada que darte, porque todo ya era tuyo. Fue lo que descubrí en la cocina. Lo que no te dije.

Naruto, al escuchar aquello, apretó a Sasuke contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me da igual el cuerpo que tengas. Tú eres tú. Me volverías loco aunque te creciesen un par de cuernos y un rabo. No estaría mal, ¿sabes? Los cuernos no dan para mucho, pero un rabo extra… ¿tienes idea de lo que podríamos hacer con tres rabos?

_Informamos a los señores pasajeros de que llegaremos a la estación 666 999 dentro de doooos minutos, dieeeeez segundos y seeeeeeis centésimas. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de un magnífico viaje. No olviden ninguna de sus pertenencias en los compartimentos del equipaje, por favor. Muchas gracias._

Apoyados en el marco de las ventanas del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta del baño, Sasuke y Naruto hallaron en formación a una hilera de Números de rostro severo, y a un hermano mayor imperturbable que les tendía sus corazas y dos capas.

Tras una mueca, el Uzumaki se abrigó con su típico desenfado, pero Sasuke prefirió ponerse su coraza y su capa de espaldas a aquel inopinado y chismoso comité de bienvenida, antes de disponerse a ahondar en los secretos de La Torre.

88888888888888888888888

Naruto e Itachi habían descrito el atajo del odioso Kazekage de Suna hacia el inframundo como una portezuela azul de bisagras doradas y un dintel tan bajo que había obligado al alto rubio a agacharse para cruzarla. Al oír a los Números mencionar una "puerta principal" en el interior de la Ciudad, Sasuke imaginó unos portones análogos a los que precedían a la travesía por la pasarela, con elaborados relieves de bronce y encajados en unos goznes descomunales. Un acceso con la majestuosidad apropiada para comunicar oficialmente el Hades y el Mundo de los Vivos. Mas el Infierno estaba empeñado en contradecir a toda costa las expectativas de sus moradores…

Las vías del tren se prolongaban cien metros más desde la estación, trazando una amplia curva y deteniéndose frente a una plancha de metal acerado que seccionaba la bóveda y ponía fin a los raíles. El espacio de túnel ciego estaba plagado de maquinaria, focos azulados, cables y pilas de escombros. Era un hervidero de trabajadores entre los que había varios Números, todos afanados en diversos quehaceres; unos encaramados a los andamios que recubrían la extraña superficie metálica y parte de los muros, y otros realizando labores de mantenimiento bajo las gigantescas cinchas.

La enorme plancha de metal era la puerta.

Tras descender de un salto desde el andén a las vías y avanzar por ellas el corto trecho, los tres ninjas se situaron delante del bullicio, pensativos. A Sasuke le preocupaba desconocer la intervención de Orochimaru en todo aquello. Naruto se preguntaba dónde cojones había una cerradura en esa supuesta puerta. E Itachi, sencillamente, observaba.

El alarmante humo rojo ya no lo era tanto. De una red de finas grietas en los muros emanaban unos hilos espesos que, captando el polvillo suspendido en el ambiente, se perdían inofensivos a través de los conductos de aireación. El ruido de las aspas de los ventiladores y la maquinaria pesada era considerable, pero a los oídos de los ninjas logró llegar el eco de algunas palabras absurdas. ¿Qué narices significaba "nivel freático"?

—¿Y la serpiente? —curioseó Naruto, ante la ausencia evidente que más le interesaba.

—A buen recaudo. En cuanto ustedes coman y descansen unas horas, los traeremos aquí y les explicaré los términos exactos de su encargo.

Después de la impactante presentación preliminar, los de Konoha retrocedieron sobre sus pasos. Unas escaleras de caracol los subieron desde la estación hasta la planta baja del pabellón principal de la Torre, a ras de suelo. El Número que los guiaba continuó por un pasillo lateral hasta la habitación que les habían asignado.

—Lamentamos la prisa y no poder proporcionarles cuartos diferentes. Hay muchas zonas desalojadas provisionalmente por el polvo y el humo, y las obras nos obligan a albergar a demasiada gente. Si precisan más productos de aseo, ropa o cualquier otra cosa, hay un buzón de peticiones al lado de la puerta. Vendremos a recogerlos al anochecer.

La habitación era más espaciosa que la de su última y desdichada visita. Una rabiosa lumbre en la chimenea ahuyentaba el frío exterior y la solitaria cama lucía unas sábanas blancas y una manta de aterciopeladas pieles grises. Contra la pared, una mesa de caballete; sobre ella, una libreta y un lápiz para el buzón, y una buena cantidad de comida recién preparada. Tres sillas y unos arcones arrimados a una esquina para colocar ropa y objetos personales constituían el mobiliario restante.

—¿Comemos? —Naruto se rascó la pelusa de la barbilla con triste resignación. Sus esperanzas de zamparse a Sasuke al llegar se habían disipado como humo por los ventiladores del túnel y su mejor consuelo desprendía volutas de vapor sobre la mesa.

No tardaron en sentarse a masticar a dos carrillos. Estaban hambrientos.

—¿En tus viajecitos nocturnos en pos del culo de Orochimaru has sufrido algún percance, Itachi-san?

—¿Como cuál? —El nombrado desplazaba sus mandíbulas de arriba a abajo, impertérrito.

—Un encuentro con ese monstruo de las leyendas que deambula por las calles de noche. Sasuke dice que es un cuento de viejas para convencer a la Ciudad de que respeten el toque de queda, aunque la noche que te perseguimos...

El rubio rememoró en pocas frases su tentativa de capturar al asesino imaginario fuera del prostíbulo y el episodio del callejón. Durante su relato, le vino a la mente la percepción escalofriante que lo embargó esa noche. Entre las sombras de aquella callejuela siniestra, un Ser más helado, más negro y más viejo que el propio Infierno los acechaba.

Itachi masticó un par de veces más, antes de responder:

—Sea un monstruo, un Número u otra clase de criatura, yo no me lo he encontrado —afirmó—. Pero también lo he sentido en los huesos. Ahí fuera hay algo.

Su afirmación colgó del aire, como una sentencia ominosa.

—Bueno, nos sobrarán horas para divagar —resolvió el Uzumaki, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Vamos a aburrirnos un huevo viendo cómo "Orochi" se rompe los cuernos contra esa pared de abajo, en sus intentos de largarse. Tiene pinta de ser dura.

8888888888888888888888888888

Tras echarlo a suertes, el turno inicial del baño le correspondió a Naruto y el siguiente a Sasuke. Pero en el instante en que le tocó a Itachi esfumarse por la puerta, el rubio se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo arrinconó contra la pared, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y balbuceando cuánto lo extrañaba y cuantísimo lo había echado de menos.

—Mi hermano... —se resistió sin convicción el Uchiha, mientras Naruto rozaba con lenta deliberación sus caderas, su incipiente dureza chocando contra la suya. El moreno, como de costumbre, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón del pijama y la exhibición de su torso perfecto y el pelo húmedo de la ducha, también como de costumbre, había excitado mucho al otro.

Pero ese no era el motivo primordial de su acuciante súplica:

—Un beso, Sasuke. Solo un beso. Por favor, por favor —musitó en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Para qué me ruegas? —lo regañó mansamente el moreno—. Ya me has clavado a la pared sin preguntarme. Dámelo y no lloriquees tanto.

Naruto alzó la vista.

A través del mar revuelto de los ojos del Uzumaki, Sasuke avistó los rastros del dolor mal curado. Un cuarto en la Torre era el karma para ambos. Era el beso que le había negado antes de su marcha. Era su traumática separación. Los interminables cuatro días en los que Naruto se había ido para siempre. Su pena inmensa.

_Tarde o temprano se irá._

El rubio gimió de asombro. Los brazos pálidos se habían enroscado feroces en torno a su cuello, y su lengua ávida y desesperada le inundaba la boca en insistentes empujes. Naruto se aferró a su espalda y reaccionó al beso con ardor, recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke con los dedos y abarcando la piel cubierta y descubierta. Su mano derecha se hizo hueco entre ellos, bajo el ombligo de su amigo, y este cogió su mano para frenar el avance.

—Si continúas, no vamos a ser capaces de parar —le advirtió, jadeando.

—No paremos —jadeó el otro en respuesta—. ¿No te da morbo? Acuérdate de hoy por la mañana.

—Cállate. Esta mañana no sabíamos que mi hermano estaba ahí. —La idea y el recuerdo de lo acaecido en su cocina le produjo una inesperada contracción en sus partes bajas. Lejos de aplacar su libido, el sucio comentario del dobe lo había estimulado de una forma perversa.

—A la mierda —concluyó Naruto.

Se había hartado de las telas que cubrían a Sasuke. Lo soltó un poco, pero solo para arrastrar la cintura del pijama hasta medio muslo y sacar a la luz su codiciado premio. Comprimido contra la pared, el Uchiha se sobresaltó al notar la piedra fría detrás de sus nalgas y la mano caliente y descarada que lo envolvía por delante.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cómo habían llegado hasta la cama. Sasuke estaba tendido boca arriba; Naruto a horcajadas sobre él, resbalando hacia abajo hasta alcanzar su polla húmeda y golosa para sumergirla en su boca. No poseía el talento de su amigo para tragársela hasta la empuñadura, pero sí un portentoso entusiasmo y una lengua hiperactiva.

—Naruto… oh, joder… sigue… no pares ahora… —La pelvis del Uchiha martilleaba con dureza, levantándose a peso desde el colchón y dejándose caer; las manos sujetando la cabeza rubia para hundirse dentro y fuera de su boca—. Date prisa.

Naruto acrecentó el ritmo, sorbiendo y chupando con obscenos sonidos que rebotaban contra las paredes del cuarto. Sasuke ya notaba el calor del orgasmo acercándose, arremolinándose en sus entrañas. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Un poco más, oh, sí, solo un poco más.

—No hay más camas y estoy cansado. Si me echo ahí un rato, ¿os importaría?

888888888888888888888888888888

Itachi caminó descalzo por el cuarto y se sentó en el otro extremo del colchón, ante los atónitos ninjas.

—Desde luego, no habríais servido como anbus. Hacéis escándalo para todo: os habrían masacrado en la primera misión.

Los menores habían quedado idiotizados, contemplando al mayor, que ahora se había tumbado en el amplio lecho sobre un costado, enseñándoles la espalda. Por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a dormirse con dos tíos follando a un metro de distancia.

—¡Ay!

Naruto se irguió y se frotó la coronilla donde el indignado Uchiha le había propinado un golpecito seco. Tan pasmado estaba el rubio con la escena, que se había olvidado de sacarse su polla de la boca, mientras Itachi pasaba por delante de ellos en dirección a la cama.

El Uzumaki súbitamente se desconectó de lo que le rodeaba y fijó la vista en un lugar indefinido. Daba la impresión de estar analizando una imagen que formaba parte del singular contenido de su cabeza. Para Sasuke, un Naruto opaco era una visión extraordinaria e inquietante; sin embargo, reaccionó pronto y regresó la mirada al cuerpo de Sasuke, la torció hacia el mayor y la devolvió a los ojos negros e intrigados de su amigo.

Y este comprendió sin palabras lo que el rubio pretendía.

No se trataba de sexo y lujuria, sino de amor y de vínculos. De pérdidas y de entregas. Naruto deseaba mostrarle a Itachi lo que lo había impulsado a ir más allá de las fronteras de la muerte para recuperar a Sasuke. Y este deseó mostrarle a su hermano en ese momento lo que no había mostrado antes a nadie: sus emociones sencillas y desnudas.

Claro que… ¿por qué no cumplir sus deseos del modo más placentero posible?

—Itachi-san —canturreó el de ojos azules a la espalda ancha, blanca y definida—. Si te giras hacia nosotros, te llevarás un hermoso regalo a tus sueños antes de dormir.

Despacio, muy despacio, Itachi Uchiha se dio la vuelta.

8888888888888888888888888888

Itachi se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, reposando sobre las almohadas y con el antebrazo encima de su rodilla en alto. Satisfecho del éxito de su invitación, Naruto volvió a descender hacia el miembro del Uchiha más joven.

Sasuke se dejó hacer. Sentía su polla muy sensible por el pasado esmero del rubio; y el que, a menos de un metro, el mayor no les sacase ojo no aminoraba su vergonzosa excitación. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

—Oh… joder… —exclamó contra su voluntad. La boca de Naruto era una verdadera delicia, húmeda e insistente sobre su carne. El menor acarició con sus ojos la mirada penetrante de Itachi antes de cerrarlos, rindiéndose del todo al placer que le brindaba el Uzumaki.

Más seguro dentro de sí mismo, hizo amago de abrir las piernas. El rubio, muy intuitivo respecto a los gustos de Sasuke, detuvo su tarea y se acomodó entre los mulos pálidos antes de reanudarla. El moreno, entonces, levantó más sus rodillas en una obvia invitación y Naruto sonrió pícaro en dirección a Itachi, que los observaba desde la cabecera. Deslizó su lengua por los endurecidos testículos y más y más abajo, hasta el lugar que imploraba por sus atenciones; llevó sus manos a las nalgas y las separó. Cuando se hundió profundamente en la abertura rosada y temblorosa, el Uchiha se arqueó con un agudo jadeo.

El repentino vaivén de la cama sorprendió a los menores. Sasuke abrió los ojos, y Naruto se giró hacia atrás. No se trataba de ningún terremoto: Itachi se había deslizado como un gato para colocarse detrás y estudiar lo que hacían con ojos atentos e insondables.

La situación aguijoneó la libido de Sasuke, que apretando de nuevo sus párpados para protegerse, empleó sus manos para abrirse las nalgas delante de los otros dos y facilitar la visión de Itachi y la labor del rubio. Su desinhibición animó aún más a este, que escarbó decidido con su lengua en la abertura húmeda, añadiendo un par de dedos.

Los gemidos de Sasuke aumentaron de volumen gradualmente.

—No tenemos lubricante y todavía no te he preparado lo suficiente, teme —se lamentó el rubio, adivinando lo que pedían aquellos sonidos inarticulados—. Te va a doler.

—No me importa. Hazlo ya —ordenó Sasuke, muerto de ansiedad, sus caderas estremeciéndose sin control—. Hazlo ya. ¡Ya!

El rubio rodó y se asentó boca arriba sobre la cama, llevando consigo al otro para sentarlo sobre su vientre. A Sasuke la excitación ya lo desbordaba y se alineó sobre el miembro hinchado de Naruto, dispuesto a introducírselo hasta el fondo. Por supuesto que le iba a doler, pero qué importaba. Quería abrazarse a su amigo, alojarlo en su interior y mantenerlo ahí para siempre. Quería sentir la polla caliente de Naruto adentrándose hasta sus infiernos privados, los físicos y los emocionales. Donde nunca había permitido penetrar a nadie.

La respiración sosegada de Itachi a su espalda lo extrajo de su trance. Milímetro a milímetro se fue encajando sobre Naruto, plenamente consciente de que su hermano tenía una vista privilegiada de su culo abierto, acogiendo amoroso la gruesa erección. Avanzó y retrocedió sin descanso, en ondulaciones tortuosas, hasta hundirse por completo. No pudo reprimir unos cuantos suspiros dolientes, y escuchó como su amigo respondía a su dolor con placer y suspiraba a su vez.

Apoyado sobre el pecho de Naruto, Sasuke empezó a cabalgarlo diestramente. Sentía sus paredes ardiendo por el roce sin lubricación y el fuego del rubio, extendiéndose imparable por su interior. Al principio el ritmo era lento, pero el Uzumaki no lo soportaba y acabó por ceder dócilmente a sus exigencias.

—Eres increíble, Sasuke. —Las manos del rubio excavaban en sus caderas y las sacudían arriba y abajo, en impulsos rudos y violentos.

El moreno cayó hacia adelante y su boca atrapó la de Naruto, que lo aprisionó con más fuerza.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… —repetía a cada empuje inmisericorde dentro de sus entrañas, jadeando como loco entre beso y beso.

A diferencia de otras veces en las que su boca rebosaba de frases pornográficas, ahora solo sabía pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke. No era pudor ante la presencia de Itachi; de hecho, la furia con la que removía a su hermanito pequeño sobre su polla, perforándolo sin piedad a pocos centímetros de sus ojos, no denotaba un exceso de vergüenza, precisamente.

Era que para Naruto no existía nada más.

_Sasuke._

En un brusco viraje, este se halló debajo del Uzumaki. Naruto había salido de él, lo había posicionado sobre su estómago y ahora una mejilla blanca se oprimía contra el colchón.

La invasión por detrás fue tan violenta que Sasuke gritó.

Y no dejó de hacerlo.

Las embestidas ahora eran salvajes, frenéticas, delirantes. Naruto lo estaba ensartando literalmente contra la cama. La próstata del Uchiha era crudamente castigada en esa posición y estaba tan duro que el cuerpo entero le dolía. El roce de la ropa de cama contra su polla goteante solo atormentaba su excitación y el Uzumaki no daba visos de ser clemente, acariciándolo él mismo o permitiendo que se elevase un poco sobre las rodillas y se masturbara.

El tener a Itachi junto a ellos provocaba sentimientos diversos en el rubio. Su natural desvergüenza le hacía sentirse caliente y cachondo por la exhibición, pero también especial y muy querido. Sasuke se estaba entregando a él sin restricciones. Le confesaba a su hermano "Naruto es lo que quiero, necesito que me folle hasta perder la razón, que me desarme delante de ti". Le estaba diciendo: "quiero que veas hasta que punto le pertenezco, hasta que punto soy capaz de ofrecerme, de abrirme, de entregarme por entero a él".

Naruto estaba al borde del orgasmo y a Sasuke no le restaba mucho. Dos embates brutales y el rubio alzó a su amigo por la cintura para correrse muy dentro con un rugido. Al mismo tiempo, se puso a masturbarlo en rápidas sacudidas hasta que lo obligó a aullar de gusto y ambos cayeron a plomo sobre la cama.

Un minuto más tarde, se acordaron de que Itachi continuaba allí. Perezosamente giraron sus cabezas, recobrando el aliento a duras penas.

El Uchiha mayor había regresado a la cabecera y se sentaba frente a ellos con las piernas entreabiertas. Sus pantalones oscuros daban indicios de una emoción innegable. Al parecer, se hallaba en un estado más que interesante de cintura para abajo.

Vaya, así que no era de piedra.

Hum. No todo su cuerpo, por lo menos.

Naruto se arrastró encima de Sasuke, lo ciñó contra su cuerpo de costado y le acarició el pelo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por las hebras suaves y oscuras. Pero su mirada azul estaba incrustada en la entrepierna de Itachi y el abrazado hacía lo propio desde su afectuoso cobijo entre sus brazos.

Y así se quedaron.

Esperando.

88888888888888888888888888

—Primera y última vez —auguró Itachi, bajándose lentamente el pantalón.

Los ojos de los otros resbalaron por los músculos de su estómago y se detuvieron simultáneamente en un sitio muy concreto.

_Es idéntico a Sasuke_, confirmó Naruto, fascinado.

El mayor entornó los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse. Las sensaciones eran arrebatadoras, el calor se desbordaba a través de su mano hasta su polla caliente y palpitante. Lo que su hermano y su amante le habían autorizado a contemplar era más de lo que habría podido soñar. Habían compartido con él por dos veces su ardiente intimidad e iba a corresponderles como se merecían.

La mano incrementó su ritmo, no obstante, su cara continuaba sin reflejar lo que sucedía entre sus piernas. No iba a renunciar al escudo helado que le había acompañado durante toda su vida tan fácilmente. Su verdadero rostro se lo guardaría para sí.

Eso creía.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al detectar las presencias cálidas tan próximas. Los menores se habían acomodado junto a él; en un inicio, supuso que con la idea de enriquecer su perspectiva, pero no. Los propósitos de Sasuke y Naruto iban más allá. Solo un poco, lo suficiente.

Dos manos sedosas, una morena y otra pálida, tomaron la suya y la apartaron. Naruto apretó otra en el centro de su pecho para inducirlo a tenderse sobre la cama. Arrodillados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los menores exploraron la carne dura, subiendo y bajando sin prisa a lo largo de su erección.

Itachi se relajó, cerró los ojos y permitió que lo manoseasen a su antojo. Intercambiando miradas telepáticas para coordinarse, lo masturbaron con destreza, expertos conocedores de dónde presionar, cómo frotar, y de la velocidad y la intensidad justas. El glande, el tronco, los testículos… cada rincón fue tratado con intensa dedicación. Las cuatro manos se compenetraban perfectamente, resultaba imposible discernir quién le hacía qué, y cuál era cuál. Itachi no estaba interesado en saberlo, solo en gozar de aquella fabulosa delicia, del amor que ambos le transmitían usando tan solo los dedos y las palmas de sus manos.

Poco a poco, apresuraron sus caricias hasta que el semblante inmutable del mayor se transformó. Sus mejillas pálidas se encendieron y ellos sonrieron antes de alargar los cuellos y besarse con deseo justo encima de su erección. Itachi, al escuchar los lúbricos sonidos del beso, abrió nuevamente los ojos. Las lenguas y los dientes entrechocaron frente a él, sin que las manos dejaran de estimularlo incansablemente.

El orgasmo le fue arrebatado de su interior, como si se lo arrancaran de cuajo. Convulsionó sobre la cama y eyaculó el alma entre los dedos que lo acariciaban. Finalmente sus párpados volvieron a caer como vaporosas cortinas sobre sus ojos.

Las cortinas se abrieron.

Una sucesión de renovados jadeos en sus oídos había determinado a Itachi a recuperarse milagrosamente. Pestañeó para aclarar su visión y se desplazó hacia atrás, apoyado en sus codos para no desaprovechar el sorpresivo espectáculo.

A su derecha, ahora era Sasuke el que, hundiéndose sin piedad en el interior de Naruto, suspiraba y gruñía sobre su espalda. El rubio, aposentado sobre manos y rodillas, resoplaba y se contorsionaba, mientras el Uchiha le daba durísimo por detrás.

En esta ocasión la cosa fue muy rápida. Su hermano menor ordeñó con contundente pericia el miembro del Uzumaki, vengándose a la vez del martirio sufrido un rato antes en su propia próstata mediante las bestiales embestidas.

Los dos gimieron y se arquearon para terminar derrumbándose medio muertos sobre la cama.

Tras observar unos instantes el enredo de cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos, Itachi se incorporó, gateó hacia ellos y besó con ternura en la frente a su caído otouto. Después desplazó los dedos con suavidad por el revoltijo de la cabeza del desmadejado Naruto, se retiró de la cama y la puerta del baño se cerró tras sus discretos pasos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los menores entraron juntos en el baño libre y, bajo el vapor de la ducha, se volvieron a abrazar. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que se habían abrazado desde esa mañana.

A su regreso, hallaron a Itachi durmiendo con placidez en su zona de la cama y ocuparon el otro sin cruzar una palabra. El último estrecho y mudo abrazo de ese día los condujo confortablemente hasta los territorios de Morfeo.

888888888888888888888888888888

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y el ruido del pestillo hizo erguir la cabeza a quien dormitaba en la cama. Los ojos de pupilas rasgadas sonrieron en la oscuridad, al reconocer a su visitante.

—Sé bienvenido. Sabía que acudirías de nuevo a mí, Sasuke-kun.

Pero para que tal cosa aconteciese faltaban todavía muchas horas…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV. La herida**

—Me aburro.

—Y yo me aburro de oírte repetir que te aburres —resopló Sasuke—. Tampoco es que me lo esté pasando de maravilla, aquí encerrado entre dos paredes, ¿sabes?

Rubio y moreno estaban sentados al borde de las vías del tren, dentro del caluroso túnel que desembocaba en la puerta al Mundo Real, encima de un montón de gravilla sobre el que habían extendido sus capas para que resultase más cómodo.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a su hermano. Más próximo al muro de metal, se desplazaba como una sombra entre los trabajadores y su observación minuciosa los ponía sumamente nerviosos. Tan pronto estaba de pie sobre un cable, como subido al quinto piso de un andamio o en el suelo, agachado en cuclillas, curioseando tras la oreja de alguno de los operarios. Por fortuna, no había peligro de que los muertos sufriesen un ataque cardíaco.

El único que permanecía impasible ante las excentricidades de Itachi era Orochimaru. Su labor consistía en verificar la correcta reparación de las grietas desde una pantalla instalada sobre un armazón metálico con un teclado. El Sannin legendario no se mostraba afectado por las repentinas apariciones del sigiloso Uchiha mayor a su lado. De hecho, su "grupito de niñeras" parecía divertirle. De vez en cuando, estudiaba a Sasuke con una sonrisilla satisfecha y maliciosa que a Naruto le despertaba instintos asesinos. Que su amigo lo ignorara lo apaciguaba un tanto, pero luego volvía a cazar al de las serpientes escudriñándolo con ojos ávidos y sus ganas de decapitarlo resurgían.

Para no hacerse mala sangre, lo más recomendable iba a ser relegarlo a un rincón lo suficientemente viscoso de su mente y disfrutar de aquel tiempo extra en compañía de Sasuke.

—Estar aquí sentado me trae recuerdos de cuando llegué a Konoha después de mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya —empezó—. Delante de la ventana del cuarto de Sakura crecía un árbol muy alto y yo trepaba hasta su copa de noche para… para…

—¿Para…?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Échale imaginación, teme—. Naruto se rascó la nuca con una risita pícara—. Me encaramaba a una rama para espiar a una chica por la ventana. ¿No te proporciona eso una buena pista de lo que hacía?

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa…? —Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como platos, al patearle la inspiración y disminuyó el volumen de su voz—: ¿Te hacías pajas a costa de Sakura?

Lo asaltó una ácida incomodidad frente a la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos en la cama. No sentía por Sakura el odio acerado que lo acometía al pensar en Gaara: todo lo contrario, gracias a ella Naruto continuaba con vida. Se trataba más bien de esa clase de aversión natural que a cualquier ser humano le provocaría figurarse a sus padres ocupados en tales actividades. Sasuke no había tenido la oportunidad de cometer semejante atrocidad con los suyos, pero…

—Pues claro que me hacía pajas a costa de Sakura. Y muchas —agregó el rubio—. Es increíble que no se me cayese la mano. ¿Tú nunca te la has cascado en un sitio raro?

—No con los huevos colgando de un árbol. Y menos, siendo tú el objetivo de cada uno de los enemigos de Konoha. Menudo inconsciente, lo que es increíble es que aún respires.

—¿Y en los sitios normales? No me has comentado nada de lo que hacías antes… antes de que tú y yo… nos…

Se interrumpió para no soltar alguna barbaridad que le granjeara un berrido armonioso.

—¿Qué lugares, según tu estupendo criterio, son normales para hacer una cosa así?

—Todos —repuso el futuro Hokage, como si fuese obvio—. ¿Dónde te la meneabas tú? ¿En la ducha? ¿En la cama?

—Eso es asunto mío.

Sasuke enrojeció ligeramente. Sus experiencias en ese campo habían comenzado tras sus visitas a los prostíbulos de La Ciudad. A los veinticuatro años, Naruto se había corrido cien o doscientos millones de veces; en cambio, el hombre más sexy y codiciado de la Villa de la Hoja había muerto con el precinto puesto. Intolerable.

—Cobardeeee…

—No he dormido con nadie más, date por satisfecho con eso—gruñó el moreno—. Tú estuviste antes con… —apretó los dientes— Gaara.

—Ya conoces en qué circunstancias y lo poco que significó para mí —Naruto sonrió levemente—. Te marchaste de la Aldea cuando iba a cumplir trece años. Nos enfrentamos en varias ocasiones y solo te recuperé diez años más tarde; pero jamás, jamás dejé de pensar en ti.

—Lo sé, dobe —murmuró el moreno alargando su mano para apretar con firmeza la de su amigo.

Resguardados por un pliegue de las capas, entrelazaron sus dedos bajo el pelo. Aunque Sasuke mantenía la vista al frente, a Naruto lo reconfortó el calor de ese gesto tan inusual y poco propio del frío Uchiha.

Este, mientras tanto, también se retrotrajo al pasado. Interrogaba al cliente de un burdel especializado en osos de peluche y un Número que se limpiaba las gafas con un trapito azul había carraspeado desde el umbral para comunicarle que se requería su presencia en pasarela. Naruto Uzumaki estaba vivo y se había adentrado en el Infierno en su busca.

Su frialdad inicial no fue fingida. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y sentía un gran rechazo hacia su compañero; y el rubio ninja, con su irritante persistencia característica, no contribuyó a facilitar las cosas. Pero, paulatinamente, habían ido restableciendo su vínculo, que había evolucionado transformándose en un lazo cuya magnitud sobrepasaba lo explicable con palabras. La atracción latente siempre había estado ahí y, al final, la realidad le había dado la razón a Naruto, aunque solo fuese por su cabezonería.

Sonrió. Le vino a la cabeza la volcánica escena de unas horas atrás y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Lejos de perturbarlo o incomodarlo, la intervención de Itachi había supuesto un refuerzo en su relación con el Uzumaki. Su hermano era la pared de roca a la que Sasuke podía aferrarse para no caer al vacío. El rubio era una de sus manos tratando de asir los salientes de la piedra y una de sus piernas intentando buscar apoyo para retomar la subida. Naruto era su corazón latiendo agitado antes de coronar la cima.

—Ahora Sakura está con Sai.

La reflexión lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta. Hasta yo me he percatado de eso, dobe.

—Sí —declaró Naruto con aquella sinceridad que lo iluminaba desde dentro igual que un farolillo.

Y pasó a describirle el modo en que Sakura, con mucha paciencia, había logrado que Sai emplease correctamente los adjetivos calificativos y los sufijos de cortesía, pese a una etapa intermedia terrible en la que el desdichado Anbu caía una y otra vez en la incorrección manifiesta, al empeñarse en ser cariñoso o espontáneo con sus compañeros. A partir de entonces, los dos componentes del equipo Siete fueron inseparables, alternando temporadas buenas con otras no tanto, motivadas por unos agudos celos recíprocos.

—Están juntos —concluyó el rubio—. Se han enamorado y yo he estado ciego hasta ahora. Soy un idiota.

—Algunas cosas suceden tan cercanas a nosotros que no las vemos.

Naruto asintió. Sasuke no aludía únicamente a lo de Sakura y Sai.

—No me has contado cómo te las apañabas para pajearte cuando viajabas con Orochimaru y Kabuto. ¿Te asignaban una habitación para ti solo o te obligaban a compartirla?

Una ficticia nube negra fue formándose en torno al antiguo poseedor del Sharingan.

—¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

—No, no, claro que no —se apresuró a negar el rubio—. No es que piense que tú y esos dos… Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que llevar serpientes dentro de tu cuerpo trastorna a cualquiera. Siempre me pregunté por dónde te salían cuando…

En lugar de aflojarle la mano bajo la capa, el erizado Sasuke se la oprimió como una boa _constrictor_.

—¡En aquellos tiempos yo consagraba mi vida a la venganza! ¡¿Crees que soy igual que tú y pienso las veinticuatro horas del día en follarte y hacerme pajas?!

Las miradas estupefactas de todos los operarios del túnel hicieron recapacitar al furibundo Uchiha y el resto de sus iras fueron convenientemente silenciadas. Detuvo la estrangulación de los dedos de su amigo y de fondo resonó una carcajada no muy discreta con toda la pinta de provenir de la garganta de Orochimaru.

Itachi apareció a su lado.

—Desde allí arriba se te divisan las venas del cuello, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no subís a descansar? Está a punto de terminar el turno de noche.

El ajetreo iba aminorando su intensidad, conforme se aproximaba el amanecer. Los trabajadores se retirarían para ceder el paso al turno de la mañana, que no estaba supervisado por Orochimaru. El Sannin solo intervenía en las operaciones nocturnas y se recogía en su cuarto durante el día.

Los dos ninjas menores se levantaron y recuperaron sus capas.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. Me has salvado la vida —se despidió el rubio.

—Hum —pronunció su malhumorado otouto, antes de darle la espalda.

Itachi fijó sus ojos en Orochimaru que sonreía en la distancia y caminó hasta llegar a su altura.

—Tenemos que hablar.

88888888888888888

—Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte, Itachi.

—Lo dudo.

—Oh, no. Lo digo en serio —rio el Sannin—. Conservas un aspecto espléndido. La verdad es que fue una lástima que me rechazases de manera tan grosera en aquella ocasión.

—Intentaste arrebatarme mi cuerpo y te corté la mano.

—Una manera muy grosera, como he remarcado. El cuerpo de tu bello hermano me habría servido también, pero el muy traidor mudó las tornas y esclavizó mis poderes en su beneficio. Sasuke-kun era mi segunda opción, ya sabes. El tuyo es el que siempre deseé ocupar. Una pena…

Orochimaru se relamió con su peculiar lengua antes de continuar:

—¿Eres capaz de concebir las posibilidades de un cerebro como el mío gobernando un cuerpo y unas técnicas como las tuyas? Créeme, Itachi, una alianza entre tú y yo habría cambiado el curso de la Historia Ninja.

—Mi hermano no está aquí para tu entretenimiento y no consentiré que vuelvas a manipularlo. —La voz de Itachi traslucía, excepcionalmente, todas las emociones que volcaba en cada palabra—. Si le haces daño, te aplastaré como el reptil repugnante que eres.

La sonrisa astuta se borró en un instante y la expresión del Sannin se hizo hierática.

—Te equivocas —replicó—, no está en mis propósitos usar a Sasuke-kun, aunque en la decisión no tiene cabida la nobleza de espíritu o la compasión. Se basa en el más puro sentido común: no lo preciso en absoluto. —Orochimaru suspiró—. Pero tu hermano sí va a querer utilizarme a mí y no tardará mucho.

Itachi acusó el golpe sin dar muestras de ello.

—Explícate.

—Pasó su adolescencia bajo mi tutela. Lo eduqué, lo adiestré, lo protegí y le enseñé la mayor parte de lo que sabe, hasta que mi legado fue contaminado por ese desequilibrado de Tobi. Pero Sasuke-kun todavía acudirá a mí por instinto, si se encuentra en aprietos graves. Naruto-kun se va a marchar, ¿no?

La chispa de aguzado interés que brilló en los ojos de cuña no se correspondía con la aparente franqueza de su discurso. No era buena idea subestimarlo, porque quien lo hacía indefectiblemente lo pagaba. El Sannin legendario era tan inteligente y perspicaz como enrevesado y traicionero.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto Uzumaki con esto? —preguntó Itachi para tantear el terreno.

—Todo, diría yo. El alarido del túnel, hace un momento, me confirmó que ambos comparten mucho más de lo que revelan dos manos unidas a hurtadillas bajo unas capas. He visto cómo se hablan y cómo se miran. Si Naruto-kun se va de aquí, tu hermano sufrirá. Y sufrirá mucho.

Itachi se puso rígido e hizo ademán de avanzar hacia el Sannin.

—No sé qué pretendes, pero…

—Shhhh —lo atajó el de las serpientes, echando un vistazo en derredor a los operarios que guardaban sus herramientas y se preparaban para esperar su relevo—. Toma.

Itachi alzó las cejas. A la velocidad del sonido, una mano blanquísima había colocado un rectángulo plano en su palma y un largo dedo le había indicado que se lo metiese en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un comunicador. Ellos llevan uno diminuto en las gafas. A los habitantes de la Ciudad nos está prohibido usarlos, pero he fabricado unos cuantos para convocar a mis aliados a las reuniones a las que me seguías.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto. Hemos de darnos prisa —apremió el Sannin—. Aprende a manejar este aparato y ponte en contacto conmigo en cuanto puedas. No te será complicado evadir la vigilancia. Ellos solo poseen chakra en la pasarela. No demasiado, el imprescindible para permitirse pequeños trucos como el de las desapariciones, destinados a impresionar a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, están indefensos en el vestíbulo y aquí, dentro de la Ciudad. Por eso os temen, sobre todo a Naruto que recupera su poderoso chakra al salir fuera de las murallas.

"Se supone que os trajeron aquí para controlarme —prosiguió—; pero, dado que no poseo chakra, Ellos podrían reducirme tan contundentemente como las poco afectuosas manos de Naruto. Reconozco que si se presentase la oportunidad, escaparía de este agujero congelado sin pensármelo, pero mis tentativas de atravesar esta puerta han sido infructuosas hasta la fecha y llevo tiempo persiguiendo otra salida en vano. Por otro lado, mi tarea en las reparaciones podría desempeñarla cualquier ingeniero medianamente cualificado. Me hallo en la Torre por idéntico motivo que vosotros: ninguno.

"¿No lo consideras extraño, tú que de todo desconfías, Itachi Uchiha?

8888888888888888

Naruto y Sasuke aguardaban tendidos sobre la cama a que el cansancio hiciera su efecto. Boca arriba, con las manos detrás de la nuca, el sueño aún no los había vencido y se disponían a recibirlo conversando acerca de todo lo habido y por haber.

El rubio estaba relatando anécdotas de aquel viaje de tres años con su primer maestro, otro de los Sannin legendarios: Jiraiya, el mayor admirador de la belleza femenina en venta a módico precio que había pisado la faz de la Tierra. Mujeres como Siete, Ocho o Dos, provistas de un buen par de atributos sobresalientes, habrían hecho las delicias del prodigioso ninja del pelo blanco. A Bee-san, el nuevo maestro e incondicional compañero de correrías de Naruto, también le fascinaban los pechos generosos y las gafas negras se le salían de las órbitas cada vez que visitaba la Aldea de la Hoja y contemplaba las ubres monumentales de su Hokage actual. ¿No era irónico que el único discípulo común de aquellos dos hombres se sintiese mucho más atraído por el pecho plano y musculado de Sasuke que por las féminas bien dotadas?

Aprovechando el reflexivo inciso del rubio, el Uchiha se había embebido en sus cavilaciones propias. El futuro Hokage de Kohoha era la persona más entregada del mundo. Con independencia de sus apasionados sentimientos mutuos, Sasuke le debía el mayor de los agradecimientos. Su mejor amigo no lo había abandonado nunca… hasta ahora.

_Algún día se irá._

El funesto augurio de Itachi le dolía como una herida mortal no podría hacerlo.

—Naruto...

El rubio giró la cabeza y el Uchiha de forma escueta le dio las gracias por convertirse en otro hermano para él. Sabiendo lo que para Sasuke simbolizaba ese nombre, Naruto se emocionó y le saltó encima entre protestas airadas. Su arrebato hizo que rodaran por la cama, aterrizando en el duro suelo y contra uno de los no menos duros baúles para la ropa, aunque el cobertor que los envolvía amortiguó bastante la caída.

El Uzumaki contempló al otro con espanto, presintiendo que su integridad física corría peligro, pero se calmó al notar las vibraciones de una risa silenciosa bajo su cuerpo y se sumó a las carcajadas.

Entre risas, se liberaron del nudo de telas y treparon a la cama.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, teme?

—Prueba.

Sasuke se había tumbado de cara al techo, con la cabeza de Naruto reposando sobre su pecho y una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¿Cómo te haces las pajas?

No era que el Uchiha no esperase algún disparate de similar calibre, pero no por ello dejaba de asombrarle la habilidad del obsesivo rubio para expulsar el contenido de su mente sin filtrarlo.

—Ya te dije que eso es asunto mío.

—Todavía no te he visto… Bueno. Lo que me hice yo el primer día. ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Cómo no se iba a acordar? Naruto tocándose, exhibiéndose frente a él sin pudor, tórrido y sudoroso. Sasuke había estado a uno de sus sedosos pelos de estallar en los pantalones y solo consiguió aguantarse las ganas con un ingente esfuerzo de voluntad.

—¿Mientras te la cascabas, no te metías nada?

—¿Meterme…? —Sasuke cerró las mandíbulas de un golpe seco—. No, dobe, ni siquiera yo había entrado "ahí" antes que tú.

El Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué no te pajeas delante de mí? Ya vi en primer plano cómo te dilatabas para que te follase, la noche de las bolas. Te arrodillaste sobre mi cara y…

—¡Cállate!

—No sé por qué te da tanta vergüenza. Si ya hemos hecho de todo —resopló el caprichoso rubio, inflando los carrillos.

—Ya no tienes edad para hacer pucheros, usuratonkachi —reprochó su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo —accedió—, te complaceré. Pero haz como si no existieses.

—Vale.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, apartó con suavidad la cabeza rubia del hueco de su cuello e inspiró hondo. Su mano resbaló hacia la cintura del pijama para bajarla y sacar todo su armamento a la luz. Lo agarró con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarse muy despacio.

Naruto observaba lo que el otro sostenía en la mano, igual que si estuviese ante un tazón de ramen.

—Anda —rogó—, separa un poco las piernas y enséñame el…

Sasuke se volvió raudo para mirar al rubio con reprobación.

—¡No existo! ¡No existo! —se apresuró a reiterar Naruto, tratando de mantener un bajo perfil, aunque salivaba con la tentadora imagen del Uchiha y su polla endurecida entre los dedos.

Sasuke imitó a su manera lo que el Uzumaki había llevado a cabo aquella lejana noche. Masajeó la carne hinchada con movimientos pausados, pero a medida que aceleraba sus acciones, su excitación creció.

La excitación de Naruto tampoco era poca. Los leves gemiditos que emitía contrariaron al Uchiha, que se detuvo de nuevo.

—Guarda silencio, dobe. Con tanto escándalo me desconcentras.

—Lo siento. No te imaginas lo cachondo que me pones.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Sácatela tú también, así no me incordiarás tanto.

La polla del Uzumaki salió disparada de su pijama, como si integrase un mecanismo de muelle, y los dos ninjas se pusieron a masturbarse con fiereza sin desconectar sus ojos.

—Sasuke —murmuró Naruto, acercándose al moreno y rozando con labios febriles la mejilla blanca—. Te voy a... besar.

Dicha y hecha la advertencia, se lanzó sobre su amigo y sus bocas se saborearon con ansia.

De repente, el moreno notó que el Uzumaki paraba de acariciarse y sintió su mano sobre la suya.

—Sasuke, déjame tocarte —le pidió ronco.

Contrariamente a lo que suponía, Naruto desapareció de su vista. No lo comprendió hasta que un apéndice carnoso y suave le lamió el glande. Dos manos decididas empujaron sus muslos hacia los lados y su miembro fue atrapado en una funda mojada y ardiente.

—¿Qué haces? Dijiste…

Un gemido lo calló. Era suyo.

—No especifiqué con qué quería tocarte. —El Uzumaki desocupó su boca, para poder contestar—. No es de buena educación que me hagas hablar con la boca llena, Sasuke.

—Me… ¡ah, mierda…! ¡No!

—¿No?

Hubo una nueva detención en los chupeteos hambrientos. Ahora un par de dedos húmedos estaban ahondando en su interior.

—¡Ah…! Sí…

—¿Sí? ¿Sí o no? —preguntó el rubio, con los dedos profundizando en el otro—. ¿Te como la polla o no? ¿Te abro el culo o no? ¿En qué quedamos, teme?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí!

88888888888888888888

Itachi permaneció sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación durante un larguísimo espacio de tiempo.

Orochimaru y los Números.

¿Quién mentía?

_Probablemente todos_, dedujo, pero el Sannin estaba en lo cierto respecto a ellos cuatro. No tenían por qué encontrarse allí. Se estaba desarrollando una maniobra de distracción para aislarlos.

Pero, ¿de qué?

Inició el recorrido hacia su habitación, muy pensativo.

Al entrar en el cuarto, se topó con sus dos compañeros dormidos en una posición singular. Por el estado de su cuerpo y sus pantalones, había tenido lugar una sesión intensiva de toqueteos antes de que cayesen rendidos.

Los escrutó desde arriba. Tendidos en direcciones opuestas, uno orientado hacia el cabecero y el otro hacia los pies de la cama, los miembros flácidos asomando y los restos de su placer secándose sobre sus vientres, parecían dos arcos encajados. La cabeza negra contra el vientre tostado. La cabeza rubia contra el vientre pálido.

_El ying y el yang_, se dijo Itachi.

Perfectos. Eran perfectos.

—Mmm…

Su hermano se estaba desperezando. Bostezó y se retiró parte del flequillo con el dorso de la mano en la que relucían rastros indefinidos, antes de enfocar sus ojos oscuros en él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano. Vuelve a dormirte.

Sasuke se irguió sobre la cama con cuidado, procurando no desplazar a su amigo.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Salir.

—¿A qué?

Era difícil engañar al suspicaz Uchiha menor. Difícil, no imposible.

—A hablar con Orochimaru.

—Iremos contigo.

—No.

Naruto ya se había despertado, al notar la agitación de la cama y percibir la inquietud mal velada en la voz de Sasuke. Se sentó sobre el colchón, restregándose los párpados.

Los jóvenes ojos inquisitivos y preocupados de ambos taladraron el corazón de Itachi. Se transportó a Konoha, una eternidad atrás, a una ficticia adolescencia en un mundo paralelo, en el que despertaba a sus hermanitos en plena noche para anunciarles que se iba de misión, prometiéndoles que retornaría sano y salvo.

—Prefiero que descanséis —insistió—. Os resumiré más tarde todo lo que me haya dicho.

_Todo no_. _No, si se refiere a Sasuke y sus eventuales planes que no quiero ni imaginar._

—Déjalo ir, teme —medió el rubio—. Si lo acompañamos, el bicharraco se cerrará en banda. Itachi es más sutil que nosotros y seguro que obtiene información valiosa.

—Está bien —consintió Sasuke—. Una hora. No te retrases, nii-san o iremos a buscarte.

—Una hora.

8888888888888888888

Al final del pasillo, Itachi dobló la esquina y analizó detenidamente los alrededores. Detectó un escondrijo donde ocultarse y sacó del bolsillo el artefacto que le había entregado Orochimaru, un panel de metal fino con dos botones y tres líneas de puntos. Pulsó el círculo verde por intuición hasta que de la franja punteada surgió un susurro distorsionado, pero inteligible:

—Segundo piso. Cuarto pasillo a la izquierda. Encuentra una puerta sin pomo y sube la escalera.

Hubo de esquivar a varios Números que se paseaban por los corredores, enfrascados en sus cuchicheos habituales, y a un par de almas desconocidas. Fue capaz de eludirlos a todos sin problemas y, tras otra sucesión de indicaciones rasposas, alcanzó el cuarto del Sannin.

Necesitó armarse de valor antes de descorrer el pestillo que bloqueaba la puerta desde fuera. Lo peor que había podido ocurrirle ya le había ocurrido: el trágico descenso a la oscuridad de su amado otouto y su posterior fallecimiento. Pese a que se habían reencontrado y reconciliado en el Infierno por intermediación de Naruto, le aterraba lo que iba a brotar de labios del Sannin.

Que Sasuke se haría dueño y señor de sus errores una vez más.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke estaba recostado contra uno de los bordes redondeados de la gran bañera y desde el agua humeante emanaban olorosas nubes de vapores aromáticos. Naruto se relajaba entre sus brazos, sentado entre sus muslos, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y la cabeza reclinada en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?

—Me pregunto cuándo te irás.

El Uchiha quiso arrancarse la lengua y las tripas de un solo tirón. Él no era Naruto, él no vomitaba lo que le circulaba por la cabeza sin sopesar los pros y los contras de cada frase y de cada palabra. Pero ahora su turbulento y atormentado subconsciente se había sincerado sin avisar.

La ominosa cuestión había sido formulada, arrojada sobre el tapete de la mesa y únicamente restaba por conocer la respuesta.

Sintió al ninja rubio removerse.

—No me iré nunca.

No titubeó. No vaciló. Ni siquiera hubo una demora de una décima de segundo en pronunciar esa breve oración que hizo a Sasuke volverse aún más pálido y enmudecer.

Naruto no se iba a ir. De las múltiples opciones potenciales esa era la innombrable. Debería haber alegado que lo ignoraba, que aún no era tiempo para planteárselo, que el momento de su partida estaba muy lejano o que…

Pero no. Tajante, como lo era en todo, había sentenciado que no se marcharía. Que permanecería a su lado para siempre.

En el interior de Sasuke dos rabiosas emociones empezaron a luchar con denuedo. Sus abrumadores deseos de retener a su amigo junto a él se batían a muerte contra el futuro y la felicidad del rubio. El mundo lo necesitaba. Konoha lo necesitaba. Sería su Hokage algún día y le daría continuidad a una larga cadena de héroes que incluía a sus maestros y a sus padres entre sus principales eslabones. Iba a cumplir sus sueños y a lograr sus metas.

No podía quedarse y Sasuke ya se estaba haciendo pedazos ante la idea de perderlo.

Lo empujó hacia delante con brusquedad y, tomado por sorpresa, el rubio hizo animosos aspavientos para no caer de bruces en el agua. Arrodillado entre un pequeño oleaje viró hacia atrás para contemplar al moreno, ya de pie en medio de la bañera.

—¡No vas a quedarte! —gritaba enfurecido, desolado y desesperado, porque su corazón estaba devorándose a sí mismo—. ¡No puedes!

Naruto se irguió velocísimo en toda su majestuosa estatura empapada y lo encaró, apuntándole con el dedo en el centro del pecho.

—¡Claro que me voy a quedar! ¡Y no tienes derecho a impedírmelo!

El Uchiha salió de la bañera con premura, chorreando agua y jabón, y arrastrando con él una mirada azul llameante.

—Naruto —repuso en un tono más sosegado, tratando de razonar con él mientras cogía una toalla—. Tú no formas parte del Infierno. Este no es tu sitio.

—No se trata de lo que soy, sino de lo que quiero. Me ha costado media vida encontrarte. Si regreso a Konoha sin ti, me moriré de pena, Sasuke. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

El Uchiha se secaba de espaldas a él para disimular los estremecimientos de sus manos. Estaba temblando.

—Tu mayor ambición es ser Hokage. Llevo años oyéndotelo repetir. ¿Acaso ya no te importa tu sueño?

—Las personas tienen más de un sueño —rebatió el otro—. No me pidas que renuncie a ti, porque no lo haré. Mírame, Sasuke —le exigió.

Este se dio la vuelta. Naruto dio un par de zancadas hacia él y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sus labios sabían a jabón y Sasuke se sintió miserable. Débil. Egoísta.

Quería a Naruto y mil Infiernos se llevasen por delante a quien pretendiese arrebatárselo ahora.

—Teme… —El rubio abrazó con fuerza al paralizado Uchiha—. No te preocupes. Acabaré mereciéndome la estancia aquí, pregúntale a los Números. Aunque sea solo por todas esas cosas sucias que pretendo hacerte a lo largo de los próximos setenta años.

Minutos después, encima de una cama deshecha y encharcada, Sasuke ceñía con sus brazos la espalda mojada de Naruto, se lo comía en cada beso, y se hundía sin descanso en sus deliciosas y cálidas entrañas. Con cada embate lo empalaba más y más. La boca, las piernas, el corazón y el cuerpo de su amigo se abrían a él y el Uchiha menor los invadía, arrollando cuanto hallaba a su paso, reafirmando su propiedad sobre lo que por entero le pertenecía.

En el amoroso interior del Uzumaki, allí era donde Sasuke debía estar. Como quien, después de incontables años de vagar sin rumbo por los caminos, retorna a su casa.

888888888888888888888

Orochimaru esperaba a Itachi, sentado en su cama. El cuarto-celda del Sannin era sencillo, amplio y muy frío, aunque los abundantes troncos de la chimenea encendida crepitaban con potentes chasquidos.

Los ojos de pupilas verticales resplandecieron a la luz de las llamas.

—¿Qué te gustaría oír primero?

—Sasuke —le espetó el Uchiha mayor, cerrando tras él—. Dime qué crees que va a hacer.

—Oh, es obvio: instarme a que lo ayude a escapar detrás de Naruto. Proyecto marcharme; Ellos lo saben y vosotros también. Aceptaría de buen grado la hipotética propuesta de tu hermano, pero todavía no he encontrado la solución al problema de nuestra fuga conjunta. Esa es la causa de que haya decidido compartir unos cuantos datos interesantes contigo, a cambio de cierta colaboración.

—No colaboraré en tus planes de huida. Si es eso, olvídalo.

—No colaborarás porque no puedes —matizó el Sannin—. Y por eso tampoco tengo intención de manipular a Sasuke. Sería un malgasto de energía inútil y me aburriría. No merece la pena torturar a quien no grita ni se retuerce, ¿no crees?

Itachi le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Que no me prestéis atención. Será fácil, ahora por ejemplo me estás observando como un pedazo de excremento adherido a la suela de tu sandalia. Tantos años de experimentos fallidos y amargas decepciones, y ahora por fin poseo un auténtico cuerpo inmortal. Cuando halle el método para llevármelo conmigo al Mundo Real, deseo que os mantengáis imparciales. Que no intervengáis ni en mi contra, ni a mi favor.

—No hay trato. Y hasta ahora no me has contado nada que me induzca a cambiar de opinión.

—Si insistes… —El Sannin cruzó los dedos de las manos sobre sus piernas y miró a Itachi con sus ojos líquidos—. Naruto no es el único ser vivo aquí…

888888888888888888888

Tres orgasmos prácticamente consecutivos habían derribado a dos de los guerreros más formidables de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja con la efectividad de una legión de demonios de colas. Tirados como marionetas sin hilo sobre las sábanas revueltas de su campo de batalla, apenas abrieron un ojo al escuchar que la puerta se abría haciendo retumbar la pared.

—Venid a oír esto —casi jadeó Itachi, con las manos aferradas al marco.

Su cara provocó que los hombres desnudos se espabilaran y se irguiesen de un brinco para vestirse.

El Sannin legendario sonrió, ladino, al verlos entrar en su cuarto.

—¿Os unís a la fiesta? Excelente —aprobó, palmoteando como un niño entusiasmado. Sus ojos chispearon al posarse en el Uchiha menor—. Oh, al parecer interrumpí… algo. —Una esquelética mano revoloteó sobre el arcón que había junto a la cama—. Creo que tengo algún peine por ahí dentro, Sasuke-kun.

—Déjate de gilipolleces, víbora —escupió Naruto.

—Aunque su vocación fuese la medicina ninja, Kabuto poseía un gran talento como peluquero y unas manos de oro con los instrumentos cortantes. —Orochimaru suspiró—. Aquellas preciosas, preciosas autopsias _pre-mortem…_ —murmuró complacido, antes de elevar el tono—: ¿Te acuerdas de esas tijeras cortitas con las que te retocaba la nuca, Sasuke-kun? Solía reservarlas para…

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —explotó el aludido.

Si conservara el Sharingan, sus iris habrían evolucionado del carmesí al púrpura.

—Eres un ingrato, Sasuke-kun. —El Sannin chasqueó la lengua, simulando fastidio—. Solo recordaba los viejos tiempos. Desde luego, la muerte no ha remediado ese exceso de mal humor…

Meneó la cabeza, sonriente, y elaboró un prólogo con lo que le había contado a Itachi, obviando lo relativo a los futuros proyectos de Sasuke. Acto seguido, enlazó con las revelaciones que habían conducido al Uchiha mayor a salir corriendo en busca de los menores:

"La Ciudad está construida con elementos traídos del exterior a través de la puerta y transportados en tren por el túnel de abajo. Edificaron la Torre sobre esa salida y toman 'prestados' del Mundo Real todos los animales, plantas, materiales, enseres y aparatos que usamos. Algunos objetos y parte de la tecnología son demasiado anticuados o demasiado avanzados; no se corresponden con los que yo he conocido. Por eso imagino que los robos no se reducen a nuestro tiempo y nuestro mundo ninja.

"A fin de adaptar y desarrollar esa amalgama, los que llamáis Números llevan milenios reclutando a científicos, técnicos y expertos de todo tipo. Vinieron a mí y acepté su oferta, cuyo premio fue mi propio prostíbulo temático con su laboratorio incorporado. El sexo nunca me ha atraído lo más mínimo, pero mis serpientes fueron un señuelo eficaz para realizar experimentos sencillos con sujetos que se prestan de forma voluntaria. Acostumbrado a esos incómodos secuestros para procurarme distracciones, fue toda una novedad.

El Sannin hizo una pequeña pausa.

"Al principio me suministraron muy pocos datos. Que los animales estaban vivos lo supe por una de mis serpientes. El día que Ellos se vieron forzados por las circunstancias a comunicarme la existencia de la puerta y sus implicaciones, se me ocurrió que debía de haber más y, en secreto, fabriqué el aparato de detección que he estado utilizando hasta ahora.

"Un día me capturaron, me lo requisaron y fui encarcelado, pero luego me propusieron proseguir con la localización de otra salida. Si la encontraba, se me autorizaría a emplearla para huir con este nuevo cuerpo inmortal. Busqué esa salida en mi beneficio y en el suyo, pese a que no creí en sus falsas promesas, y me dediqué a reunirme con gente interesada en escapar, fuera cual fuese el lugar o el tiempo de destino. El numerito de las desapariciones de almas tenía por objeto disuadir al resto de la población de que nos imitasen. Por supuesto, Ellos sabían lo que yo hacía y yo sabía que lo sabían. El seguimiento de Itachi estaba encaminado a que tuviese claro que me vigilaban.

"Ahora he llegado a la conclusión de que hay otra salida que no me han mostrado. Intuyo que están reforzándola mientras nos mantienen aquí encerrados, porque los mejores técnicos constructores no han aparecido por las obras del túnel ni una vez. Sospecho que vosotros sí conocéis su ubicación y os refrescaré la memoria en un nimio detalle: si la fortifican como hicieron al erigir esta Torre, si la cierran definitivamente, Naruto-kun jamás podrá irse de aquí.

"La decisión de qué hacer con ese conocimiento está en vuestras manos. Yo ya os he contado cuanto sé. Tenéis mi palabra.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Naruto, al escuchar las últimas frases. Pero el rubio, muy ocupado arrugando el ceño en dirección al Sannin, no se percató.

Los ojos tristísimos de su hermano pequeño flotaron en los sueños de Itachi durante muchos años.

Los tres ninjas se retiraron a su cuarto, fatigados y confusos. Aunque había amanecido hacía rato, la noche se les había hecho eterna.

—Es mejor que durmamos un poco antes de recapitular acerca de lo que nos ha dicho Orochimaru —propuso Itachi—. Al despertar, reuniremos todas las piezas.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y, después de asearse, se introdujeron rápidamente en la cama. Enseguida se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos con los rostros juntos.

Itachi tampoco tardó en atrapar el sueño. Estaba tan cansado…

88888888888888

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Naruto e Itachi despertaron con el alma en la boca. Sasuke gritaba como un poseso.

Intercambiaron miradas de angustia. El cuerpo entre ellos vociferaba y se arqueaba en violentas convulsiones. Naruto lo cogió por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama. En cuanto abrió unos ojos turbios, Sasuke parpadeó y se agarró a su pijama. El rubio lo estrechó contra él, sujetándolo con firmeza hasta que fueron cesando las sacudidas y los gritos.

Naruto depositó a su amigo con ternura en el colchón y le acomodó la almohada bajo la cabeza, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Itachi, desde el otro lado, le acariciaba los cabellos para calmarlo.

—Voy a morir…

—Tranquilo, Sasuke —murmuró Naruto a su oído—. Fue un mal sueño, solo eso.

—Voy a morir…

Los dientes le castañetearon.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki se sintieron impotentes. Sasuke no era capaz de despertar del todo de la espeluznante pesadilla en la que volvía a morir para salvar a su amigo.

—Shhhh… ya está, otouto. Ya… ya… —susurró Itachi, besando en la sien a su aterrado hermano. La mano de Naruto se estaba posando sobre su frente para relajarlo.

Media hora de cariñosos cuidados apaciguó a Sasuke lo bastante para cerrar los ojos. Con Naruto acogiéndolo en su pecho, e Itachi acariciándole la nuca y la espalda, se sumergió en un sueño, ahora plácido.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke sufría una pesadilla desde que dormían juntos. Abrazado a su amigo y hondamente impresionado, Naruto sondeó a Itachi con sus ojos azules, pero este no podía proporcionarle respuestas. Ojalá las tuviese.

Su hermano había soñado que volvía a morir.

_¿Qué pretendes hacer, otouto?_

888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke esperó.

Esperó hasta estar seguro de que Itachi y Naruto dormían profundamente.

Espero todavía más, hasta estar completamente seguro.

Y luego un poco más.

Se deslizó milímetro a milímetro por la cama con la lentitud de un felino, atento a cualquier alteración de las respiraciones sosegadas que lo flanqueaban. La cárcel de afecto que lo cercaba.

Se puso en pie y recorrió de puntillas los metros que lo separaban de la puerta. No se detuvo a ponerse más ropa que su capa ni a echar la vista atrás. Si lo hacía, su determinación se derretiría con el calor de aquellos dos y no podía permitírselo. No en esta ocasión.

Los corredores se encontraban desiertos en las horas previas al anochecer y él se orientaba bastante bien por los pasillos ventosos de la Torre. Sus frecuentes visitas para proporcionar a los Números unos conocimientos que ya tenían, al menos le habían ayudado a trazar un mapa mental aproximado de aquel enorme lugar.

Lo que buscaba estaba arriba.

Subió escaleras y más escaleras. Supo que no se había equivocado porque al llegar a lo más alto, cinco Números aparecidos de ningún sitio se interpusieron en su camino. No eran rivales para él. Tampoco lo fueron los otros cuatro que trataron de cerrarle el acceso a aquella puerta negra.

El ático de La Torre. Allí era.

Dejando atrás una montaña de cuerpos inconscientes, abrió sin llamar.

La pantalla panorámica desplegada por tres de las paredes de aquella sala de descripción imposible, exponía cientos de imágenes con tanta resolución y celeridad, que el Uchiha sospechó que iba a sufrir un ataque epiléptico.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio y logró que sus ojos llorosos de dolor se fijaran en quien se sentaba frente a la pantalla, se quedó petrificado.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamó con incredulidad.

ÉL sonrió. Una sonrisa amable.

O no.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Te esperaba hace horas...

8888888888888888888888

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y el ruido del pestillo hizo erguir la cabeza a quien dormitaba en la cama. Los ojos de pupilas rasgadas sonrieron en la oscuridad, al reconocer a su visitante.

—Sé bienvenido. Sabía que acudirías de nuevo a mí, Sasuke-kun.

Los ojos negros eran ilegibles.

El Sannin sintió un asombroso escalofrío. Sasuke nunca le había dado miedo antes.

—He averiguado cómo escapar de aquí, Orochimaru —dijo una voz de hielo—. Pero necesito que me ayudes…

16


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI. El sacrificio**

Las nubes encapotan el cielo sobre el Valle del Fin.

Sasuke aspira el olor fragante del bosque y la humedad proveniente de la gigantesca catarata, flanqueada por las estatuas del Primer Hokage y de Madara Uchiha. La frescura de la noche le cala hasta los huesos y la oscuridad lo amortaja como el sudario que nunca lo ha envuelto.

Inesperadamente, su sharingan reacciona con el acostumbrado sonido del acero desenvainándose. A unos metros, centellean dos límpidos ojos azules.

Naruto ha escapado del Infierno tras él y lo ha encontrado. El alivio y la felicidad lo llevan a recobrar el color negro de sus iris, pero al percibir más presencias, se gira hacia atrás y el carmesí brilla nuevamente en su mirada.

Madara Uchiha observa el enfrentamiento sin intervenir desde un promontorio cercano, junto a varios Zetsus que forman una corona macabra de hojas y sonrisas afiladas.

Pero es la pregunta de Naruto, a su espalda, la que congela la sangre de sus venas:

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

88888888888888888888888888888

—_No está aquí._

_ En medio del cuarto de Orochimaru, Itachi y Naruto resoplaron, impotentes. Al despertar, se habían percatado con espanto de la ausencia de Sasuke y, arrastrados por una corazonada conjunta, corrieron a la habitación del Sannin para hallarla vacía. _

_ —Nos queda otra opción: separémonos. Yo bajaré al túnel y tú trata de buscar en las plantas de arriba. _

_ —Itachi-san… _

—_Sabes todo lo que yo sé. Lamento habértelo ocultado; si hubieses estado al tanto, quizá habrías podido detenerlo. Conservamos una oportunidad porque todavía no han descubierto cómo huir, pero yo…_

_ —Itachi-san, ya es suficiente —lo cortó el rubio, ahora tajante—. No es culpa tuya._

_ Y salió de allí como una exhalación._

_Mientras descendía a los subterráneos, la mente del Uchiha mayor era un hervidero de emociones. Condenado Sannin y sus palabras sedosas de falsa sinceridad. Había acabado tendiéndoles una trampa, como era de prever y Naruto recalcaba a todas horas. Pero era su propia conciencia la que más le torturaba. El auténtico responsable era él: el traidor sin entrañas que, por lealtad a los gobernantes de Konoha y para proteger a sus habitantes, asesinó a su confabulador clan y a toda su familia, empujando a su único superviviente a una existencia llena de odio y plagada de muertes encadenadas. _

_Itachi había transformado a Sasuke en lo que era y, por ironías de la muerte, también se había convertido en experto conocedor de los sentimientos de su hermano por el Uzumaki. Su meta era devolverlo a Konoha, no concebía otra justificación, pero iba a darse de bruces con el proceder habitual del futuro Hokage. La opción de llevarse a Sasuke consigo al Mundo de los Vivos ya habría sido descartada por el rubio en su momento, puesto que no era lo correcto. Contando con que los Números no interfirieran de algún modo ignoto y desastroso, Naruto se traería de la oreja a su díscolo otouto y permanecería en el Infierno con ellos durante el resto de su vida. _

_Lo cual los conduciría al punto de partida una vez más._

_Aquello era un rompecabezas insoluble. Itachi sacudió la cabeza y la coleta de pelo oscuro se balanceó a su espalda. Su temor inmediato radicaba en que Orochimaru hubiese localizado ya otras salidas por su cuenta, o hubiera averiguado cómo franquear la de los túneles y se lo estuviese enseñando a Sasuke en ese instante… _

_La imagen aguijoneó sus piernas y se apresuró, escalones abajo, como si la quimérica salvación de su alma le fuese en ello. Al alcanzar la puerta de acceso al andén, dio un fuerte tirón y en dos trancos saltó a los raíles, acelerando hacia la zona de las obras. Con cada zancada iba rogando por lo bajo, pero las esbeltas figuras de su hermano y de Orochimaru, divisadas a lo lejos, reanudaron el ritmo de sus latidos y permitieron que recuperase el aliento. _

"_A los Dioses o Demonios que me hayáis escuchado: gracias."_

_Su instinto de anbu conectó el detector de anomalías en el entorno y reparó en que la galería estaba desierta. Ni Números, ni operarios, ni maquinaria en funcionamiento. Solo Sasuke y el Sannin conversaban junto a uno de los vagones del tren rápido, muy cercano a la puerta liberada del andamio que la había cubierto. La máquina había rebasado la estación de la Torre, recorriendo un buen trecho de los raíles hasta llegar a los pies de la lámina reluciente que los seccionaba como la hoja de una guillotina. _

_Itachi recibió así su primera revelación. No se imaginaba a los enclenques Números transportando sobre sus hombros todos los objetos, plantas y animales introducidos desde el exterior, por mucho que su comportamiento en otros aspectos fuese similar al de las hormigas. Sus viajes de aprovisionamiento requerían de un vehículo lo suficientemente grande y potente para realizar todos los traslados. La conclusión: el tren era la llave de la puerta. _

_Acto seguido, lo iluminó el segundo de sus descubrimientos chocantes. A través de los cristales tintados de la cabina, se adivinaba la silueta de un Número, tieso en su puesto de conductor. "A Sasuke no le va a suceder nada", se dijo el Uchiha mayor, reconfortado al constatar que una de sus peores inquietudes había resultado infundada. Su hermano y Orochimaru actuaban con el beneplácito de los Números. _

_Pero, ¿por qué? Era su pregunta recurrente. Ya no importaba el "cómo" de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino el "porqué"._

_ —Nos vamos —le anunció a Itachi un sonriente Sannin—. Si te apuntas como polizón, te reservaré un huequecito bajo mi asiento. Al otro lado, Sasuke-kun esperará con paciencia a su amigo; y dado que cuatro son multitud, tú y yo podríamos…_

_ —Cállate y métete en el vagón, Orochimaru._

_ —Desdichado de mí —refunfuñó este—. Me habría ido mejor estimulando las compulsiones vengativas de un niño más considerado con sus mayores. Nagato poseía unos ojos interesantes, aunque… también asesinó al bueno de Jiraiya —rememoró el pálido ninja, arrugando el entrecejo—. Vaya fortuna, la de los Sannin con nuestros protegidos: te descuidas y te masacran por tu legítimo intento de usurpar su cuerpo adolescente, o si su sopa de tomate no está fría… _

_ —¡Largo! —bramaron, a una, los Uchiha._

_ El viejo ninja se metió en el tren, siseando, y Sasuke suspiró. _

—_Quería despedirme de ti, nii-san._

_88888888888888888888888_

—_¿Dónde te has escondido, teme? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldecía el Uzumaki, en su recorrido por los pasillos interminables. _

_Era un consuelo que solo Itachi y él conociesen una forma factible de evadirse del Infierno y se encontrara al otro extremo de la pasarela. Pero a Naruto le angustiaba que los Números atrapasen a Sasuke tratando de fugarse y decidieran castigarlo por la mera tentativa. Su intención era persuadirlos de que su conducta era consecuencia de la influencia nefasta de Orochimaru, que le había llenado la cabeza de pájaros… _

_Como era normal, el cerebro de Naruto divagó sin esfuerzo hacia las nebulosas del pensamiento irracional para recordarle que una de las aficiones favoritas de Itachi era invadir tus cavidades orgánicas con cuervos ilusorios. Durante una de sus peleas, años atrás, le había obligado a engullir uno y el trance había sido horroroso de verdad. Lo que el repulsivo Sannin empleaba en el pasado para rellenarle a la gente sus orificios corporales era mejor ni planteárselo por cuestión de pura higiene mental._

_Naruto siguió explorando los corredores, atento a cualquier señal de su amigo. Sasuke pretendía erguirse de entre los muertos y largarse de allí él solo. Hasta ahora, la adrenalina que había tomado el control de su cuerpo le había impedido reflexionar mucho acerca de aquella realidad aplastante. _

_Iba a marcharse sin él. _

_¿Es que ya no le quería? _

_Se negaba a creer eso. Su prioridad inmediata era hallarlo, y luego evitar las represalias de los Números negociando un acuerdo. Estaba preparado para soportar la más severa penitencia, con tal de que Sasuke no sufriese ningún daño. Itachi y su inteligencia aventajada se encargarían de lo demás._

_Un par de calvas destellaron en la distancia y Naruto agitó el brazo para llamar su atención._

_ —¡Alto! ¡Espere, Número-saaan…! —berreó indistintamente, trotando hacia ellos._

_ —¿Uzumaki-san?_

—_Yo… esto… ¿Ustedes han visto a…? _

_ La contestación de los funcionarios aplacó el dolor de su enigmático abandono, solamente para reemplazarlo por la más intensa furia y una inmensa preocupación:_

_ —Tranquilícese. No hacemos responsable de nada a Sasuke Uchiha, porque ha sido secuestrado. _

_ —¡¿Qué?!_

_888888888888888888888888888_

_ —Cuéntame lo que vas a hacer. _

_La invulnerable puerta metálica se había transmutado en una tela satinada de un gris traslúcido y, a menos de medio metro, el tren aguardaba para embarcar a su último pasajero. Sasuke escaparía de allí, a fin de salvar a Naruto. Iba a hacer lo que debía y, sin embargo, una extraña premonición de fatalidad provocaba que Itachi ardiese en deseos de disuadirlo._

_Pero no podía. Ya le había ocasionado demasiado sufrimiento._

—_Hice un trato con los Números —le confirmó su hermano—. Si Naruto supone que mi partida es voluntaria, se considerará traicionado. Le haremos creer que Orochimaru me ha secuestrado, para que acuda a rescatarme. Enseguida, regresaré aquí solo y los Números no le consentirán que vuelva a entrar. Así, el orden natural de las cosas se restablecerá: Naruto terminará por asimilar mi pérdida y rehará su vida; creará una familia, tendrá hijos y un futuro. Y el remoto día en que fallezca, este no será su… destino. _

_El quiebre de su voz a media frase y la mirada desconsolada de Sasuke formaron un nudo en la garganta de Itachi. No obstante, una pieza obvia de la historia no encajaba. Los Números aceptaban que Naruto se marchase de allí y era fácil de entender por todas las razones posibles. El retorno de su hermano al Infierno también era de esperar, conforme a las circunstancias, pero… ¿y el Sannin? ¿Iban a asumir el riesgo de liberar a un Orochimaru inmortal junto a Sasuke? ¿Sin ninguna cautela? ¿Sin contrapartidas?_

_Su hermano, ahora, le estaba jurando por el honor de su clan que regresaría en cuanto restituyese a su amigo a Konoha, aunque ese no era el problema. Había más. _

_Había más, pero Sasuke no se lo diría. _

_Ojalá pudiese descifrar de qué se trataba. _

_ El menor posó las manos sobre sus hombros y los sutiles destellos en el negro de sus ojos comenzaron a resquebrajar su corazón. Por breve que fuese su ausencia, Itachi echaría mucho de menos a su hermano pequeño._

_ —Naruto iba a sacrificarlo todo por mí y voy a devolverle cuanto me ha dado. También respetaré a rajatabla mi compromiso con quien gobierna esta Ciudad. Estarás orgulloso de mí, de verdad._

_ —Ya lo estoy, Sasuke. —El mayor agarró su nuca para traerla hacia él y unir sus frentes, igual que el día en el que se reencontraron—. Muy orgulloso. Lo he estado siempre. _

_ Itachi evocó todos los preciosos momentos compartidos que atesoraría hasta su vuelta. _

_Sasuke y él. _

"_Naruto, Sasuke y yo…" _

_Los dos Uchiha se miraron sonriendo. El menor rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Itachi, antes de apartarse para subir al vagón. _

_Ya a punto de entrar, se paró de nuevo._

_ —A mi regreso, hablaremos del pasado, Itachi Uchiha —prometió, sin darse la vuelta—. Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes. _

_ —Esperaré lo que haga falta. Te quiero, otouto._

_ —También yo, nii-san. _

_ De repente, ya no estaba. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido y la máquina arrancó y se deslizó por debajo de la ondulante lámina metálica, para iniciar su travesía, rumbo al Mundo de los Vivos. _

_ —Adiós, Sasuke —musitó Itachi con los ojos velados, contemplando cómo el tren era devorado por la oscuridad._

_88888888888888888888888_

_ —¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_ Un alarido de estridencia pavorosa hizo triple eco en los túneles, ensordeciendo por igual a los ordenados habitantes de los niveles superiores y a las más siniestras criaturas de los abismos insondables de la Torre. _

_Itachi se mantenía en el sitio donde se había separado de su hermano, estudiando la plancha de metal, ya solidificada. Torció el cuello hacia el origen de la desagradable perturbación acústica y vio a Naruto volando bajo sobre los travesaños de la vía. Con las mejillas encarnadas, se plantó frente él; sus ojos titilando como un tenue reflejo de las llamas encrespadas de su interior. _

_ —¡¿Dónde está?! _

_ —Se lo han llevado. _

_ La respuesta de Itachi fue ronca y contenida. No necesitaba simular su tristeza, pero tampoco procedían los aspavientos dramáticos, de los que hasta el cándido Uzumaki recelaría. El imprevisible ninja era tan inofensivo como peligroso, dependiendo de la situación, y no estaba muy claro lo que sería capaz de hacer si sospechase que todos le mentían._

_La ignorancia de Itachi no iba a durar mucho. El frenético Naruto lo cogió por la ropa con una rapidez que lo dejó pasmado y se puso a zarandearlo._

_ —¡¿Por qué no los retuviste?!_

_ —Orochimaru tenía… cómplices… —se excusó el Uchiha mientras oscilaba con mansedumbre—. No llegué a tiempo. Solo vi que lo introducían en el tren y se iban por aquí —remató, señalando la puerta._

_ —¡Esas alimañas lo pagarán muy caro!_

_ Uno tras otro, varios Números fueron apareciendo por la boca del túnel, atraídos por un barullo que se tenía que estar escuchando desde la misma pasarela. _

_ —¿Cómo se abre este puñetero trasto? —reclamó el Uzumaki, apuntando con un dedo acusador hacia la lámina metálica. Itachi ya había caído con elegante soltura sobre la gravilla—. ¡Decidme cómo cojones se abre!_

—_Ha de perdonarnos, Uzumaki-san. Solo nosotros tenemos autorización para cruzar las puertas. Rechazó esa posibilidad hace unos días. _

_Itachi empezó a notar en la piel un singular cosquilleo y alzó las cejas, desconcertado. Su sorpresa se incrementó cuando el escaso vello de sus brazos se erizó. _

_El cosquilleo se acrecentó y el aire comenzó a crepitar._

—_¡Y una mierda! _

_Una onda de dimensiones crecientes se estaba expandiendo alrededor de su contorno, a medida que respiraba más deprisa. _

_¿La ira era azul? La de Naruto sí._

_El espacio en torno a él vibró como un diapasón y se retorció sobre sí mismo. El cuerpo del iracundo ninja se había tornado incandescente. Su chakra se había saltado las barreras que lo refrenaban, correspondiendo a su llamada de desesperación. _

_Los Números, anticipando acontecimientos, ya se estaban alineando delante de la puerta. _

—_Itachi-san, quítalos de ahí._

_Al Uchiha le impresionó la renuencia de los funcionarios a hacerle caso a Naruto, pese a las contundentes y azules evidencias de que no estaba de broma. Quizá solo estaban fingiendo, igual que él, pero los compadecía por tan alegre temeridad._

_ —Retírense, por favor —pidió en tono pausado. _

_ Rompiendo la disciplina de grupo, un par de Números emprendieron unos pasitos titubeantes en dirección a la salvación de sus, teóricamente, perpetuas existencias. La mayoría, en cambio, se mantuvo tozudamente inmóvil. _

_Itachi extendió el brazo hacia el que tenía más a mano y se inclinó sobre su oído:_

_ —Consientan que se vaya. Se lo aconsejo por su bien._

_ —Lo siento, Uchiha-san. Acatamos órdenes._

—_Interponerse en el camino de Naruto cuando persigue a Sasuke solo hará que reciban un premio a la obediencia a título póstumo._

_ El aludido se había cansado de cháchara y estaba enfilando hacia la puerta. Su avance, más que las recomendaciones de Itachi, indujo a otro reducido grupo de Números a retroceder hasta una zona segura, en tanto que el resto de los rezagados fueron barridos de un violento manotazo, que los envió a estamparse contra los muros y a aterrizar sobre el manto de piedrecitas en diversas e indignas posiciones. _

_Habiendo despejado de molestias su objetivo, Naruto rotó sobre sí mismo y descargó en una de sus tremendas patadas voladoras todo el resentimiento y la frustración que lo embargaban. _

_El ruido fue espeluznante, como si cada partícula del Averno se hubiese horrorizado por el sacrilegio, antes de calmarse y acomodarse en su lugar. _

_ —¡Maldita sea!_

_ Los intentos se reprodujeron y también el desenlace. La fuerza bruta no derribaría aquella puerta._

_ Al cabo de un rato prolongado de luchar contra los elementos, el rubio cayó de rodillas y las llamaradas añiles se extinguieron. _

_El leve sonido que reverberó contra las paredes del túnel resultó ser un sollozo._

_Agarrado a su estómago, Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y se echó a llorar con la frente apoyada contra la puerta. No gemía, no gritaba, solo se estremecía en silencio al pie de la plancha de metal, fría e inconmovible ante su pena. _

_En pocos minutos, los sollozos cesaron bruscamente. Inspirando hondo y secándose las lágrimas de un restregón con el dorso de la mano, el rubio afirmó la palma de la otra en el suelo, la usó para ponerse en pie y dio un giro sobre sus talones. _

—_Me iré a la pasarela —informó a todos, con los ojos todavía húmedos—. Intentaré derribar las puertas gigantes y después la del vestíbulo por la que entré. Si no lo consigo, vendré otra vez a la Ciudad y buscaré otro puto agujero por el que colarme. Logré internarme en el Infierno para estar con Sasuke; no me importa lo que tarde en salir tras él. No van a doblegarme, mi paciencia es inagotable —declaró finalmente, elevando el mentón—. Itachi-san, ¿te vienes con…? _

_La pregunta quedó suspendida en el vacío y un parpadeo confundido del rubio fue lo último que vio Itachi, antes de que la galería entera se sumiese en una densa oscuridad. _

_88888888888888888_

_De súbito, el crudo clima de la superficie había penetrado hasta los recónditos rincones del subsuelo de la Torre y la temperatura se precipitó en caída libre, al menos diez grados._

_Unas fuertes rachas de viento helado los dejaron completamente ateridos. Las ráfagas glaciales los golpearon de lleno y los hicieron entrecruzar los brazos delante de la cara para protegerse. Pero los bajaron al segundo, poniéndose en guardia al advertir que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos desde el interior de la negrura. _

_Alguien o Algo._

_Muy frío. Y Muy Viejo._

_ÉL._

_Itachi dejó de tiritar, cuando un acogedor resplandor azul absorbió su mirada. El rubio estaba pegado a él, hombro con hombro, arropándole en su calor gracias a su poderosísimo chakra. _

_Las sombras y el frío siempre se derretían alrededor de Naruto. _

_Los dos tensos ninjas escudriñaron la oscuridad, pero esta no les reveló sus secretos. La ventisca gélida salida de la nada amainó y de pronto se hizo el silencio._

_Entonces, la voz tétrica y cavernosa que había autorizado al Uzumaki a acceder al Infierno tronó dentro y fuera de sus cabezas:_

—_Olvida a mis subordinados. ¿Cómo me convencerías a MÍ, Naruto Uzumaki?_

_Este no vaciló._

8888888888888888

—Bajen, por favor. Hemos llegado.

El Número que los escoltaba se encaminó hacia la puerta del vagón, cuyas ventanillas se habían conservado selladas herméticamente durante todo el trayecto al Mundo Real.

Sasuke y Orochimaru salieron del túnel y alzaron sus ojos maravillados hacia el rosa anaranjado del atardecer.

Demasiados años sin sentir la luz del Sol.

Detrás, se encontraba una pared de piedra con una gran perforación circular a ras de suelo. Los raíles asomaban en línea recta hasta desaparecer bajo la tupida masa vegetal que los rodeaba.

Orochimaru sacó su práctica lengua y la agitó en el aire para oler la brisa.

—Si mis sentidos no me confunden, esto es…

—Sí —atajó el Uchiha—. Lo sé.

A pocos kilómetros, se había librado la batalla en la que había perdido la vida; el mismo escenario donde un Naruto de doce años había intentado rescatarlo de los secuaces de Orochimaru, por primera vez. La catarata donde Sasuke había derrotado a su mejor amigo, abandonándolo sobre el barro y la sangre bajo la lluvia para no volver.

El Valle del Fin.

—Usted ya puede marcharse, Orochimaru-san —le indicó el Número—. Se le concede la merced de establecerse donde estime más oportuno. Confiamos en no recibir más noticias lamentables acerca de su trayectoria vital o su paradero a partir de ahora.

—Oh, eso ni lo dude —repuso el Sannin—. Los años que he dormido en sus brazos amorosos me han hecho aprender de sobra la lección. Gozaré de mi cuerpo inmortal de la forma más discreta posible y pagaré mi deuda con la sociedad mediante el ejercicio desinteresado y gratuito de la… medicina.

Una sonrisa sibilina centelleó en los labios del funcionario, que asintió.

—Bueno, me despido, Sasuke-kun —prosiguió el de las serpientes—. Yo ambicionaba la vida eterna y la he obtenido. Tú te has empeñado en dejar a Naruto y permanecer solo por los siglos de los siglos. —Orochimaru meneó la cabeza con una expresión semejante a la lástima—. Deseo que no logres lo que te propones, ni siquiera mi crueldad llega a esos límites. Por si acaso, saluda a Itachi de mi parte cuando vuelvas…

Y desapareció entre el follaje circundante con un complacido siseo final.

—No tardará en hacerse de noche —avisó el funcionario—. Explore los alrededores, si le apetece, pero no se aleje mucho, porque Uzumaki-san también saldrá por aquí en unas horas. Después insista en visitar Konoha antes de volver y aproveche cualquier despiste para escabullirse de su vigilancia. Le estaremos aguardando en un túnel diferente a este, que le mostraré ahora. Tiene usted un período marcado para regresar y ya ha sido informado de las consecuencias, si lo sobrepasa, pese a que no le hayan especificado de cuánto tiempo se trata. Apresúrese y acuda a nosotros lo antes posible. Si no… la decisión habrá sido suya.

—Sí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos para reproducir en su mente lo que ÉL le había explicado en el ático de La Torre:

—La eventual huida de Orochimaru nunca representó un peligro para nosotros. Los cuerpos falsos que elaboramos para vestir las almas son perecederos fuera del Infierno. En vuestros mundos se van deteriorando gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Tu maestro hizo su elección sin coacciones, aunque admito que tampoco le hemos proporcionado toda la información disponible, pero una evaporación fulminante en medio de uno de sus horrendos experimentos no supondrá una desgracia para nadie.

"A ti sí he querido asesorarte acerca de los riesgos de tu proyecto. Dispones de un plazo limitado para disfrutar de tu estancia en el Mundo de los Vivos, Sasuke. Si retornas a La Ciudad, renunciarás a Naruto y vivirás por toda la eternidad. Si optas por quedarte con él, tu cuerpo se desintegrará. ¿Cuándo? Eso ni YO lo sé. Varía mucho de un organismo a otro, en función de su chakra residual, pero en todo caso no es un plazo muy largo. Si la envoltura se esfuma, tu alma perderá su soporte y ni el Paraíso ni el Infierno te abrazarán en su seno. Te desvanecerás por completo y solo perdurarás en la memoria de los que te quisieron…

888888888888888888888888

Varias horas más tarde, las nubes encapotaban el cielo sobre el Valle del Fin.

Sasuke aspiró el olor fragante del bosque y la humedad proveniente de la gigantesca catarata, flanqueada por las estatuas del Primer Hokage y de Madara Uchiha. La frescura de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos y la oscuridad lo amortajaba como el sudario que nunca lo había envuelto.

Inesperadamente, su sharingan reaccionó con el acostumbrado sonido del acero desenvainándose. A unos metros, centellearon dos límpidos ojos azules.

Naruto había escapado del Infierno tras él y lo había encontrado. El alivio y la felicidad lo llevaron a recobrar el color negro de sus iris, pero al percibir más presencias, se giró hacia atrás y el carmesí brilló nuevamente en su mirada.

Madara Uchiha observaba el enfrentamiento sin intervenir desde un promontorio cercano, junto a varios Zetsus que formaban una corona macabra de hojas y sonrisas afiladas.

Pero fue la pregunta de Naruto, a su espalda, la que congeló la sangre de sus venas:

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo ondear su pelo y sus ropas. Se encontraban enfrentados al borde de un risco en el Valle del Fin, bañados por la luz negra de la luna nueva.

—Me importa más mi libertad que mi vida. Nadie va a utilizarme para obtener venganza o aumentar su poder. Ni tu amigo de la máscara, ni tú. Así que… —continuó el rubio—, todo eso me lleva a mi pregunta inicial, Sasuke: ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

8888888888888888888888888

Sasuke caminó hacia su enemigo, asombrando a quienes se encontraban con ellos. Se detuvo a un metro escaso y comparó visualmente sus alturas, comprobando que la del rubio era superior a la suya.

Avanzó más y analizó su labio inferior. Bajo las capas de piel rosada, sus ojos privilegiados localizaron las secuelas de una herida recién curada. Una, que él le había provocado con los dientes al rechazar su beso desesperado contra la pared de una torre.

En el Infierno.

Sasuke elevó la mirada.

Y no hubo nada.

Ni un indicio de reconocimiento. Ni rastro de su pasión y su locura compartida. Solo determinación y fiereza, y la permanente y férrea convicción del futuro Hokage de Konoha de que se llevaría a su amigo perdido a su aldea desaparecida.

Su altura, su herida cicatrizada…. Aquel era, sin duda alguna, el hombre que había huido del Infierno para buscarlo. Sasuke constató con el alma rota que aquel era su Naruto y a la vez no lo era.

Naruto no se acordaba de lo que para él jamás había sucedido.

Pero Sasuke sí. Y comprendió las dimensiones reales del sacrificio que había hecho para salvarlo.

Mejor dicho, del que se proponía hacer.

"Te capturaré y destruiré Konoha", debió haber replicado. Tendría que haber luchado y simulado su muerte, interponiéndose entre su amigo y su aciago destino. Y luego haberse evadido en un descuido para volver junto a su hermano que lo esperaba en el Infierno.

Y que lo esperaría para siempre.

Marcharse y morir un poco, día a día. O quedarse y vivir al máximo cada precioso minuto de su tiempo prestado, con un Naruto sin recuerdos.

Su elección.

_Lo siento, nii-san. Sé que lo entenderás. Perdóname. _

"Te capturaré y destruiré Konoha", debería haber contestado Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero lo que dijo fue otra cosa.

888888888888888888888888

Pelearon juntos. Se sostuvieron mutuamente.

Se apoyaron. Sufrieron. Sangraron.

Y vencieron.

Al finalizar el combate, el sudoroso y maltrecho Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja y echó su puño despellejado hacia delante para que Sasuke lo golpease con el suyo, en aquel típico gesto de complicidad que solían hacer de niños.

Sin pensárselo un instante, el otro también adelantó el suyo para pegarlo al de Naruto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto no se había rendido.

Y Sasuke había vuelto a casa.


End file.
